Together
by Karisan-karisan
Summary: IF5 is coming, and Jin and Hwoarang have the chance to set scores, but will Jinpachi and Heihachi let them end what they started...JinLing HwoaJulia MihSteve and more. Finished
1. And it begins chp 1

**Isshoni (Together)**

A/note: This is the sequel from a previous fic of mine, called The Ultimate Fighting. For the ones who never read I hope you understand what's happening…

New characters are going to be added: Asuka Kazama, Feng Wei, Raven, Yoshimitsu, Kunimitsu, Marduk, and Ganryu…

I just hope everyone likes the story…and once again I want to say sorry for my mistakes/errors in writing, but I'm not an English native speaker, so…

I thank all the people who read and reviewed The Ultimate Fighting and The Countdown: Thank you very much.

**Chapter 1**

And it begins

EAST-OSAKA

6th JANUARY 2014

Julia was arriving home. Her new home. She was living in Osaka almost for five years. In all that time her life had changed considerably. While she was landing in the Kansai Airport, she was remembering what had happened.

First, she had gone with her sister, Michelle Chang, to Japan to enter in the Third Iron Fist Tournament. They had met the Tsunamis and their leader, Hwoarang in Osaka. Then Michelle had been attacked and she almost died. She was in coma for three years, for her family despair. As for Julia she had remained in Japan, mostly because she had fallen in love with Hwoarang. Together they had entered the Iron Fist twice, and they met Ling and Jin. Helping Jin almost cost Hwoarang's life, but he didn't regret it at all. During the time that Jin and Hwoarang were missing, in last July, Julia almost gave up, but then he returned safe. Since then they had assumed their feelings and Julia had spent four incredible months with her boyfriend. Now she new that Osaka was her home, and despite her family was in Arizona, she couldn't leave Hwoarang for more than two weeks.

Her mother had called her in the last week of December announcing that her grandfather was sick, so Julia had spent twelve days in America, visiting her family. Now she was finally home again, and she had missed Hwoarang every day.

When she finally got home, no one was there. She thought it was weird since in that house were living four Tsunamis along with her and Hwoarang.

A half an hour later Eijiro and a huge group arrived.

-'Hey guys…where's Hwoarang?'-Julia asked.

'Julia? I didn't know you were coming today…'-Eijiro said a bit preoccupied to see her.

'What's going on?'-she asked noticing something was wrong.

-'Nothing…'-he lied.

By that time, Julia knew Eijiro too well to know he was lying, and she knew it had something to do with Hwoarang.

'Spit it out…or I'll have to make you…'-she ordered.

'Alright…Hwoarang's missing…we don't know anything from him for two days!'-Eijiro said and he sighed.

'You are joking, right?'-Julia said surprised. -'What has he done this time?'

-'Nothing…'-Roomax said.-'I'll explain…'

-'Yeah…you do that! Because I really want to know!'

-'While you were in Izumo last October…'

-'Doing my field work?'-Julia asked.

-'Yes…Hwoarang got a letter from the South Korean Army. He was ordered to go back.'

-'But he was there with me…in Izumo…for a week and he never told me anything.'

-'He didn't want to upset you.'-Eijiro said.-'He told me and Roomax to be quiet about that.'

'You knew?'

-'Yes…'-Eijiro confessed.

'And he ignored the order?'-Julia asked.

'Yes. Two days ago…some guys from the Army arrived here and they asked for him. We managed to warn him in time and fortunately he escaped.'-Roomax continued.-'But he didn't contact us yet…'

'I'm going to kill him!'-Julia said getting up.-'He's running from the military and he lied to me! When I get my hands on him…'

'He didn't take his mobile phone…'-Eijiro said.-'So we can't talk to him…we don't know what to do!'

'Why did he lie to me?'-Julia complained.

-'It was…'

'Save it, Eijiro…just don't defend him…'

-'Wulong said the guys from the army will be around for a while, so he can't come back…'-Roomax announced.

-'In that case, I'll have to look for him, right?'

-'I think he would've wanted you to stay here, in safety.'-Eijiro said.

Julia couldn't believe what was happening. She had made Hwoarang promise her that there would never be lies between them, and now he was hiding from the Army. Besides, he was in danger and he could get seriously hurt. She was really upset with him.

That night, Julia didn't sleep at all. She didn't know if she was more worried or angry with him.

It was almost three in the morning when her mobile rang. It was Hwoarang.

-'You son of a…'-she started.

-'Julia…just hear me out, please…'-he asked her.

-'Are you alright?'-she asked immediately.

Hwoarang smiled when he heard that question, he knew she was worried.

-'Yes…I am…'

-'Great! Because when I get my hands on you…I'll kill you! How dare you do this to me? I'm worried sick and you lied to me all this time! And don't deny it, because Roomax told me everything!'

'Babe…I don't have much time…I'm in Sakai. In an old hotel…I have rented a room and I don't know how much time I will be here, since I think they'll come after me!'

'I'll meet you tomorrow…'

-'No. Stay there, this is dangerous! I'll…'

In that moment, Julia heard two shots and she panicked. She yelled his name on the phone but no one answered back.

SAKAI

7th JANUARY 2014

Julia had drove two hours non-stop until Sakai. It was a nice city not far from Osaka. She had still some problems driving in Japan, because the traffic was always a chaos, but she was determined to find her boyfriend. And she was considering the idea of killing him. Julia arrived in Sakai at seven a.m.

She managed to discover from where Hwoarang did called her last night, thanks to the phone operators and she was now near a phone booth and there was blood on the floor.

Julia almost started crying, but then she pulled herself together. That blood didn't mean anything. Hwoarang was too smart to be caught like that.

She was going to leave that small alley, when she noticed an old man standing there watching her. She noticed he was drunk, but even so she had to make sure if he had seen anything.

After give him some money, she finally managed to make him talk.

'The guy was strong, you know…the red hair…'-the drunken man said laughing.-'He kicked twelve of them.'

-'Twelve?'

-'Yeah…maybe more. But he kicked them all!'

-'Was he hurt?'

-'Yes…I think so…but he walked way, so I guess it wasn't serious.'

Julia sighed in relief.

-'Where is he now?'-she asked.

-'I don't know…but he had a key from the Kushu hotel…cheap stuff if you ask me!'

-'And where's that?'

-'Two streets down, Miss…'

Julia left immediately. She parked the jeep near the small hotel and entered.

-'I'm looking for someone…'-she said to the man on the counter.-'He has red hair and…'

-'That son of a bitch didn't pay me last night!'-the man cut her off.

-'Is he here?'

-'Yes…and I want my money!'

Julia paid for two nights and went upstairs. She knocked on the door and waited.

-'Hey babe…'-Hwoarang greeted letting her in.

Julia slapped him right after he closed the door.

-'I guess I deserve that!'-he said.

-'You lied to me, you jerk! I hate you!'

-'I'm sorry…'

-'You said no lies, no secrets…remember? You promised me!'

Julia was really furious but she was angrier with herself because after saying those words all she wanted to do was to kiss him.

She pulled him by his shirt and kissed him, while taking off her jacket.

-'I hate you for lying to me…'-she said, taking off her blouse.-'But I hate me more because I can't stop loving you!'

Hwoarang smiled while he was taking her towards the bed.

-'I missed you too, babe!'-he said taking off his shirt.

-'You're hurt!'-Julia said when her hands touched a bandage on his arm.-'Maybe we should stop.'

-'I'm not that hurt! Besides…do you want to stop?'

-'Not really…I hate when you're right!'-she said smiling.

-'I know…I love you too…'

Julia woke up suddenly and she was alone in the bed, she looked to her watch and it was marking almost noon. She started to get dressed but she couldn't stop thinking about Hwoarang. Where was he? She was afraid that he had left again without saying a word.

When she was about to leave the room Hwoarang came in with lunch.

-'You idiot! You scared the hell out of me!'-she said hugging him.

-'I bought lunch!'

-'Next time leave me a note!'

-'Ok…sorry.'

-'I'm sorry too…I didn't mean to slap you…'

-'Yes, you did…and I deserved it!'

-'I was so scared. Why didn't you tell me? You met me in Izumo, why didn't you tell me about the letter?'

-'You were happy…and I would spoil your happiness. I couldn't do that! By the way, how's your grandpa?'

-'Better…and don't change the subject!'

-'Look Julia this is my problem, ok? And you shouldn't have come! If they catch us, we'll be in deep shit…I had some troubles running away last night, and I can't take you with me!'

'What? Are you planning to leave again?'

'Of course. I'll just hang around…I'll go south first…they'll get tired soon, and then I guess they'll leave.'

'What about me? What am I supposed to do in the meanwhile?'

'Go back to Osaka…you said you wanted to find a job. Wait there for news…once I get somewhere I'll call you! I'll be in touch…'

'Oh…I get the idea…so you'll hang around while I'll stay in Osaka, right?'

-'Yeah…You can wait there…for a couple of months!'

'When will we be together?'

'I can meet you somewhere near Osaka…a few times…'-Hwoarang said.-'If you want to.'-he added.

-'And then I'll go back to Osaka again, right?'

-'Yes.'

-'So I'll be only needed to make love to you while you're hiding, right?'

-'No…I never said that!'

-'Don't give me this crap! I want things to be as they were!'

-'Me too! But these guys won't stop until they catch me!'

-'In that case…I'll go with you!'

-'Where?'

'I don't care! If you decide to turn yourself in, I'll go with you to Korea…if you want to keep on running; I'll go with you as well! Do you understand? And this is not a suggestion!'

Hwoarang looked at her surprised. She was really determined and he couldn't make her change her mind.

-'Fine…you win!'-he finally said.

'That's better!'-Julia said kissing him.-'We'll leave tomorrow morning…I'll phone Eijiro to warn him. He was worried too.'

YAMAGAWA

11th JANUARY 2014

Jin was leaving the house to practice a bit before Ling woke up. Usually after that he couldn't focus on his trainings anymore.

-'Jin…?'-Ling asked joining him after a couple of hours.

-'Yes?'

-'I want to tell you that you can go…I won't mind!'

-'What?'

-'Go practice in the mountain…like your father used to do! I know that you want to spend sometime alone. I'm not letting you practice enough…I'm sorry!'

-'Are you sure?'

-'Yes. But don't stay too long…you know that I'll miss you!'

-'I know…I'll miss you too!'-Jin kissed her and went home to pack some things.

One hour later Jin was ready to leave.

-'What will you do?'-Jin asked.

-'I'll spend more time with Panda…'

-'You should give her a name, you know?'

-'Her name is Panda!'

-'Panda? Isn't that too obvious…I mean to call Panda to a panda?'

-'Are you saying that it's not original?'

-'No…not at all!'

-'I'm warning you…I don't like when you're sarcastic…'

'Sorry…'-Jin said kissing her and putting his bag on the floor. Then he carried her in his arms to the bedroom.

'I will not forgive you…'-Ling said on the bed.-'No matter what you do…'

-'Give me some minutes…and you'll change your mind!'

Just like Jin said, Ling did forgive him. A few hours later Jin kissed her goodbye and left to the mountain, while Ling stayed in the bed thinking how lucky she was.

After losing her family, Ling thought she would never have a normal life again, but thanks to Jin, now she believed in the future.

TOKYO

25th JANUARY 2014

Since Ling had left, Miharu felt a bit lonely. But she was very happy to know that her friends could now be together. Ling deserved to be happy with Jin, and Julia, she should be over the moon when she met Hwoarang again.

Miharu remembered how her two friends were when they thought that Jin and Hwoarang had died. But now everything was fine, at least for them.

Miharu was in shock when Yuu told her that Jin had showed up well and alive and that he had gone to Kyushu to search for Ling. After a while, she decided to contact Eijiro and he announced that Hwoarang was back too, so Miharu was forced to believe in Yuu's words.

She was a bit sad because she had written to Steve telling him that his two friends were alright and he hadn't answered back. She was starting to think that probably he had forgotten all about her.

In December last year, Miharu and Yuu had been really close. He was there for her all the time and they were in the same University, so they could talk about everything. She was studying Biology and he was studying Economics.

For her surprise Yuu didn't want to give the next step to a closer relationship. Everyone had noticed that Yuu liked Miharu more than just a friend, Miharu had also realised that a bit too late, since she always thought that he was in love with Ling. Now, she couldn't understand why he wouldn't give the next step, but then, he explained everything to her.

Miharu could remember his words like it was yesterday «It's no use to start something that isn't real! You don't love me the way I love you, so we'll only be friends!», Yuu said to her. Since that day they were like brother and sister.

Actually Yuu was spending a lot of time in her house, with her younger brother Kenichi, who was now seventeen years old.

Shinru had married and Riuga was in the Navy, so Yuu was like a brother to Miharu and Kenichi.

-'Finally we'll have a week off'-Yuu sighed going home that afternoon.

'You will…I have to deliver two projects…'

-'No you don't!'

-'What?'

-'Here!'-Yuu gave Miharu two tickets and she looked at them closely.

-'What's this?'

-'A train ticket to Shikoku and another one to a sports convention that will happen next week.'-Yuu explained.

-'For me?'

-'Yep!'

-'Why?'

-'Because I think you deserve it!'

-'I don't understand…'

-'Steve Fox is going to be there…go talk to him…'

-'Steve? How do you know?'

-'I pay attention to the news…'

-'But Yuu…I can't!'

-'Aren't your projects finished?'

-'Yes…'

-'Then give them to me and I'll deliver them for you!'

-'Really?'

-'Sure…Just go and enjoy yourself!'

-'Why did you do this?'

-'Because you're my friend!'

Miharu almost cried. Yuu was being so good to her, and she had never noticed he liked her.

'We could be together…if you talked to me sooner…'-Miharu said feeling suddenly sad.

-'No…we could be together if you hadn't met Steve…but you did…so…'

-'You're an awesome friend!'

-'I know…'

SHIKOKU

SAKAIDE

27th JANUARY 2014

Miharu was finally in Sakaide, where according to Yuu, Steve would fight that same night.

She went to a hotel to get a room and them she prepared herself to meet Steve. It was a cold night when Miharu left the hotel. She searched for the place where the fights would take place and when she was entering she recognised two persons. Paul Phoenix and Forest Law were there. There was another man, and by the looks of him, he could only be Forest's father.

Miharu didn't know if she should go speak with them or not, but then Paul saw her and called her name.

-'Hi!'-he greeted.-'So are you here for a fight?'

-'No…Mr. Phoenix…I'm just watching!'

-'Oh…can I ask you something?'

-'Sure…'

-'Don't call me Mr. Phoenix…it makes me look old!'

-'You are OLD!'-Forest said smiling.

'Shut up you brat!'-Paul said.

-'What are you doing here Mr. Phoe…Paul?'-Miharu asked.

-'Having a break! We're just passing by…'

-'Passing by?'

-'Yeah…we're travelling to improve our skills!'-Paul said excited.

-'Actually…it's to improve my son's skills!'-Marshall Law said.-'He's a jackass!'

-'I'm not!'-replied Forest.

-'Yes you are! Paul told me you lost with a girl…a Chinese girl!'

-'Paul's a traitor!'

Miharu looked at those three guys and she thought how they could travel with each other if they were always fighting.

'Look! Fox is going to fight!'-Paul said suddenly.

Miharu wasn't expecting that so when Paul said Steve's name her heart almost jumped out of her chest.

-'Come on…lets find a seat!'-Marshall said.

Twenty minutes later, everyone was waiting for Steve to knock his opponent out.

-'Have you heard of Kazama and Xiaoyu?'-asked Paul.

'Yeah…Ling wrote me last month. She said everything is fine!'

-'And Hwoarang and Julia?'

'I spoke with Eijiro; he said that Julia was in the States to visit her family…but I guess she's back already! I think they're fine too!'

-'Good. I can't wait to meet them again in the next Iron Fist!'

-'Next Iron Fist? When?'

-'This July!'

-'I didn't know! Are you sure?'

-'Yes.'

-'Are they going?'

-'Kazama is…but I don't know about Hwoarang! As for me…I'm preparing myself! Next we're going to China to learn more about Kung Fu!'

In that moment everyone was screaming Steve's name. He had won his fight and he was definitely, the winner of that tournament.

Paul and Forest started to yell and Steve saw them. He smiled because he never thought that he would see a familiar face in there. Then he saw Miharu. His face changed and he just waved at her.

-'If you go down those stairs you can meet Fox by the exit!'-Paul said to Miharu smiling.

-'Thanks!'-she said leaving.-'Oh…and have a nice trip!'

Paul, Forest and Marshall waved.

-'Who was she?'-Marshall asked.

'Dad…what a moron! She's someone we met last year…'

-'She's nice…why don't you find a girl like that? Your last girlfriend was so dumb…'

-'She was not!'

In the meanwhile Miharu was waiting for Steve. Now the she was about to meet him, she didn't know what to say.

-'Hi…Miharu…'-Steve said.

-'Hey…it was a good fight…'

-'Thanks…'

-'So, I wrote you…'-Miharu said. She was still upset because he didn't write her back.

-'I know…is it really true? Jin and Hwoarang are alright?'

-'Yes.'

-'Good! I spoke with Christie and I told her that they were ok. She was euphoric!'

-'Oh…you were with Christie?'

-'No…she's in Brazil…I was home. We kept in touch…'

-'But you never wrote me back…'

-'I'm sorry!'

-'Sorry? Is that it? Are you waiting for my forgiveness, with «Sorry»? I know you're quite handsome and you can have all the girls you want, but you have to do better than that!'

-'Things were crazy a couple of months ago…and I couldn't put your life in danger!'

-'But you could speak with Christie!'

-'Actually, she called me…to say that there is going to be an Iron Fist this year!'

'Are you still hunted down by the Syndicate?'

-'I don't know…that's the problem!'

-'What do you mean?'

'Detective Wulong managed to catch some members from the Syndicate, and now they seem to be quite…but they might be up to something!'

-'Shouldn't you be hiding?'

-'You sound just like my parents! I don't want to hide anymore!'

Miharu looked at her feet.

-'Come with me!'-Steve said.

-'Where?'

-'I want you to meet Marianne!'

-'Marianne?'

Steve took Miharu and they both entered in a black car. Steve ordered his driver to take them to his hotel and a few minutes later they stopped in the most expansive hotel in Sakaide.

'Hey…so I told you that you were going to win, didn't I?'-a middle aged woman said hugging Steve.-'You're the best! I love you so much!'

Miharu was shocked but she managed to act normally.

-'Miharu…this is Marianne Johnson…my manager!'

Miharu and Marianne looked at each other.

-'Steve is like a son to me.'-Marianne explained.

-'Oh…yes, of course…'-Miharu said in English.

-'I'm going to take a shower, can you stay with Miharu for a while?'-Steve asked.

-'Sure!'

Marianne told Miharu a lot of stuff about Steve. She really knew him well. She told her about his last years in High School and his excellent performance in the British Boxe League. It seemed that Steve hadn't told anyone about his real mother, so Miharu never mentioned that.

-'I'm back!'-Steve said with a smile.

'I guess I'll better go and phone my husband…my son is sick and I want to check if his father is taking care of him properly!'-Marianne said good night and left.

-'So…what do you think?'-Steve asked.

-'She's great!'

-'She's like a second mother…but now I have some many mothers that I'm confused!'

Miharu felt sorry for him, she couldn't imagine how it was to be in a similar situation.

-'Is everything alright with your parents?'

'No. They want me to quit Boxe…they are afraid that I might be killed…'

-'They have a point!'

-'But things are getting better! It seems that the Syndicate lost interest in me and I have to keep on with my life!'

-'I understand…just like Jin…'

-'What?'

-'Jin was hunted too…by his own family, but now he realised that he had to continue with his life!'

-'I can't wait to meet him again…and Hwoarang!'

-'Are you going to the Iron Fist?'

-'Absolutely!'

-'Then you'll see them there…I'm sure!'

-'Are you going?'

-'Yes…probably…'-Miharu said blushing.

-'Lets go…I'll take you to your hotel.'

A few minutes later, Miharu and Steve were right in front of Miharu's door.

'Miharu…I'm really sorry for not writing back…'

-'I was being selfish…forget about it, ok?'

-'There's something I need to tell you…'

-'What?'

-'I'm leaving again…after tomorrow. I have more tournaments to go to…but I'll be here in July, or maybe in June! I promise!'

Miharu looked at him. Actually she was expecting something like that. He was a boxe champion, and a celebrity, so he had an agenda to follow. She couldn't stop him to go.

Miharu went close to him and she kissed him. Steve answered back but when they entered the room, he broke the kiss.

-'I better go!'-he said.

-'Why?'

-'We both know what will happen if I get in!'

Miharu blushed violently.

-'You don't like me that much?'-she asked.

-'No…I like you even more, that's why I don't want to ruin this! Good Night!'

-'Good Night!'

Miharu saw Steve leaving and she laid down on her bed thinking. Maybe he was right. Things were going too fast and she had seen many relationships ruined because of that. She should wait, besides maybe it wasn't the right time yet, but she was determined to wait.

SOUTH-OSAKA

28th JANUARY 2014

Asuka Kazama was back from another school day. She was finishing her High School in the brand new Osaka Mishima Polytechnical School.

In last September, Mr. Misuno had been in Osaka to inaugurate the School. It was the first school in Osaka to have martial arts as a subject. Asuka had loved that idea since she was the daughter of a great martial arts master. Her father had a Dojo in their neighbourhood and Asuka was, with no doubt, his most talented student.

None of her friends were surprised to see her high marks in sports and martial arts.

Asuka was a normal seventeen year old teenager, but she was always getting into troubles, because she had the habit of supporting justice and to punish the bad guys. Her father had tried to teach her that sometimes people couldn't make justice with their own hands but Asuka didn't share his opinion.

Asuka's only problem was related to the opposite sex. She refused to believe in men, except for her father, of course. She hated her class mates, but despite all that she was one of the most popular girls in school. Many guys had tried to ask her out, but she had always turned them down.

To Asuka, men were mean, disloyal, liars and they couldn't be trusted.

-'Asuka! Come here!'-master Kazama shouted when his daughter arrived.

-'Hi dad! What's up?'

He looked at Asuka with an angry look.

-'Satome's father was here earlier…he said you beat his son in school. Why did you do that?'

-'Satome is a jerk!'

-'That's not what I asked you young lady!'

-'He was hurting a younger boy…the kid was alone! I had to do something!'

-'How many times have I told you? Don't interfere in other people's business!'

-'But dad…'

-'No buts! You're almost eighteen!'

-'You always told me to use my skills to help my friends!'

-'Help your friends…not interfere in people's lives! You are overreacting…you can't save everyone!'

-'I know…'

-'Then stop playing the hero!'

-'Fine!'

-'Lets go to the trainings…the others are waiting!'

After the trainings, Asuka went out with her two best friends, Naoko Natsumoto and Kaede Nikura.

-'Too bad this is our last year in this School…'-Asuka said.

-'Yes…you are really enjoying these martial arts classes, aren't you?'-Kaede asked.

-'Yes.'

-'I'm not! I hate to fight! I think that a girl shouldn't fight!'-Naoko announced.

-'I don't fight to hurt people, I fight because I need to be able to protect myself in the future, besides, I was always good at it!'

'Of course…your father has a Dojo!'-Kaede exclaimed.-'Oh…did you know that the Director Minamikawa said that Mr. Misuno is going to be the jury in the martial arts exams…'

-'The Mishima Schools Headmaster himself?'-asked Naoko surprised.

-'Exactly. They said that Mr. Misuno is a great headmaster and that he will inaugurate another Mishima School this year in Kyoto.'

-'Isn't this Misuno related to the Mishima Empire?'-Asuka asked.

-'No…Mr. Misuno replaced the former headmaster of the Mishima Polytechnical School in Tokyo. And now he is helping to create new schools.'-Kaede answered.

-'But the Mishima Empire is over, right? I mean, I remember to see that on the news…'-Asuka said.

-'Yeah…I guess so…it was a huge scandal!'-Kaede said amused.-'I wish I was in the Mishima Polytechnical School in Tokyo when that happened…I mean they had all the fun…'

'My cousin was in Tokyo at that time, she said that there was a guy in the Mishima school who was unbeatable!'-Naoko announced. She looked at Asuka because she knew that her friend didn't like to know that there was a guy stronger than her.

-'You're cousin was joking!'-Asuka said.-'No one is unbeatable!'

-'He was…at least that was his reputation…'

-'Lies…Guys always think they are stronger than girls!'-Asuka laughed and started to head home.-'One of these days I'll show the world the power of Asuka Kazama!'

Kaede and Naoko laughed and followed her.

A/note: Thank you for reading…I don't know when I'll post another chapter, but I'll try to do it as soon as possible.


	2. Resemblances chp 2

I don't own Tekken. (I forgot to mention it on the previous chapter…)

Thanks to all the readers.

Lil'T: Hi, yes I'm finally back, I hope you like this story. Thanks for your words and for this first review. (Do you mind if I call you Lil'T?)

Krappkarmin: Thank you so much for reviewing. Continue with Silent and Sure because I'm enjoying it.

Asuka-kazama-mishima: Hi…thanks for your review. Continue your story too!

The Wish Of Night: Thank you! I hope everyone enjoys this story:D (By the way…what about your story? Will you continue it?)

Shadowsin: Thanks for reviewing my story…I've been following yours too.

Usagi Woo: Hi there. Thank you so much for you encouraging words. I wish Tekken was a TV series too…or a movie…(there are some rumours about a movie that will probably come out in 2006, but no one knows about the plot and the actors…). In the meanwhile we have to stick with the games and the anime motion picture…oh…and if you think that living in Canada isn't good, try to live in Portugal, it's even worse (believe me) :P

Lizz2nwn: Hey…I'm sorry…I never thought The Ultimate Fighting was so long! I promise this story will be shorter…(I think it may have about 30 chapters.) Thank you so much for reviewing.

**Chapter 2**

Resemblances

MISHIMA

29th JANUARY 2014

Dr. Abel was in a lab room watching someone in a cryogenic capsule.

'Kazuya is a very powerful subject, Dr. Boskonovitch never explored all of his capacities…'-he said.

-'Are you going to tell me now about this Mishima family secret?'-a voice asked.

-'Yes…it's time for you to know about your family!'

An old man sat down on a chair and waited for Dr. Abel's words.

-'Your son died last year in Mount Fuji. I was with him but I managed to save my life! He was fighting…with Kazuya.'

-'Kazuya…'

'Yes…Kazuya is his son. Your grandson, who should be dead too. I guess the devil gene is more powerful than I thought.'

-'Devil gene? Is that what you call it?'

-'Yes.'

-'This is no devil gene! It's a curse…'

-'In science we called it devil gene!'

-'Alright, keep going…why were my son and grandson fighting?'

'Heihachi wanted the devil gene…and Kazuya has only half of it.'

-'How?'

-'Jin has the other half.'

-'Jin?'

-'Kazuya's son.'

-'So after trying to kill me, my son took the Zaibatsu under control and he got married.'

-'Yes, with Reika Matsubara…'

'He had chosen her as his fiancé? For once he did what I tell him to do! So…they had a son…Kazuya.'

'Technically, yes…but Kazuya had a sister, Exathora…she has the devil gene too. I guess she's out of the game. And there's also…Lee.'

-'Lee?'

-'He was adopted by Heihachi, but then I found out he was his real son too. Lee is just a year younger than Kazuya. He doesn't have the devil gene.'

'Three grandchildren. I wasn't expecting this! What about Jin?'

-'Kazuya ran away when he was young…he met Jun Kazama, and she had his child, Jin. He's very talented.'

-'How old is he now?'

-'Twenty three. He's living with a girl…'

-'So I have three heirs…and I need to kill them all, or chose one to stay and rule with me…I need to have some fun after being locked up for more than fifty years!'

-'Actually I don't know how you're still alive!'

-'I told you…I set the curse…I've got powers that no one can dream off…'

-'That must be true because only that can explain how you're still alive…so, what are you going to do?'

-'I need to call my heirs…'

-'They won't come easily! Kazuya is here, but Lee and Jin don't care about the Mishimas…'

-'They will come to me…but first I need a plan, and more important than that…I need money.'

-'You can use the Zaibatsu account in Spain. Lee doesn't know that it exists.'

-'I'll do that. And then…I'll have a word with the Iron Fist organisers…I believe my money will convince them to support my cause!'

-'Heihachi did the same…'

'But I won't use the Iron Fist like he did…I will only sponsor the tournament…and wait to see who's going to enter!'

-'I'll help you to bring Kazuya back, Mr. Kazukyo…'

-'I'm counting on that, doctor…and, that's not my name anymore…my name now is Jinpachi! Isn't it original?'

Dr. Abel shrugged and gave Jinpachi a mini disk.

-'I complied several information about Kazuya, Jun, Jin, Lee, Nina and Steve Fox…just read it and you'll find some interesting things.'

-'I bet I will.'

REPUBLIC OF IRELAND

DUBLIN

4th FEBRUARY 2014

Anna Williams could consider herself a lucky woman. She had lost part of her memories because she had been in cryosleep for almost three years, but she still remembered her old and childhood home in Ireland. There she had found an old mansion and an old house keeper. He immediately recognised her. She had many resemblances with Richard Williams, her father.

Anna managed to recover her house and she was living a good life. But she wanted more; she wanted revenge. Little by little she remembered, night after night, the explosion in the Mishima Fortress and the fight against Julia Chang. She also remembered that her sister Nina was always in her way, always interfering in her life.

-'She torments me…'-Anna said to her house keeper.

'Your sister and you are very different, Miss Williams.'-answered the old man.

-'I'm going to punish her for that!'

-'Why? She is so far away…'

-'Because she will never leave me alone! I can't have my own life, living in her shadow, can I?'

-'No, Miss Williams!'

-'Then it's settled…I'm going back to Japan!'

-'But you have a business tomorrow with that company…'

-'I know Carson…I'll go to Japan when it's time…'

EAST-OSAKA

7th FEBRUARY 2014

While Hwoarang and Julia were hiding from the South Korean Army, Eijiro had been contacted by Lei Wulong, who was again the new Police Station Chief. The Tsunamis wanted him to stay there forever. At least they already knew him.

Lei had spoken to Eijiro almost three days ago, to tell him that his father was in the Otsu General Hospital, he didn't have many time left to live.

Eijiro didn't want to know. That day, Lei went to speak with him again.

-'I know that you and your old man weren't close, but he's dying!'-Lei said.

-'With Aids…I presume…'

-'Close enough…'

-'He left me and he never came back…if it wasn't for Hwoarang…'

-'I know the story, but he is your father!'

'Unfortunately!'

-'Just go there and give him this last chance…'

-'Why are you insisting?'

-'Because your brother and sister called again!'

-'Brother and sister?'

-'Yes…your father got married again in Otsu.'

-'Shit! Why do I always have to clean up his mess?'

Eijiro decided to go to the Otsu Hospital, after all he own that to his brother and sister. After talking with Maki, who was replacing Hwoarang as the leader, Eijiro started packing.

OTSU

10th FEBRUARY 2014

Eijiro didn't know what to think anymore. He thought he didn't have a family, and now he learnt that his father was dying and that he had more children. For all that mattered to him, the Tsunamis were his only family. Both his parents had problems with drugs, and he hated them both.

'Keisuke Noguyama.'-Eijiro said to a nurse in the Hospital.

-'Come with me…'

Eijiro followed the nurse and she pointed him a door. Sitting in two chairs just outside the door, were two persons.

Eijiro was going to speak with them when the nurse forced him to enter the room. His father was supposed to be fifty years old, but he looked like an old man. Eijiro looked at him unsure of what he was feeling.

-'Your father has probably three days left.'

-'Right…'

-'Mr. Noguyama? Your oldest son is here! Are you listening to me?'-the nurse said.

-'He can't speak?'-Eijiro asked.

-'He's weak. I have to go now!'

The nurse left and Eijiro stood there a couple of minutes. He had nothing to say to a father he didn't know anymore.

-'You always loved to ruin everyone's lives, didn't you?'-he asked his father.-'You left me…and now you'll leave them too!'

Eijiro saw his father opening his eyes.

-'What do you want from me?'-Eijiro asked coldly.

-'Eijiro…'-he said in a weak voice.

-'Forgiveness? Is that what you want?'

-'I'm sorry…'

-'Sorry? You never told me where you were…you never told me I had a family…'

-'I knew you wouldn't understand!'

-'And I don't! If you never cared, why did you call me? Why? To see me suffer?'

-'Maybe…I don't know…'

-'Then I hope you die fast!'

Eijiro turned his back on his father and walked towards the door.

-'Wait!'

-'What do you want me to do? To forgive you for not being prepared to be a father? Because that I can forgive…but if you want me to forgive you for being a lousy father…that I can't do!'

Eijiro left and he faced his brother and sister.

-'Are you Eijiro?'-the girl asked.

-'Yes…and you?'

-'Masami Hikura. I'm Daisuke's half-sister.'

Masami was eighteen years old and Daisuke was eight. Their mother had died last year with a rare disease and now they were alone. Masami wasn't Eijiro's real sister, and they were both Daisuke's half-brothers.

-'Dad told me about you.'-Daisuke said.

-'He did?'

-'Yeah…he said you were a smart kid…'

-'Where do you live?'

-'In a small apartment. I guess we'll be soon kicked out…it's rented and we don't have enough money to pay the bills. I'll have to quit school!'-Masami said almost crying.

-'You won't have to quit school.'-Eijiro said.

-'What? Why? Do you have a job? Can you help us? I mean I don't ask help for me…but Daisuke is only a kid…'

-'Don't worry…everything will be fine!'

Masami hugged him and started crying.

'Can I stay in your apartment tonight?'-Eijiro asked.

-'Yes…sure!'

It was almost night when Eijiro went home with Masami and Daisuke. After dinner, he stayed with Masami in the living room, after Daisuke go to bed.

He learned about his father's attempts to change his life and become a better man. But it seemed that he had failed. He had never been a very good father.

-'He wasn't violent, but he never helped…'-Masami said.

-'I understand!'

-'Daisuke is very sad…I hope you can talk with him…'

-'I don't know what to say to him…or you…'

-'I'm glad you came…'

Eijiro looked down.

'But you didn't tell me where you live and what do you do…'

-'I'm from Osaka. I have many friends there…I want to take you there!'

-'To Osaka?'

-'You're my responsibility now!'

Masami looked at him and smiled.

'You're not like Keisuke at all!'

SENDAI

14th FEBRUARY 2014

Lee was controlling now the financial empire of the Mishima family. He was using some money to support the experiments that were made in the G Corp scientific branch that was now leaded by Dr. B.

-'She doesn't have it anymore!'-announced Dr.B. after Nina's test.

-'How is that possible?'-Lee asked.

-'Her case was different from all the others! Her devil gene was temporary!'-Kira said.-'She's as normal as you and me!'

-'I guess we were expecting too much of her!'-Lee confessed.

-'Have you heard about the next Iron Fist?'-Dr.B. asked.

-'Yeah…I saw it on the news. A new and finally legal tournament!'

-'I bet that Jin is going!'-Dr.B said.-'And if he's going, so is Hwoarang…and Xiaoyu and Julia Chang…'

-'So?'-asked Lee.

-'It's a perfect chance to see their progresses, especially in Jin and Hwoarang's case.'

-'I'll think about that later…I have more important problems to take care off.'

-'Like what? Your precious Nina?'-asked Kira.

-'No…there's money missing in one of my accounts and I promised Nina to warn her about Anna.'

-'You found Anna?'-asked Dr.B interested.

-'The G Corp intelligence agency did. And guess what? She's in Ireland.'

SOUTH-OSAKA

17th FEBRUARY 2014

In the Osaka Mishima Polytechnical School, everyone was waiting for Mr. Misuno to arrive. The martial arts exams were going to start in a half an hour.

Mr. Misuno arrived with another man, actually a young man, in his early twenties. He wasn't Japanese.

-'I'm not a truly expert, but my assistant is!'-Mr. Misuno said to Director Minamikawa.

-'My name is Yang Cheng. I'm a teacher in the Mishima Polytechnical School in Tokyo.'

-'Mr. Misuno told me about you…such a young talent!'-Minamikawa said smiling.

-'I'm not that good!'

-'Lets see what you say about my students!'

The exam wasn't very hard and Yang wasn't very tough on the students, so everything was fine until Asuka's turn. Yang noticed immediately that she wasn't like the other students.

As for Asuka, she didn't want to show that she was stronger than the others, but she wanted to show that she was much more talented than everyone else.

-'You fight well…'-Yang said smiling.

-'Thank you sir…'

-'But you didn't learn that in School, did you?'

-'No, sir…my father has a Dojo, I learn martial arts since I can remember!'

-'You have talent! Actually your techniques remind me of someone! A friend…'

Asuka was feeling embarrassed because Yang was being too nice to her.

She attacked with two high kicks that hit Yang on his right arm. He retaliated, grabbing her hand and throwing her to the floor. She got up as fast as she could and she tried to grab him as well, but Yang simulated an attack with his knee in her stomach. To defend herself Asuka placed her hands on his knee, that didn't even touched her and she left her defences opened so Yang managed to grab her again and sent her to the ground again.

-'This is over…I guess I'll have to give you a very high mark.'-Yang said.

-'Thank you!'-she said saluting him after that fight.

Mr. Misuno had watched everything and he was impressed by her amazing skills, besides her face seemed familiar to him.

When Asuka was leaving, he called her for a moment.

-'Can you tell me your name, miss?'-he asked politely.

-'My name is Asuka sir…Asuka Kazama…'

-'Kazama? I wonder if…'

-'Is it something wrong?'

-'No, Miss Kazama…it's just that you remind me of an old student of mine!'

Asuka shrugged and left.

-'What is it, Mr. Misuno?'-asked Yang.

'She has the same name as Jin…'

-'What? She's a Mishima?'

-'No…a Kazama…'

-'Jin never talked about his mother with us! Did Jin have a sister?'

-'I don't think so…'

-'A cousin?'

-'Maybe…I don't know! But that's not serious…lets keep on with the exams…'

A/Note: Next week I have an exam so I don't think I'll be able to post another chapter until the end of the month…Sayonara mina-san!


	3. Freedom chp 3

I don't own Tekken.

Thanks to all the readers.

A/Note: Since my exam wasn't so bad after all…(with some luck, I'll pass), I decide to post this chapter sooner than it was expected.

Asuka-kazama-mishima: thank you so much for reading…I'm now working on my seventh chapter. (When I have some free time, because I still have more exams coming up).

MooNTeARZ: Hey, thank you so much for reviewing. I hope you like this story as much as I like yours.

Krappkarmin: Hi, I've been reading your story and it's fabulous, keep on. Thanks for your support.

The Wish Of Night: Thank you for your review. More Jin/Ling moments in this chapter…hope you like it.

Moonlight Crescent Feather: Hey…since you're a new member, I welcome you…I'm a Ling-Jin fan myself and so I want to thank you for reviewing and reading my story. Hope you like the chapter.

Skylight Angel: well, I didn't know you had changed your penname…but since you did, I'll call you Sky, ok? I love your new story. Count on my support all the way, and thanks for making this story (I'm really honoured). Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!

**Chapter 3**

Freedom

GOBO

22nd FEBRUARY 2014

It was almost a week since Julia and Hwoarang were in Gobo. That was a town in Wakayama, south of Osaka province. They had met the South Korean Army only once since that day in Sakai.

Surprisingly Julia didn't mind to travel around. But she was a bit concerned since Lao had told her that he would visit her soon.

It wouldn't be pleasant for her or Hwoarang if Lao showed up in that moment. Lao would be furious to know that she was running with Hwoarang from the Army.

'I miss our bed.'-Hwoarang said that morning when Julia returned with the breakfast. He was getting dressed.

'You didn't complain last night!'-Julia said joking.

-'I'm not talking about that!'

-'Oh…I know…you miss Eijiro and the others!'

-'No, I don't…'

-'This was your idea, remember?'

-'I know. But you were right…it wasn't a very good idea. You should be getting a job because I know that's what you want.'

-'It's ok…I might be unemployed, but at least I'm with you!'

-'Do you think I'm worth all of this?'

-'I can't say no after last night…'

-'I'm serious…'

'Me too! I used to despise people like you. Outlaws, thieves…I always thought that their place was in jail. When I met you…you made me change all my values…'

-'I'm glad you changed your mind!'-Hwoarang said kissing her.

In that moment someone knocked at the door.

-'If it's that stupid girl asking for you again…I'm going to kill her!'

-'I love when you're angry!'

-'Shut up!'

Julia opened the door and she saw a gun pointed at her. It was the South Korean Army.

She got into the room while six soldiers entered. She looked at Hwoarang, praying that he didn't do anything stupid, and for her surprise, he didn't.

'We have orders to take you with us to Tokyo…to the South Korean Embassy! Do you know that desertion is an offence punishable by court martial?'-the Sergeant asked.

-'Yes, I do…'

-'Then you should know that you're in deep troubles!'

'Absolutely!'-Hwoarang said happily.-'Now let her go!'-he asked pointing to Julia.

-'She's coming too!'

-'Gladly!'-Julia said.

'Finally…you were hard to find! The Lieutenant Song will be happy to see you!'

TOKYO

Three hours later they were in the South Korean Embassy, where Hwoarang was going to be interrogated by a senior officer.

'I'm the Lieutenant Hu King Song…my soldiers told me you're a very brave guy…'

-'Maybe…'

-'Who's the girl outside?'

-'Mind your own business…'

'It seems that you're brave and stupid!'

-'Whatever! Just get on with it!'

-'You knew the Army could call you again, why did you run away?'

'I just wanted to have some fun…'-Hwoarang joked. He hated to give explanations about his life.

-'Fun?'

-'Look, I don't like the Army…actually I don't give a damn for you and the Army. I want to live my own life my way, alright?'

-'It looks like you have someone who agrees with you in Korea…because I got a message saying that you are free to go!'

-'What?'

'You're free…of course that if I could change this, I would, because you should be punished. Smart jackasses like you don't deserve a second chance!'

-'General Sun Lee, right?'

-'No…actually the General died in October…but you have another friend there…master Doo-San.'

-'Baek? What the hell is he playing?'

'Master Doo-San is the Army for almost four months now…he teaches tae-kwon-do to the next generation of soldiers! Unlike you, he knows what his responsibilities are.'

'I'm…shocked…I never thought he would like the Army…'-Hwoarang couldn't hide his surprise.

-'You can go now, soldier!'

-'I'm not a soldier…'

-'Oh…by the way, do you mind if I ask the young lady outside to have a drink with me?'

Hwoarang clenched his fists, and when he was going to face the Lieutenant, the door opened and a soldier fell on the floor unconscious.

-'What happened?'-Hu Song asked.

-'If one of your soldiers touches me again…I'll kill him!'-Julia said.

-'So, Lieutenant…didn't you want to ask something to this young lady?'-Hwoarang asked.

-'No…I guess…I can…Just GO! And don't come back!'

-'My pleasure asshole!'

-'You're free?'-Julia asked surprised.

-'Yep!'

-'But…'

-'You were thinking that you would have to bail me out?'

-'Well…yes.'

-'I guess you don't!'

EAST-OSAKA

It's was almost lunch time when Hwoarang and Julia arrived to Osaka.

-'Home sweet home…right?'-Julia asked.

-'Sort of…'

-'You were lucky! If it wasn't for Baek you were on your way to Korea.'

-'Alright…I know that I have to thank Baek.'

-'You should call him or write!'

-'Yeah…yeah…one of these days!'

When they got home no one was there.

-'What the hell happened here?'-Hwoarang asked when he saw that everything was cleaned up.

'I always clean this house up…but it never stays like this for this long…'

-'Do you think they sold the house?'

-'No…they wouldn't do that!'

Julia went to her room to see if her things were still there, and they were, so no one had sold the house.

-'Where's everybody?'-she asked.

-'Who cares? Lets enjoy some time together while we can…'-Hwoarang suggested kissing her and kicking the door to close it.

-'Shouldn't we go and look for the others?'

-'No!'

Hwoarang and Julia had laid down on the bed when they heard voices. They both got up immediately and left the room.

'You're back!'-exclaimed Roomax.

-'Yep!'-Hwoarang answered.-'Did you miss me?'

'No! We missed Julia.'-Mouse said.

-'Ah ah…'

-'So…what happened?'-Eijiro asked.

Hwoarang was starting to tell them what had happened when he realised there were two new faces.

-'Who are they?'-he asked pointing at Masami and Daisuke.

-'My brother, Daisuke and his sister, Masami…'-Eijiro answered.

-'I didn't know you had a brother!'-Hwoarang said.

-'Neither did I!'

-'I think we have to talk about many things.'

Julia looked at Masami and she seemed a bit confused.

At night, Hwoarang decided to go out with the rest of the gang.

-'I'm going out…do you mind, babe?'-he asked Julia.

'No. But don't come back too late…or you'll be sorry!'

-'Ok, I see you later!'

Julia watched Masami who was reading a story to her little brother in his room. When Daisuke fell asleep Masami went to the living room.

'How old is Daisuke?'-Julia asked to start a conversation.

-'Eight.'

'By the way I'm Julia…I guess I'm not the only girl in the house anymore.'

'Yes…Eijiro told me some stuff about you. You were studying in the Osaka University.'

-'Yes, I was…now I have to find a job, or my father will kill me!'

-'Why?'

-'Well…it's complicated, lets just say that he doesn't like me being here.'

-'But you are here…'

-'Yes…I'm with Hwoarang…and I don't care what everyone says!'

Masami told Julia about her life in Otsu. She wasn't sure if she had done the right thing by going to Osaka with Daisuke.

-'I don't want Daisuke to be an outlaw!'-Masami said.

-'Eijiro and the Tsunamis aren't just outlaws, Masami…they just have a gang to protect themselves!'

-'You say that because you're Hwoarang's girlfriend!'

-'No…I was just like you when I arrived here and met them. I thought that I would never agree with their way of living.'

-'Do you honestly think you have a future with Hwoarang?'

-'Would I be here if I didn't?'

-'But…'

'Eijiro said he would take care of you and Daisuke didn't he?'

-'Yes.'

-'Then believe him. I know Eijiro and he is a good friend!'

-'Do you think I should stay?'

-'You're studying, right?'

-'Yes. Last year in High School, but I don't know anyone in this new school…'

'Your brother has a home and so do you…so why wouldn't you stay? And don't worry about that…you'll soon meet lots of people! Besides you can count on me!'

-'Thanks…'

REPUBLIC OF IRELAND

DUBLIN

6th MARCH 2014

-'Are you sure you want to do this alone?'-Lee asked Nina while she was waiting for a taxi.

'Yes! She's my sister, my problem!'

-'What will you say to her?'

-'I don't know.'

Nina left the Hotel were she and Lee were staying at and half an hour later she was in front of her parents' house.

-'Miss Nina…?'-Carson, the house keeper said, surprised.

Nina didn't remember him, but she recognised the gardens and the house.

-'Is my sister home?'

-'No, not yet…but she'll arrive soon!'

-'Can I stay here and wait for her?'

-'Of course, this is your house too! You're just like your mother…'

-'I'm sorry for not remembering you…what's your name?'

-'Kevin Carson…'

-'I'm really sorry!'

Nina walked around the house, watching the pictures and trying to remember more things about her childhood, but then Anna arrived.

-'Oh…look who's here? If it isn't the bitch!'-Anna said.

-'Can we talk?'

-'No…go away!'

-'Anna…we really need to talk!'

-'I almost died because of you!'

'Actually I saved your butt, so I don't understand why you are so angry!'

-'You can't understand?'

-'No! I tried to warn you about the explosion!'

-'I'm not talking about the explosion!'

'You're confused because you were in cryosleep for almost three years!'

-'I'm not confused! You ruined my life and you'll pay for that!'

-'You're a selfish brat, Anna…'

-'And you're a bitch! Now get out of here!'

-'I'm here because I need to know more things about my childhood!'

'Childhood? You were a bitch to me! That's all you need to know! Get out before I call security!'

-'Security? I'm your sister! This is also my house! Plus I'm older than you!'

-'So? You might be older, but this house and all these lands, are all mine! You're supposed to be dead, you know? So I'm the legal owner!'

Nina realised that she couldn't do anything else but leave.

-'Oh…I almost forgot! I heard about the new Iron Fist!'-Anna said when Nina was by the door.

-'And?'

-'I want you to be there! I want to fight you!'

-'You're crazy, Anna.'

Anna lost her temper and she took a gun out of her purse and fired. The bullet hit on the floor, very close to Nina's feet.

-'Don't call me CRAZY?'-Anna shouted.

-'FINE! I'll be there! Prepare yourself to be humiliated!'

Nina left and Anna watched her leaving their house in a taxi. She thought that she could beat her right there, but it was better that way. She preferred to beat her sister in the most popular martial arts tournament, plus the media would be there and the whole world would see that she was the best.

-'Miss Anna…she's your sister!'-Carson said disappointed, because he didn't like to see two sisters fighting.

-'To the hell with my sister! Soon I'll be an only child!'

When Nina joined Lee, she was completely furious. She had a fight with Anna, who was the most ungrateful person she had met. Besides, she couldn't remember many things about her parents. That trip had been a waste of time.

Lee laughed when he heard about Anna's proposition.

-'She wants to fight you in the Iron Fist? Are you serious?'-he asked.

-'Yes. She almost hit me!'

-'And you said you would go?'

-'Yes…what else could I say to her?'

-'I guess you did the right thing!'

-'Anna will only believe me when I defeat her, so I will!'

'Now you have no choice!'

USA

NEW YORK

8th MARCH 2014

The Syndicate was weak, but it was re-organising itself under Mr. Shui Tao leadership.

Mr. Shui Tao believed that the Syndicate had been serving the Mishima interests for too long, and it was time to stop that. Besides, Heihachi Mishima was dead and the Mishima Empire was over. In order to organise the Syndicate better, he had a meeting with the leaders of all the Syndicate branches and they had decided to stop the activities linked to the Mishima Empire, which meant that they would no longer be after Steve Fox and Eduardo Gordo.

-'Our business is about profits! Profits that we'll share as soon as we stop this nonsense about chasing men just because Mishima wanted us to.'-Mr. Shui Tao said.

-'So…what do we do now?'-someone asked.

-'We have to concentrate in our businesses. A ship will arrive soon with guns and drugs…I suggest we take care of this before our enemies do! From now on, Fox and Gordo can do whatever they want, as long as they don't stand in our way!'

YAMAGAWA

12th MARCH 2014

Jin was back after two months of intense training and meditation in the mountain. It had been tough especially because he was missing Ling a lot. So he was now arriving home. Ling was returning from the forest as well when she saw him by the door.

She ran to him and hugged him.

-'Jin! I missed you so much!'-Ling said.

-'I missed you too!'

When Ling let him go, Jin felt something hard hit on him. The next thing he saw it was a huge black and white bear sitting on his chest while he was on the floor.

-'What's this?'-he asked confused.

-'Panda?'-Ling exclaimed.-'It's just Jin…come on…leave him alone!'

-'This is Panda?'

-'Yes…she's keeping me company since you left! Usually the caretakers don't like to leave the animals with strange people, but Panda started to follow me everywhere, so they thought it was safe to let her stay with me for a while!'

-'I thought she was a baby panda!'

-'She is! But it's been two months! Panda is growing up! Isn't she adorable?'

-'Oh, yes…and heavy too!'

-'Panda come here!'

Panda got up and joined Ling, but her eyes never left Jin at all. For her Jin was an intruder and she had to protect Ling.

-'I'm starving…what's for dinner?'-Jin asked.

Ling and Jin entered the house and Jin went to the bedroom to leave his bag. Panda followed him.

-'Why is she following me?'-he asked when Panda entered the bathroom with him.

-'She's just seeing if you are reliable!'

-'Oh…and that includes watching me taking a shower?'

-'PANDA! I'm the only one who can see Jin in the shower…now leave!'-Ling said joking. She managed to push Panda out of the bathroom.

-'Thanks!'

After his shower Jin had a fine dinner, very different from what he had been eating for two months.

-'You have been working on your cooking skills…'

-'Yes…well, I was bored!'

Ling sat down on Jin's lap and kissed him, but then Panda jumped on them and they all fell on the ground.

'Panda!'-Ling yelled.-'Get off us!'

-'Is Panda used to sleep inside?'

-'Yes…why?'-Ling asked getting up.

-'I think she has to stay out tonight…'

-'Huh?'

-'We'll be busy…'

-'I guess she won't mind! And neither will I!'

EAST-OSAKA

17th MARCH 2014

Hwoarang and Julia were sleeping in that sunny morning when Eijiro knocked on the door harder than usual.

They woke up immediately and when Hwoarang opened the door, he was surprised to see so many people outside his room.

-'What's going on?'-he asked still half asleep.

-'I'm sorry to disturb this early in the morning, but we've got problems…serious problems!'-Eijiro said.

-'Ok…let me get dressed…I'll be there soon!'-Hwoarang closed the door and started to get dressed, while Julia was still waking up.

-'What's wrong?'-she asked.

-'I don't know yet…stay here, I'll be right back.'-Hwoarang said before leaving the room.

Julia wanted to know what was happening, so she got dressed and joined the other Tsunamis in the living room. Only Masami and Daisuke were still in bed.

-'Two of our friends died last night.'-Eijiro said looking at his feet.

-'What?'-Hwoarang asked shocked.

-'They were shot!'

-'Who died?'

'Nao and Yoda…'

'Nao has a brother, right? He's a Tsunami too…send someone to get him.'-ordered Hwoarang.-'I don't want him in the streets; he might do something stupid to revenge his brother's death!'

Ryo left immediately and Eijiro continued to inform Hwoarang about what had happened.

-'Where were they, when it happened?'-Hwoarang asked.

-'In the North side…'

-'Ok…where did they live?'

'Nao was living with his parents and his brother, Yoda was living in the Tsunamis complex…his parents are divorced. He stayed with his father here, but his dad died three years ago. His mother never showed up.'-Eijiro informed.

'I want a general meeting in ten minutes…in front of the T complex.'-Hwoarang said.

After the others departure, Hwoarang noticed that Julia was there too.

-'Are you ok?'-she asked.

-'I've got to go to the morgue to identify the bodies. Someone has to pay!'-he said.

-'You said you wouldn't get into troubles. Please don't go!'-Julia asked.

-'I'm not going to get into troubles!'

-'Of course you are! If you leave this house…you'll do something stupid! Let the police solve this!'

-'The police? You know nothing about living in the streets!'

-'Wulong will catch them…'

-'Wulong is a good man, but he can't do anything…'

-'Why?'

-'If someone from another gang killed my boys, the police can't do anything! I know how it works! They might investigate and stuff, but even if they find the gang, there's no way to know who did it!'

-'Of course there is!'

'Julia…I know this…it happened before and the murderer is still free! And now…I have two bodies to identify!'

-'Hwoarang…please be careful!'

-'Stay here!'

Hwoarang left the house and he knew exactly what to do. As for Julia she didn't want to stay at home, so she followed him. She found all the Tsunamis reunited and listening to his leader.

-'Where's Nao's brother?'-Hwoarang asked.

-'Mouse took him to our place!'-Eijiro announced.

-'Good. I'm going to the Hospital and then we are going to visit the North side. But first I need someone to go and inform Nao's parents.'

-'I'll go!'-Kelt said and left immediately.

-'I want One, Ryo, Rahu, Soni and Kai ready to leave! The rest of you will stay in the frontier. I want every corner guarded. No one from another gang gets in or out the North side…understood?'

-'Yes!'-everyone shouted.

Julia knew now why Hwoarang was the leader. He was dealing extremely well in that critical situation. He seemed worried about the families of the too dead boys, but at the moment, she was more worried about him. He could do something very stupid.

-'I told you to stay at home!'-he said to her.

-'Sorry…let me go with you!'-Julia asked, but she knew his answer already.

'No! Not this time!'

'I ran away with you from the Army…it was dangerous too!'

'I don't care…this time you'll stay! I need you to take care of Nao's brother. He's only sixteen…'

-'But…'

-'I'll be fine!'

-'What are you going to do?'

-'I want to find out who did this! The Tsunamis can go everywhere in Osaka. My boys weren't doing anything wrong…so who killed them did it for a motive, and it wasn't just a gang's fight. I need to know!'

-'We've got to go!'-Eijiro said.-'Tell Masami not to worry about us!'

-'Right…'

Julia kissed Hwoarang before he leave and she felt something weird. She knew that he could die or become a murdered instead, but in that moment she had to trust him.

She managed not to cry and she returned home, where Masami was preparing Daisuke's breakfast. When Julia told her what had happened, Masami almost freaked out. She was scared because she never thought that living in Osaka could be so dangerous, but she also felt scared because Eijiro and the others could be in danger too.

-'What can we do now?'-she asked shaking.

-'Nothing…all we can do is to wait!'-Julia said looking at the window.-'I'm sure they'll be fine…'

In the Hospital, Hwoarang met Roomax, who already knew about the situation. Hwoarang wanted to enter the morgue but that was forbidden.

-'I can't let you in!'-Roomax said.-'I'm sorry!'

-'If you are loyal to us, you'll find a way to let me in!'

-'What if you're caught?'

-'I won't be.'

-'Alright…I'll see what I can do!'

Ten minutes later, Hwoarang was in the morgue while Roomax was guarding the door.

The new doctors didn't know Hwoarang so he managed to enter without being recognised.

-'Who are you?'-a doctor asked.

-'They sent me to identify my brother…'-Hwoarang lied.

The doctor watched him suspiciously.

-'I wasn't informed!'-she said.-'But I guess it's alright.'

-'This is your brother's watch…give it to your parents!'-the doctor said.

-'What kind of gun was used?'-Hwoarang asked putting Nao's watch in his pocket.

-'Gun?'

-'Yes…he was shot, wasn't he?'

-'Yes. But I can't tell you that!'

-'I have the right to know!'

-'And I want to see your ID!'

-'Look doctor…Megumi Kido…'-Hwoarang read on her desk.-'Don't make me waste time! I just want to know what kind of gun they used!'

-'I'm not part of the ballistic team…so I don't know!'

-'Did you take the bullets out?'

-'Yes…'

-'What colour were they? Silver or golden?'

-'Silver…why?'

-'Thank you lady…'-Hwoarang said taking Yoda's watch and wallet as well.-'Yoda didn't have a family…so I'll keep this!'

-'Hey…come back here! I'll call security!'

-'Whatever!'

Hwoarang left and minutes later two security guards were speaking with doctor Kido.

-'It was Hwoarang.'-one of them said.

-'We can't blame him!'-the other said.-'He is their leader! Don't worry doctor…it wasn't serious!'

-'But he broke the law!'

-'Welcome to the East-side and to Hwoarang's territory!'

In the meanwhile, Hwoarang was on his way to the North side.


	4. Silent Tears chp 4

I don't own Tekken or its characters!

Thanks to all the readers.

Krappkarmin: I'm glad to know that Steve will appear soon. In Together he will appear later…but Miharu will be in chapter 5…Thanks for reviewing.

Asuka-kazama-mishima: I'm sorry to say that Asuka will not be in this chapter…but she will be in the next one, ok? Thank you so much for your support.

Devil Billy Kazama: Thank you for your review. I will read your next chapter of course, and I will not forget to review… take care.

FlamingFenix: Hi, thanks so much for your review. Don't worry about Hwoarang; he will not die in this story. I'm a huge fan of Hwoarang myself and I would never think about doing that! Hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh, and I want to give a big "Hello to Malta, and welcome to the E.U.!"

**Chapter 4**

Silent Tears

NORTH-OSAKA

The Tsunamis, leaded by Hwoarang entered the Transparence, a very popular pub in the North side. Hwoarang knew he could get some information there because the owner owed him big time. His name was Yamaguchi and he wasn't Hwoarang's favourite person. Actually they weren't even friends.

Yamaguchi liked to employ young girls, mostly students who were trying to pay for their studies. But usually they were exploited and Yamaguchi tried, once, to take advantage of them by presenting a striptease show at night in the pub, which was illegal.

Hwoarang found out about that and he made Yamaguchi change his mind about the striptease business. After that the girls managed to have better working conditions. As for Yamaguchi, he couldn't complaint because otherwise, Hwoarang promised to report him to the police.

-'Great!'-said Yamaguchi when he saw Hwoarang and Eijiro coming in.-'We are closed…'

-'I need information…and guess what? You are the lucky bastard who will give it to me!'-Hwoarang said.

-'If it is because of your boys…'

-'I want names!'

-'And I don't want any troubles!'

-'Give me names and I promise you won't have problems at all!'

-'Fine…I know they went to the Night Star and everything was fine until the bar closed…then they left and no one saw them anymore! That's all I know!'

-'At what time they left the Night Star?'

-'I think the bar closes at four a.m.'

-'Are the Poison Stings still in charge around here?'-Hwoarang asked.

-'Yes. Things here didn't change much…but I heard that you did…I think I didn't meet your girl yet, did I?'

-'No…and things will stay that way!'

-'And the other groups?'-asked Eijiro.

-'The Nuit are too weird to get involved in something like this…they are more into rituals and spooky stuff! The Deadly Alliance are strong and they tried to win this territory from the Poison Stings…but they failed.'

-'I guess I need to see Lex…'-said Hwoarang.

-'I think we should go to the Night Star first!'-Eijiro suggested.

In the Night Star, another popular pub, Hwoarang found out that Yoda and Nao had spend most of the night there and they had left after the pub's closing. It seemed that they were after two guys from the Poison Stings.

After their departure, no one had seen them alive again. Their bodies were found by a police patrol, near the Chiba Motors industries' gates, an old and abandoned factory in the north side of Osaka.

-'I think we need to talk to Lex…'-Eijiro announced.

-'Yes, we do! Do you think he remember us, after five years?'-Hwoarang asked ironically.

-'I think he never forgot!'

Hwoarang and the others went to the biggest park in the north side. They knew they would find some Poison Stings' members there. The Poison Stings loved radical sports, at least during the day. At night they preferred the pubs, of course.

Hwoarang found Lex and some of his friends. Lex wasn't totally surprised to see Hwoarang there; after all he knew that two Tsunamis had died. He ordered his friends to keep their defence positions and to be ready to use their guns.

-'Long time no see!'-Lex said.

-'Glad you made it!'-Hwoarang replied.

-'It was just a shot in the leg…'

-'I know.'

-'I forgive you…by the way, five years is a long time. What have you been doing?'

-'This and that…but you know why am here, don't you?'

-'Yes, I'm sorry for your friends.'

-'Right…'

-'Stings have nothing to do with that! Believe me!'

-'Lex…I really like you, you know? You're a good guy and all that, but you're not

saying the words I want to hear!'

-'We didn't do anything to your friends!'

-'Really? I don't think so! I want names, Lex, names!'

-'I don't know…'

-'Cut the crap! You're pissing me off…Now talk!'

Hwoarang lost his patience and he took his gun and pointed at Lex's head. All the Stings took their guns and aimed them at Hwoarang. Eijiro and the others did the same to protect Hwoarang.

Everyone who was in the park and was passing by disappeared immediately. Hwoarang knew that he had to hurry because the police would arrive soon.

-'I want names, Lex. Now!'-Hwoarang ordered.

-'I don't know anything!'

-'My gun is ready to shoot you again…'

-'If you do that, my boys will shoot you too!'-Lex threatened.

-'Before they can kill me, the police will be here…and your body will be the only one on the ground! I'm going to burry my two friends tomorrow; one more body won't make a difference! Order them to lower their guns!'

Lex hesitated a bit but then he obeyed.

-'Guns down!'-he ordered.

-'That's better! Now the names!'

-'We didn't do it!'

-'I know that, Lex…You know what it feels like when you betray a Tsunami, don't you? That night I aimed at your leg…today will be different! But there's a thing I can't understand…the Stings are the only ones who use silver bullets around…and your bullets were found on my friends' bodies…I want to know why!'

-'Gallup and Toru.'-Lex finally said.-'Must have been them.'

-'If you're lying…you'll pay!'

-'I'm not lying! A year ago I had a problem with too members new-comers from Nara. They left us a few weeks to join the Deadly Alliance. But they took the guns I gave them that is why the bullets are silver.'

-'Where are they now?'

-'I have no idea…but usually they hang around the Chiba motors industries!'

-'Lets go!'-Hwoarang ordered releasing Lex.

-'Val is their leader…he's very strong!'-Lex warned.

-'Don't worry about me!'

Hwoarang wasn't sure of what was going on, but he knew it had something to do with Val and the Deadly Alliance.

-'What are we going to do?'-asked Ryo.

-'I never met this Val…it's time to introduce myself!'-Hwoarang said.

In the old factory, Hwoarang entered without permission, and he knew that among the gangs, that was a serious offence.

When the Tsunamis met the Deadly Alliance there was tension in the air. Hwoarang was in a bad situation since they were only seven, against twenty enemies.

-'You're in our territory.'-said Val. He was a tall guy, about twenty-one years old, with black hair and brown eyes.

-'I'm sorry, I didn't want to disturb you.'-Hwoarang lied. He looked at Val, who seemed worried to see the Tsunamis and he noticed that they were trying to hide some boxes behind them.

-'Alright…so, who are you?'-Val asked in a friendly voice.

-'Hwoarang. And you must be Val.'

-'Yes, I am…I'm really honoured to meet you. You're famous all around Osaka. But I wasn't expecting to see you…'

-'I decided it was time to work out on my diplomatic relations…'

-'In that case, you and your friends are welcome here. How can we be useful?'

-'Last night two of my boys died nearby.'

-'Yes, I heard…'

-'I was hoping you could help…but first I want to introduce my friends…this is Eijiro, Soni, Ryo, Rahu, One and Kai.'

Val was confused with all that courtesy, he didn't know what to think of Hwoarang's good manners.

-'Well, we weren't around when everything happened, so I guess we can't help!'

-'Don't you think you should introduce your friends too?'

Val looked at Hwoarang and then he shrugged.

-'Whatever…'

Val introduced all of his friends and then he looked at Hwoarang suspiciously. The only reason that Hwoarang wanted to know all of the Deadly Alliance was because he needed to know who were Toru and Gallup.

Now that he knew them already, Hwoarang almost lost control but then he faced Val again and he decided to play safe.

-'So…what do you know about my boys?'-Hwoarang asked.

-'Nothing…'

-'Are you sure?'

-'Yes…I hope you find the guys who did that! I would help you but I have a lot of stuff to do, sorry!'

-'It's ok! We're leaving…lets go boys!'

-'What!'-Eijiro asked amazed.

-'Lets go!'-Hwoarang insisted.

The others followed Hwoarang in silence. When they were out of the Chiba motors gates, Hwoarang explained what was in his mind.

-'The guys who killed Yoda and Nao were inside! Why did you want us to leave?'-asked Ryo.

-'Because I want to know why…and I have a feeling that it has something to do with those boxes that Val was trying to hide.'

-'Ok…so what do we do now?'-Kai asked.

-'Now we wait until they leave this place with the boxes…but first I need to talk to Lex again…'-Hwoarang announced.-'Ryo, you are going to the frontier and help Kelt to handle the situation.'

-'Ok…'

-'In the meanwhile, I'm going to meet Lex with Eijiro and the rest of you stay here watching.'

-'Why are we going to speak with Lex again?'-Eijiro asked.

-'Because we need more information.'

-'About what?'

-'About what happened last night, I'm sure something else happened here!'

Hwoarang was right. In that same night, a private bank had been robbed and the security guard had been murdered too. The alarm was set off after the robbery. Hwoarang had a feeling that the money was in the boxes that Val was hiding.

It was almost eight p.m. when the Deadly Alliance made their move. They took one of the boxes to a jeep and six members left.

-'Now we wait until Val comes out!'-Hwoarang said.

Several minutes later, Hwoarang lost his patience and decided to go inside again.

-'They are only thirteen now…so be ready to fight!'-he warned.

The Deadly Alliance were so busy that they didn't notice the Tsunamis' presence.

-'So…you're hiding the money on the ground?'-Hwoarang asked interested.

-'What are you doing here?'-Val asked angry.

-'You robbed the bank last night, didn't you?'

-'So if I did?'

-'My boys tried to stop you and you killed them!'

-'I didn't kill them…as for the robbery…that's what gangs do!'

-'What was in the boxes?'

-'Nothing…'

-'Was it drugs?'

-'No.'

-'Rahu, One, Soni…get the money!'-Hwoarang ordered.

-'No way! That money is ours!'-Val took his gun and pointed it at Hwoarang.-'Leave now and I'll spare you!'

-'Do you think you can intimidate me?'

-'I have the gun!'

-'But I have Kai!'

When Hwoarang pronounced his name, Kai took his gun and the next minute Val's gun was on the floor.

Then, Rahu, One, Soni and Eijiro took care of the Deadly Alliance members. In the end Val was the only one left.

-'Come on Val…lets see who the best is!'

Val couldn't say no to that challenge so he prepared himself to fight.

The fight didn't last too long. Actually Val didn't even touch Hwoarang, who used a double kick to finish the fight.

-'You had an accomplice in the robbery…was it a police officer?'-Hwoarang asked.

-'Fuck you!'

-'Fine, lets pay a visit to Kirima!'-Hwoarang said.

Minutes later, Hwoarang was entering the North-Side Police Station. His relations with Chief Kirima weren't very good.

Val was tied up and he was bleeding from the nose.

-'What the hell is going on?'-Kirima asked.

-'The Deadly Alliance robbed the bank last night…I got them for you, Kirima!'

-'You? What are you doing here?'

-'Are you deaf or something?'

-'But…'

-'They also killed my friends…'

-'Where are the proofs?'

-'Here, this is from the bank!'-Hwoarang gave him some money.

-'As far as I know you can be the real robber!'

-'Do you think I would come here, if I was the robber? Ryo is bringing Gallup and Toru…they murdered my friends. I want to see some justice!'

-'Don't listen to him!'-Val said.

-'If you check on their guns, you'll see they are the crime guns…'

Hwoarang turned around to leave but Kirima stopped him.

-'You're staying! You're a suspect too!'

-'Let him go, Kirima…'-a voice said.

Lei was entering the police station.

-'Wulong…what are you doing here? Why are you defending a suspect?'

-'Hwoarang is innocent. At least this time…'

-'Someone helped in the robbery…someone from here!'-Hwoarang accused.-'If you don't arrest the guys who murdered my friends, I'll hunt you for the rest of your life!'-Hwoarang said.

-'Did you hear that, Wulong? He threatened me! I can arrest you for that!'

-'I didn't hear a thing!'-Lei said.-'Go home Hwoarang…'

Hwoarang looked at Lei and left. His friends were waiting for him outside. Ryo arrived with the other Tsunamis a bit later with Gallup and Toru, and the drugs from the jeep.

Now the case was in the police hands.

When Hwoarang arrived home, Julia was worried sick since she hadn't any news since morning.

-'Are you alright?'-she asked.

-'Yeah…'

-'What happened?'

-'You're Shiro, right?'

-'Yes.'-a boy answered.

-'Take this to your parents!'-Hwoarang gave him Nao's watch and an envelope with money.-'Tell them that your brother died like a hero…he was trying to stop a robbery!'

-'Who did this?'

-'I can't tell you…for your own good! But I assure you that they'll rotten in jail!'

-'Come on I'll take you home!'-Eijiro said to Shiro.-'Are Masami and Daisuke alright?'-Eijiro asked before leaving.

-'Yes. She's in her room…she was worried.'

Hwoarang went to his room in silence and took another envelope from a drawer. It was more money.

-'The funerals are tomorrow.'-he said, placing the money and Yoda's watch on the bed.

-'Where did you get the money?'-Julia asked closing the door behind her.

-'I was saving…for a car…but this is more important!'

-'I'm sorry for your friends!'

Hwoarang looked at Julia and she saw tears in his eyes. It was the first time she was seeing him cry.

Julia sat down on the bed next to him, and hugged him.

-'Don't blame yourself…this wasn't your fault!'

-'They were eighteen years old! They only wanted to prevent a robbery…I taught them that…I taught them to do the right thing and now they're dead!'

-'You didn't tell them to go…they shouldn't go alone!'

-'I know…'

Hwoarang laid down and Julia held him until he fell asleep. She was meeting a new side of Hwoarang. And now she loved him even more.

YAMAGAWA

19th MARCH 2014

It was almost three in the morning when Jin woke up suddenly. He thought he was having a bad dream but he wasn't. He had woke up because Panda was outside, crying again. She wanted to come in. As Ling said, Panda was used to sleep in the house, but they soon realised that she couldn't continue to sleep inside because they wouldn't have much privacy. Though Panda liked Jin and no longer saw him as a threat, whenever Ling kissed or hugged Jin, she immediately jumped on them, so they would stop. So, eventually Ling accepted to build a house for Panda to sleep outside the house, but Panda was crying for the third night in a row.

Despite all that, Jin had a pretty good night with Ling. Now that he new what love was, he didn't have fear showing it to his girlfriend, and Ling was happy to see that. After all it wouldn't make sense if Jin continued to be shy like before, after all those "busy" nights they had.

Suddenly Jin remembered again the dreams he had when he was alone on the mountain. That was one of the reasons why he had returned after two months. It seemed that the only way to stop dreaming was to be with Ling.

-'Jin? Are you alright?'-Ling asked hugging him in the bed.

-'Yeah…I'm fine!'

-'You seem worried!'

-'Panda is crying…again…'-he said to change the subject.

-'She has to get used to it! But don't change the subject…I know you too well!'

-'Sorry…'

-'Tell me what's wrong…please!'

-'I just had some stupid dreams again…'

-'Tonight?'

-'No…when I was in the mountain…but they're gone now…so don't worry!'

-'Were they about your parents?'

-'Some…Heihachi was in them too…'

-'That's normal…after all their loss is still very vivid in your memory! I just wish I could take those dreams away!'

-'You can…since I returned I haven't dreamed at all!'-Jin smiled at Ling and she kissed him. Jin was keeping something from her though. In his recent dreams she was taken from him and he couldn't do anything to save her because his heart was full of hate.

Jin answered back her kiss trying to forget all those thoughts.

-'Do you want to come with me?'-he asked all of a sudden.

-'Where to?'-she asked surprised.

-'Travel…this way we can practice and we can have fun at the same time. The Iron Fist will start in four months.'

-'But I thought you wanted to practice alone…'

-'I already did that…now I want company, your company!'

-'That would be great Jin! I never thought you would want me to go with you in your practices!'

-'Well…we don't have to practice all the time, you know?'

-'And what will we do besides the trainings?'-Ling asked in a challenging voice.

-'I don't know…'-Jin answered pulling her for another kiss.-'What do you think about this?'

-'It sounds…wonderful! When do we leave?'

-'I was thinking about next week!'

-'Alright…I only need time to take Panda back to the research centre.'

-'After the Iron Fist, I think we should do the same.'

-'What do you mean?'

-'Travel…we could go to Australia, India, Russia, Europe, America, Africa, and Latin America…'

-'Just the two of us?'

-'Sure! What do you think?'

-'I think I love you Jin Kazama!'

-'I love you too!'

MISHIMA

22nd MARCH 2014

In Mishima, there was a huge ancient mansion; actually it almost looked like an imperial castle.

That house had a story, just like the family who used to live there, the Mishimas.

Kazukyo Mishima had received that mansion as a wedding present from his father. Before that, the house used to be empty. It had been designated by the emperor of Japan in the Nineteenth Century to be given as an offer to the Mishima family, which in the end of that century had the honour to see a city funded with its name. After that, the Mishima city grew each year, and the house was now a symbol of that modern town in the east Japanese coast.

In the beginning of the Twentieth Century, the Mishimas had a huge financial power and they decided to go to Tokyo, the capital. Since then the house was empty, but there was a legend about the true motive that had made the Mishimas leave that old mansion. Some people used to say that someone had been murdered in there, and that his or her ghost was still there, waiting for revenge. Truth or myth, no one knew for sure, but there was something creepy about that place, that's why there was no house built around the mansion, which was surrounded by huge walls and its garden had so many trees, that the house couldn't be seen from the outside.

But now, someone was living there again, Jinpachi Mishima was back.

He had received the house many years ago, after his wedding, but he had only been there for two years. The house was full of negative energies and the newly wed couple couldn't stand that.

After buying a house for their own in Tokyo, Jinpachi had only returned to that mansion to spend a few weeks with his two sons, Seichi and Heihachi.

Now that he had finally woke up from almost fifty years closed in a cryogenic chamber, Jinpachi didn't care about ghosts and superstitions, he needed a place to stay and to use as an headquarter and that mansion was the right place.

He was living there with Dr. Abel and with a small group of men, recruited from the old Tekken Forces, who were loyal to the Mishima family.

But that night, Jinpachi had been suddenly awakened by Dr. Abel.

-'Kazuya woke up and he escaped!'-Dr. Abel said.

-'You shouldn't have awakened him!'

-'I didn't! I don't know how, but he did that by himself!'

-'Where is he?'

-'He destroyed part of the labs and he managed to escape…the tekken forces are searching him outside.'

-'Did he say anything?'

-'No…he just asked for Jun…'

-'His wife?'

-'Yes…'

-'I understand…I read the documents you wrote…Jun was with him in Fuji…she died, didn't she?'

-'Yes…'

-'Well…now we can't do a thing…I mean, he's probably confused so we have to let him make up his mind. After that we'll get him. Now lets have some sleep…'


	5. Asuka's Encounter chp 5

I don't own Tekken.

Thanks to all the readers.

Asuka-kazama-mishima: Thanks for your support and thanks for wishing me good luck. Well, I'm still thinking about it, but I guess that Jun will come back later on. I think you'll like this chapter since Asuka is in it.

Krappkarmin: I'm taking a bit longer to update because my school isn't over yet…besides I only have 9 chapters so far…I hope you like this one too and thanks for reviewing.

HwoarangDash: Hey I understand about your absence…I'm having exams too, and I know it's not easy to have free time. I hope your exams went well…Well about your requests: Yes, Heihachi is still alive, and yes, Asuka will meet Jin in the Iron Fist. Hwoarang will also meet Yoshimitsu and Jinpachi. I have a little story about Yoshimitsu and I hope you like it, as for Jinpachi he will have a plan to get Jin and the other Mishimas, and Hwoarang will obviously help Jin, so he will face Jinpachi too. I hope I don't disappoint you…Thanks for your review and take care.

**Chapter 5**

Asuka's encounter

MISHIMA

26th MARCH 2014

-'The house is almost ready.'-Jinpachi said with pride.

-'Kazuya did a hell of a mess!'-Dr. Abel responded.

-'He seems very strong…is Jin like his father?'

-'In my opinion Jin is even stronger than Kazuya…but he's growing weak because he's living quietly…'

-'So…tell me about Lee…'

-'Lee? Lee doesn't have the devil gene and he's not a threat…'

-'But he's also my grandson and he seems to be the most intelligent one.'

-'Well, he's the one taking care of the Zaibatsu, and he runs the G Corporation.'

-'What's that?'

-'An organisation similar to the IQ.'

-'Heihachi wasn't a total fool after all…he almost managed to have the devil gene.'

-'And that cost his life!'

-'Does Lee have any children?'

-'Not that I'm aware of, besides I heard that he can't have any children after some experiments…'

-'Now that I have my house prepared with the best technology, I'm ready for my heirs…'

-'Have you decided already who you're going to chose?'

-'No…I have to see them in action first!'

SOUTH-OSAKA

28th MARCH 2014

It was the last day in school for Asuka and her friends. She was sad to leave that school behind, especially because it had been her first year under the Osaka Mishima Polytechnical School administration. She liked the director Minamikawa, who in fact, was Satome's uncle, and she thought that Mr. Misuno, the Mishima Polytechnical Schools' Headmaster, was very nice.

Her high marks in martial arts had made her even more famous in that last year. She knew the next students would try to over take her records.

-'What are you going to do now?'-Kaede asked after leaving the school.

-'I don't know…'-answered Asuka.-'I want to help my father in the dojo, but I would also like to study environmental engineering…'

-'I'm going to have drama lessons…'-Naoko announced.

-'Drama lessons? Why?'-Asuka asked in disgust.

-'I like acting…you know…I would like to be an actress!'

-'That's…'-Asuka started.

-'You don't need to say a thing…I know what you're thinking…'

-'You do?'

-'Yeah. You hate these girly things…'

Asuka shrugged.

-'I don't hate that…I just think that's annoying.'

-'One day you'll fall in love and you'll see you're wrong!'-Kaede said.

-'Doubt that, my friend! I doubt that!'

EAST-OSAKA

4th APRIL 2014

-'Can you please stop walking around?'-Hwoarang asked Julia.

-'What time is it?'-Julia asked.

-'Two minutes more since the last time you asked!'

-'You better hurry up!'

-'They only arrive in two hours! I don't take two hours to get to the airport!'

Julia was anxious to meet her sister. Michelle was arriving in two hours with Mario to the Kansai Airport. Hwoarang was supposed to pick them up. Julia was a bit worried because she didn't know how Michelle would react arriving in the place where she had almost lost her life.

-'It will be alright!'-Hwoarang said an hour later.-'Michelle can handle it!'-he added kissing her and leaving.-'See you later!'

He didn't wait too long, besides Michelle was easy to spot since she always dressed like Julia.

-'Hi Hwoarang!'-Michelle greeted.

-'Hey…How are you?'-Hwoarang asked shaking Mario's hand.

-'Fine. Where's Julia?'

-'At home, waiting for you! I think she didn't even sleep last night! She's anxious to see you!'

-'Poor Julia…well lets not keep her waiting.'

-'I'll take your bag…'-Hwoarang took Michelle's luggage and started to exit the airport.

-'How kind…'-Michelle said.

When they finally arrived in the East-side, Michelle looked closely to that place. She saw the Makia Hotel and she felt something weird.

-'Are you alright?'-Mario asked worried.

-'I'm fine!'

Hwoarang noticed that she was a bit nervous. But all the weird emotions went away when Michelle saw Julia outside the house.

Julia joined them by the jeep and hugged her sister.

-'I missed you so much!'-Michelle said.

-'Me too big sis!'

-'How are you?'

-'Fine…and you?'

-'Fine! Don't worry!'

-'How are mum and dad?'

-'Great! They both miss you…but they know you're alright…they said they might come here on Christmas.'

Hwoarang sighed when he heard that and Mario noticed.

-'Lao is hard to play with…I know that too!'-Mario said.

-'The man hates me!'-Hwoarang said in a low voice.

-'There's no doubt about that! The last time Julia went home, he almost blackmailed her to make her stay!'

-'Typical of him…I don't know what I can do to make him accept this…'

-'Don't do anything…it's better!'

Julia and Michelle were already inside and Mario and Hwoarang joined them. Michelle was going to sit on the couch when Eijiro, Roomax and Mouse arrived.

She immediately recognised Eijiro and Mouse. Eijiro was the same but Mouse was much taller than she was expecting.

-'Mouse?'-she asked.

-'Michelle! How are you?'-Mouse asked with a smile.

-'Fine! Wow you changed a bit…'

-'I'm sixteen now…'

-'Geez…sixteen…I can't believe it!'

Michelle and Mario stayed in Hwoarang's house until night.

Mouse managed to speak with Michelle about the accident and he cried because he felt guilty. Michelle was touched with his kindness and she said he wasn't the one to blame.

After leaving Hwoarang's house they went to the hotel in west-Osaka.

Michelle went to her room and she stood quietly watching the moon by the window. She wasn't sure of what she was feeling. She was happy to be with her sister again, and she was happy to see the people she had met a few years ago, but she was also a bit confused. It was weird to see how things had changed since she had been shot. Everything seemed to be natural for everyone but her. She was always paying attention to every detail that had changed.

That night she had a dream involving Anna and Nina Williams, she knew that those memories would hunt her forever.

EAST-OSAKA

5th APRIL 2014

-'I'll meet you here at dinner time!'-Michelle said.

-'Yeah, yeah…don't worry he's in good hands!'-Hwoarang said.

-'Hwoarang will only show him around.'-Julia defended.

-'I know…'-Michelle said.

-'See you later…'-Mario left with Hwoarang.

Michelle and Julia stood in silence for a while.

-'So…this is your home now…'-Michelle said.

-'Yeah. It's not much but…'

-'I didn't picture a house like this…'

-'Were you expecting a dump…a house full of trash…?'

-'No…of course not…'

-'Yes, you were!'

-'How many people live in here?'

-'Six. But we still have a spare room.'

-'What's your status in here?'

-'What do you mean?'

-'He's the leader of a gang…that makes you his princess, or something like that. You must be famous.'

-'I guess I am…but it's no big deal! So what do you want to do?'

-'I don't know…lets go shopping…'

While they were in the shopping centre, Julia told Michelle about the other people who were living with her.

-'So Roomax is almost a doctor and Masami and Daisuke are Eijiro's family…how can you and Hwoarang have privacy?'

-'Well…'

-'You do sleep with him, right?'

-'Yes…we sleep in the same room…'

-'You changed so much…I remember that you were always saying how much you hated him…'

-'I was lying to myself…'

-'Obviously! I mean look at you now…dating an outlaw, living away from us, on your own…We used to dream with a tribal marriage, do you remember?'

-'Yes, but we were kids…'

-'You also used to say the man of your dreams would never exist…'

-'Well, he does…and I'm glad I've found him…'

-'Are you sure?'

Julia looked at her sister and frowned.

-'Of course I'm sure…why do you ask that? Would I be here if I didn't love him?'

-'Of course not…I'm sorry…'

-'I would die with him…'-Julia said with no hesitation on her voice.

Michelle looked at her in the eyes. It was obvious that Julia was in love with Hwoarang.

-'When I returned in January…he wasn't here in Osaka…'

-'What?'

-'He was running away from the Army, the South Korean Army…'

-'Oh my God! What happened?'

-'They wanted him to go back to the Army. He didn't want to go! I was afraid…'

-'Afraid?'

-'Yes…afraid of losing him…not seeing him again. The Army could kill him, or send him to Korea…'

-'What did you do?'

-'I managed to find him and…I ran away with him! When I saw him again, I was ready to do anything to be with him…I didn't care about my future anymore…'

-'I guess I'm not the romantic fool anymore, am I?'

Julia blushed and smiled at Michelle.

-'Well…I just can't help it…I love him.'-she said.

TOKYO

8th APRIL 2014

Miharu had received a phone call from Ling a couple of days ago, announcing that she and Jin were going to Tokyo. They would stay there for three days and then they would continue their trip.

It was great to see that Ling and Jin were so close together but Miharu could still remember the day she had seen Jin for the first time. Jin was the most wanted guy in school.

He was in School, wearing the uniform, and he was sitting on a tree. Then, suddenly he jumped to the floor and faced his grandfather who was angry with him because he should be in classes. They argued and then the Headmaster walked away. Jin punched the tree making a hole, and then he turned around and watched her looking at him.

Miharu remembered her face turning red and then ran away. After that day she decided to go to the Mishima School to meet him. It wasn't easy to convince her parents to let her go, because they thought that the Mishima was a school for boys.

Now everything was different, but Miharu couldn't forget that she had a huge crush on her best friend's boyfriend, a guy who she barely knew, someone who was now only a friend, someone who was making Ling happy.

In a way she had always understood that Jin wasn't meant for her and she was happy to see that he was also happy with Ling. Besides, in her heart she knew she had found someone for her, though he was far away from Japan.

-'Miharu?'-Yuu called.-'Sorry for keeping you waiting.'

-'It's ok…they're not here yet…'

Yuu and Miharu were near the platform 3 in the Tokyo station. Ten more minutes and the train would arrive. The two friends were ready to meet Jin and Ling again; it was going to be like the old times.

In the meanwhile Asuka was on her way to Tokyo as well. The train bullet was perfect for people who wanted to go to Tokyo and spend only a few hours there, and that was what Asuka was about to do.

She was with some friends, Kaede, Naoko, Miyuki and also Satome. They were celebrating the end of High School and someone had suggested a trip to Tokyo.

-'Tokyo is huge…we have to select some places!'-Kaede announced.

-'I still don't know why you came with us.'-Asuka said to Satome.

-'Because I wanted to. Why is there a problem?'

-'Yes…the problem is…you're a jackass!'

-'Stop that!'-said Naoko.-'Leave him alone Asuka…if he wants to come…let him…'

-'He didn't want to come…he just wants to piss me off!'

-'You think this is about you?'-Satome asked with a grin.-'Besides an idiot, you're a selfish brat, Kazama…'

-'Do you want to fight?'-Asuka threatened.

-'This is not the place for this!'-Kaede said.-'You're ruining the trip!'

Ling and Jin were finally in Tokyo and they had joined Yuu and Miharu.

-'So…I need to ask you both something…'-Miharu said.

-'Sure…what?'-Ling asked.

-'Do you mind if Yuu and I go to the Iron Fist as well?'

-'Are you joking?'-Ling asked pretending she was pouting.

-'Of course we don't mind!'-Jin said.

-'This year I know I don't have a chance…but Miharu didn't want to go alone…so…'-Yuu explained.

-'It will be great…'-Ling exclaimed happily.-'But now I want to know everything about the University…'

-'I think it's great…we learn so many things…'-Miharu said.

-'And you? Did you speak with your parents?'-Ling asked Yuu.

-'No…'

-'Yuu had the best marks from his class…'-Miharu announced.

-'As always…'-Ling said.

-'Have you seen Hwoarang?'-Jin asked. He couldn't forget about the issues to solve between them. He wanted to fight Hwoarang in that next tournament.

-'No…but I know he's still in Osaka and that Julia is there too.'-Miharu said.-'I'm sure he heard about the tournament…I mean they announced it on TV.'

-'Probably they will go too…'-Yuu said.-'We'll meet them there, and we can't forget about Steve and Christie…'

-'Steve and Christie are coming too?'-Ling asked.

-'Oh…I forgot to mention it…'-Miharu said looking down a bit embarrassed.

-'Miharu saw Steve and he told her he was coming too!'-Yuu announced.

-'Great!'-Jin said. He was going to say something else when he felt something weird. What the hell was that? He had never felt that way before. It was like something was about to happen.

-'Lets go slowpokes!'-Naoko called pulling Asuka's hand when they were leaving the train station.

Asuka stopped suddenly making Kaede fall because she was right behind her.

-'Be careful…I hurt my nose!'-Kaede complained.

Asuka was feeling something strange too; it was like someone was watching her intensively. She couldn't understand what was going on. She was looking to everyone around her when she spotted someone with dark, spiky hair and dark eyes. He was with a Chinese girl and two other people.

-'Jin? Are you ok?'-Ling asked.

-'Yes…I just…I'm fine…'

Jin walked between the crowd and Asuka saw him come closer to her. They passed by each other and felt a strange and cold sensation.

Jin looked behind and Asuka stood there watching him.

-'Hey, Kazama you should watch where you're going!'-Satome shouted.

Asuka got off her trance.

Jin thought he heard his name but the crowd was so noisy that he couldn't be sure.

-'This was weird…'-Jin confessed.

-'What?'-Ling asked.

-'I felt something…'

-'Everything is alright Jin…don't worry…'

-'It's not that! It was different…'

Ling shrugged and they all left the station.

-'What's wrong with you, Asuka?'-Kaede asked.

-'I don't know…did you see that guy who passed us by?'-Asuka asked.

-'What guy? There are hundreds of guys in here!'-Naoko exclaimed.

-'The one with black hair…he was with a girl wearing a pink dress…'

-'I didn't notice anyone.'-Kaede said.

-'Wow…this must be an historic day…'-Satome announced.

-'What are you talking about?'-Miyuki asked.

-'Asuka is talking about a guy…'

-'Shut up!'-Asuka said.

-'I saw the girl with the pink dress…but I didn't notice the guy!'-Miyuki said.

Asuka felt a little bit better. That meant she wasn't imagining things.

-'Was it love at first sight?'-Satome joked.

-'Ah…ah…ah…'-Asuka said sarcastically.-'If you don't shut your mouth, I'll do it for you!'

-'And what would your father say?'-Satome asked.

Asuka shrugged.

-'I don't care!'-she said.

-'I'm his favourite student, after you…so I'm sure he wouldn't be pleased!'-Satome explained with a grin.-'So you better stop provoking me, Kazama!'

-'Lets go!'-said Kaede pulling Naoko.

-'Yeah…lets go and forget about prince charmed!'-Satome joked again.

Asuka looked at him wishing she could beat him up, but then she thought about her father. He had always taught her good manners.

EAST-OSAKA

12th APRIL 2014

Hwoarang had gone with Mario to take a walk, but it was late in the night and Julia and Michelle were starting to feel worried.

-'See you in the morning…'-said Masami who was going to bed.

-'Good Night…'-said both Michelle and Julia.

-'Hwoarang likes to do this…'

-'What?'-asked Michelle.

-'To make me feel worried…sometimes he acts like a child…I just hope Mario is alright.'

In that moment they heard the door. Hwoarang and Mario were holding each other, and Hwoarang had hit his head on the door.

-'Where have you been?'-Julia asked.

-'In the pub…I mean bar…whatever!'-Hwoarang answered.

-'You're drunk!'-Julia said putting her hands on her waist.

-'Yeah…and so is he!'-Hwoarang pointed to Mario.

-'I'm not!'-Mario said.

-'Yes, you are!'

-'You said it was only a beer…'

-'I got carried away…'

-'I guess you'll have to stay here!'-Julia said to her sister.

-'I guess so…'-Michelle agreed.

-'There's a room down the hall, the second on the left. You'll have to stay with Mario!'

-'Alright…'

-'Or maybe not…'-Julia said. Mario was on the couch and he was already sleeping.

-'What a sissy…'-Hwoarang said laughing.

-'Shut up!'-Julia said.-'You shouldn't have done this! Unlike you, Mario is a very responsible guy…and he never does things like this…'

-'Come on babe…we were bored!'

-'You're such a child sometimes…what a nice example you're giving to my sister and Mario…'

-'Don't be angry…'-Hwoarang pulled Julia and kissed her.

-'Imagine if my mother and father were here…'

-'But they're not. Lets go to our room…Bye Michelle!'

-'Will you stay alright?'-Julia asked.

-'Sure…'

Michelle watched Hwoarang and Julia disappear and for the first time in her life she felt something she had never felt before, she felt jealous. When she had seen Hwoarang kissing Julia, she had wished to be in her sister's place.

Michelle went to her room and watched the moon. The last thing she wanted was to fall in love with someone like Hwoarang, especially when he was her sister's boyfriend.

As for Julia and Hwoarang, they did fall in their bed together, but as Julia was expecting, Hwoarang passed out a few minutes later. She couldn't stop herself from smiling, watching him sleep like a baby, but the main reason for smiling was that in the morning, he would regret being drunk.


	6. Silent Jealousy chp 6

I don't own Tekken.

Thanks to the readers.

Asuka-kazama-mishima: Thank you once again. Michelle will hang around in some more chapters. About Asuka stay tuned because she is now one of my main characters.

Krappkarmin: Things will be funnier once they all meet again in Fuji for the IF5. Steve will arrive in chapter 9 and I hope you like it. Thanks for your review.

Skylight Angel: Hi Sky! It's ok, I know we all have other things to do, besides I'm pretty busy myself. Thanks for spending some time writing a review to this story, I really appreciate. Continue with yours too.

MooNTeARZ: Hey, thank you so much for your kind words. I always try to include every character in a conversation because I don't like to be partial, but if you pay attention, I'm more devoted to Hwoarang (he's my favourite character), though I'm trying to change that. Thanks again.

**Chapter 6 **

Silent Jealousy

(This chapter title is the name of a song by X-Japan, therefore I don't own it.)

EAST-OSAKA  
13th APRIL 2014

Michelle laughed big time when Mario woke up that morning, complaining about hangovers. He wasn't used to that.

-'I should never have listened to Hwoarang…he fooled me!'-Mario said drinking black coffee.

-'Don't blame him…'-Michelle defended.

-'I know…I know…'

-'Good morning…'-Julia said entering the kitchen.

-'I hope he's worse than me…this is all Hwoarang's fault.'-Mario said.

-'Don't worry, Mario, he is!'

-'Did he throw up?'-Mario asked.

-'No…he's still sleeping. But when he wakes up, I'll make sure he learns a lesson!'

-'What will you do?'-asked Michelle curious.

-'Lets say that I'll tell him exactly what he missed!'

-'No fun last night, huh?'-Mario said.

-'He passed out.'

Michelle looked at Julia. Her sister had changed so much in those three years she had been in coma. Now she had a life and she was happy; as for her, she hadn't change at all. In the States she was still working for the White Pureness, and she was still confused about her feelings for Mario and now Hwoarang.

Mario had been her first boyfriend and the last as well until that moment. She knew he still loved her, but she wasn't sure if she felt the same. He was a great person. Always there for her and his friends, he was responsible and caring, and he had never hurt her. The only reason they had broke up was because Mario wanted to tell Lao that he didn't want Julia to be his fiancé, but Michelle. She thought it was too soon to do that. It was comforting to know he had waited for her for three years, but things were confusing.

-'I think I did a big mistake coming to Japan again!'-Michelle said suddenly.

-'What?'-asked Julia.-'They only got drunk…no harm done!'

-'I'm going back to the Hotel, alright? I'll see you later!'

-'Wait for me!'-Mario asked getting up.

Julia shrugged.

OSAKA

KANSAI AIRPORT

16th APRIL 2014

Michelle had asked Mario to go to the States sooner than it was expected. She couldn't stay in Japan anymore. The nightmares had stopped; she had even visited the place where Anna Williams had shot her and she didn't feel frightened or anything. But she couldn't stop thinking about Hwoarang. When she was near him she could feel her face turn red and her hands shaking. And she couldn't bare the idea of betraying her sister. Mario knew that was something wrong, but he couldn't find what was it.

Julia was also sad because she was starting to think she had done something wrong.

-'It wasn't your fault!'-Michelle said hugging her sister.

-'Are you sure?'

-'Yes. I guess I wasn't ready to come…I have too many memories to put in order…'

-'We'll see each other again soon, right?'-Julia asked.

-'Of course!'

-'Don't be like that!'-Hwoarang said to his girlfriend when she was watching the plane leave.-'I'm sure she'll be alright soon!'

-'Yeah…I just wish I knew what was wrong!'

By leaving Japan, Michelle was hoping she could leave all the troubles behind too. She was feeling so confused. How could she love someone who she hardly knew? How could she love her sister's boyfriend? She always thought that Mario was the one for her, was it possible that she was just feeling a physical attraction and nothing else? Or was it more?

SHIZUOKA

20th APRIL 2014

Kazuya was living in a monastery since the last two weeks. Now he knew who he was and what he was doing, but almost a month ago his brain was blank, he had no recollection of who he was.

Kazuya had escaped from some kind of laboratory, though he didn't know yet who was behind that lab. Maybe Lee, his brother, or Dr. Abel, since he had escaped from Fuji, or maybe someone else.

The truth was that when he escaped he walked in the woods for hours, until he fell on the floor exhausted. When he woke up it was morning and he kept on walking. Days passed and he couldn't even remember his own name, but then, slowly, his memories came back.

First he remembered a woman and a child. He didn't know their names but he knew they were important to him. A couple of days later he remembered that she was Jun Kazama, the only woman he had been with, and the child was his son, Jin Kazama. But someone had taken them from him.

Kazuya managed to get to Shizuoka, and on his way he had found a group of monks who were returning from Nagano. Seeing that he wasn't in his right state the monks offered him a place to stay in their monastery in Shizuoka. Kazuya accepted.

Now, after almost a month after he ran away, he had finally remembered everything. The tournaments, Jun, Jin, Lee and Heihachi. Everything was fitting into places.

Jin was no longer a little boy. He was a grown man now, and even though he didn't know what his son was doing, he could sense he was alright. As for Jun, she was probably dead. He remembered the explosion in Fuji.

And, once again, the devil gene had saved his life, when the only thing he wanted was to die with Jun. For some reason, that stupid gene had saved him again.

That night Kazuya felt he had to do something, he wanted to revenge Jun and he had a strange feeling that Heihachi could also be alive, so he would find him and kill him and no one would interfere. In the meanwhile, that monastery was the right placefor hismeditation and for his trainings.

BRAZIL

SÃO PAULO

25th APRIL 2014

Christie was visiting her grandfather for the third time that week. He was in a special clinic and he was being treated by the best doctors in São Paulo. Since Eddie had arrived, things were much better.

When Eddie realised that the Syndicate wasn't interested in chasing him anymore, he had returned to his homeland, because he had promised Christie that he would.

Christie had waited patiently for his return.

First, Eddie bought a new apartment for Christie and her mother. He was living as a guest with them.

When Eddie realised the state of his master, he decided not to leave. His life had now a routine that Eddie was starting to enjoy.

He was used to get up very early in the morning. The rest of the day was dedicated to visit his master or to practice with Christie or the kids from the neighbourhood. He was becoming a master too. Many kids, from different places wanted to learn capoeira, and Eddie couldn't refuse that.

Christie was happy to see that Eddie was enjoying his life in Brazil again, so she was a bit preoccupied because she hadn't still mentioned that she was going to enter the next Iron Fist.

That night, after dinner, she decided it was time to do it. Her mother accepted the news well, but Eddie didn't answer.

-'Why are you going?'-he asked her, after Christie's mother leave.

-'I promised the others…they're counting on me!'

-'You will never win that tournament!'

-'You can't know that…and besides, I'm going to see my friends…I don't want to win!'

-'The media will be there.'

-'So…?'

-'Never mind…'

-'Look…I know you are still worried about the Syndicate and all that, but you have to believe that they are not after you anymore…'

-'No one knows for sure!'

-'If they were after you, you would probably be dead by now!'

Eddie knew Christie was right. Maybe he should go with her, just to see how things were going now that Heihachi was dead.

-'Ok…then we go together…'

-'That's perfect for me…thank you Eddie!'

Christie hugged him, but he pushed her away.

-'Don't forget that once we arrive in Japan, things will be different!'

-'What do you mean?'

-'The Mishima case will never stop hunting us! Whoever got in Heihachi Mishima way…will never have peace…we are two of those people…'

-'Geez…Eddie…that sounds really creepy! Are you trying to scare me?'

-'I don't want to scare you; I only want to alert you. Prepare yourself to live again with the memories of the last year…'

-'I'm sure things won't be that bad!'

-'For some of us…things couldn't be worse.'-Eddie said thinking about Jin, and all the things he had lived through.

MOUNT KOYA

29th APRIL 2014

When Yoshimitsu woke up, he was on the floor, on a dark room. He remembered what had happened to him. He had returned after more than a year to the lands of Koya, a sanctuary and the headquarters of the Manji Party. He was their leader. The Party was composed by ten different clans, which were composed by many families.

Yoshimitsu was the leader, but he had to follow orders, those orders were coming from the Mishima Empire. Heihachi Mishima was for many years, the Supreme Lord of the Manji Party.

Suddenly he had vanished and Yoshimitsu wasn't willing to wait for more orders, so he had left Koya, in order to learn the truth about what had happened to Heihachi, and also to achieve the Manji Party's freedom.

But the Party was divided when Yoshimitsu suggested his departure. Some were against that decision, because not even the leader should leave the sanctuary without the Lord's orders. So he left without permission.

On his trip, Yoshimitsu had learned many things. He had always thought that the Manji Party was following orders from a good person, someone who was trying to make a change in the world by helping the most needed ones. But the truth was that Heihachi was using them to do his dirty work.

The tekken forces were Heihachi's personal army, but the Manji Party was his most important elite. They were warriors, who still believed in the Bushido, the code of honour of the samurais. They were following the ancient ways to try to change the world into a better place, but by doing someone else's dirty work, they were doing something that they had sworn not to do.

The Manji Party was a closed community and they had always lived under Heihachi's orders without arguing. But before Yoshimitsu, Yoshimitsu's father had also followed Heihachi's father's orders, and the Manji Party had been linked to the Mishima family since always.

They had killed people, thinking that those people were corrupt or evil men, when the truth was the opposite.

Yoshimitsu couldn't believe that they had been used for so many years. But there was a problem. He couldn't just go back and tell everyone what he knew. They would want proofs, and he didn't have any.

Now that he was back, he had been taken into custody into a cell. He knew that would happen and he also knew that his friends had turned against him. But he was expecting some support from his older friends, so when he heard a knock on the door, he smiled. His friends were going to let him go and he would tell them the truth.After thatall of them would have to convince everyone from the Manji Party to stop being loyal to the Mishima family.

When the door opened, Yoshimitsu was blinded by the light, so he only recognised who was there when he heard a voice.

-'Aki? Is that you?'-Yoshimitsu asked surprised.

-'My name is not Aki…'-a woman's voice replied.

-'I'm sorry to hear that…Aki.'

-'Don't call me that! I'm Kunimitsu now…'

-'What are you doing here? I thought you and I were over…'

-'And we are…I'm in charge now…since you left!'

-'Did the councillors chose you? Or did you become the leader without permission?'

-'They trusted me your job…I was the most qualified warrior.'

-'I doubt that…but it's fine by me!'

-'Why did you come back, Yoshimitsu? Didn't you know this would happen?'

-'Yes, I did…but I'm the leader…and I'm loyal to my people!'

-'You were away for one year and six months. Do you still consider yourself the leader?'

-'Of course.'

-'Very well. I'm going to speak with the councillors and I'll be here tomorrow…'

-'Wait Aki!'

-'Don't call me that!'

-'How's Kenji?'

-'My brother is fine…'

-'Good.'

-'You're lucky…in this moment I think Kenji is the only one who might believe you!'

SOUTH-OSAKA

3rd MAY 2014

_Asuka was in the woods, she was hearing someone whisper her name. She didn't know why but she was scared. Suddenly she felt someone behind her and when she turned around to face him, she was blinded by a white light coming from all directions. _

_-'Dad? Is that you?'-she yelled, closing her eyes._

_-'Can't you see, Asuka?'-a voice said._

_Asuka stopped shivering and opened her eyes to see who was speaking to her._

_She saw a woman dressed in a white and long dress._

_-'Who are you? Where are we?'_

_-'You're safe…but I'm here to tell you that you will face pain very soon…'_

_-'Pain? What kind of pain?'_

_-'The kind of pain that you feel when you lose someone you love! Have you ever felt that way?'_

_-'I lost my mother when I was a child…'_

_-'Did you suffer?'_

_-'Of course I did…but I can't remember…I was very young. Are you trying to say that I will lose my dad?'_

_-'No. You will lose much more than that if you don't do something!'_

_-'What?'_

_-'There's a burden you must carry…'_

_-'What burden?'_

_-'Are you ready to die for a cause?'_

_-'Depends on the cause…'_

_-'You need to help your family, Asuka! You need to protect him.'_

_-'My father? But I always helped him…I'll never leave him.'_

_-'I'm not talking about your father. I need you to save my son!'_

_-'But I don't know your son!'_

_-'Yes…you do…'_

_-'How?'_

_-'Because you are a Kazama…and so is he!'_

_Asuka looked to her left side and saw a shadow. Someone was there watching her. It looked like a tall man, at least he was taller than her, and he seemed strong. But she couldn't see his face, only his dark hair. _

_-'Is that him?'-Asuka asked. There was no answer. She was now alone again. Surrounded by trees and an intense fog.-'What's going on?'-she asked yelling._

_Then everything started moving and she woke up. _

It had been a dream. Asuka sat down on her bed and in that moment her father came in.

-'Are you alright?'-he asked sitting besides her.

-'I had a strange dream…'

-'What about?'

-'There was a woman…with black hair and dark eyes…dressed in white.'

-'Maybe it was mum…'

-'No. It wasn't her. It was someone else. She was asking for help!'

-'Help?'

-'Yes, she wants me to save her son!'

-'It was only a dream, Asuka!'

-'Yes, I know…but...'

-'Try to sleep, ok? Tomorrow it will be a busy day.'

-'Ok.'-Asuka watched her father leave but before he could close the door she asked one last question.

-'Dad? Are we the last of the Kazama family?'

-'Yes…we are…'-he said closing the door.

Asuka didn't know why, but she felt that her father was hiding something from her.

USA

ARIZONA

5th MAY 2014

Michelle was now working on two jobs. She was working for the White Pureness, but she was going to start working on weekends in the natural reservation, along with Mario.

The reservation wasn't very far from her grandparent's ranch, so she was spending the night over there.

Since she had returned from Japan, she was feeling a bit numb and distant. She was thinking about Hwoarang a lot, and that was bothering her.

Only her grandmother, Lily had realised that.

-'Are you in some kind of troubles?'-Lily asked her granddaughter that night.

-'What?'

-'Do you need the money this badly?'

-'What?'

-'You're working too hard, Michelle. Why do you need two jobs?'

-'I don't need two jobs…I just need to…'

-'Get some thoughts off your head?'-Lily suggested.

-'Sort of…'

-'What's troubling you?'

-'Nothing…'

-'Is it the bad dreams?'

-'No…they stopped. What happened to me was an accident…'

-'If you know that, why are you blaming your sister?'

-'I'm not!'

-'You can't lie, Michelle…now tell me the truth.'

-'I don't know what to think anymore…'

-'About what?'

-'She changed…everyone changed but me!'

-'That's not true!

-'Come on grandma…look at her…living in Japan, with Hwoarang…I mean a few years ago she couldn't even stand him…'

-'Is this about the boy?'

-'I don't know!'

-'Do you have feelings for him?'

-'I think I do…but I never meant this to happen!'

-'What exactly do you feel?'

-'I felt jealous when I saw them together…I mean why couldn't it be me instead of her? Don't I deserve a chance as well?'

-'Of course you do…'

-'She has been with him ever since I was in coma…and I never had the chances she got. Look what happened while I was in coma…she went to Japan, she found herself a boyfriend, who seems to love her for real, she has been in two tournaments, she has done so many things that were taken from me! Julia has a life…and I have nothing!'

-'Your sister had suffered a lot since the accident. Do you think her life was always like this?'

-'No…but…'

-'She would give everything to be in your place…she felt guilty.'

-'It wasn't her fault!'

-'She knew that, but she couldn't stop feeling that way. I don't know what would happen to her if that boy hadn't been there for her…'

-'I know…'

-'After what happened to you, Julia was in shock. Hwoarang gave her a reason to live…and even knowing that he's not a saint…I mean, I know he's an outlaw…I'm glad that he met her. You need to search deep inside of you and decide what you feel…'

-'I don't know…I'm not sure!'

-'If you love that boy…things will be complicated…but one thing I know for sure…'

-'What?'

-'Your sister loves you. She had never stopped blaming herself for what happened to you and it was hard for her to decide what to do after the Iron Fist, when she returned.'

-'What do you mean?'

-'She wanted to stay…by your side. She wanted to give up her life to take care of you and be with you every day, even knowing that you could never wake up!'

-'She is an idiot…why would she sacrifice herself?'

-'Because she loves you…'

-'I never wanted her to suffer…'

-'When she left the country again…to be with Hwoarang, she was confused because she wasn't sure she was doing the right thing…'

-'I guess she was. He really loves her.'

-'And you…do you love him? Do you even know him like you know Mario?

-'No…I don't…'

-'What do you feel in your heart then?'

-'I think I was feeling jealous of her life…of the way she dealt with things…'

Lily smiled back to her granddaughter.

-'You need to find a way to forgive your sister. It's not her fault…she only followed her heart.'

-'I think I already forgave her. This jealous thing…won't happen again. Besides, I'll have to pay more attention to the people near me…'

-'Like Mario…'

-'Yes, like Mario.'

A/Note: In case you are wondering about Yoshimitsu's physical appearance, in this story he is human, but he wears a mask (a symbol of the leader of the Manji Party).


	7. The Manji Warriors chp 7

I don't own Tekken.

Thanks to all the readers.

MooNTeARZ: I'm glad you liked my previous chapter; I liked yours too, especially since the final bout is coming. This chapter is dedicated to Yoshimitsu and Kunimitsu, so I don't know if you'll like, I hope so.

Krappkarmin: It's good to know I'm helping you. Don't worry about the Math book, I also had Math in my first year of University, and I didn't have a textbook too. But that means you have to go to classes, because otherwise you will not have support material to study. But I know you'll be alright, you have to wait and see. Don't forget to update Silent and Sure.

Shadowsin: It's ok. I understand, by the way, your new story is great, keep it up, and thanks so much for reviewing.

Flaming Fenix: Thank you so much for reviewing The Countdown. I'm glad you liked and I'm sorry for not having your favourite couple (now it's too late to change :P). Anyway, this chapter will tell you a bit more about Yoshi and Kuni, hopefully it won't disappoint you. (Yokan rocks but wait until you hear Mushi)

**Chapter 7**

The Manji warriors

MOUNT KOYA

6th MAY 2014

Kunimitsu hadn't returned like she had said. Yoshimitsu knew that the councillors were making important decisions.

He had been arrested for seven days, but he knew they would have to call him at least to have an audition; after all, he was still the Manji Party's leader.

Like he suspected, two men went to his cell that morning and took him to a room, where the ten councillors, one from each clan, were waiting for him.

Yoshimitsu sat down on the floor and faced them; he saw his sword resting on the ground just besides Kunimitsu.

The older councillor started to speak.

-'We follow the Bushido code…a sacred code that was followed by our ancestors. You broke it and that's why you are here today. Do you have anything to say to us?'

-'Not yet, Katsurama…'

-'Very well. Then you will be accused of breaking the Bushido and leaving your people without permission from our Lord…'

-'Our Lord doesn't exist anymore…'-Yoshimitsu interrupted.

The other councillors looked at him but they didn't breathe a word.

-'We owe everything we are to the Mishimas…generations had passed, and we still owe them respect. You know that the Bushido and the old ways of the Samurai are not tolerated in the outside world…here on Mount Koya, we live in a community, safe from the outsiders…thanks to the Mishima Family, who gave these lands to us.'

-'We can't keep on hiding from other people.'-Yoshimitsu said.-'Mount Koya is an important sanctuary and people are coming here to see the shrines…eventually they will understand that we are not the guardians of these temples.'

-'Everything is quiet until now…there is no reason to think about leaving this place!'

-'I'm not saying we should leave, I'm saying we should allow the children to go to the towns and to live among other people…'

-'They will forget the old ways…'

-'No…once a samurai, always a samurai…they will respect the Bushido but in a different way. But that's how life is supposed to be.'

-'We are here to agree if you will continue to be our leader or not!'-announced Kunimitsu.-'Lets forget about these issues for now!'

-'Kunimitsu is right.'-Katsurama agreed. -'While you were away, we have chosen Kunimitsu to lead us and she has done a good job. But we all know that the leader of the Manji Party is always the strongest warrior. Unless you have something to say, you and Kunimitsu will fight to see who is the best.'

-'I do have something to say.'

-'Go ahead then.'-Kunimitsu ordered.

-'I left Mount Koya because it was needed. We didn't have news about Mishima Heihachi for more than a year…everyone thought it was weird, so I had to do something…'

-'You could've waited…'

-'I wanted to go to see what was happening.'

-'And what did you find out?'-Kunimitsu asked.

-'That he was pretending to be dead.'

-'What?'-everyone asked shocked.

-'He was arrested and he was supposed to be dead after a plane crash. I started to investigate that and what I found out wasn't good.'

-'What was it?'-Katsurama asked.

-'Heihachi Mishima wasn't the man we thought he was. He was evil; we were working for him to do his dirty work. He wasn't helping poor people; he was trying to obtain more power.'

-'He fooled us? How is that possible…?'-another councillor asked unsure if he should believe Yoshimitsu's words or not.

-'He was using us all this time. The people who we killed…thinking that they were corrupt and that without them the world would be a better place…were all victims…innocent people.'

-'We killed innocent people?'-Kunimitsu was so shocked that her voice almost wasn't heard.

-'Yes…some of them were detectives, cops and lawyers who were trying to prove that Heihachi Mishima was a fraud…'

-'What happened to him?'-asked Katsurama.

-'I searched in some police files, and it seems that he was caught after an explosion in the Mishima Fortress, almost four years ago. After that he was convicted and sent to Uminezu, but the plane crashed.'

-'So he died…'-Kunimitsu said.-'Lord Mishima died.'

-'He was supposed to be dead but…he wasn't, and he organised the fourth Iron Fist to have his revenge.'

-'The martial arts tournament?'-Katsurama asked.

-'Yes. I was there…I participated under a false identity and I had to hide behind a different mask. I realised he was after his own family.'

-'Maybe it was a good thing…that you left this place…'-Wakayumi councillor said.-'At least we know what happened.'

-'How did the tournament end?'-Kunimitsu asked.

-'I think he died along with his son, Kazuya Mishima. There was an explosion in Mount Fuji…'

-'So we don't have a Lord anymore…'-Wakayumi whispered.-'Since he died, I guess…we have to follow the Bushido…'

-'That won't be necessary.'-Yoshimitsu announced.

-'We have to honour his death by dying as well…'-councillor Ueno said.

-'No…Heihachi and Kazuya Mishima are dead, but Kazuya had a son. Jin Mishima is now our Lord.'

-'Jin Mishima? I never heard his name…'-Katsurama announced suspiciously.

-'His mother and father weren't married, so he uses the name Jin Kazama.'

-'How can we know you are not lying to us?'-Ueno asked.

-'I never lied before. But I can give you proofs!'

-'How?'-Kunimitsu asked.

-'Let me go and I'll bring Jin Mishima with me!'

-'No. You can't leave this place again.'-Katsurama said firmly.

-'I'll bring you proofs!'

-'Lets vote then…'-Kunimitsu said.

Yoshimitsu saw five votes against him and five supporting him. But there was still Kunimitsu's vote.

-'Aki?'-he asked.-'How is it going to be?'

-'Don't call me Aki, Toshi…'-she said and then, calmly she raised her right arm.

Yoshimitsu sighed in relief. She believed him.

-'You will go and get Jin Mishima…but I'm coming too.'-she said.

-'But…'

-'This is not negotiable…Yoshimitsu.'

-'Fine.'

Kunimitsu gave him back his sword and opened the door. Outside a huge crowd was waiting for news.

-'Our leader is back!'-Kunimitsu shouted.

Everyone yelled back and applauded. People were happy to know that Yoshimitsu was well and he was still their leader.

-'I'm going to leave again…I have things to take care off. This time Aki…I mean Kunimitsu is going with me. We will be here soon.'-he announced.

-'You're going away again?'-Kenji asked sadly.

-'Sorry kid…I have to…'

-'But you said you would be my teacher…'

-'I will as soon as I get back with your sister.'

-'First we have to decide who will stay in charge here.'-Kunimitsu said.

-'We'll deal with that later, for now…lets enjoy ourselves a bit. Besides, I need a shower.'

MOUNT KOYA

9th MAY 2014

Kenji was training his Ninjutsu skills with Yoshimitsu, when they decided to have a break.

-'My sister is packing already…maybe this trip will make things better between you two.'-Kenji said.

-'Sorry, Kenji, but I don't think so…'

-'But why? Don't you like her anymore?'

-'That's not the point…'

-'What is it then?'

-'You're only seventeen…you don't understand these things.'

-'I'm not a child…just go talk to her…'

Yoshimitsu looked at Kenji and sighed. He had hurt her too much, and she wouldn't forgive him.

Yoshimitsu left Kenji and went to speak to Kunimitsu. They had been engaged, but things had turned out to be pretty messed up. He knew it had been his fault. Since then, they had become enemies, or at least rivals.

-'Are you sure you want to come with me?'-Yoshimitsu asked.

-'I need to be sure you're telling the truth…'-Kunimitsu answered with coldness.

-'It will be just us…'

-'You and I are over. We can't change the past…'

-'We could be together…if it wasn't for your pride.'

-'My pride? You chose the leadership over me, remember?'

-'The Leader of the Manji Party cannot marry a woman who is a warrior herself! That's the code!'

-'Don't give me this crap! You knew it was important to me to become a warrior!'

-'Then your love for fighting was more important than your love for me!'

-'You could've rejected the proposition to become the leader.'

-'No, I couldn't…the leader is always the strongest fighter, and I was that person! Besides, my father had wished that I'd become the Leader!'

-'Lets stop this nonsense…where are we going?'-Kunimitsu asked.

-'Tokyo…if we don't find Jin Mishima there, we have to search for him in Fuji-Nion, in the Iron Fist.'

-'By the way, how old is this Jin Mishima?'

-'I think he's twenty three…'

-'He's just a kid.'

-'That's why I don't want to make him our Lord!'

-'What?'

-'The Manji Party needs to be free…don't you think?'

-'I…don't know…but this will bring more troubles. You know the only way to be free is by making the Lord reject our services.'

-'I know.'

-'What if Jin Mishima doesn't want to do that?'

-'There are many secrets among that family; I think that Jin doesn't care about us…but we'll see when we find him!'

HOKKAIDO

HAKODATE

12th MAY 2014

It was early in the morning when Jin woke Ling up.

-'Breakfast!'-he said.

-'Again?'-she asked surprised.-'It's the second time this week you bring me breakfast in bed!'

-'You don't like it?'

-'Of course I do!'

-'Today we can't distract ourselves…'-Jin started.-'We need to practice more…Hwoarang will be stronger than me if I continue to ignore my practices like this!'

-'Sorry…it's my fault!'-Ling said lowering her eyes.

-'It's not your fault…I distracted myself because I wanted to, but we have to work harder now, ok?'

-'Yes! It's a deal!'

-'Take your breakfast and get dressed…'

-'Ok…'

An hour later, Ling and Jin were leaving the hotel and they found a good place to practice.

-'Try to take me down!'-Jin said.

-'Are you sure…I don't want to hurt you!'-Ling joked.

Jin smiled, but Ling didn't waste any time and she attacked.

Jin blocked her first punch but she hit him the second time. Jin had to admit she was faster than he was expecting.

On one side he didn't want to hurt her, but on the other side he wanted to show that he was stronger.

-'You better watch out, Jin…'-Ling said.-'I'm much stronger now…'

-'Don't worry…I can handle you…darling…'

In that moment Ling jumped over his head and with a kick she caught him off guard, sending him against a tree.

-'Wow…you are stronger than I thought!'

-'Well thank you _darling._'-Ling replied.

-'Have you been training while I'm sleeping?'

-'No…but I have your gene now…it makes me stronger.'

Jin watched her closely and he realised she wasn't joking. The devil gene he had passed to her had made her more powerful.

-'You seem to control it pretty well.'-Jin said surprised.-'Do you feel anything different? Does it hurt?'

-'No, of course not. It's just a natural thing…besides I love you…so this can't hurt me!'

-'Then I guess it's my turn to attack!'-Jin ran in her direction and tried a double kick, but she moved to the side and grabbed his right arm. Ling immediately noticed it had been a bad move. She was fast but he was still stronger than her.

Jin twisted her arm, and threw her to the ground.

She stayed on the floor for a couple of minutes. Jin thought she was hurt.

-'Sorry…'-he said getting close to her.

Ling got up and with a low kick she hit his legs making him fall. Then she moved to the top of him and smiled.

-'Kindness is your weak point, Jin…remember that, because in the Iron Fist your opponents won't be as gentle as me!'

Jin laughed and switched places with her, moving to the top of her.

-'Well that's because my opponents are not my girlfriend!'

Then they kissed and got up.

They continued sparring until lunch time. After a good exercise morning, they decided to have lunch in the hotel restaurant, after a bath, of course.

The food was delicious.

When they were leaving the restaurant to go to the park again, Ling bumped into someone and they both fell.

-'I'm sorry…sir…'-she said embarrassed.

Jin helped her to get up.

-'You should see where you're going, miss…'-the man said getting up too.

Ling didn't know if he was angry or not, but she apologised again.

-'Alright…'-the man finally said. Then he noticed Jin. His eyes were wide opened. -'Kazuya!'-he said surprised.

-'My name is not Kazuya!-'Jin replied.

-'Sorry…I thought you were somebody else.'

-'Kazuya is my father's name.'-Jin continued.-'Do you know him?'

The man stood there watching Jin closely.

-'What's your name?'-he asked.

-'Jin Kazama…my father was Kazuya Mishima.'

-'Now it makes sense…'

-'What?'-Jin asked curious.-'You are you?'

-'Bruce Irvin…and yes I know your father! By the way…how is he?'

Jin looked to the floor and remained in silence.

-'Kazuya is dead…'-Ling announced.

-'Dead? How?'

-'Well…he died last year…'-Ling continued.

-'I'm sorry to hear that…'

-'Where did you meet my father?'-Jin asked.

-'In a tournament…the Iron Fist in 1980…I think…and I saw him again ten years later in the second Iron Fist.'

-'That's not possible…my father didn't go to the first Iron Fist in 1980.'

-'Yes, he went…I was there and I saw him…he did quit though…'

-'Quit?'

-'Yes, he didn't show up in the third day, so he was disqualified.'

-'But no one told me he entered the first Iron Fist.'

-'Well…I have to go…besides, these things are none of my businesses so…excuse me.'

Bruce left in a hurry, it was clear that he didn't want to tell Jin about more details.

-'Wait!'-Jin asked, but it was too late, Bruce was gone.

-'Are you ok?'-Ling asked.

-'No…Damn it!'

-'What is it?'

-'More secrets…I hate this crap! That's why I hate being a Mishima.'

MOUNT KOYA

Kunimitsu and Yoshimitsu were ready to leave Mount Koya. In the last three hours the best fighters of the Manji Party had been submitted to a test to know who the best was.

The winner was Toyotomi Suemo, a warrior from the Suemo clan, who was now the leader of the Manji Party while Yoshimitsu and Kunimitsu were travelling.

After the fights, Yoshimitsu proceeded with the traditional ceremonies and gave Toyotomi a new name, Yakumistu (no leader ruled with his true name), and he also gave him the sword of the first Manji leader.

Every leader from the Manji Party had two swords, one of his own, made especially by the most important sword maker in Mount Koya, and the sword of the first Manji leader, also called the sacred sword, which was only used in special ceremonies, such as births or weddings, and never used to fight.

Now, Kunimitsu and Yoshimitsu were finally on their way to Tokyo, to search for Jin. The plan was to convince Jin to go with them to the Mount Koya, and free the Manji Party in the front of all the councillors and warriors.


	8. Nightmare chp 8

I don't own Tekken.

Thanks to all the readers.

Krappkarmin: Hey, thanks for your review. I'm waiting anxiously to read more from Silent and Sure.

MooNTeARZ: Yoshimitsu is not one of my favourite characters in Tekken, but since he is related to the Mishima family, I thought "why not?" and I decided to put him in this story. Anyway thanks for your review. And your story is great!

Flaming Fenix: I'm glad you like my imagination (though it's nothing compared to Kyo's…he's a genius…at least for lyrics!). Thank you for your review.

Animagus10: Hi there. Thank you so much for your kind words. I'm really glad that you liked my other stories. Thank you so much for your review, and I hope you like this chapter too.

Asuka-kazama-mishima: Welcome back! Thank you for reviewing. This chapter is dedicated to Asuka, so I dedicate it to you too! Hope you like it!

**Chapter 8**

Nightmare

SOUTH-OSAKA

14th MAY 2014

Since she was on holidays Asuka had been training hard every day. Besides she had nothing else to do. Asuka wanted to enter in some martial arts tournaments that summer, but she knew her father wouldn't approve. To him she was only a child and he didn't want her to get hurt.

It was still early in the afternoon when Satome interrupted Asuka's trainings.

-'Why are you training so hard?'-he asked her.

-'Because I want to!'-she replied cleaning her face with a towel.

-'It's still early for your father's classes…he always said we should rest before the lessons!'

-'Why can't you just mind your own business?'

-'You want to enter other tournaments, don't you?'

-'What if I do?'-Asuka asked in a challenging voice.

-'I'll tell master Kazama…'

-'What?'

-'You can't go to other tournaments…your father won't let you!'

-'I might be able to convince him!'

-'Your technique is not complete yet…remember?'

-'So what? I don't give a damn…I'm good enough to enter a tournament and that's good for me.'

-'Will you disobey master Kazama's orders?'

-'Maybe!'

-'Don't forget he is your father, Asuka, and you're not eighteen yet.'

-'Leave me alone, alright?'

-'You're so childish!'

-'Why are you doing this to me?'-Asuka asked almost in despair.-'I mean since High School you always try to piss me off!'

-'I don't know what you're talking about!'

-'Just because you were the Director's nephew you always did what you want in School…but we are not in school anymore, and I'm sick of your stupid attitude!'

Asuka left the Dojo.

-'Where are you going?'-Satome asked surprised to see her react like that.

-'Tell my father I will be back in time for his lessons!'

Satome stood there watching her leave and shrugged.

A few hours later Asuka was walking around the streets. She had to wait two more hours to go to her father's lessons. Why did Satome have to be such a jerk? That was precisely why she didn't want to have a boyfriend in her life.

Without noticing, Asuka got home. She was at the Dojo front gate, which was opened.

-'That's odd…'-she said in a low voice.

When she entered her heart almost stopped. Three of her friends, her father's students were on the ground unconscious. Then she saw Satome too. She kneeled besides him and tried to wake him up.

-'Satome! Are you alright?'-she shouted.-'Satome!'

Satome opened his eyes and said something that Asuka didn't understand.

-'What?'-she asked.

-'Check the Dojo…your father…'

Asuka watched the Dojo with fear. She knew her father was inside, but was he alive?

She walked in and there he was, bleeding on the floor. She started crying but she didn't risk moving him.

-'Daddy?'-she cried.-'Daddy…answer me…please…'

Her tears rolled down her face, but then she immediately remembered the dream she had. The woman with black hair said something like that would happen.

Asuka got up and phoned to ask for help. A few minutes later she was taken in an ambulance along with her father.

In the Hospital, Asuka was ordered to wait while her father was in the surgery room. Satome and the rest of the students, who had been attacked as well, were giving their stories to the police.

They weren't too badly treated, at least not too much. Satome was the only exception. He had three broken ribs and a lot of bruises.

Almost four hours later, a nurse warned that her father was out of danger but in critical situation. Asuka started crying again.

-'Are you Mr. Takao Kazama's daughter?'-a police officer asked.

-'Yes…'-Asuka answered.-'Do you now who did this?'

-'Not yet…'

-'You have to find him!'

-'Can you tell me what happened?'

Asuka told the police everything she knew, but she couldn't understand why the police was asking questions while they should be searching for the man responsible for that crime.

Satome joined her after a few minutes.

-'My parents are coming over…they want you to stay with us tonight.'-he said.

Asuka looked at Satome. A few hours ago they had a fight, and now he seemed much friendlier.

-'I'll stay here…with my dad.'

-'You have to ask permission to the Hospital…and I don't think they will let you.'

-'Who did this?'-Asuka asked suddenly.

-'A man…a Chinese man…'

-'And his name?'

-'I didn't hear him saying his name. I blacked out!'

-'What the hell happened?'

-'We were training…waiting for your father because he was meditating in his room, when suddenly a man opened the gates and provoked us to a fight.'

-'Why didn't you call the police?'

-'We thought he would leave…we thought he wasn't serious about fighting…'

-'So you fought…'

-'Yes. He was going to kill me when your father arrived and saved me. Then they started a fight. When I saw that your father was in troubles I tried to help him, but the guy hit me hard on the head and I blacked out.'

-'I'll find this guy…and I'll kill him!'

-'The police will take care of this!'

-'Not if I find him first!'

SOUTH-OSAKA

16th MAY 2014

Two days after the attack Satome was feeling much better. As for Asuka she was spending most of her time in the hospital. The doctors had said that master Kazama was going to live, but he was very badly injured and it would take many months to recover completely.

Even so, Asuka was happy.

-'In two weeks he will leave the Hospital and he will stay in a clinic to recover…'-she said to her friends who had gone with her to the Hospital to pay a visit to their master.

-'And this clinic…will he be alright there?'-Naoko asked.

-'There are many nurses there…besides it's not very far from our home, so I can see him every day!'

-'Look there's the guy!'-Higen said pointing to the other side of the street.

-'What?'-Asuka watched a tall guy going the opposite direction.-'YOU! STOP RIGHT THERE!'-she shouted.

The man stopped but as soon as he saw Asuka going in his direction he started running.

Asuka went in his pursuit, and so did Satome.

-'Tell the police!'-he yelled to the others.-'Asuka…stop! Let him go!'-Satome yelled in vein.

-'Never! I'll get him!'

Minutes later Asuka and Satome were in the East-side of Osaka. The man was ahead of them. He got in an alley, in the back of a restaurant and stopped.

-'What do you want from me?'-he asked.

-'You have to pay for what you did to my dad!'-Asuka said trying to catch her breath.

-'I thought your father was better than that!'

-'I'll show you the Kazama's power, you jerk!'

-'You? You're just a little girl…'

-'Am I?'- Asuka didn't waste more time and she attacked him with a kick on the stomach.

The man took a few steps back, but then he charged Asuka by grabbing her head and throwing her against the wall. Asuka almost blacked out, but slowly she got up and cleaned the blood on her head. Then she saw Satome attacking that big man.

Satome punched him on the face and the Chinese man looked at him with despise.

-'Wasn't enough for you in the other day?'-he asked.

-'No! Until you stop hurting people, I'll face you…whenever I have a chance.'

-'But you don't have a chance…'

-'You're not unbeatable.'

The man grabbed Satome's leg when he was trying to hit him with a kick and threw him against the dust bins. Then he started to kick Satome in the stomach.

-'See? I told you…Feng Wei is always the winner!'

-'Hey! I'm still here…leave my friend alone!'-Asuka said regaining her strengths.

Feng Wei took an iron bar from the ground and tried to hit Asuka.

With that bar it was hard for Asuka to come closer and hit him, but she had to do something.

-'Come on little girl…hit me!'-Feng Wei teased her.

Asuka was really angry now and she ducked when he tried to hit her again. Then she punched him in the chest. She was hoping he would fall, but he didn't. Asuka thought he was going to use the iron bar to hit her head but he grabbed her neck instead and pushed her against the wall. Asuka looked at Satome who was unconscious. She was suffocating and she closed her eyes. Then Feng Wei let her go. Asuka fell hard on the floor and she saw a guy with red hair. Then she blacked out too.

-'Why don't you pick someone of your own size?'-Hwoarang said.

-'Who are you?'-Feng Wei asked.

-'The guy who is going to kick your butt!'

-'Yeah…sure…I don't have time for this!'

-'Hwoarang…what's going on?'-Eijiro joined Hwoarang in the alley but when they both looked, Feng Wei was gone.

-'Where the hell did he go?'-Hwoarang asked surprised.

-'Who was he?'-Eijiro asked.

-'I don't know…but he did a hell of job with these two…'-Hwoarang pointed at Asuka and Satome.-'Hey…are you ok?'-Hwoarang asked shaking Asuka.

Asuka woke up and saw the face of the red hair guy.

-'Are you ok?'-he insisted.

Asuka blushed and got up immediately.

-'I'm fine!'-she said walking over to Satome, who was getting up too.-'Are you ok?'

-'Yes…'-Satome answered rubbing his head.

-'What was that all about?'-Hwoarang asked.-'Why were you fighting?'

-'Don't get involved…it's better this way.'-Asuka said.

-'Are you sure…? Because if it wasn't for me, you could be dead by now.'

Asuka blushed again and she turned her back to leave.

-'Hey? Where are you going?'-Hwoarang asked.

-'Home…'

Satome followed Asuka and they both left the East-side.

-'Are you sure you're alright?'-Asuka asked.

-'Yes.'

-'You shouldn't have followed me!'

-'Sure…so what was I supposed to do? Wait and then go pick up your corpse?'

Asuka looked down.

-'Thanks…'-she muttered.

-'Look…just go home and stay there, ok?'-Satome suggested.

-'I can't do anything else, can I? He escaped…'

Asuka went home and she took a hot shower. Then she cleaned her wound and prepared her dinner. After that she phoned to the Hospital to ask if her father was alright. The nurse said he was fine.

Asuka laid down on the couch and thought of everything it had happened. After all she wasn't as strong as she thought she was. She had been defeated by the guy named Feng Wei and she had to be saved by a stranger, who by the way was the most handsome guy she had ever seen.

-'Oh my God!'-she said in a low voice. She had just admitted she liked the guy, that couldn't be happening, not to her.

-'Oh…shit!'-she said covering her head with a pillow.

SOUTH-OSAKA

19th MAY 2014

Three days after the incident Asuka couldn't stop thinking about what had happened to her and Satome in that alley. She wasn't very sure of her feelings, but she was starting to think that she was having a crush on that red hair guy. The problem was she didn't even know him.

Her father had noticed she was a bit different, but since he wasn't with her all day, he didn't ask.

That afternoon she was leaving the Hospital with Naoko and Kaede, after visiting her father, when a police officer went to speak to her.

-'You are Kazama Asuka, right?'-he asked.

-'Yes…'

-'You told us to contact the east-side police because you had seen your father's attacker on the East side, didn't you?'

-'Yes…'

-'Well…they couldn't get him, but Chief Wulong wants to speak to you.'

-'Now?'

-'Yes…if it's possible…'

-'Sure…'

-'Lets go…I'll take you.'

-'Where?'

-'To the East side…chief Wulong is the police station Chief in the East side of Osaka!'

-'Oh…alright then.'

Asuka left her friends and a half an hour later she was entering Lei Wulong's office.

-'What is it that you want to speak to me?'-Asuka asked sitting down on a chair.

-'I know what happened to your father and I got some news that I think you might want to know…'

-'And what's that?'

-'What happened to you?'-Lei asked pointing to her head where he could see a bruise.

-'Nothing…'-she lied. She couldn't say that she had been fighting with Feng Wei. But Lei wasn't stupid and he knew exactly what had happened.

-'Look, this guy, Feng Wei, he's Chinese and back in China he was pretty rough too. He murdered his master…without a reason and now he's at large.'

-'He's a murderer?'

-'Yes. This means he's dangerous, and you shouldn't be looking for him…alright?'

-'He attacked my father and my friends!'

-'The police will catch him sooner or later…in the meanwhile you have to stay home while we do our jobs!'

-'You let him go!'

-'Yes, he is hiding. But we can't protect you…I need your word that you won't do this again!'

-'I want him to pay for what he did…'

-'And he will. He's going to enter the Iron Fist…I'll be there to catch him. But you…I want you to be safe, so stay with your father, ok?'

-'The Iron Fist?'

-'It's a tournament.'

-'I know what it is.'

-'Do you give me your word?'

-'I'll think about it…'

-'Ok…you can go miss…a…miss…'

-'Kazama, Asuka Kazama.'

-'Kazama?'

-'Yes. Why?'

Lei looked at her and thought about Jin. Jin didn't have a sister or cousins, so probably she had nothing to do with him.

-'Do you have a brother?'-Lei asked.

-'No.'

-'Cousins?'

-'Not that I'm aware of…why?'

-'It's nothing…it's just that you remind me of someone…'

-'Whatever. Can I go?'

-'Yes…and stay out of troubles, Asuka.'

Asuka got up and when she was leaving the room she turned back.

-'Can I please ask you something?'-she asked blushing.

-'What?'

-'There is a guy who leaves here in the East-side…he has red hair…do you know him?'

-'What? Hwoarang?'

-'Yes…that's his name…I think…'

-'What do you want from him?'

-'Well…I sort of need to thank him…can you tell me where he lives?'

-'Are you sure we're talking about the same guy?'

-'I guess…'

-'Hwoarang is the Tsunamis' leader…did you know?'

-'WHAT? That gang of outlaws?'

-'Yes.'

-'Oh…great. Just great!'

-'Do you still want to know where he lives?'

Asuka glared at Lei and she nodded.

-'Ok. He lives near the Makia Hotel…'

Asuka left furious. With so many guys in Osaka and she was interested in an outlaw. Who would've thought that could happen to her? All of her life she had sworn not to have feelings for boys, and now all of a sudden she was thinking about a guy she didn't even know, and who was a delinquent and a thug leader.

When she got home, and unfortunately for her, Kaede and Naoko were there waiting for her. She wasn't in the mood for talking.

-'So what happened?'-Kaede asked curious.

-'Did they catch the guy?'-Naoko asked.

-'No.'

-'That's a shame…'-Kaede said.

-'Are you alright?'-Naoko asked realising that Asuka wasn't acting normally.-'What's wrong with you?'

-'Nothing…'

-'Come on tell us!'-begged Naoko.

Asuka knew they wouldn't give up.

-'Remember when I said that Satome and I were saved by a guy…?'-Asuka asked.

-'Yes…'-both girls answered.

-'Well I need to thank him, because I was very rude…and I learned he's an outlaw.'-Asuka explained. It wasn't the whole truth but she couldn't say to her friends she was having feelings for a guy like Hwoarang.

-'An outlaw?'-Naoko asked.

-'Yes. The Tsunamis' leader.'

-'Wow…are you joking with us?'-Kaede asked excited.-'People say he's the best!'

-'Well…he is pretty strong…'

-'You like him, don't you?'-Naoko asked all of the sudden.

-'No!'-Asuka said immediately.-'I don't like him and I never will. He's a damn outlaw and I don't want to have nothing to do with him, ok?'

Asuka entered her house and closed the door behind her.

Naoko and Kaede looked at each other and shrugged. Then they both smiled and said at the same time:

-'She likes him!'

-'What a nightmare!'-Asuka said going to her room.


	9. Hurting you, hurting me chp 9

I don't own Tekken.

Thanks to all the readers.

Krappkarmin: As I promised here is Steve! I hope you like it, but this is only the beginning of Steve's path…Thanks for your review.

MooNTeARZ: Hi! Thanks for your review. I enjoyed Crimson Destiny very much and I'm sure that your next story will be a great success too! I hope to "hear" from you soon.

Asuka-kazama-mishima: You don't need to thank me! I really appreciate your support. About Asuka and Roomax, yes there will be a certain relationship between them, but in the next chapters I will mention it. Asuka will also have to change her attitudes towards Satome, because he will be a good friend of hers…

Flaming Fenix: Thanks for reviewing. I'll keep that thing about Kaoru in mind. Maybe I'll make a character with his personality…but I still have to think where to put it. Thanks for the tip.

Animagus10: Thank you so much for your review. Yes, at first Asuka will have a crush on Hwoarang, but that doesn't mean that they will end up together. As you probably noticed, I'm a Julia/Hwoa fan, so in the end Hwoarang and Julia will be together. I hope you're not disappointed…take care.

**Chapter 9**

Hurting you, hurting me

EAST-OSAKA

20th MAY 2014

Asuka had thought about it and she had decided to go and thank Hwoarang about the other day. He was an outlaw but she sure owed him at least a thank you.

She was near the door when she heard some noises inside.

-'Have you seen my green shirt?'-Hwoarang asked Julia.

-'No…'

-'Can you please bring me my white shirt then?'

-'Wait a second, will you? I'm busy…'-Julia said from their room.-'And answer the door…someone is knocking…'

-'Must be Roomax…'

Hwoarang opened the door and saw Asuka, who immediately blushed seeing him shirtless.

-'Yes?'-Hwoarang asked.

-'You're Hwoarang, right?'

-'Yes.'

-'Well…I…'

-'Julia…where's my shirt?'

-'Here!'-Julia gave him the shirt and smiled at Asuka.-'Hi there…why don't you come in?'

Asuka entered the house and closed the door behind her. She watched the hall and then the living room. There was a kid watching TV.

Hwoarang came back from the kitchen and looked at her again, and then he recognised her.

-'You're that girl…'-he started.

-'Well…yes…I'm here because I was extremely rude in the other day and we didn't even thank you…'

-'It's alright…but you could've told me what was that all about. I mean a girl like you shouldn't be fighting…'

-'What the hell? You're not my father!'

-'Sorry…but you're too young!'

-'I'm almost eighteen…'

-'Give her a break…I was eighteen when I met you.'-Julia said.-'And I fought with you, remember?'

-'Yeah, but I always won…'

Julia shrugged and when she was going to the bathroom, Masami entered her room in a hurry, with tears in her eyes.

Julia looked to Hwoarang and they both shrugged.

-'Well…anyway…'-Asuka continued.-'That guy attacked my father so I had to do something…'

-'It was for a good cause…but you have to be careful, alright?'-said Julia.

-'What the hell is happening in this house?'-Hwoarang asked when Eijiro passed him by to the bathroom.

-'I don't know…'-Julia answered.

Hwoarang started knocking on the bathroom door.

-'Well…thanks for your help and I'm going now…'

-'Alright…anytime…a…what's your name?'

-'Asuka.'

-'Anytime Asuka.'

-'I think your son shouldn't be watching that.'-Asuka said when she was leaving.

-'Daisuke is not our son!'-Julia said blushing.-'But you're right he shouldn't be watching that!'

When Asuka left she was disappointed but at the same time she was relieved. How stupid was she? She thought to herself. Was she really thinking that a guy like that didn't have a girlfriend?

Asuka took a deep breath and she was going to leave but didn't notice someone was at the stairs and she fell on him.

Roomax hit his head on the floor but as soon as he opened his eyes and saw an unknown person he moved to the top of her.

-'Who are you?'-he asked.

-'Get off me!'-Asuka ordered.

-'What's your gang? Why were you spying my house?'

-'Spying?'

-'Answer me!'

-'I'm not in a gang!'

-'Then what are you doing here?'

-'Get off me or I'll…'

-'What will you do?'

-'This!'

Asuka punched Roomax in the face and his nose started bleeding. He let her go and she got up.

-'I was here to speak with Hwoarang…and I'm going home, you idiot!'

Roomax saw Asuka leaving and he entered home holding his bleeding nose.

-'What the hell…'-he said when he saw what was going on.

Julia was knocking on Masami's door and Hwoarang was knocking on Eijiro's. Daisuke was watching TV and Roomax sat down next to him.

-'What's happening?'-he asked.

-'I don't know…'

-'Did you sleep here on the couch?'

-'No.'

-'You got up early…'

-'I like to watch the cartoons…'

-'Why is everyone yelling?'

-'Maybe they are angry.'

-'Why?'

-'I don't know…everyone got home very late last night…what happened to your nose?'

-'A crazy girl hit me…'

-'Sometimes girls are brutal.'

Roomax shrugged and left to wash his nose from the blood.

-'What a crazy day!'-he whispered.

But for Asuka that day would get even worse. When she got home Satome was there waiting for her.

-'Say "Hello" to your new guest!'-he said with a smile.

-'What?'

-'Your father wants me to stay with you in the Dojo. He said you wouldn't manage on your own.'

-'You're joking, right?'

-'Nope!'

-'My father knows very well that I can do everything alone!'

-'Really? Will you be able to give lessons to the 8 year-old and 12 year-old kids at the same time? Besides, will you manage to clean all the Dojo rooms every day?'

-'I got the point and I appreciate your concern, but I'll be fine!'

-'Your father doesn't think that way, and since I'm one of his best students, and I live right next door, he asked me to come. He said I can stay in the guest room.'

-Can you wait here just for two minutes?'

-'Sure, no problem!'

Asuka got inside her house and dialled the Hospital phone number. She asked to speak with her father with urgency and a few minutes later she hung up completely defeated once again.

-'Fine. You can take the guest room!'-she said opening the door and allowing Satome to get in with his bags.'

-'Thanks! Your father is a very persuasive man.'

-'You are not allowed to go into my room! Besides I will never cook for you, is that clear?'

-'Sure…don't worry; my mum said she's going to cook us the meals, so…'

-'Really?'-Asuka asked with enthusiasm, because she had always loved Satome's mother's food.-'Great!'

-'So, I think we should go and clean the rooms, for the lessons. I'll clean this room and you'll clean the one on the back…'-Satome said.

-'Great! Now he thinks he's my father!'-Asuka said turning her back on him.-'How worse can my life get?'

EAST-OSAKA

21st MAY 2014

Julia was watching Masami packing her things. She didn't understand what the hell was going on with her friend.

-'What happened yesterday?'-she asked for the third time that morning.

-'I'm leaving.'

-'I can see that, but why?'

-'I shouldn't have come…I knew this would happen!'

-'I'm not following. You seemed alright and happy two days ago.'

-'Everything was different then.'

-'What changed? Did we do anything to upset you?'

-'No…you didn't!'

-'What about Daisuke?'-Julia asked.

-'He doesn't want to leave with me…he wants to stay with his brother.'

-'You finished High School with a good mark; you said you wanted to find a job, and now all of a sudden you are packing!'

-'You wouldn't understand!'

-'I'll never understand if you don't tell me!'

-'It's complicated.'

-'We can fix things.'

-'No, we can't!'

-'Masami…please tell me!'

Julia forced Masami to sit down on the bed and she started crying.

-'What is it?'

-'Eijiro…'-she whispered.

-'What did he do?'

-'Well…he didn't do anything.'

-'Did he hurt you?'

-'No…but…'

Julia looked at her and immediately understood.

-'You slept together that night…didn't you?'

She nodded.

-'We were drunk! The problem is…I like him…more than I should!'

-'So? What's the problem?'

-'Come on, Julia…'

-'You're both single, you're almost the same age…I don't see a problem here!'

-'He's Daisuke's brother!'

-'But he's not your family!'

-'Besides I don't know how he feels!'

-'Of course you don't…you didn't want to speak to him last night when he knocked on your door!'

-'Probably he wanted to say that it was a mistake…'

-'Or he wanted to say he likes you too…why won't you talk to him?'

-'It will make things worse.'

-'Alright, then where will you go?'

-'To Otsu…I'll look for old friends of mine.'

-'Tell him what you feel first.'

When Julia left Masami, she knew that her friend would never tell Eijiro what she felt about him, so she decided to act. Eijiro was her friend too, and she was curious to know what the boy was feeling.

She found him outside the house, alone.

-'Hey!'-she greeted.

-'Hi…what's up?'

-'You tell me, because Masami is acting pretty weird and I know it has something to do with you.'

Eijiro was embarrassed and he looked down.

-'She doesn't speak to me…I did a stupid thing…'

-'Whatever it was, it can't be that bad…but the fact is she's leaving in an hour to the station!'

-'Leaving?'

-'Yes…if you don't do anything she'll be gone…is that what you want?'

-'No…'

-'If you like her…don't let her go!'

TOKYO INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT

Steve Fox was in Japanese soil once again and as soon as he got on land he remembered everything that had happened to him a few months ago. He watched the Airport. He had met Christie Monteiro in that Airport. She was now one of his friends, along with many other good fighters he had met on the last Iron Fist Tournament.

It was also on that tournament that he had learned about his past and about his real mother. At first he was confused, it would be a shock for anyone to know that his real mother had been an experimental subject in some kind of labs. But now he knew that he wanted to know more. That was why he was in Japan without anyone's knowledge, except for Marianne Johnson, his manager.

Marianne had been instructed to say to the media that Steve was on holidays and that not even she knew his whereabouts. It was a lie, but as Steve had said, it was for a good cause.

If the media knew, he would never have some time to investigate things properly. Besides he wanted to meet Miharu again and he didn't want people to know about his private life.

-'I really need to buy a house in Japan!'-Steve announced on the phone while speaking to Marianne.

-'I guess it would be better than go to the hotels.'-she said laughing.-'What will you do now?'

-'I'll look around for Miharu.'

-'I'm so worried…'

-'Why?'

-'Why didn't you take two bodyguards with you? It would be safer!'

-'I told you that the Syndicate is not interested in me anymore!'

-'What if they are just waiting for you to think that?'

-'If they wanted to kill me, they could've killed me last month in that tournament in Tunisia…I was alone too!'

-'Ok, Ok…I got the point…but if you suspect of something just go to the police and call the FBI or the CIA…'

-'I'm not in the USA!'

-'Call the Japanese Intelligence Agency…I think they are pretty efficient too.'

-'Don't worry I'll be fine!'

-'Call me soon, ok?'

-'Ok.'

As soon as he hung up the phone, Steve lay on the bed and started thinking about a way to contact Lei Wulong. In that moment he needed his assistance.

A few hours later he found out that Lei was in Osaka and he decided to pay him a visit.

EAST-OSAKA

Lei was back after his lunch break and he was surprised to know that someone was waiting for him in his office.

-'Steve Fox…'-he said when he got in.

-'Your officers let me wait in here…how are you detective Wulong?'

-'Fine…and you?'

-'Alive…thanks to you. Congratulations, you caught some important members from the Syndicate and since then they don't show interest in me anymore…I guess I'm off the hook!'

-'That's a good new! What brings you to Osaka?'

-'Well, I need help…I want to find my real parents, especially my mother.'

-'I thought you said that wasn't important…'

-'I know…and it wasn't…by that was last year. I need to know!'

-'Why?'

-'Last year I was caught by Heihachi Mishima because he thought I had a stupid gene…then I found out that my real mother was there…she was alive…so I want to know her. I have the right to know.'

-'I don't know much about it…all I know is that she was an experimental subject at the IQ laboratories.'

-'I know that too…but I need more than that, detective!'

-'In the list I took from Heihachi's computer, there are a huge number of names…more than a thousand. We can't search all those women!'

-'Give me the list…'

-'I can't! It's confidential…'

-'Please!'

-'Even if I gave you the list, you have nothing to start the investigation…'

Steve knew Lei was right.

-'Can't you just give me a clue…?'

-'The only thing I got from the files is the name Dr. Boskonovitch…the man in charge of the experiments. But you probably heard his name already.'

-'Yes, I did. What did you find about him?'

-'Almost nothing! He's from East Europe, he was born during the World War II and his parents ran away to the States during the cold war. He returned to Europe to study and he's a genius on sciences and biology.'

-'A man of Science, huh?'

-'Yes…'

-'I'll see what more can I find.'

-'Just stay out of troubles, alright?'

-'I'm a big boy now, Wulong!'

-'I know…but the problem is that big boys always think they know best!'

-'I'll keep in touch.'

When Steve left, Lei sighed. He knew more than he had told Steve. He knew that Nina Williams was his mother, but he couldn't tell him for too reasons. First, if Nina wanted Steve to know she was his mother, she would've told him herself, and second he couldn't tell Steve that his mother was the woman who was hired in the last tournament to kill him.

Lei was hoping that without help and clues, Steve would have to stop searching.

In the meanwhile Hwoarang was in the fields with his students. They were going to be evaluated.

-'You'll fight me one at a time and then I'll decide who's going to pass to an advanced level and who's not.'

Everyone was excited to start. They were wondering if Hwoarang was going to be easy on them, but as soon as the first fight started they understood he wasn't. The poor boy ended up with a lot of bruises.

-'You need more practice, Nog! Next!'

After almost an hour it was Mouse turn to fight against Hwoarang. He was nervous but he also wanted to know if he would do better than his friends. Until then only five were going to pass to an advanced level, the others were defeated with three strikes.

-'I'm not going to be soft on you, Mouse!'

-'I know.'

-'Ready!'

-'Yes!'

Hwoarang was going to attack when Eijiro arrived and interrupted the fight.

-'I need the car keys!'-he said.

-'I'm busy!'

-'I need the keys now!'

-'Did someone die?'

-'I need to go to the station…'

-'Fine. Just bring the jeep in one piece, alright?'

-'Thanks!'

Eijiro left in a hurry and Mouse and Hwoarang shrugged.

-'What is wrong with him?'-Mouse asked.

-'He's acting strangely since yesterday! But lets start this.'

-'I bet four hundred yens that Hwoarang wins with two strikes!'-One said.

-'No…I was Mouse's teacher…I bet Hwoarang wins in six strikes!'-Ryo announced with confidence.

Mouse looked at his friends and sighed.

-'Nice friends…'-he said.

Hwoarang used a spinning trip kick and Mouse went to the ground. He stood there a few seconds, thinking about a way to attack.

-'Is this all you can take?'-Hwoarang asked with disappointment.

-'No.'

Mouse got up and he took his fighting stance. He tried a sweep kick but failed. Hwoarang was a Tae Kwon Do master, he knew all the strikes. He didn't have a chance.

Mouse tried a left punch and then a low kick that hit Hwoarang on the knee.

-'Not bad.'-Hwoarang said.

With a lot more confidence, Mouse did a Tsunami kick that surprised Hwoarang making him stop the fight.

-'You passed.'

-'But…'

-'A Tsunami kick is hard to perform…you did it perfectly. You deserve to pass.'

-'What about the bet?'-One asked.

-'You can make one more bet.'-a voice said in Japanese, a bit hard to understand.

-'Fox? What the hell!'-Hwoarang said surprised to see Steve.

-'Hey, Hwoarang!'

-'How did you find me?'

-'I could see your red hair miles away!'

-'Ha ha ha…'

-'I'm glad you and Jin are alright…'

-'Me too.'

-'I was a bit shocked when Miharu wrote me…I wanted to come here but my manager had plans already and I had to enter some tournaments!'

-'It's ok. What brought you to the East side of Osaka?'

-'A challenge…I need to see if I can kick your ass.'

-'Want to fight?'

-'Sure.'

-'Ok…prepare yourself. Boys…make the bets!'

-'By the way…are you going to the Iron Fist?'

-'Are you going?'

-'Yes.'

-'Then count me in!'

-'Great! Jin will be there too.'

-'I'll kick his ass this time…and yours too.'

The fight started. Hwoarang was a bit tired but he didn't want Steve to think he couldn't handle one more fight.

Steve was pretty fast with his fists but that was his weak point as well, since his attacks were all based in punches and he didn't use his legs much. That was what Hwoarang was thinking, but when Steve surprised him with a high kick that almost hit him in the face, he saw he was wrong.

-'Wow…you've been learning new things, huh?'-Hwoarang asked.

-'Sure. I like to learn…'

-'I thought you couldn't use your legs in Boxing.'

-'Usually you can't…but I'm not fighting in a Boxing competition, am I?'

Steve tried to hit Hwoarang with a powerful right uppercut but Hwoarang grabbed his hand and with his left arm hit Steve with his elbow in the nose.

Steve cleaned the blood with his sleeve and looked at Hwoarang with a grin on his face. He charged with a low kick and a punch on the stomach. Hwoarang grabbed his stomach and fell on one knee. He was going to take his fighting stance again but it was too late, Steve was already attacking and hit him with a sky high. Hwoarang fell on the ground.

-'Bastard!'-Hwoarang cursed him.-'It's my turn now!'

He attacked with lifting uppercut and a leaping slash kick.

The fight went on for almost an hour. They were both sweating and tired but none of them wanted to quit, though it wasn't a real fight.

Hwoarang wanted to finish that fight so he attacked, Steve did the same. Steve hit Hwoarang on the chin but Hwoarang also hit him on the face. The impact made them fall at the same time.

Julia was arriving in that moment and she ran towards Hwoarang to see if he was alright.

-'Are you ok, babe?'-she asked seeing that his nose was bleeding.

-'Yeah…Steve wanted a fight…so I gave him a fight!'

-'Steve?'

Julia went to check on Steve who was still lying on the floor.

-'Hi Julia…'

-'Why were you fighting?'

-'Just to see if we are still up to go to the Iron Fist…'

-'Typical of men.'

-'Who was the winner?'-asked One.

-'I was!'-Steve and Hwoarang said at the same time.

-'You hit the ground first!'-Steve said.

-'No I didn't!'-Hwoarang replied.

-'Yes you did!'-the other insisted.

-'Fuck off, Fox…'

-'Shut up, you idiots!'-Julia said.-'No one wins! You'll have to fight again in the tournament!'

-'Lets go, Fox, I'll pay you a drink.'-Hwoarang said.

-'Sure.'

-'I'm going too.'-Julia said.-'To make sure you don't get into troubles.'

-'Sure babe…'-Hwoarang put his arm around her shoulders.

-'How can you stand up with him?'-Steve asked.

-'She has her reasons, and it's not of your business!'-Hwoarang said with a grin.-'By the way…where the hell is Eijiro?'

-'Taking care of his problems.'

Eijiro had prevented Masami to enter in the train to Otsu and he had managed to convince her to go with him to eat something and to talk.

They had eaten an ice-cream in the park but they haven't spoken to each other yet. None of them knew what to say, but Eijiro had decided to give the first step.

-'I didn't want this to happen, but I don't want you to go either.'-he said finally watching the floor.

-'I think I better go.'

-'Why?'

-'What do you mean, "Why"? Because I have to!'

-'I know this shouldn't have happened, I mean not like that…but…'

-'Not like that? What do you mean?'

-'I mean…I wanted it to happen…but the right way…because I think I love you…'

Masami wasn't expecting those words and her eyes filled up with tears.

-'You don't hate me?'-she asked.

-'Of course not. I hate myself for hurting you. I don't know what you feel…so I hope you can forgive me.'

-'I feel the same as you…but it's wrong!'

Eijiro took her hands in his and looked at her in the eyes.

-'Why?'-he asked.

-'We have a brother, remember?'

-'Daisuke is my brother, but you are not my sister…there is no blood connection between us! My father was your stepfather and that's all!'

-'Imagine what Daisuke will feel if we stay together…his brother and sister dating…it's confusing especially for a child!'

-'We can explain him the situation…'

-'He will not understand.'

-'We have to try. At first I thought you didn't like me, and that was why you were going away. Now that I know that you feel the same I can't quit on us! Please give us a chance!'

Masami tried not to cry but she failed. Eijiro hugged her.

-'Please…'-he repeated.

Masami nodded in silence.

A/note: I simply hated this chapter...i don't know why...soI won't be disappointed if you don't like it either! Take care...


	10. Difficult Times chp 10

I don't own Tekken or its characters.

Thanks to all the readers.

Krappkarmin: Thanks for your review. Actually Steve meets Miharu in this chapter. There will be more in the next chapters! Hope you like it!

Sam: Hey…well…I don't know why I didn't like the last chapter! I'm glad you liked it. In this chapter Asuka finally meets Roomax again. And, yes I do like Kaoru very much! Thanks for your review.

Flaming Fenix: I know that I said that Jin and Ling were in this chapter…I was wrong…sorry for that, but the thing is I'm writing the 26th chapter and I'm a bit confused so…but I promise they'll arrive soon. Probably in the next chapter. Sorry!

Mysterious: Hi! Thank you so much for reviewing! And thanks for loving this chapter too! I hope you continue to read this!

HwoarangTheChamp: Hey thanks for your words, they're really inspiring! I hope you like the rest of my story!

Usagiwoo: Hey…how are things in Canada? Well…I just want to say thanks for your review, and don't worry about Jin and Ling because they'll be in the next chapter. I haven't been writing much about them, and I'm sorry for that, but from the 15th chapter they'll be always present!

Tekken fan: Thanks for your review. Don't worry I will continue this story until the end! About Jin and Kazuya…they will meet in chapter 20. Is it too late? Sorry…but please be patient! Thank you!

**Chapter 10**

Difficult Times

REPUBLIC OF IRELAND

DUBLIN

22nd MAY 2014

The Williams huge property was in silence. The moon was in the sky and a ray of light was entering in Anna Williams' room. She was sleeping after a day of work in the new company she had bought. Running a business wasn't as easy as she had thought.

_Anna was watching a round room with paintings on the walls. One of the paintings was showing a samurai with his heavy ancient clothes. He was holding a sword and his eyes were of a cold dark. She was sitting on a red couch and she seemed to be searching for someone. Suddenly an older man entered the room. Anna got up to present herself. Only then she realised that she was in a memory because she could see herself from the other side of the room._

_-'Who are you Miss?'-Heihachi asked._

_-'Anna Williams, Mr. Mishima…Nina's sister.'_

_-'Nina never mentioned a sister.'_

_-'We didn't get along but I guarantee you that I'm her sister. And I want to know what really happened to her.'_

_-'Look…I can't help you.'_

_-'Don't play dumb with me, Mr. Mishima. My father died last week, but before he died, he told me that Nina was here and he was investigating your Zaibatsu. I just want the truth.'_

_-'I'm sorry for your father.'_

_-'Sure…'_

_-'I am. But believe me; I had nothing to do with his death.'_

_-'He wasn't so sure about you having something to do with Nina's. I demand to know where she is, or I'll go to the police!'_

_-'Very well. Your sister died in an accident, a car crush. Your father and I had some businesses together and I met your sister when she was very young.'_

_-'I know, my dad told me. He told me you paid for her martial arts lessons.'_

_-'Yes, she was very talented. And she was also studying Law in Tokyo University.'_

_-'What happened then?'_

_-'She had an accident and the doctors said she was dead. I called your parents and I sent someone to identify the body, but Dr. Boskonovitch found out she was still alive.'_

_Anna was surprised and she stood in silence for a couple of minutes._

_-'Alive? Where is she now? Why did you keep this from us?'_

_-'Because she is practically dead, she's in coma. She's only alive because we kept her in a cryosleep.'_

_-'A what?'_

_-'Cryosleep. We are trying to save her, but she may not make it.'_

_-'You are using her as a lab rat?'_

_-'At least she's alive…'_

_-'I want to see her! NOW!'_

_Anna was now in a modern laboratory. She looked around, everything was white and she hated that colour. She saw a calendar on the wall from the current month, January and then a man in medical clothes appeared. _

_-'There's your sister, Miss Williams…'_

_Anna turned her head and saw a blond woman inside of a cryosleep chamber. Her eyes were wide opened when she saw that Nina was pregnant._

_-'What…she's pregnant?'_

_-'No. The baby was born this month. We don't know where he is.'-Dr. Boskonovitch said._

_-'Do you want to be responsible for your sister's child?'-Heihachi asked._

_-'I…don't know…I have to think about it!'_

_-'Fine…if you do we will help you searching.'-Heihachi said pushing her to the exit._

Anna woke up. She looked around and saw she was in her room. The watch was marking two in the morning. She had remembered a very important episode of her life. Her first meeting with Heihachi Mishima and Dr. Boskonovitch. And she knew now that her sister had a child. The question now was "did Nina know about it?"

JAPAN

SENDAI

It was early in the morning when Lee found out that Nina had left. Things were a bit complicated for the both of them. There was some chemistry between them, but at the same time it was complicated since they had been apart for many years. They didn't know each other anymore.

-'Did she say why she was leaving?'-Lee asked Kira.

-'No. She didn't talk to me; actually I think she never liked me much.'

-'She's probably confused.'-Dr.B. said.

-'She doesn't have the devil gene anymore, so why do you care?'-Kira asked.

-'What will she do?'

-'Don't worry, Lee, she knows how to defend herself.'-Dr.B. said.

-'I know that.'

Lee left.

-'Is he really going to look for her?'-Kira asked.

-'I think so. She was an important part of Lee's past.'

-'How do you know all these stuff about them?'

-'Because I was the one who studied Nina after she escape.'

-'Did you tell Heihachi?'

-'No. There's a rule about medical commitment with the patient.'

-'What about Kazuya and Jin? Did you know everything about them?'

-'Sort of…I knew Kazuya was dating a girl before Heihachi noticed. I was his doctor and I immediately saw a different Kazuya.'

-'Was that obvious?'

-'To me it was. Kazuya changed a lot after he met Jun. She was his strengths…'

-'What about Lee and Nina? What do you know about their past?'

-'She met him when she was Heihachi's private assassin…'

-'Was she sent to kill him?'

-'No. Her mission was to eliminate powerful people or assist the Manji Party.'

-'Manji Party? What the hell is that?'

-'I'll tell you another day. We have work to do now!'

SOUTH-OSAKA

23rd MAY 2014

Asuka was waiting in the Hospital for her father. He was going to be transferred to the special clinic where he would start his treatment.

Satome was there too. They weren't speaking to each other because they had a fight almost twice a day. Living under the same roof was not a very pleasant experience for none of them.

In the meantime something had caught Asuka's attention. There was something on the TV about the Iron Fist Tournament.

-'I am Susume Takani from Fuji-Nion where the preparations are being made to receive in the end of the next month more than one thousand people who will watch and enter the most famous martial arts tournament in the world!'-the reporter said.

Asuka looked closely at the reporter on the TV. She was pretty, with long brown hair and very elegant in her dark red outfit.

-'This year the Iron Fist Tournament will not be transmitted live on TV, because the organisers didn't agree on which television channel would broadcast it, but next year, the Fuji TV channel will try to win this battle. Until now no fighter arrived to Fuji-Nion, but everyone thinks that in the early June everything will be different.'

Satome watched Asuka while she was watching the TV with attention. He knew immediately what she was thinking.

-'You are out of your mind, Asuka!'-he said when the reporter disappeared from the screen.

-'What?'

-'I know what you are thinking…you want to go to that tournament!'

-'Leave me alone!'

-'I'm ready!'-Asuka's father said as he was arriving in a wheelchair.

-'Then lets go, dad…the ambulance is waiting.'

When the ambulance was ready to leave, Asuka's father remembered he had left his smaller bag in the room. Asuka volunteered to get it, and she disappeared running.

-'What's wrong with my daughter?'-he asked.

-'I think she wants to go to the Iron Fist, master.'

-'What? Is she crazy?'

-'Apparently.'

-'She can't go!'

Asuka was arriving to her father's room but she didn't notice that the floor was being washed and she slipped. Trying not to fall she grabbed someone who was passing by, but they both ended up in the floor. The other person hit with the head on the floor and Asuka saw some blood.

-'Are you alright?'-she asked worried.

-'What does it look like?'-Roomax shot back putting his hand on his head and trying to stop the bleeding.

-'YOU?'-Asuka yelled. Roomax looked at her and blinked.

-'Great…first you broke my nose, and now my head! What's next? My heart?'-he joked.

-'Never!'-Asuka said but she blushed a light pink.

-'Don't you know you can't run in Hospitals?'-Roomax asked getting up.

-'I'm in a hurry…and by the way, what do you know about rules, you're an outlaw!'

-'Actually, I work in the East Osaka Hospital.'

-'You what? But aren't you a Tsunami?'

-'Yes. But that doesn't mean I hang around in the streets doing nothing.'

-'Whatever…I have to go!'-Asuka got her father's bag and left.-'I'm sorry!'-she yelled from the elevator.

-'The least you could do was to take care of my head!'

-'I don't have time.'

Roomax watched her and he was going to search for a nurse when he stepped on something. It was a wallet. Asuka had left it there; probably it had fallen after the accident.

-'I guess I'll have to give it back!'

A few hours later, Asuka and Satome were heading back home. Asuka had liked the nurses who were going to assist her father in the clinic. When they arrived, someone was waiting by the door. Asuka recognised Roomax immediately.

-'What the hell are you doing here? Are you following me?'-she asked angrily.

-'No! Why would I do that?'

-'You tell me!'

-'Look, Miss…I came because…'

-'I said I was sorry!'

-'Who is he?'-asked Satome.

-'No one…just go inside!'

-'Fine!'-Satome obeyed.

-'Here!'-Roomax gave the wallet to Asuka.-'I found it in the Hospital!'

Asuka watched her wallet with embarrassment. She had been unfair with him.

Roomax was leaving when she decided to say something, but she chose the wrong words.

-'Wait! I still need to check if something is missing.'

Roomax watched her with a disapproving face.

-'You are pushing your luck, Miss. I did you a favour by coming here, and this is the way you treat me? How rude? And you have the nerves to call me an outlaw!'

Once again Asuka blushed.

-'Sorry…I didn't mean it!'

-'Yes, you did. You rich girls are all the same…a guy is never good enough for you!'

-'I'm not a rich girl!'

-'Whatever! A good day for you too!'

-'Wait! What's your name?'

-'I don't think you deserve to know my name.'

-'Thank you for the wallet…and I'm sorry for being so rude.'

Roomax smiled and turned to look at her.

-'I'm Roomax.'

-'I'm Asuka…and I'm really sorry…I'm not in myself these days!'

-'Ok…'

-'Is Roomax your real name?'

-'No.'

-'What is it then?'

-'You thanked me so I said my name…to know my real name, you'll have to do much more than that!'

-'Fine…then I will! Eventually!'

Roomax laughed.

-'Maybe…'-he added.

SENDAI

Lee had left early in the morning. He was going to look for Nina. He needed to speak to her.

-'He's insane!'-Kira said.

-'Jealous?'-Dr.B. asked with amusement.

-'No…just angry…only an idiot wastes his time searching for a woman!'

-'He did live with Nina for almost four years, until she was caught by the tekken forces, of course.'

-'Four years…big deal.'

-'You might think it's nothing…but take Jin for example…a few moments with Xiaoyu and he fell in love with her.'

-'How can you tell?'

-'Because I know…the same happened with Kazuya…the Mishimas are very predictable. Except for Heihachi.'

-'So when did Lee meet Nina?'

-'You still want to know?'

-'Yes.'

-'Lee met her when she was out on a mission for Heihachi.'

-'You mean she was sent to kill him?'

-'No, not him, Mr. Fukasaku…a business man who refused to work with Heihachi. Lee was aware of this and he wanted to establish a partnership with Fukasaku.'

-'So did Nina succeed in her mission.'

-'Yes, she was very efficient, but she also met Lee and there was some chemistry between them.'

-'They ended up together?'

-'Not immediately, but the second time they met, they did stay together because Nina didn't come back and she never completed her second mission.'

-'What happened?'

-'They ran away…Lee wanted to hide her from Heihachi. They managed to hide for almost four years.'

-'Then she was caught, right?'

-'Yes. She was put in a cryosleep again until Heihachi decide to use her again. We woke her up in the year 2000 and she entered the Iron Fist to eliminate Kazuya. Lee thought she was dead…but when he found out she was alive, he had to make a choice.'

-'What choice?'

-'Lee was alone in Fuji-Nion…he had to chose between help Nina or Kazuya. When Nina fought against Kazuya, she was injured but Kazuya managed to avoid her to fall into Heihachi's hands. When Kazuya faced Heihachi and almost died, Lee took him, and allowed Nina to be captured.'

-'I see…he helped Kazuya…and left Nina behind.'

-'He became a bitter man…didn't he?'

-'Yes…when I started to work in the G Corp. Lee was angry with the world…but I thought it was only hate towards his father…'

-'Now you know…Lee and Nina have more things in common than you can imagine…'

-'I guess they do…But, doctor you still need to tell me something.'

-'What?'

-'Your story…I still need to know your story.'

-'My story is too long to tell. But don't worry Kira…one day you will know…I'll make sure of that!'

TOKYO

25th MAY 2014

Steve was in Tokyo, his research for Dr. B. was not going well, but at the moment, he had decided to take a break.

It was a huge surprise for Miharu when she saw him outside the gates of her University.

They both hugged and stared at each other for a few minutes. They didn't know what to say.

-'Hey…so this is where you are spending all your time, huh?'-Steve asked.

-'Well…it's not so bad! At least I don't have to fight all the time!'

-'When do you have holidays?'

-'In four days. I just need to do one more exam. Are you here to stay?'

-'Yes, I mean until the Iron Fist ends, of course.'

-'Are you alone?'-Miharu asked looking around to see if he was with his body guards.

-'Yes. Alone and free…if you're interested…'-he said joking.

-'No body guards?'

-'I guess the Syndicate is tired…I think I'm off the hook.'

-'That's great!'

-'Do you want to have dinner with me?'

-'Sure. Let me have a word with someone first.'

A few minutes later, Miharu showed up with Yuu.

-'Hi…'-Yuu greeted.

-'Hi, Yuu…how have you been?'

-'Fine and you?'

-'Ok…so, you study here as well?'

-'Yes.'

-'Will you tell my mum I'm having dinner with Steve?'-Miharu asked.

-'Sure. No problem.'

-'Thanks.'-she said.

Yuu watched the couple leave with a bit of sadness, but then he turned back and entered the University again. Steve was a nice guy. Besides one day he would find a girl like Miharu too, he just needed to be patient.


	11. The Master's Return chp 11

I don't own Tekken.

Thanks to all the readers.

To: Krappkarmin, MooNTeARZ, Tom (Devil Jun), Asuka-Kazama-Mishima-Doo san and Flaming Fenix, thanks for your support and your reviews.

**Chapter 11**

The Master's Return

FUKUSHIMA

26th MAY 2014

In the last few weeks, Jin and Ling had been training hard; they knew they would find difficult opponents in the Iron Fist. But there was something bothering Jin. He hated to fall asleep. He could feel Ling by his side on the bed, but as soon as he closed his eyes, his dreams were always dark and disturbing and he was thinking that the dreams had something to do with the Iron Fist.

That night wasn't different.

_Jin was alone, surrounded by trees. That place reminded him of Yakushima. Suddenly he heard a voice and someone appeared. He recognised his mother immediately._

_-'Mother?'_

_-'Yes, Jin…it's me. I need to warn you…'_

_-'Warn me? About what?'_

_-'Difficult times are approaching and you need to be strong. You need to fight once more, but you will not be alone!'_

_-'Why did you leave me, mother?'_

_-'You are a big boy now…you know how to take care of yourself and your loved ones! I'm so proud of you…and so is Kazuya!'_

_-'I never told dad that I didn't hate him…I was just angry with him.'_

_-'He knows that.'_

_-'If there's something dangerous in the iron Fist, I won't go!'_

_-'You have to.'_

_-'I can't. I have to protect Ling…'_

_-'You need to fulfil your destiny, and so does she. You both need to go. But you'll meet someone very important for you…'_

_-'Who?'_

_-'She'll help you. But you need to protect her too.' _

-'_But mother…why is this happening again?'_

_-'Because there's two realities in the world…one good and one evil. Some people will always be dragged away to the evil side, and people like you and me have to stop them.'_

_-'But I'm evil too…I have all this hate inside of me that I can't control. I'm not like you, mother. You are good, but I'm not.'_

_-'You're wrong, Jin. You are a part of me and therefore you are like me. You're my son…and most of all you are Kazuya's son too.'_

_-'But father…he gave you the devil gene and…'_

_-'Because I wanted to…like your girlfriend…'_

_Jin blushed. He had never spoken about his private issues with someone. _

_-'You need to understand something…your father is a good person. Sometimes he gets lost, and his evil side tries to take over him. You need to help him fighting his demons!'_

_-'What?'_

_-'Don't forget…he's your father!'_

_Jun disappeared and in her place Jin saw a shadow going away. _

_-'MOTHER!'-he cried._

_The trees were gone, and all he could see was dark. He could smell something. It was blood. Jin started running after that shadow. He thought it was his mother, but then he heard a familiar voice. The shadow wasn't Jun, it was Ling. Someone was taking her away. _

_-'LING! Where are you?'_

_-'JIN!' _

_Jin stopped. He was running but he couldn't see, so he needed to think about what to do. But his mind was lost, the only thing he could think of was that someone was hurting Ling. _

_-'Why? Why do you have to take her from me?'-he yelled._

_A few seconds later a voice answered him, and a light emerged from the dark. Jin saw Ling in her sleeping clothes tied up in a chair._

_-'Isn't she beautiful?'-the voice asked._

_-'Who are you?'_

_-'You should be more worried about her…she's bleeding to death.'_

_-'Jin? What's happening to me?'-Ling asked crying._

_Jin looked at her and there was blood everywhere. He got her free and watched her closing her eyes._

_-'NO! Don't go to sleep…Wake up Ling! Please, don't leave me! LING!'_

Jin woke up suddenly. He took a few minutes to see where he was. He was in Fukushima, in a hotel with Ling. He remembered his nightmare and checked if she was alright.

Ling was sleeping. There was no blood and no one was hurting her.

He got up and went to the bathroom. That was the most real nightmare he had in many months. Usually he used to dream about his parents' death and his childhood. Why was he dreaming with Ling's death?

Jin washed his face and watched the mirror. He was the one to blame. He shouldn't have fallen in love with her, but most of all, he shouldn't have allowed her to stay with him. If those dreams were a premonition, she was in danger.

Jin lay down again and hugged Ling. He couldn't lose her. He did feel that there was something weird about the Iron Fist, but he had to go. Besides, Jun wanted him to go. He would have to be careful and to pay attention, he wouldn't let anyone touch Ling and that was a promise.

EAST-OSAKA

27th MAY 2014

It was a quiet day in East-Osaka, for a change. Everyone was busy, and Julia and Hwoarang were no exception. Fortunately for them, no one was at home and they managed to have some time together.

-'I'm going to get something to drink.'-Hwoarang said leaving the bed.

-'Do you know what I'm going to buy?'

-'What?'

-'A TV for us…I mean for our bedroom.'

-'What for…? Then you'll pay more attention to the TV than to me!'-Hwoarang complained.

-'No, I won't!'

Hwoarang left their room and went to the fridge. He grabbed a bottle of white wine and two glasses and he was going back to his room when someone entered the house.

-'Look who is back!'-Hwoarang said surprised.

-'Yes, it's me!'

Baek was carrying his bag and looked at Hwoarang. He was still the same Hwoarang, haven't changed at all. Baek was wondering if his pupil was going to thank him for having avoided his return to the Army.

-'Did you enjoy the Army that much?'-Hwoarang asked.

-'It's not bad at all. I'm going back after I solve my problems here.'

-'I'm surprised. I never thought you would like the Army. Besides I wasn't expecting you to go to Korea.'

-'Nothing was holding me here, so I had to do something about my life!'

-'Are you a Sergeant? A Lieutenant?'

-'I'm a Tae-Kwon-Do master…'

-'Whatever!'

-'What about you…? Have you been in troubles recently?'

-'Not that I'm aware of…'

-'And that bottle of whine?'

-'What about it?'

-'You've found yourself a girl…I imagine you're a man now, huh?'

-'Don't push it, Baek…Master Baek…I'm sorry…'-Hwoarang said ironically.

-'Hwoarang? Why are you taking so long?'-Julia asked coming into the kitchen.-'Baek?'

-'Oh…Julia, you're with him? I'm so sorry for you!'

-'What do you mean?'

-'You're really with this asshole student of mine?'

-'Yes…'

-'He's going to break your heart!'

-'Shut up, Baek. Besides, you were the one always telling me I should make a move.'-Hwoarang said in Korean.

-'Well, I changed my mind. I'm sorry for her. You're not worth it!'

-'Go to hell! Go back to your Army and leave me alone!'

-'Ungrateful bastard! I saved your butt.'

-'I would've managed on my own…'

Julia didn't understand a single word they were saying because she didn't know Korean, but once again, they were arguing.

-'Stop this nonsense! You look like a pair of kids!'-she yelled.

-'He started!'-Hwoarang accused.

-'It's always my fault, huh?'

-'You! Back to the room!'-Julia ordered to Hwoarang.

He took the whine and the glasses and left.

-'You can stay with us. But stop provoking him!'-Julia said and followed Hwoarang.

At night, Baek had calmed down and so did Hwoarang.

Julia started a new conversation.

-'So, what brings you to Japan, again?'

-'The Iron Fist. Haven't you heard?'

-'Sure. We're going too.'-Hwoarang said.

-'Great. Me too.'

-'Orders from the military?'-Hwoarang asked.

-'Nah…I wanted to come. Besides I want to see how my favourite pupil is going.'

-'I'm honoured.'-Hwoarang joked.

-'I real want to see if you made progresses.'

-'Of course I did! I can show you tomorrow.'

-'No. I prefer to see you in action in the tournament.'

-'Fine.'

-'Will Jin Kazama be there?'

-'I think so. I really hope so.'

-'Good. Your fight will be great. I'm anxious to see.'

-'I guess you were bored back in Korea, huh?'

-'No, not really…but my students are now in the weapons division, so I have some free time.'

-'Why do you want to go back?'

-'I met someone…'

-'Oh…you mean a woman? Aren't you old for that?'

-'Shut up…what do you know about my life? She's just a friend!'

-'Alright…'

-'By the way…where's Eijiro?'

-'He found himself a girlfriend too!'-Julia said leaving.

KYUSHU

YAKUSHIMA

After a quiet time training in Shizuoka, Kazuya had travelled to Kyushu, he was feeling some major forces, dark forces, calling him. Once again, his mind was lost. He didn't know what to do or think. That was why he was in Kyushu. There he could feel close to Jun.

Kazuya walked until he saw the abandoned old house, where they had lived.

**Flashback**

**July was a hot month in Yakushima. The Second Iron Fist had ended in March and Jun and Kazuya were in Yakushima. At the end of the tournament, Kazuya was forced to runaway since his father was after him, and he couldn't risk being caught along with Jun.**

**He would never forgive himself if something bad happened to her. The last month, Kazuya had felt a strong hate inside of him. He wanted to have a normal life with Jun, but Heihachi was in his way. He had thought about killing his own father. **

**Deep inside of her Jun knew that Kazuya would never forgive Heihachi and she was afraid that Kazuya could lose his battle against his evil side. She knew that it was time to tell him the truth. She hadn't been in the Hospital or made any kind of tests, but she was sure that she was expecting a baby. **

**When Kazuya arrived, Jun waited and when he finished talking she announced she had something to say.**

**-'I know how you feel about your family and I know you will be angry…but I'm pregnant.'-Jun said as she sat down next to him.**

**-'You're what?'**

**-'I'm pregnant…I'm going to have your baby.'**

**-'Jun…'-Kazuya put his hand on his head and got up.-'Tell me this is a joke…'**

**-'It's not. I'm four months now…'**

**-'But I told you I didn't want children! We agreed!'**

**-'You said you didn't want children and I said I understood the motive, but I never said I didn't want children.'**

**-'You did this on purpose?'**

**-'No…but I'm happy for this!'**

**Kazuya left to the forest again. He was confused. He didn't expect that sort of new. Besides he wasn't ready to be a father, he would never be a good father. It wasn't about the money. Now he would have to provide a safe life to Jun and their child, and he didn't know if he could do that. He would have to protect them from Heihachi, the tekken forces, and from himself. **

**It took three days to Kazuya realise he was going to become something he had never thought about. **

**In the end, he could simply leave, but he didn't. He still loved Jun, and it wouldn't be fair on her to be alone in a time like that. **

**-'The baby will probably have the devil gene, are you aware of that?'-Kazuya asked Jun when he went back home after three days.**

**-'Yes.'**

**-'The baby will also be hunted…he's a Mishima, and we all have a curse upon us!'**

**-'I know that…but…I want to have him…he's just an innocent child. Our child!'**

**-'I can't believe I'm going to be a father.'**

**-'And I'm going to be a mother.'**

**-'I don't want to become Heihachi!'**

**-'You will not! I'm sure, you are much better than him!'**

**-'Am I?'**

**-'Yes, you are! And Jin will be proud of his father!'**

**-'Jin?'**

**-'Our son…'**

**-'Is it a boy?'**

**-'Yes, I'm sure he is!'**

**-'A male heir…everything that Heihachi ever dreamed of.'**

**-'Will you protect Jin and me?'**

**-'Yes. Heihachi will never know about Jin and he will never find us!'**

**-'You are not angry anymore?'**

**-'No. I said I was going to love you forever, didn't I? I love you and I love that child…don't ever forget that!'**

**End of Flashback**

Kazuya remembered that moment; it seemed that it was yesterday. Five months later Jin was born, and he had been the first one to hold him. After that everything changed for him. To be a father as a full time task, and Kazuya was not ready for that, but he did the best he could. At least he had protected them for ten years. Jin grew up, healthy and strong, and he had taught his son the Mishima Karate Style, so one day he could be able to defend himself. But something had failed in that father-son relationship. Kazuya knew now that it had been the lack of dialogue between them.

Now it was impossible to turn back time. Kazuya was going to the Iron Fist once more. He wanted to know who possessed that strong energy that he had felt and he wanted to defeat that person, because he had the feeling it could be Heihachi. This time Heihachi would not be spared and for that Kazuya could not allow himself to feel emotions of any kind. There was a possibility to find Jin in the Iron Fist, and if that happened, Kazuya would have to despise him; otherwise his defences would be down.

For now on, he didn't have a son anymore.


	12. Fate chp 12

I don't own Tekken.

Thanks to all the readers.

I would also like to thank to the reviewers: Asuka-Kazama-Mishima-Doo san, Krappkarmin, MooNTeARZ, Lady-Eliwen, Flaming Fenix and art-freak.

**Chapter 12**

Fate

TOKYO

NIHON-MURA HOTEL

29th MAY 2014

Lee was arriving to the Nihon-mura hotel and he had the feeling that Nina was there too. He asked for a room and after a quick shower he tried to search for her in the hotel bar and restaurant.

She wasn't there. Lee went to the elevator to go to his room in the sixth floor, but when an old woman stopped in the fifth floor he saw a blonde woman going to her room. He knew immediately that it was Nina.

He left the elevator and knocked at the door, hoping that he wasn't wrong. Nina opened the door and she couldn't hide her surprise when she saw him.

-'Chaolan…what are you doing here?'-she asked allowing him to enter.

-'You left without a word…why?'

-'I couldn't take it anymore…'

-'Was it something I did or said?'

-'No.'

-'Tell me…'

-'Do you think it's easy?'

-'What?'

-'To be me!'

-'What do you mean?'

-'I don't want to sound ungrateful, but I feel misplaced…'

-'Misplaced?'

-'I have fragments of memories back…I remember almost everything…except my childhood with my parents and Anna, and some details…'

-'Do you remember what happened between us and how we met?'

-'Yes…most of it.'

-'It was in a hotel too, do you remember?'

-'Yes…we were in Nara, and I was sent to kill your friend.'

-'He wasn't my friend; he was a possible partner…Mr. Fukasaku. He was going to give me some information about Heihachi's plans for the devil gene.'

-'Yes, and I killed him…'

-'You were following orders! There was nothing you could do.'

-'I could've stopped myself, but I didn't…do you know why?'

-'No.'

-'Because Heihachi was giving me everything I wanted. I was living in a big house, I had money to buy everything I wanted and I was free to do what I wanted…in return I only had to do some jobs for him.'

-'He was controlling your mind.'

-'Not all of it! And I was weak…I let myself be duped by him.'

-'We can't change the past, Nina…'

-'Exactly and now look at me…I have no life, I'm going to live with the ghost of all the people I killed forever, I have to fight with my paranoid sister who thinks I'm her enemy, and I have a son from who I know nothing!'

-'Things don't have to be like that!'

-'No? And how can they change?'

-'I don't know…yet! But you can make things right. Forget the past and live the present!'

Nina remembered that Lee had told her those same words in the second time they had met.

-'Why are you here, Chaolan?'

-'Because I care…believe me or not…I care for you.'

-'You changed…'

-'So have you.'

-'Not that much…you changed more…you were more ambitious.'

-'After you were caught by Heihachi in the third Iron Fist, I couldn't live with myself…I spent many months trying to figure out what to do.'

-'Why?'

-'It was my fault. I shouldn't have left you.'

-'It's ok…you saved Kazuya instead.'

-'I should've saved you too.'

-'It's ok…'

Nina hugged him and they both let the moment speak for itself. One thing was for sure, after all they had been through, fate was giving them a new chance to be together and now was up to them to take it or not.

Nina had never blamed him for what she had done in the past. She had done many bad things and maybe that was why her destiny wasn't allowing her to be happy.

She woke up a few hours later; Lee was sleeping next to her. She stood there watching him sleep and remembered some important things of when they had met. She was preparing herself to kill Mr. Fukasaku, she had prepared a trap. But Lee showed up instead of Mr. Fukasaku and she couldn't complete the mission. The plan was to pretend to be in troubles opening her room door, calling Mr. Fukasaku's attention, but it was Lee who offered help, and she couldn't refuse. When he finally opened the door, he asked her to have lunch with him the next day. She accepted, since then she couldn't focus completely on her mission, but two days later Mr. Fukasaku was found dead, and she disappeared.

Lee knew she was involved and he started to investigate her. He found nothing on her, not even a medical record. A few months later they met again by coincidence and Lee confronted her with the facts. He thought she had been sent to kill him as well.

**Flashback**

**-'So we meet again, Miss Porter!'-Lee said entering her room in the middle of the night.-'At least that's the name you used when we met.'**

**-'What are you doing here?'**

**-'It was you, wasn't it?'**

**-'I don't know what you're talking about!'**

**-'Yes, you do Miss Williams…you killed Fukasaku, the man who was with me in that hotel in Nara!'**

**-'How do you know…?'**

**-'Your real name? Well I did a little research and all I got was your name…'**

**-'Did you call the police?'**

**-'Not yet. I need to know why?'**

**-'I followed orders.'**

**-'From who?'**

**-'My boss.'**

**-'If you don't tell me, I'll be forced to call the police. You'll be in jail for many years.'**

**-'Fine.'-Nina jumped out of the bed to prevent Lee from calling.**

**-'His name is Mishima, are you happy now?'**

**Lee was speechless. In the next moment, Lee pointed a gun to Nina's head and pushed her against the wall.**

**-'Did he send you to kill me?'-he yelled.**

**-'No! What the hell are you talking about?'**

**-'Does he know where I am?'**

**-'What's up with you and this guy?'**

**-'You work for him, and he didn't tell you about me?'**

**-'Who are you?'-Nina took her chance and she used a kick to make him let go of the gun. They fought for a few minutes. **

**-'Why do you work for my father?'-Lee asked with a note of disappointment in his voice.**

**-'Father? Heihachi Mishima is your father?'**

**-'Yes…'**

**-'And you are enemies?'**

**-'Yes. Why do you work for him?'**

**-'I have no choice, have I? Besides…he pays me.'**

**-'You kill people!'**

**Nina looked down. She wasn't proud of doing that.**

**-'How old are you?'**

**-'Twenty-one.'-Nina said.**

**-'Do you really think you should be going around killing people?'**

**-'No…but I can't do anything else!'**

**-'Where are your parents?'**

**-'I don't know…We don't talk much! I can't remember very well.'**

**Slowly Nina took the gun and gave it back to Lee.**

**-'If you want revenge for your friend, go ahead and kill me! No one will miss me.'**

**-'You're wrong. I will!'**

**-'What?'**

**-'You are beautiful…stay with me. Leave Heihachi and come with me.'**

**End of Flashback**

TOKYO

30th MAY 2014

When Lee woke up it was almost lunch time. He was alone on the room and Nina's things were gone. There was a letter on the bed table.

Lee was expecting that. He took a shower and got dressed and only then he read the letter. It was short; she just wanted to say that she would go to the Iron Fist and that they would meet there again.

In the meanwhile, it was a very important day for Miharu. She was going to present Steve to her family. Her older brother wasn't there, he had married and he had to work, but Riuga was back from the Navy and he would be home until the end of July.

Steve was also nervous, but he didn't know why. He was a champion and he was never nervous before a fight, so why would he be nervous to meet a couple of people?

-'Nervous?'-Yuu asked in the living room while they were waiting for the lunch.

-'Nah…'-Steve lied.-'I didn't know you were living with Miharu.'

-'I have my own apartment, but they have a spare room, so…it wasn't my idea…they invited me!'

-'I'm not accusing you of anything…'

-'I just don't want you to think bad things about me…'

-'I don't…Miharu told me that you are one of her best friends…and that you're going to the Iron Fist with us.'

-'Yes…well…I'm not a match for you or the others. You're a professional boxer, Hwoarang is a Tae-Kwon-Do master, and Jin a Karate master, so I don't expect much.'

-'I'm glad you're coming too.'

-'Really?'

-'Yes…if you're Miharu's friend, you're my friend too.'

A few hours later, Miharu's parents seemed to enjoy Steve's company. He seemed like a good guy, and like Yuu had told them before, he was famous and an awesome professional.

Kenichi didn't seem too much interested in his sister's relationships, but he sure liked Steve. He had seen him twice on the TV, and he thought Steve was great.

Riuga was the problem. He didn't hate Steve completely since he had confessed that Steve was a very good boxer, maybe one of the best. But he wasn't pleased to know that his sister was dating a foreigner who didn't share the Japanese culture at all.

-'What's your problem, Riuga?'-Yuu asked when they were outside with Miharu.

Steve was teaching some punches to Kenichi.

-'He's not Japanese…'-Riuga said annoyed.

-'But he's a good person!'-Yuu said.

-'He's my boyfriend, Riuga.'-Miharu announced.

-'You said he was only a friend…and now he's your boyfriend?'

-'Yes…well, we're not official yet, but…'

-'I don't approve.'

-'Then I'm happy that you're not my father!'

-'You just need to give him a chance. He might not be Japanese, but I'm sure he respects our people, our culture and our religion.'

-'Yeah…sure…'-Riuga left.

-'Thanks for your words, Yuu.'-Miharu said thankful.

When it was time for Steve to leave, Miharu was disappointed with her brother.

-'I'm so sorry for my brother.'

-'It's ok. I understand.'

-'No it's not ok…he was an idiot!'

-'Yuu likes you…'

-'So?'

-'More than a friend…'

-'We didn't date, if that's what you're thinking.'

-'I know. If you did he would've told me. He's a good guy.'

-'Are you angry or something?'

-'No, I'm just trying to understand your family and friends a bit more.'

-'Thank you for being so…nice to my family, and my idiot brother.'

-'I'll see you tomorrow.'

Steve kissed her goodbye and left. It was the first time he had met his girlfriend's parents, and things weren't so bad. He only needed to prove Riuga that he wasn't just a foreigner.

TOKYO INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT

1st JUNE 2014

Anna Williams was back in Japan, and she was ready for a new confrontation with her sister and anyone who dared to be in her way.

But this time Anna had some doubts about something she had found out a few days ago, while she was redecorating her house.

She had found a briefcase with documents about her parents, but the documents had different names on it. There were two passports with pictures of Susan and Richard Williams under the name of Sophia and Jonathan Stone. She remembered her mother very well, more than her father, since he was always going out on business and taking Nina with him. But she didn't remember them being someone else. Who were her parents, and why were they pretending to be someone else?

Anna had confronted Carson with those documents, but the old house keeper didn't seem to know anything about it.

She decided to ask Nina before their fight in the Iron Fist, maybe she would remember something since she was always travelling with their father.

Anna wasn't very worried about that issue, but the curiosity was killing her. In the meanwhile she had one more thing to investigate: the identity of her nice or nephew.

Minutes later Anna was entering a famous hotel in Tokyo, when she saw a man and a woman asking some information in the reception and leaving. She looked at them closely and shook her head in despise.

-'What's up with those masks? Are we on Halloween?'-she asked the man in the reception.

-'I don't know Miss…'

-'Don't you have something similar to the Halloween in Japan?'

-'No…our holidays have to do with the kamis and important dates in history.'-the man explained.

-'What's a Kami?'

-'It's how we call the Gods…'

-'Oh…right…anyway, they must belong to a cult or something like that!'

The man nodded.

-'Did they check in? Because that won't be good to this hotel!'

-'Oh no…they were looking for someone, but he wasn't here.'

-'Lucky us, huh? I'm glad their gone.'

Kunimitsu and Yoshimitsu had searched every single hotel in Tokyo for Jin Mishima or Jin Kazama, but he was no where to be found.

-'He's twenty something years old, he has loads of money and he's famous, where the hell is this guy hiding?'-Kunimitsu asked furious.

-'It seems that our friend doesn't like to be popular.'-Yoshimitsu concluded.

-'Maybe he won't go to the Iron Fist too…I mean this year the media and reporters will be there.'

-'Oh…he will go.'

-'How do you know?'

-'Lets just say that a Mishima never turns down a chance to fight.'

-'Why?'

-'That boy is gifted…probably like his father was, and his grandfather and all the men from the Mishima family. You should've seen him fighting in the last tournament.'

-'Is he that good?'

-'I remember his fight against a red hair Korean…they were both great, but Jin Mishima was…How can I say it? I could feel his power…'

-'So we better stop searching here, right? I mean it's obvious that he's not in Tokyo.'

-'Yes. We better go to Fuji. Sooner or later, he will be there.'

-'And we'll be waiting for him. I can't wait to meet this Jin Mishima.'


	13. Ready chp 13

I don't own Tekken yet! When I do, I'll inform you!

Thanks to all the readers.

Thanks also the reviewers: Krappkarmin, MooNTeARZ, Flaming Fenix, Tekken fan, Asuka-Kazama-Mishima-Doo san, Lady-Eliwen and art-freak. Thanks for your support.

A/Note: This story is also a Lee/Nina fanfic, as some of you have noticed. The story is not totally dedicated to this couple, but there are some chapters dedicated to them. It's just that since I saw the Tekken movie (anime), I realised that Nina and Lee knew each other and they would make a cute couple (in my opinion), only in my story their relationship is a bit complicated.

In this chapter everyone will prepare themselves for the upcoming tournament, I hope you like it.

**Chapter 13 **

Ready

MISHIMA

3rd JUNE 2014

-'We didn't find Kazuya.'-Dr. Abel said to Jinpachi. The tekken forces who had been loyal to Heihachi were now working for Jinpachi and had been searching for Kazuya since he had escaped but he was no where to be found.

-'It's ok…he will go to tournament and we'll get him there.'

-'Are you sure?'

-'Kazuya can feel my powers and I'm sure he's curious to know who am I…so he will follow me.'

-'How can he feel your powers?'

-'We have both the devil gene; everyone who has the devil gene has a bond.'

-'Dr. B used to say that too.'

-'Who?'

-'Dr. Boskonovitch. He worked for Heihachi. He was caught up in an explosion in the last tournament, but no one found his body, so we don't know if he's dead or alive.'

-'Oh…I remember, the man who tried to hide Nina's child identity.'

-'Exactly. But Steve doesn't have the devil gene, so we don't need to bother with him.'

-'I know…'

-'Have you planned everything?'

-'Sort of. This house will be my fortress. I mean, it's definitely the best place for a family reunion, besides it's not far from Fuji.'

-'Will you enter the tournament?'

-'Yes, of course, I need some fun. But I think I will have to be careful and keep a low profile, because I don't want to speak to my boys until I'm ready.'

-'And when will you be ready?'

-'As soon as I see them in action.'

-'And then?'

-'Then we'll have a nice chat. I mean we have a lot to talk about.'

-'Jin and Lee won't come that easily.'

-'Jin has a weak point…he's in love and that girl can help us.'

-'What do you mean?'

-'Lets just say that she'll be forced to come with me.'

-'I see…'

-'As for Lee, he'll come…I think I have to worry more about Jin's friends, the ones you told me about.'

-'The only one you have to worry about is Hwoarang, and maybe Steve Fox too.'

-'Ok, but I better be prepared…I don't like surprises.'

-'I don't like it either!'

-'For now, I have to contact an old friend…I think I need his assistance.'

-'An old friend?'

-'He's in China…but I'm sure he will come if I ask him to. He was my best friend.'

-'Well…and how will you contact him?'

-'Like the old ways…a letter will do!'

SOUTH-OSAKA

12th JUNE 2014

Asuka had been training hard everyday. She couldn't forget about Feng Wei and what he did to her father. She wanted him to pay. By the looks of it, the police wasn't looking for him anymore, and she wanted to get him, so her only chance was to enter the Iron Fist tournament. Maybe she wasn't ready, Lei Wulong had told her how tough that tournament was, but she didn't care.

Before she could leave there were three things she had to do: to ask Satome to stay in the Dojo and to take care of her father; to ask her father permission to go (though she knew he would never approve); and to say goodbye to Roomax.

In the last couple of weeks they had become friends. She had learned that some boys could be friendly and they weren't all jerks.

Being seventeen years old wasn't easy, and Asuka had experienced many emotions in the last few months. Her father had been attacked, she had met an outlaw and she had fallen in love with him, she had been forced to live with a boy who she hated (but now she was thinking that Satome wasn't so bad after all) and now she had met another guy, another outlaw and she was starting to like him as well.

Her heart and her mind were confused, besides she was having new dreams related to a dark haired guy who she didn't meet.

Maybe it would be good to go away for a while. That way she could decide what to do and what she was feeling.

After the breakfast, Asuka decided to have a word with Satome.

-'Do you think you could manage on your own?'-she asked.

-'Here in the Dojo?'

-'Yes.'

-'Hm…yes, I think so, why? Do you need to go out?'

-'Not exactly…'

-'You want to go to the Iron Fist!'

Asuka looked at him surprised; it seemed that he had read her mind.

-'How do you know?'

-'I know you since we were kids and well…you are stubborn!'

-'I'm going to ask my father to go…but I need someone to stay here and take care of this place and to keep my father company…'

-'So you're asking me to be that person?'

-'Well…yes. You are his favourite student after me, aren't you? Besides, you seem to have everything under control.'

-'I'm good at this!'

-'I guess so.'

-'One day I'll have my own Dojo.'

-'So, can I count on you?'

-'I don't know…I have to talk with my parents.'

-'Come on…this is your decision, not theirs!'

-'You're right! Do you really trust me?'

-'Yes…I believe that in these past few months I learned to see you as a friend.'

-'Ok. You can count me in…'

-'Thanks!'

-'But there's something that you shouldn't do.'

-'What?'

-'Don't ask permission to your father to go, because he won't let you.'

-'Are you sure?'

-'Absolutely.'

-'Do you think I should leave without saying goodbye to him?'

-'Yes. I'll tell him…he will not be able to do anything then…'

Asuka thought about those words all afternoon. Satome was right, her father wouldn't let her go, but she wouldn't be able to go without saying goodbye.

She went to the clinic to see him and spent a few hours with him.

-'What's wrong with you Asuka?'

-'Nothing. I'm fine…I'm tired because Satome is always giving orders!'

-'Don't be like that. Satome is a good boy…sometimes he thinks he's the king of the world…but all boys are like that when they are young!'

-'Tell me about it…Were you like that too?'

-'Well…not much…besides I met your mother and I changed. I mean she made me change.'

-'Do we Kazamas have a special destiny?'-Asuka asked all of a sudden.

-'A special destiny?'

-'I had a dream…and someone told me about a special destiny that I should fulfil.'

-'It was just a dream. Everyone one has a destiny…'

-'Ok…see you tomorrow, dad!'

-'Bye.'

Asuka felt guilty because she hadn't told her father that she was going to Fuji, but it was better that way.

Later on, Asuka left to the East-side, she had to say goodbye to Roomax, and so she went to the Hospital, since he was working there.

-'Hey…do you want to pay me an ice cream?'-she asked when she saw him putting the medicines on the shelves in a room.'

-'Asuka? What are you doing here?'

-'Can't you go outside for a couple of minutes?'

-'Ok…I'll be right there.'

Asuka waited for him outside and they went to the park.

-'Is everything alright with your father?'-Roomax asked sitting down on the grass.

-'Sure. He's fine…I just want to say that I won't be around for a month…'

-'Are you going on holidays?'

-'Holidays? No, of course not…I'm going to…'

-'You don't need to explain.'

-'Yes, I do…but you'll think I'm suicidal.'

-'Why?'

-'I'm going to the Iron Fist.'

-'WHAT?'

-'See?'

-'Why are you going?'

-'The guy who hurt my father is there. I have to go.'

-'I can't go with you…'

-'I'm not asking you to come…'

-'Do you want me to go check on your father sometimes?'

-'Can you do that?'

-'Sure. No problem.'

-'I'm leaving tomorrow…'

-'Hwoarang is going too…maybe you should wait a bit and go with him.'

-'With Hwoarang? What about his girlfriend?'

-'Julia is going too.'

-'No. I want to go now…besides they need privacy.'

Roomax shrugged with that comment and when Asuka was leaving he hold her hand.

-'Just promise me that if you need help you'll ask Hwoarang and Julia…alright?'

-'Hhmm…ok, I promise.'

-'I don't want you to get hurt.'

-'I know…thanks!'-Asuka kissed him on the cheek and left.

Hours later, Asuka had already packed and she was going to bed when someone knocked at her door. She was surprised because usually Satome wouldn't go near her room.

-'Are you going to bed?'-Satome asked.

-'Yes…'-she said opening the door.-'Why?'

-'Well…I just…I just want to say…Good luck on the tournament.'

-'Really?'

-'Yes…I mean I think I said once that you weren't ready, but I was just lying…'

Asuka couldn't believe she was hearing those words from him.

-'So you think I'm ready, is that it?'

-'Yeah…you are. You're a good fighter.'

-'In that case thanks for telling me.'

-'But you still need to practice because that Feng Wei guy is very strong too.'

-'I know.'

-'Good luck and good night!'

-'Thanks…oh…Satome?'

-'What?'

-'Can you please feed my cat while I'm gone?'

-'Sure!'

TOKYO

15th JUNE 2014

Steve has having dinner once again in Miharu's house. Riuga was out so the night was being very pleasant. They were watching the news when suddenly a reporter from the Fuji TV announced that the first contestants had arrived to Fuji.

Miharu and Steve looked at the TV to see if they knew who was it, and actually they did.

-'It's Phoenix and Law…'-Steve said.-'Well they didn't seem very happy about the media being there…'

-'You know how reporters are!'

-'They are ruthless…sometimes.'-Yuu declared.

-'I know exactly what you mean.'-Steve said.-'My mother…my adoptive mother asked me why I wanted to become famous if I hated the media…'

-'What's the answer?'-Yuu asked.

-'There's no answer. I wanted to be famous because I wanted the world to see how good I am, but I never wanted the world to know every single detail of my life.'

-'Now it's too late, isn't it?'-Kenichi said, joining the conversation.

-'Yes. It is…'-Steve looked at Miharu and she understood that look.

To be a famous boxer's girlfriend, she would have to get use to the media and all the gossips about their relationship. Besides that would imply immediately her family as well. She didn't know if she was ready for that.

-'If Phoenix and Law are there, don't you think we should start packing too?'-Yuu asked.

-'I think you're right.'-Miharu said.-'We have to find a hotel as well, so maybe we should go next week. What do you think?'

-'Fine by me!'-Steve agreed.

-'You will take care of my daughter, right?'-Mr. Hirano asked.

-'Yes, of course I will.'-Steve declared.

-'Last tournament things got complicated after that eruption in Mount Fuji…we were scared for her.'-Mrs Hirano added.

-'I'll be alright. My friends will be there too.'

-'I'll take good care of her…'-Steve said.-'Besides, Yuu, Ling and Jin will be there and this time everything will be ok.'

Miharu's parents nodded.

-'I guess I have to go.'-Steve said goodbye and Miharu walked him to the door.

-'Do you think you're ready for this?'-Steve asked when they were alone.

-'No…I mean I didn't practice that much, but I don't expect to win…'

-'I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about becoming famous…'

-'You mean becoming your girlfriend?'

-'Well…yes…'

-'I'm not sure…but lets not think about that now…I mean lets wait.'

-'Ok…But don't forget that you and your family will have to face a hard battle against the media…I just want you to make the right decision.'

-'I know…don't worry…'

EAST-OSAKA

17th JUNE 2014

Baek and Hwoarang were back from a training session that afternoon when Julia called them.

-'Look…'-she said pointing to the TV.-'It started.'

Hwoarang and Baek sat down and watched a woman in a pink and white dress talking to a man.

-'What's up?'-Hwoarang asked.

-'She's in Fuji-Nion; the place was rebuilt after what happened last tournament. It has new restaurants, hotels, gyms, shops…just like a city.'

-'That's cool.'-Hwoarang said.-'And bars?'

Julia gave him an angrylook.

-'She said some contestants had arrived already.'-Julia announced.

-'Was it Kazama?'

-'I don't think so…'

In that moment Susume Takani started an interview with one of the contestants. He was a strong and tall man, with a lot of muscles.

-'So, Mr. Marduk, you're from Australia, right?'

-'Yeah…I'm here to win this competition!'

-'What a smug!'-Julia said.

-'You used to call me that!'-Hwoarang said with a smile.

-'What's your fighting style?'-Susume Takani asked.

-'Vale Tudo…it's a Portuguese expression for "everything is allowed" and I mean it!'

-'You're quite confidant…'

-'No one will be able to stop me! I'll crush everyone who dares to stand in my way!'

-'Ok…I'm sure you will!'-Susume Takani gave a few steps back and continued to give some information about the tournament. It was obvious that she was a bit scared.

-'That guy is a jerk.'-Julia said.

-'We shouldn't listen to people like him…in the end he's probably just one more idiot pretending to be strong!'-Baek said.

-'Well, I'm ready to kick his ass anytime!'-Hwoarang announced.-'And Kazama's!'

-'You'll never change!'-Baek said with a smirk.-'That's why you're always getting into troubles!'

-'Troubles? What troubles…?'-Hwoarang asked with an innocent face.

-'What have you done?'-Julia asked.

-'Nothing…Baek is making this up!'

-'What about that motorcycle you threw into the city dumpster!'

-'The guy was asking for it! Besides, the motorcycle wasn't that good, he can get a better one!'

-'Hwoarang!'-Julia said in disapproval.

-'What?'-he replied.

-'I think we should start thinking about getting ready.'-Baek announced.

-'Me too.'-Hwoarang said immediately trying to change the subject.

Eijiro was entering the living room when Hwoarang immediately stalked him.

-'My friend, I need a favour from you!'

Eijiro looked at him with a narrow look.

-'We are going to Fuji soon and I need someone to stay here in my place, what do you say?'

-'No way! I suck as a leader!'

-'Please?'

-'No! Chose someone else…besides, I'm busy.'

-'Busy? Doing what?'

-'Well…the boy has a girlfriend now, right?'-Baek asked.

Eijiro blushed and nodded.

-'So? I have a girlfriend too and I'm still the leader…'

-'I'm not _you_! In case you haven't noticed!'-Eijiro said feeling a bit angry. Hwoarang didn't respect other people's lives. Besides he had told many times that he didn't want to be the Tsunamis' leader, why couldn't Hwoarang search for someone else and leave him alone?

-'Ask Maki. Everyone respects him…I think he's the right guy for the job!'-Eijiro said and left to his room.

-'Fine! I'll speak with Maki.'

-'You have to start respecting your friend's private life…'-Julia announced.

-'Why?'

-'Because they respect yours!'

-'The hell they respect!'


	14. Wave of Tension chp 14

I don't own Tekken.

Thanks to all the readers.

Krappkarmin, Flaming Fenix, art-freak, Lady-Eliwen, Asuka-Kazama-Mishima-Doo san, thank you very much for your reviews.

A/Note: This chapter will be more interesting than the previous since everyone is arriving to enter the tournament. Hope you like it.

**Chapter 14**

Wave of Tension

FUJI

20th JUNE 2014

Jin and Ling were arriving in Fuji. They had lunch in the Seven Moons restaurant, like the old times and they had also spoke with Mr. Aoi, who was glad to see that the tournament wasn't illegal anymore.

-'This way is much better!'-the old man said.

-'Yes…at least we got rid of the passwords!'-Ling said.

-'We still have to wait for the bus, right?'-asked Jin.

-'Yes…it's the only way to go up the mountain…besides it's also the best way to count the participants.'

-'How many people have you seen already?'-Ling asked curious.

-'Not too many…'

-'How do we register ourselves?'-Jin asked.

-'I think there's a small office in the middle of Fuji-Nion, where you can register. It's opened until five in the afternoon.'

-'We better go now Jin…we still need to book a room and the bus will take about an hour to get there.'

-'Ok…goodbye Mr. Aoi…'-Jin waved leaving the restaurant.

-'Good luck, boy!'-the man said.-'This time you'll need it…'-he added to himself.

When Jin and Ling arrived in Fuji-Nion they immediately saw the little office where they had to make their registration, but it was still early so they went to every hotel to see if their friends were already there. When they realised they were the first ones to arrive, they chose a hotel called "Yakusoku", which wasn't very expansive, and booked a room. Then they went out for a walk. Things were very different in there and there were a lot of people on the streets, seeing the new stores and in the restaurants and cafes. Jin doubted that all of those people were going to enter the tournament.

-'Wow…so many people!'-Ling exclaimed.

-'Yeah…'

-'If they are all entering the tournament, the first eliminatory phase will never end!'

-'Probably they are just here to see the tournament…'

-'Look!'-Ling pointed to a van that was parked on the other side of the street.

-'The media…'-Jin said in a bad humour.-'Great…'

-'Are they going to film us?'

-'I don't know…I hope not. I hate the media!'

Asuka had arrived in Fuji-Nion one hour later. The bus had a flat tyre and it took ages to solve the problem.

She was really angry with the bus driver, but she knew it wasn't his fault. She went to the Yakusoku hotel and booked a room in a hurry, and then she dropped her bags in her room and left for the office where she had to make her registration. She could wait to do it in the next day, but she was so happy and nervous to be there that she couldn't wait, and it was almost five o'clock.

In the meanwhile, Jin and Ling where leaving the office.

-'Why do you refuse to use your father's name?'-Ling asked, knowing that she was going to open an old wound.

-'Because the name Mishima inspires fear and I don't like it.'

-'Do you remember what Mr. Misuno said?'

-'Yes, I do. But a name is only that…a name. The fact that I want to use the name Kazama doesn't mean I despise my father…I'm Kazuya Mishima's son, and nothing will change that!'

-'I guess you're right!'

Jin and Ling were talking to each other when suddenly someone bumped into Jin and they fell on the ground.

When Jin opened his eyes he was on top of a young girl and her face was becoming red. Only then he realised that he had his face on her breast and he immediately got up.

-'I'm sorry…'-he said.

Asuka could feel her face burning. That was so embarrassing.

Jin offered her his hand but she refused.

-'Don't touch me, you…pervert!'-she said furiously and snapped him.

-'Hey!'-Ling said ready to defend Jin.-'He didn't do that on purpose!'

Asuka turned her back on them and left running, but suddenly she stopped. She could feel her heart beating fiercely, and she was sweating. There was a strange feeling assaulting her. It was a feeling of love and despair. Asuka turned around but Jin and Ling were gone.

Soon all the feelings went away and she went to the office.

Jin had felt something similar after Asuka leave. He was thinking about her when Ling asked him if he was hungry.

-'Yeah…'-he answered.

-'What's wrong with you?'

-'Nothing.'

-'It wasn't your fault…'

-'I know. I just…felt something…'

-'Something? Like what?'

-'I don't know.'

-'Look…this time everything is alright!'

Jin didn't answer.

-'There's no Heihachi, no tekken forces…nothing! We'll be fine!'-Ling continued.

-'What I felt…when that girl left us…it was different…it was like I knew her already. There's something about her…'

Ling watched Jin and she felt hopeless. Jin was having feelings for another girl and she couldn't do anything about it.

FUJI-NION

21st JUNE 2014

-'Hey…are you ok?'-Jin asked Ling when she got out from the shower.

-'Yes…'-her voice sounded like disappointment and Jin noticed that.

-'Did I do something I shouldn't?'

-'No. Lets just have breakfast.'

Jin didn't insist because he knew that wouldn't make a difference.

They had breakfast in silence and left the hotel. Jin was going to ask her if she wanted to go practice, but their attention was caught up by Susume Takani, who was having an interview with a contestant.

He was wearing a kimono, so Jin and Ling concluded he was Japanese, and by his weight, Jin knew he was a sumo wrestler.

They both stood there watching and listening to the reporter and that huge man.

-'Mr. Ganryu, exactly why are you here?'-Susume Takani asked.

-'Well I'm representing my Dojo…'

-'You have a Dojo?'

-'Yes, in Hawaii. I teach a younger generation of sumo fighters. They are all very talented but I'm their master, so I thought about coming again…'

-'Oh, so you participated in the Iron Fist before?'

-'Yes. In the second…or was it the third…I have a bad memory.'

-'Do you expect to win?'

-'Yes, of course, besides I want to find someone special, since this will be the last time I'll be entering an Iron Fist.'

-'Someone special? Like a girlfriend?'

-'Well…maybe…'

Jin turned around and left, followed by Ling.

-'What a joke…'-he said.

-'Why?'

-'Find someone special…he's old enough to be our father…how will he find someone special in here?'

-'People can dream, you know?

Jin looked at her surprised; usually Ling wouldn't go against him.

-'What do you mean?'-he asked.

-'Why are you making fun of a guy who wants to find someone, when you have someone and you are thinking about another girl?'

-'I'm not thinking about another girl!'

-'Yes, you are!'

-'Fine…think what you want! I'm going to practice!'

-'Great…then go on your own!'

It was almost lunch time when Jin was interrupted in his trainings. Paul Phoenix was watching him.

-'So…here we are again, huh?'-Paul said.

-'Yes…I'm glad you could make it!'

-'Me too…'

-'Is Law around?'

-'Yes…he's with his father…sometimes they are very annoying!'

-'This will be just like the old times!'

-'Yeah…but this time is for real Kazama…'

-'You bet it is!'

-'I'm going to win this time!'

-'Sorry, but I won't let you…I need to settle the scores with someone else!'

-'Hwoarang?'

-'Yes. I just hope he didn't get too lazy…'

-'Well, he was with Julia Chang…and you know what girls can do to tough guys like us, don't you?'

Jin looked down thinking about Ling and that they were not speaking to each other.

-'Yes…but sometimes, girls are idiots!'

-'You are not with Xiaoyu anymore? But you seemed perfect for each other!'

-'No, it's not that…we just had an argument.'

-'That happens…'

-'It is our first argument…'

-'Oh…I see…lets go and have a drink, ok?'

-'Ok…I guess she's not waiting for me, so…'

Jin was wrong, Ling was waiting for him, and when she realised that he wasn't coming to say sorry, all kind of thoughts ran into her head. Maybe he was tired of her and went to meet the other girl, maybe he wanted to forget all about her and move on.

She was his first girlfriend and some guys didn't like to be with only one girl. Most of the guys liked to have a huge collection of girlfriends, but she couldn't forget that in their first night together, Jin had told her that she was the right one for him and that he would never leave her.

With these things in mind, Ling went up to the room crying silently.

FUJI-NION

22nd JUNE 2014

It was early in the morning when Ling woke up. When she had fallen asleep last night Jin wasn't in the room yet. Her heart jumped in fear, but then she calmed down when she felt an arm around her waist. He was there.

Jin was awake too, but he didn't know what to say to her. Last night he had walked around in the streets, after Paul, Forest and Marshall went to their hotel.

-'Are you still angry with me?'-he finally asked her.

-'I…don't think so…'

-'I love you…you know that, don't you?'

-'Yes. I'm sorry…I was jealous.'

-'I know…'

-'Where were you last night?'

-'With Phoenix…and I met Forest's father…'

-'They are here already?'

-'Yes. Marshall wants to win because he needs the money…'

-'Don't we all?'

-'We don't need the money!'

-'I meant don't we all want to win?'

-'Oh…well, yes of course!'

-'Miharu called me yesterday…she said they are arriving tomorrow.'

-'Good, we sure need some company!'

SENDAI

Lee was instructing Kira and Dr.B about what to do. He was going to the Iron Fist and he wanted them to go with some soldiers to the G. Corp.'s base in Fuji-Nion, just in case.

-'You don't need the money and you don't need to show yourself to the world!'-Kira said annoyed.

-'I have to go. Besides, you've been in Fuji-Nion and you said you liked our base there.'

-'And I do…but I think you're being a total jerk…going after that woman!'

-'Well…that's my business…'

-'What the hell did she do to you…a lobotomy or something like that…?'

-'I want to know what will happen in the tournament, and Dr.B wants to watch Jin and Hwoarang…so…'

-'Men are such weak creatures…they spend a night with a woman and then they stay like this!'-Kira said leaving.

-'She's right, you know?'-Dr. B said.

-'You too?'

-'I mean, you should accept that you're going because you want Nina back!'

-'I don't want her back…I want to be sure if there's a second chance for us…and in the meanwhile, you and Kira can concentrate in my nephew and his group of friends!'

-'Fine. I can't wait to see Jin in action…and Xiaoyu. I think she's much stronger now…'

-'Do you think Jin gave her the devil gene?'

-'I'm sure he did.'

-'Why?'

-'Jin is a responsible young man…he probably still feels guilty about that, but Jin is also a man…and he has feelings…'

FUJI-NION

23rd JUNE 2014

-'Look! There she is!'-Miharu yelled when she saw Ling. Both girls hugged and started to talk. Steve and Yuu greeted Jin and they went to the hotel. Miharu got three rooms and she tried to ignore Ling's looks.

She was dating Steve, sort of, but she didn't want to go too fast, so they would sleep in separate rooms.

Ling didn't say a word, but Miharu could see what she was thinking.

-'You and Jin are together…Steve and I…'

-'You don't need to explain, Miharu!'-Ling said to calm her down.-'I understand.'

-'It's not fear…it's just that…we need time.'

-'As long as you'll be happy…and to be honest with you I never thought that you would fall for Steve…'

-'Why?'

-'I don't know…I like him, he's handsome and he knows how to behave, but he's not your style.'

-'Well…I wasn't expecting to fall in love with him, but I did…'

-'Come on…lets go to have lunch.'

After leaving her things in her room, Miharu went with Ling to have lunch along with the boys, who were expecting them and talking about sports.

-'I thought Hwoarang would be here…'-Steve said.

-'I only saw Phoenix, and Forest and Marshall Law.'-Jin announced.

-'And a fat guy…'-Ling added.

-'A fat guy?'-Miharu asked.

-'A sumo wrestler.'-Jin explained.-'He looked tough…I think this year we need to give our best.'

-'I intend to do that.'-Steve said.-'I just don't like the media around.'

-'Are they going to broadcast the tournament?'-Ling asked.

-'No. They can't.'-Yuu informed.-'There were three channels fighting for it, but in the end the organisers didn't allow anyone to broadcast, so the fights will take place inside the Stadium and no unauthorised person can get in.'

-'How will they know?'-Miharu asked.

-'They have security guards, and only the fighters and 200 observers can go in. people have a magnetic card with an number.'

-'That's new…'-Jin said.

-'People can buy the cards depending on which days they want to go see the fights.'

-'But that means that the reporters can also buy those cards!'-Ling said.

-'Yes, but they are not allowed to take cameras or any kind of device…'-Yuu concluded.

-'That's better. I'll try my best to keep a low profile, I even brought different clothes…'-Steve said.

-'You really need to stop wearing those shorts with your name.'-Ling said.

-'Yes, I know…'

-'What about you Jin, aren't you afraid that someone can recognise you?'-Miharu asked.

-'Not really. I'm wearing my mother's name, so I guess it will not be a problem.'

After lunch, while Yuu, Steve and Jin went to practice, Ling and Miharu decided to have a quiet afternoon watching some shops and walking around the huge park that was recently built.

-'So…you said that you and Jin had a fight?'-Miharu asked.

-'Sort of…it was just me being an idiot!'

-'Why?'

-'I thought he was going to leave me for another girl!'

-'Another girl? Did he meet someone?'

-'No. It was an accident…'

Ling told Miharu about what had happened to Jin in their first day in Fuji-Nion.

-'You were so silly!'-Miharu declared laughing.-'He just fell…that's all!'

-'But he said he felt something weird.'

-'Don't give too much attention to all that guys say!'

Ling was going to seat in a bench when suddenly she saw a familiar face. It was Wang Jinrei, her master. She was curious to know what someone of his age was doing in there.

-'Can you wait here, Miharu?'-she asked her friend.

-'Sure!'

Ling ran towards her master and greeted him with excitement.

-'Butterfly!'-Jinrei said while hugging her.

-'Master! What are you doing here?'-she asked surprised.

-'Oh…well…you know how the weather is in China in this time of the year!'-Jinrei said.

-'Yes…the floods are awful.'

-'Exactly, so I thought that in Japan we are much better, aren't we?'

-'Yes, but are you here to enter the tournament?'

-'You changed, Xiao, but for an old man like me, nothing is new anymore. I can tell that you're happy living here.'

-'Yes, I am!'

-'Are you with someone?'

-'Yes, my friend is over there!'

-'I mean, is someone taking care of you?'

-'Yes. Jin is. He's my boyfriend.'

-'The young man I met in China?'

-'Yes.'

-'Where is he now?'

-'Training with friends.'

-'I'll have a word with him one of these days, ok?'

-'Sure.'

-'I'm going to rest now…you take care of yourself, Xiao.'

-'You too, Master.'

When Ling arrived, Miharu asked a few questions and Ling said that something wasn't right.

-'He didn't tell me why he is here!'-Ling said.

-'That's his business, Ling.'

-'Yes, but I know my master, and he always answers straight. This time he was running from my questions. But sooner or later I'll make him talk to me.'


	15. Old Friends chp 15

I don't own Tekken.

Thanks to all the readers.

Thanks to MooNTeARZ, Flaming Fenix, Krappkarmin, Tekken fan, Lady-Eliwen and HwoarangTheChamp for their reviews to the last chapter.

**Chapter 15**

Old Friends

FUJI-NION

25th JUNE 2014

Susume Takani was a very tenacious reporter. Since the reporters weren't allowed to broadcast the fights, she had decided to interview the fighters one by one. But there were some who weren't very pleased to give interviews. Paul and Forest had turned down her invitations, but Marshall accepted. He said his son that he the cameras had always liked him.

Until now, Susume had three interviews done, with Craig Marduk, Ganryu and Marshall Law, but she wanted more.

She had been investigating and she knew how famous Paul was. Last night when she was spying on Paul, in a pub, she had seen him talking with a young man. The young man was Japanese and he was quite handsome. Susume was so astonished with his strong body and cute face that she stood there day-dreaming and in the end she lost their trail. Jin managed to go back to his hotel without being noticed.

Now, she wanted to find that young man once again. She wanted to know who he was.

But there were many other fighters arriving, and in that afternoon another famous fighter arrived in Fuji-Nion. His name was King, but that wasn't his real name, of course.

He was famous for his charity work and his fair play. Susume managed to have an interview with him, and King explained quickly that he was there to win the money to help homeless kids who needed an orphanage in Mexico, his homeland.

But that wasn't the whole truth. King was also there to avenge his master's death at the hands of a powerful fighter.

In the meanwhile Lee had arrived in Fuji-Nion too, and he was staying at the Nion Grand Hotel, right next to the Empire Hotel.

There were now nine hotels in Fuji-Nion to receive all those people. The Empire Hotel and the Nion Grand Hotel were the most expansive ones and they were located in the most luxurious part of the town.

In that same night, from his window, Lee saw Jin and his group going to a bar, and he thought about his reasons to be there.

Jin seemed to have a normal life. He was healthy; he had a girlfriend and other friends, everything that he and Kazuya didn't have.

Kazuya because he was supposed to be the Mishima's heir, and Lee because he had been neglected by his own father and during all his youth he had concentrated his thoughts and strengths thinking about vengeance.

He had only been happy during the years he was with Nina, but it didn't last long and now was too late.

Lee was so focused on his own thoughts that he didn't notice a black limousine stopping in front of the Empire Hotel. Jinpachi arrived along with Dr. Abel.

-'Jin is already here…'-Jinpachi said.

-'It's possible.'

-'I can feel his presence.'

-'How can you tell it's him and not Kazuya?'

-'Because I feel an almost pure energy…Kazuya's energy is different!'

-'And now what?'

-'Now…we settle in and tomorrow I'll meet an old friend. I can't wait to see him!'-with these words, Jinpachi entered the Empire Hotel and went to his comfortable room.

FUJI-NION

26th JUNE 2014

That morning things weren't going well. Steve was in a very bad humour. He had the same dream for the third night in a row. It was about a blonde woman and she was in danger. He went to his rescue but in the end he couldn't save her.

Steve didn't know why he was dreaming about a stranger, when he should be dreaming about Miharu.

Miharu found him after the breakfast, in the park. He had left Jin and Yuu training.

-'What's wrong?'-she asked.

-'Nothing…I'm just not feeling very well.'

-'Are you sick?'

-'No. Don't worry about me…'

-'Of course I do. You're my…I mean you're important to me!'

-'Sometimes I'm not sure if I'm ready to say certain things to you…'-Steve said.

-'You don't trust me…'-Miharu said with sadness.

-'It's not that. I did some stupid things in the past…and well, my family is complicated, I think you noticed that.'

-'If you want I can tell you stuff about me…I mean…things that I never shared…'

-'If you want to, but I don't want to force you…'

-'It's ok…I want to.'

-'So…what happened in your past…I bet you were never expelled from your school.'

-'I wasn't…but…I went to the Mishima School because…'

-'Yes?'

-'Because I was in love with someone…I mean I thought I was in love…but it was just a crush…besides I was only fifteen.'

-'Who was it?'

-'Jin…'-she whispered.

-'Jin? You mean Jin Kazama?'

-'Yes…'

Steve looked at her intensively. He didn't know what to think. If it was another guy, he wouldn't mind, but he knew Jin and he couldn't look at Jin the same way, because now Jin had become a rival.

-'But he disappeared and I never spoke to him…so…eventually my feelings towards him changed.'

-'Are you sure?'-Steve inquired.

-'Of course!'

-'Jin is here now…and…'

-'What are you thinking? That I'm with you to forget about Jin?'-Miharu asked feeling hurt.

-'No…but that's not impossible, is it?'

-'Well…then let me tell you that you're wrong. First of all I forgot about Jin a long time ago, and second he's with my best friend! I don't love him and I think I never did!'

-'Come on…Jin was your first love…you don't forget your first love just like that!'

-'You know what, Steve? You're being an idiot! I told you this because I thought I could make you talk to me about your problems…and because I don't want to have secrets with you…but I guess it was a mistake.'

-'You come to me and say that you loved Jin Kazama, who happens to be here with us and you're expecting me to trust you more and to accept this?'

-'I said I had a crush on him, like all the girls in that school! And yes, I do want you to accept it!'

-'Well, I'm truly sorry, but I can't!'

-'Why not!'

-'Because the guy who you loved is one of my friends! How can I stand that?'

-'It wasn't love, Steve!'

-'Have you told Ling?'

-'What?'

-'Have you told her that you love Jin?'

-'I don't love him! I realised that when I saw them together! Ling and Jin are meant to be together!'

-'And so you needed someone to help you forget about Jin, and you picked me. Yuu was there for you too? Why didn't you choose him?'

-'It wasn't like that! You don't get it, do you?'

-'No…'

Miharu left the park crying. She was disappointed with Steve. She wanted a relationship based on the truth, but now she was thinking that she had made a huge mistake. Some men were too proud, and in that case she had probably ruined her relationship with Steve, but also ruined Steve and Jin's friendship.

Steve was in the park and he started thinking about what he had just said to Miharu. He looked at the sky and when he was going to go meet Miharu to try to apologise he saw a woman entering the Nion Grand Hotel. She had bumped into an old Chinese man, who was on his way to the Empire Hotel and her wallet had fallen. Steve crossed the street and picked it up. Then he followed her until the elevator.

-'Please…Miss!'-he said in English, making Nina turn around immediately.-'You left this behind!'

Nina was surprised to see him there. She wasn't expecting to see him.

-'Are you ok?'-Steve asked.

-'Yes…what do you want?'

-'This is yours! Take it!'

Steve put her wallet in her hands and smiled at her.

-'You need to be more careful.'

-'Yes…thank you…'

-'Are you here for the tournament?'

-'Yes.'

-'Then, I'll see you around, Miss…'

-'Williams…'

Steve grabbed her hand to greet her and then he waved. Nina put her blond hair behind her ear in a way that reminded Steve of himself. He used to do that same gesture.

He saw her disappear in the elevator and with a strange feeling he left the hotel. That woman reminded him of someone but he didn't know who.

In the meanwhile, Dr. Abel was taking Wang Jinrei to Jinpachi's room. When they arrived, Dr. Abel went to the lab that was hidden behind the walls.

They were in Heihachi's old suite in the Hotel Empire.

-'Is it really you, Kazukyo…?'-Jinrei asked surprised, he thought that his friend was dead.

-'Well…I'm back, Jinrei…I'm back from the dead, and believe me…this is for real!'

-'Where were you, all this time?'

-'My son locked me up in a cryosleep chamber…I have been waiting for many years.'

-'So, are you alright?'

-'Yes…my body is still weak and I'm trying to get used to this new world and new environment. But I need your help!'

-'I couldn't believe when I received your letter…I thought you were gone.'

-'Well, I'm here now, and I remember that when I left you in China you said you would help me always…'

-'And I will. What do you need me to do?'

-'Like I said before, I want to destroy this family!'

-'Your family?'

-'Yes. This war in my family has to end.'

-'When you met me in China, many years ago, you were confused…and you are still confused, my friend!'

-'No, I'm not. I can see things perfectly now! My family brought misery to many and I have to stop this! My son betrayed me, I was right…'

-'Are you sure it was your son?'

-'Heihachi was ambitious enough to send someone to kill his brother…and even me…Seichi died because of him!'

Jinpachi looked at the window and a tear appeared in his eyes. He loved his oldest son and he had suffered with his youngest son's betrayal.

-'I'm sorry for you Kazukyo…'

-'I'm not Kazukyo anymore…that man died the day he was betrayed by his own son! I'm Jinpachi.'

-'I believe that your son Heihachi is also dead…'

-'Yes…it is said that Heihachi died last year.'

-'You had your revenge.'

-'Not yet. I need to stop the war between my heirs.'

-'I don't understand.'

-'I have heirs…Kazuya, Lee and Jin. I want to meet them after the first round of fights and I want to choose one of them to be the head of the Mishima Empire and the owner of the devil gene.'

-'Devil gene?'

-'I set a curse on my family when Heihachi betrayed me…and now I have to stop it!'

-'A curse?'

-'The scientists call it the devil gene. I told Heihachi that every Mishima would have the only thing he wanted and most desired…except for him, and that he would spend the rest of his life trying to have it.'

-'And what was that?'

-'The thing he most desired was power, a huge power…and so every Mishima has the devil gene, something that gives a great power when you can control it well. I have it too…'

-'And who will you choose?'

-'I don't know yet. I need to talk to them first.'

-'What will happen to the ones you don't choose?'

-'They will lose the devil gene…and maybe die…I think that Kazuya won't be able to live without the devil gene…'

-'I can't participate in a murder.'

-'You have to.'

-'Why?'

-'Because this has something to do with you…'

Jinpachi gave Jinrei a picture of Jin.

-'Do you know him?'-Jinpachi asked.

-'Yes…'

-'That's Jin Mishima…my great grandson…he's living with a Chinese girl who I presume you know.'

-'Ling Xiaoyu…'

-'Exactly…it's in your hands to decide what to do, Jinrei. Do you want to save your little girl from the Mishima curse, or do you prefer to watch her sink with Jin?'

-'Jin is a nice boy…he will never hurt her.'

-'He won't hurt her, not on purpose, but things might get out of control and when that happens, Jin won't be able to stop himself.'

-'But she's in love with him…she's happy.'

-'Jin is a lost soul…Xiaoyu gave herself to my great grandson, but you can still save her. Will you help me?'

-'Will you kill Jin?'

-'I don't know…I hope not. I only need the girl to make Jin come to me, but I promise she'll be harmless!'

-'Ok…then I will help you…after all, we still are best friends!'

-'Thank you Jinrei…I won't forget this! After this, everything will be alright. Your little girl will move on and my destiny will be completed.'

-'For you things will be alright, for Xiao…I doubt it…she loves that boy too much.'

-'She'll forget him…you'll see…but lets forget about that now…come and meet my partner, Dr. Abel.'

Jinpachi took Jinrei to the laboratory where Dr. Abel was working on some files.

-'What's that?'-Jinrei asked.

-'This is some information that I'm gathering from all the fighters in this tournament…'-Dr. Abel answered.

-'Dr. Abel found me after my son's death…I was very weak and he told me what happened.'

-'What will you do to Xiao?'-Jinrei asked to Dr. Abel.

-'Not much…I'll just see if she has the devil gene and I'll keep her locked up until Jin arrives…that's all!'

-'Lets go, Jinrei…I'll buy you lunch!'-Jinpachi said.

After lunch, Jinrei went back to his hotel room, where he stayed for a while. He needed to think about that situation. He believed in his old friend's words. Jinpachi had never lied to him, and they were really true friends. Jinpachi had contacted him when he suspected that his youngest son, Heihachi, was involved in Seichi's death. Back then, Jinpachi met Jinrei in China to ask for his advice, and Jinrei said to him that he shouldn't punish Heihachi because he had no proofs and because a father should never hurt his children.

Jinpachi went back to Japan and followed his friend's advice, but Heihachi betrayed his own father, and Jinrei never heard of his friend until now. But he had promised Jinpachi to help him no matter the situation.

Now things were even more complicated because Jinpachi wanted to solve the problems among the Mishima heirs. That wouldn't be easy.

For Jinrei the problem was Ling. He cared for her and the last thing he wanted was to see her hurt. Jinrei didn't want anyone to die, but in order to protect Ling and to keep his promise he was forced to help Jinpachi.

Ling had been knocking on Miharu's door for almost half an hour, but Miharu refused to open the door and told her she was not feeling well. Ling was forced to leave.

She was crossing the park to join Yuu and Jin when Jinrei called her from his window.

He told her to wait and he met her.

-'What are you doing alone, Xiao?'

-'My friend is sick…and I was going to meet Jin now…'

-'Is he training?'

-'Yes.'

-'He's very strong!'

-'I know…'

-'Why didn't you tell me he is a Mishima?'

Ling looked at her master surprised. How did he know that Jin was a Mishima? And why did that matter?

-'You never asked! But that doesn't matter, right?'

-'The Mishima family is a very…'

-'I know…dangerous family…'-Ling finished for him.

-'I was going to say, powerful, but dangerous is fine too…'

-'You told me not to judge people for their colour, race or religion…what does it matter if he's a Mishima, a Kazama or from another family. He's Jin…'

-'You are half right, Xiao. We shouldn't judge people that way, but the fact is…you shouldn't be with a Mishima.'

-'Why?'

-'Because this wasn't meant to be!'

-'I don't understand! You said that I should follow my heart, and my heart says I have to stay with Jin!'

-'You are pure and innocent…and Jin is a lost soul…his mind is troubled and he will never find some peace in his heart. There's something in Jin that is…'

-'Don't say it! Jin is not EVIL and that's final!'

-'A girl like you should be with someone different. Jin will only bring you misery and suffering.'

-'NO! Don't say that! You don't know Jin like I do! Jin is a Mishima, but that doesn't mean anything! He's good, he helped me when I needed, and he hates to see other people suffering!'

-'If you want to be happy…leave him now…or you'll suffer!'

-'I won't leave him. He needs me and I'll always be with him!'

-'In that case, I wish you luck! You'll have a hard task coming up soon…be careful, Xiao!'

Instead of going to the park to join Yuu and Jin, Ling decided to return to the hotel, that talk with her master had disturbed her a bit. Jinrei was a good man, he had taught her how to fight and always gave her support and good advice, but now he was scaring her with all that talk about a hard task and about Jin's family. Did he know something she didn't? Or was he just being paranoid?

In the meantime Yuu and Jin were back at the hotel. On the stairs, Steve bumped into Jin.

-'Hey…where's the fire?'-Jin asked.

-'There's no fire.'

-'Why didn't you join us?'-Yuu asked.

-'Because I wasn't in the mood, ok? Excuse me…I need to go!'

Steve pushed Jin out of his way and gave him a cold glance. Jin looked at Yuu with a narrow look and they both shrugged.

-'Did I say something?'-Jin asked.

-'I don't think so…'

-'Well…I'm going to take a shower and I'll see you at dinner, ok?'

-'Sure!'

Jin stayed in the third floor and Yuu went up to the fourth floor.

When Jin opened the door, Ling ran to him and hugged him tightly. Jin almost fell back.

-'What's wrong?'-he asked immediately.

-'Do you feel anything?'

-'Yeah…you hugging me…'

-'No, I mean…something bad…'

-'No…not really…why?'

-'It's nothing! Never mind!'-she said letting him go.

-'Steve is acting weird…you're acting weird…what's next?'

-'I'm sorry.'

-'It's ok. I'm going to take a shower…'

-'Ok…'


	16. Hearts in War chp 16

I don't own Tekken.

Thanks to all the readers.

I like to thank the reviewers: HwoarangTheChamp, art-freak, Krappkarmin, Flaming Fenix, MooNTeARZ and Lady-Eliwen.

A/Note: So here is Hwoarang and Kazuya. Everyone is arriving to Fuji-Nion and by the way don't worry because Steve and Miharu won't be angry forever, they'll sort things out soon. I hope you like it.

**Chapter 16**

Hearts in War

FUJI-NION

27th JUNE 2014

Christie had never enjoyed a trip so much in her life. She didn't like to travel by airplane, but since she had some company, it wasn't so bad. She had been waiting for that trip alone with Eddie for a long time, not that she wanted to know him better, because she knew almost everything about Eddie by now, since he was her master.

But during the trip, Eddie had told her some things he had done when he went to Japan for the first time, to revenge his father's death. She knew that Heihachi was a bad guy, but according to Eddie's words, he was a monster. As for Eddie he wanted to show her that to be involved with a Mishima was a major error. Christie knew that already, but Jin wasn't a bad person and to be honest she missed the action in her life.

Her participation in the last tournament had been dangerous, but very exciting too.

-'Wow…this is so different!'-Christie said as they stepped out of the bus.

-'Yeah…indeed.'

-'You stayed in that hotel, didn't you?'-she asked pointing to the huge and luxurious Empire Hotel.

-'Yes…once…Do you want me to book two rooms there?'

-'No…I prefer to stay with the others…in a modest hotel.'

-'Do you know if they are already here?'

-'They must be here…the tournament starts in three days.'

-'There are more hotels than before…we'll have to check…'

-'Then we better start now!'

They were searching in the second hotel, when Christie spotted Steve coming down the stairs. He didn't seem very happy but he smiled anyway and hugged Christie.

-'You made it, huh?'-he asked.

-'I wouldn't miss this for the world!'

-'Hi…I'm Eddie Gordo…Christie's friend.'

-'Hi, Eddie…she talks about you…a lot!'

-'Christie talks a lot about everything.'-Eddie said making Steve laugh.

-'Hey! I don't…'

-'Of course you do!'

-'I think we have some stuff in common to discuss later, right?'-Eddie asked Steve.

Steve knew he meant about the Syndicate.

-'Sure…I'm going to take a walk now…but we can meet later, in the pub.'

-'Ok. I'll see you there!'

Steve waved and left, he was going to work out a bit, to keep his mind busy, since he hadn't spoken with Miharu yet.

After putting her things in her bedroom, Christie went out and she met Miharu. Their bedrooms were right in front of each other.

-'Hey Miharu…how are you?'-Christie asked with a smile.

-'Ok, when did you arrive?'

-'Just now. I saw Steve downstairs…he looks sad…'

Miharu shrugged and looked to the floor.

-'Things are that bad?'-Christie asked.

-'Sort of.'

-'I had no idea…I'm sorry.'

-'It's ok. Look I'm going to meet Ling, do you want to come? We sure need someone happy around us!'

-'Why? Is Ling having problems too?'

-'Yes. But she'll tell you herself.'

-'Geez…and I'm always complaining because Eddie doesn't pay attention to me!'

Ling was really happy to see Christie, now Julia was the only one missing. First Christie told them how her life had changed since Eddie had returned to Brazil, and that her grandfather was feeling much better and he would be submitted to a surgery soon.

After that Ling and Miharu explained their problems with Jin and Steve.

-'So you say that you watched Jin while he was spying on some girl…and you two argued again?'

-'Yes…he said I'm being childish…but that's the second time he meets that girl…and I know that there is something about her…'

-'Well…you need to talk to him. Tell him that you want to know if he has feelings for that girl!'

-'I tried…but he never says for sure!'

-'You really need to talk more with him! Now about you, Miharu…tell Steve that if he doesn't respect your feelings you'll never be able to live together…maybe that will frighten him and he'll give in.'

-'I really don't know what else I can say to him…'-Miharu said in a sad voice.

-'I really thought we were coming here to enjoy ourselves, I guess I was wrong…'-Christie was sad too, because her friends were having a hard time.-'Look…we need to cheer up, I mean, look at me…I'm still single and I'm in love with someone who sees me as a child! But still…I have hopes.'

-'You're stronger than us!'-Miharu said.

In the meanwhile Steve had stopped to rest. He was feeling weird and he didn't know why. First he had an argument with Miharu, he had been avoiding everyone, especially Jin, and that blonde woman he had met was appearing in his latest dreams.

-'Hey…are you alright?'-Yuu asked.

-'No…'

-'Can I join you?'

Steve didn't want to talk, but he didn't want to be rude, so he allowed Yuu to sit down next to him.

-'You're becoming distant from us, and you're hurting Miharu…'

Steve looked at him with an expression that was saying: "I don't need you to tell me that!".

-'Did she say that to you?'-Steve asked.

-'No. I heard her talking to Ling.'

-'Oh…'

-'Do you know something?'

-'What?'

-'I always knew she had a crush on Jin…and I never cared…'

-'Good for you.'

-'Come on…Steve you know my feelings for Miharu…and you didn't seem to be worried about it. Why are you acting differently now?'

-'I don't know…'

-'Miharu doesn't want to have secrets with you and you're denying her that. What kind of boyfriend are you?'

-'She told me she loved Jin.'

-'She told Ling it was just crush…like the majority of the girls in that school and probably in Tokyo…look…Jin was the perfect boyfriend, and all the girls I met had a crush on him…why would Miharu be different?'

-'I think I preferred not to know!'

-'But now you do. Let me tell you something…when Jin went back to the school, Miharu watched him and Ling become closer and she never said a word. She knew that she had lost and she was unsure of her feelings. On the other side, when Ling and Jin had an argument, she could've tried to comfort Jin and tell him how she felt, but she didn't. She stood by Ling's side and she never tried anything. Why do you think she did that?'

-'I don't know…'

-'Because she knew she wasn't in love with Jin…she knew he wasn't meant for her.'

-'And you?'

-'What do you mean?'

-'Why didn't you try a move on her?'

-'Because she met you. And when she did…she fell in love with you, and there's nothing I can do to change this.'

-'You're weird!'

-'So are you. You better solve things fast Steve, because you might lose not only a battle, but also a war…'

FUJI-NION

28th JUNE 2014

Christie had waked up very early; she was hoping that Jin would do the same thing, because she wanted to have a nice talk with him. She couldn't stand Ling's unhappiness. Fortunately for her, Jin joined her at breakfast a few minutes later.

-'Hi Christie!'-he greeted.-'I'm sorry I missed you yesterday…Ling told me you were here.'

-'It's ok…you and her haven't been talking much, have you?'

Jin sighed.

-'She's sad…and hurt…be careful with what you're doing!'

-'I'm not doing anything wrong…it's all in her head.'

-'You should have seen her when she, I mean when we, thought you and Hwoarang were dead…she was devastated. She cried for you and we just felt hopeless…'

-'Look, I didn't plan this, ok? But like I said before it's all in her imagination!'

-'Why don't you say that to her!'

-'Don't you think I tried? She doesn't listen to me!'

-'I listen to you Jin…but you ignore me!'

-'I ignore you?'

Ling had just arrived and she was almost crying.

-'Come on, Jin…you don't even kiss me anymore…'

-'What?'

-'There are only two reasons when a man doesn't want to kiss a woman…either he's gay or there's another woman…and since I know you're not gay…'

-'What about the reason: "his girlfriend is always arguing with him."? How many times do I have to tell you that I don't love any other girl?'

-'Then why do you leave every morning to watch her practice?'

-'Because there's something different about her!'

Ling left when she heard his last words. She couldn't take it anymore.

-'It's not love!'-he yelled, making everyone in the room look at him.-'Why is this happening?'

Jin left Christie and the hotel. He had been watching Asuka practising because he felt something strange, but one thing he was for sure, he wasn't in love with her. Ling was being idiot, because he had told her a million times that she was the only girl for him, and he would never deceive her.

It was almost eleven p.m. when Jin returned to the hotel. He had been training but he wasn't too tired. Suddenly someone called his name and when Jin turned around he saw Julia, Hwoarang and Baek arriving.

-'You had to be different!'-Jin said.-'Arriving in the middle of the night!'

-'Hey…Kazama…when will you accept that I'm better than you?'-Hwoarang asked.

-'When pigs fly!'

-'Hwoarang brought his car…'-Julia explained and then she hugged Jin and she asked about Ling.

-'I don't know where she is…I arrived just now…'

Julia looked around and spotted Ling talking with Miharu and Christie in the hotel resting room.

-'Welcome Julia…'-Christie greeted.

-'Thanks!'

-'What do you think about going out?'-Hwoarang asked joining them.

-'Great. I'll just call Steve, Eddie and Yuu.'-Christie announced.

-'Ok…and I'll book our rooms.'-Julia said.

Ten minutes later they were all entering a bar, except for Steve who refused to go.

They were too many to sit in only one table, so the girls sat down in a different table next to them.

Baek ordered the drinks and they started to talk about the fights that were coming up in two days.

When the girls heard Jin and Hwoarang starting an argument, they all started talking too.

-'I missed their fights!'-Julia said.

-'Do they argue a lot?'-Christie asked.

-'You have no idea.'-Julia declared.-'Hwoarang is so stubborn!'

-'Jin too.'-Ling said.

-'So…Julia…how it's like to live with an outlaw?'-Christie asked.

-'Better than I thought! I mean…we don't have many problems!'

-'Good. So you're dating him?'

-'Of course not, Christie! We passed the dating phase a long time ago…'

-'You're lucky!'-said Miharu.

Only then Julia saw that her friends weren't too happy, so she decided to change the topic and started to talk about movies. Soon they were arguing about who their favourite actor was.

-'Who wants another beer?'-Hwoarang asked.

-'Are you going to get them?'-asked Baek.

-'Yes…but only because I want one too…'

-'Good…then bring me one.'

-'And me…'-asked Yuu.

-'Ok.'

Hwoarang was going to the counter when someone bumped on him and accidentally he made a man let go of his beer.

-'Sorry!'-Hwoarang said to the man.

-'Alright…it was an accident!'-he said.

Hwoarang watched him closely. That was probably the biggest man he had ever seen in his life.

-'I wasn't supposed to be drinking…'-the man said again.

-'I can buy you another one!'

-'No…it's ok!'

-'Why can't you drink?'

-'I'm a sumo wrestler…we have a very strict diet!'

-'I see…well…you don't know what you're missing. By the way I'm Hwoarang.'

-'Ganryu.'

-'Yo, I want three beers!'-Hwoarang yelled to the bartender.-'So you're here for the tournament, right?'

-'Yes. I presume you are too?'

-'Sure.'

-'Why?'

-'Because I like to kick some butts! And you?'

-'I don't know…but I wish I can find someone…'

-'Someone?'

-'Yes…I mean…a special person…'

-'Oh…like a girlfriend…'

-'Yes, that's it!'

Hwoarang shrugged. He didn't know how old was Ganryu but he seemed a bit too old to be hanging around dating young girls.

-'Well…I don't need to worry about that!'-Hwoarang said proudly.

-'You have a girlfriend, huh?'

Hwoarang nodded.

-'Is she pretty?'

-'The most pretty woman on Earth.'

In that same moment Ganryu noticed Ling, Miharu, Christie and Julia chatting on their table. He looked at them, but his mind focused on Julia. He immediately felt that he had found who he was looking for.

-'Well…maybe you'll find her one day.'-Hwoarang said with the beers on his hands.

-'I think I already did!'-Ganryu said looking at Julia.

-'Good for you!'-Hwoarang thought that the guy was day dreaming.-'How is she?'

-'The most beautiful woman in the Universe!'

Hwoarang shrugged and left.

-'I'll see you around!'-he said.

Ganryu didn't answer; he was busy looking at Julia. She reminded him of his long lost love and he decided that this time he wouldn't let this change slip away.

-'Have you been training every day?'-Hwoarang asked Jin, but he didn't answer because he wasn't listening to Hwoarang. His mind was thinking about what he had been feeling lately.

-'Hey, Kazama? Are you listening to me?'-Hwoarang insisted.

-'What?'

-'You're kind of slow today, aren't you? What happened, were you too busy last night?'-Hwoarang provoked.

Jin didn't like the comment and got up, leaving the table.

-'You shouldn't go that way…'-Yuu said.-'They are having a rough time!'

Everyone got up and left, following Jin. When the girls noticed that they were leaving, they followed them as well.

They were already outside in the street when Jin, who was going on the front, fell down on his knees.

He felt an intense pain on his chest that burned inside.

Hwoarang and Yuu joined him worried.

-'What's wrong Kazama?'-Hwoarang asked.

But in that moment, Jin couldn't hear him. He saw a dark room, with heavy doors and someone was screaming his name. Then, that person started begging for mercy and he could see her face. It was Ling and she was tied up in a bed. In his hands there was a gun and someone was telling him to shoot.

-'JIN!'

Jin was brought back by Ling's voice. When he woke up, he was lying on the street and everyone was looking at him with a worried face.

-'What happened?'-he asked.

-'You don't remember?'-Julia asked.

-'No…'

-'We thought you were having a seizure! Are you on drugs or something?'-Hwoarang asked.

Julia touched his arm and gave him a cold look.

-'What?'-Hwoarang asked.-'Drugs do that! And hallucinations…and he was screaming!'

-'I was?'

-'Yes…'-Ling answered. She has knelt next to him.

Jin got up and he was helped by Eddie, because he was feeling a bit weak.

-'You need to rest!'-Eddie said.

-'I don't know what happened to me!'

-'Tomorrow you'll be better!'-Ling said. For some reason she wasn't angry with him anymore, now all she could feel was worries.

While Jin was taken to the hotel, followed by his worried friends, a man was watching the scene in the shadows.

-'Jin…'-he whispered.-'We meet again…but this time everything will be different, my son.'-Kazuya walked away with a grin on his face.


	17. The IF 5 opening chp 17

I don't own Tekken.

Thanks to all the readers.

Thanks to the reviewers: Asuka-Kazama-Mishima-Doo san, Flaming Fenix, Krappkarmin, art-freak and Lady-Eliwen for their reviews.

**Chapter 17**

The Iron Fist 5 opening

FUJI-NION

29th JUNE 2014

When Julia woke up that morning, Hwoarang was getting dressed.

-'Where are you going so early in the morning?'-she asked.

-'I'm going to practice with Baek.'

-'Baek? Why?'

-'The starts in two days…I have to be ready, besides, although I'm not a student anymore, Baek is my master and I think I owe him respect.'

-'Are you sick?'-Julia asked surprised when she heard those words.-'What have you done to Hwoarang?'-she joked.

-'Just hang around with Ling and the others…and check out on Kazama…that thing last night was weird!'

-'I think Jin is being affected by his memories of the last tournament.'

-'You mean he's becoming paranoid, right?'

-'No. He's just afraid that something like that may happen again.'

-'Well, just go and see if he's alright, ok?'

-'Are you worried about your rival?'

-'No! But I want to fight him…and I want to win fairly!'

An hour later, Julia joined Ling and Miharu in the hotel lobby. When she was going down the stairs, Asuka was coming down too and both girls recognised each other.

Julia stopped to greet her.

-'Hey…so you came too…'-Julia said.

-'Yes…I suppose you're here with Hwoarang?'

-'Yes. I'm going to meet my friends, do you want to come?'

-'I can't…sorry. Maybe another time?'

-'Sure…'

When Asuka left, Ling joined Julia with an angry face.

-'What do you think you're doing?'-she asked.

-'What?'

-'What did you say to her?'

-'She's just a girl I know…'

-'You know her?'-Ling asked surprised.

-'Yes. She lives in Osaka…'

-'She's trying to steal Jin from me!'

-'What? She doesn't seem that kind of girl! Besides she's only seventeen or eighteen…she's too young!'

-'What Ling is trying to say is that her problems with Jin started because of that girl.'-Miharu explained.

-'What did Asuka do?'-Julia asked.

-'Well…nothing…I guess…'-Ling said defeated. She was being unfair to that girl.-'Jin feels something when she's around…'

-'By the way, how's Jin?'

-'He's still sleeping…'

Jin spent the whole day in his room. Ling tried to take him something to eat but he refused. She was afraid that he could be sick, but he assured her that he wasn't.

In the meanwhile, Steve and Eddie were talking about the Syndicate in the usual bar.

-'So…you fooled Heihachi Mishima and you managed to survive…'-Steve said.

-'I was lucky. The Syndicate was following his orders…Heihachi had everything under control.'

-'Where did you hide?'

-'In a safe place.'

-'So, the Syndicate is not after us anymore, isn't that weird?'

-'I thought that too…but it seems that they lost their interest in Heihachi's old problems, after all Heihachi is finally dead and they can focus on some other important things.'

-'I'm glad they're doing that. My parents had to be put under a special witness protection program and they were always worried about me.'

-'At least now, they're safe…that must be good for you to know…'

-'Yes, of course…they might not be my real parents, but I love them a lot!'

-'They're not your real parents?'

-'No, I was adopted when I was a baby…it's a long and complicated story. I only found out last year that my real mother was an experimental subject.'

-'Really?'

-'Yes. Pretty odd, huh? I guess you don't hear that every day!'

-'Yes, indeed…'-Eddie thought of Nina immediately. He had helped her years ago, and he had discovered that she had been used in Dr.B's experiments and that she had a child.'

Thinking of it, Steve was blonde and he had blue eyes, just like Nina.

-'Did you search for your real mother and father?'-Eddie asked.

-'Yes…but I reached a dead end.'

In that moment, Hwoarang and Baek joined them and Eddie thought that even if Nina was Steve's mother, that was none of his business, so the best thing to do was to ignore that he knew all that.

FUJI-NION

30th JUNE 2014

The fights would start in one day and everyone could feel the tension growing in Fuji-Nion. The fighters were getting ready and everyone was expecting a good tournament. Susume Takani had just bought her card to watch the preliminaries. The new tournament rules allowed a limit of contestants, that number was 256, but this time only 128 fighters would enter. There would be two phases in the tournament. One was the preliminaries and the other the Iron Fist competition with the last 32 fighters.

The preliminaries would take place in three days maximum. The Stadium was ready and so were the ten arenas. There could be ten fights at the same time, things would be very intense.

Jin was feeling much better. He had remembered the strange images he had seen when he had fainted, but he didn't find wiser to tell anyone, not even Ling.

Once again he had a strange feeling about that tournament.

Asuka was also having some problems in her sleep. She had weird dreams and lately she had the feeling that someone was watching her.

She had seen Hwoarang a couple of times, but he didn't even notice her, so she just concentrated in her trainings. One more day and she had to prove her value.

Steve was trying to decide his mind about going to talk with Miharu, but in the end, he didn't go.

The most excited person in Fuji-Nion was Jinpachi, who was expecting that moment anxiously since he had arrived. He wanted to see the Mishima heirs reunited.

It was almost mid-night when Nina and Lee took the elevator to their rooms. They had been together since Nina had arrived, but they hadn't spoken about the future.

When they stepped out of the elevator, a familiar face appeared.

-'Anna!'-Nina whispered.

-'Hey there, big sister! Oh…look…you have found yourself a new boyfriend!'

-'My name is Lee Chaolan…'

-'Well…it's a pleasure to meet the great Mr. Lee Chaolan!'-Anna joked.

-'Go to bed Anna…it passed your bed time!'-Nina replied.

-'How funny…I will enjoy to kick your ass!'

-'You wish!'

-'Mr. Chaolan…perhaps when you're tired to hang around with my bitchy sister, you may consider to enjoy my company!'

Lee looked at her and then at Nina.

-'Don't worry…I don't bite…much!'-Anna added and she walked to her door.-'Night!'

-'It wasn't that bad!'-Lee said once Anna closed the door.

-'Wait until tomorrow!'

-'Take it easy…'

-'I'll clean my old guns…I think I will need them.'

Lee laughed.

-'I'm serious; I think I may have to use them before the tournament starts!'

Hwoarang was opening his door, trying not to make much noise when Baek showed up, almost giving him a heart attack.

-'Don't sneak up on people!'-Hwoarang complained.

Baek had left the bar a few hours ago, but Hwoarang and Steve stayed a bit longer. As usual they had drunk too much.

-'You'll wake her up anyway…'-Baek said.

-'Yeah…if you keep on talking this loud!'

-'Look, I'm not here to lecture you…you're old enough.'

-'Why are you here?'

-'I want to give you this and ask you a favour!'

-'What is it?'

-'Wear this tomorrow…I would really appreciate if we could go to this tournament wearing our old tae-kwon-do outfits.'

Hwoarang looked at the bag that Baek had given him.

-'This is my tae-kwon-do outfit? You kept it?'

-'No…I bought a new one…you're not ten anymore…and I bought one for me too…this way we can show everyone the real and true art of tae-kwon-do!'

Hwoarang didn't want to admit it, but he was touched by his master's gesture.

-'Ok…I'll wear this, no problem. It will be an honour, master!'

-'If you weren't drunk, I would believe your words…'-Baek returned to his room.

Hwoarang shrugged and walked in his room. He was speaking the truth.

FUJI-NION

1st JULY 2014

All the fighters would have to gather in the Stadium at exactly eight in the morning. It was seven a.m. when the Yakusoku hotel regained life. The hotel was full, maybe because it wasn't very expansive and because for a rather normal hotel it had very good conditions.

Only when the fighters went to take the breakfast everyone noticed that there was a quite large number of contestants hosted in that hotel.

Hwoarang run into Ganryu in the elevator. Julia was still dressing up.

-'Tae-Kwon-Do, huh?'-Ganryu said to start a conversation.

-'Yep. My master wants me to dress up like this!'

-'Well…I guess it's better than to use our thong.'

-'You're going to wear a thong?'-Hwoarang asked with a scared thought.

-'Nope…I should…to honour our traditions…but I won't.'

Hwoarang sighed.

-'I'm going to join my friends…see you later!'-Hwoarang said.

-'Where's Julia?'-Ling asked as soon as Hwoarang arrived.

-'She's coming…'

-'Is everyone ready?'-he asked.

Jin gave him a smirk and Hwoarang took that as a "yes". Christie was chatting happily with Eddie when Steve arrived. He didn't seem to be well.

-'Good morning.'-he greeted.

-'What happened to you?'-Jin asked.

-'Hwoarang did…'

-'It's not my fault if you can't handle a couple of beers!'-Hwoarang replied.

-'I know…my head hurts…'

Julia arrived in that moment and after the breakfast they started leaving the hotel.

When they arrived in the Stadium, a huge crowd was already waiting. The number five arena was illuminated which meant that someone was going there to speak.

A few minutes later, a tall man arrived. His skin was a bit darker than the majority of the Japanese people and he had black and short hair. Jin and the others already knew him, but it was Julia who spoke first.

-'He's the Final FX presenter…'

-'I guess he found himself a new job.'-Ling commented.

-'Good morning to everyone. I'm the new presenter of the Iron Fist Tournament. My name is Ghastu Komeru and as you have probably noticed, things changed a lot since last year. The rules remain the same, but since this tournament is not illegal anymore, you will compete with your names and not with your numbers, though you still have them. Remember the registration day? A small paper was given to you…it contains a number and to make things easier it would be good if you could memorise that number, ok?'

-'So…the only thing that really changed is that we are no longer marked like cattle, right?'-asked Miharu.

-'We proceeded with the draw and not all of you will fight today. The fights are going to appear in the screens around the Stadium and you have ten minutes to go to the arena where you have to fight, otherwise you'll be disqualified. I guess it's all for now. Good Luck to all.'

As soon as Ghastu Komeru left the arena, the screens were on and all the 128 contestants looked for their number and name to see when and where was going to be their fight.

In that moment, the seats in the audience began to be filled up with people. Susume Takani was right in the front row, with a paper and pen on her hands.

There was a metal fence separating the crowd from the contestants. Ling felt like an animal in the zoo.

-'I'm going to fight tomorrow…'-said Eddie disappointed.-'My name is not on the screens…'

-'Me too.'-Yuu announced.

-'I'm going to fight on the number four arena.'-Ling said.-'I guess I better go now…I'll be in the third fight.'

-'I'll be in number five arena…'-Jin said watching her go.

-'You haven't sorted things out, have you?'-Christie asked him with a disapproval look.-'Idiots!'

Jin left. He wasn't in the mood to hear a lecture.

In the number five arena, Asuka was already fighting and she had won her first match. Actually it had been quite easy to knock that guy. She had used only two double kicks and a punch.

When she left the arena all the guys stepped away to let her pass. Jin had seen the last moments of the fight, and he could swear he knew her fighting technique.

In that moment Steve was wishing Ling good luck since it was her turn. Jin stopped her when she was going to enter the arena.

-'Good luck.'-he said putting his hand on her face.

-'Thanks.'-she replied.

Jin watched Ling's fight with anxiety. They were having problems, but he cared about her and he didn't want to see her hurt in a fight.

Ling's opponent wasn't very bad as a fighter. He tried to hit her with a right kick but she managed to avoid that with a back flip. Ling watched her opponent and tried to guess what he was going to do. Her intuition was telling her that he was going to try to use a low kick. In the right moment she jumped over his head and grabbed him by his T-shirt in the shoulders and sent him off to the ground. The fight only took five more minutes and Ling won.

Her master was also watching her. He was close to Jin's arena and went to speak with him.

-'Xiao is awesome, isn't she?'-he asked.

Jin turned his head and immediately bowed before master Wang.

-'How are you master Wang?'-he asked.

-'Fine, thank you…I see that you and Xiao are quite close now.'

-'Yes, we are…but I always respected her.'

-'I know you did…I'm not here to punish you. I just want you to know that you control her destiny now and no matter what you do, her life depends on yours…'

Jin wasn't expecting these words so he didn't say anything and watched Wang Jinrei leaving.

After Ling's fight, Steve and Christie fought and both won. Steve had a few problems at first because his head was hurting like hell.

-'At least you can win even suffering from a hang over!'-Baek said.-'I don't know too many people like you…'

-'Thanks. I hope Hwoarang can win his fight too.'

-'Don't worry about him…he wasn't too drunk.'

-'Bastard! Ouch…my head hurts!'

After lunch Miharu, Baek and Jin qualified themselves for the next round as well.

-'Good punch, Kazama…'-Hwoarang said.-'Now it's up to me and Julia…'

Jin and Hwoarang were going to meet the rest of the group when they bumped into someone they knew quite well.

They were both in shock. Bryan Fury was right in front of them.

-'Nice punch Mishima…'-Bryan said with a grin.

-'YOU?'-Hwoarang said, taking his fighting stance.

-'What? This is a free country…oh…wait…you thought I was dead!'

-'Actually, we did!'-Hwoarang said.

-'Well…I'm not!'

-'As long as you stay away from us…'-Jin said.

-'The same goes for you! Now get out of my way!'

Bryan disappeared among the crowd.

-'What the hell is happening?'-Hwoarang asked confused.

-'We just met a guy who was supposed to be dead. It happens to me all the time!'-Jin thought that his dark humour was taking over him.

-'Well…lets not talk about Fury with the rest of the guys, alright?'

-'Why?'

-'Baek might still want his revenge…'

-'Ok…fine.'

Julia was going to fight next. Although she was really nervous, she did well and as soon as she left the arena, Hwoarang hugged her.

-'I told you that you would be alright.'-he said.

-'Now it's your turn…'

-'Yeah…and after I finish with the guy…maybe we could go to our room…and celebrate…'

-'And the others?'

-'Our room is too small for everyone. They'll have to stay somewhere else.'

Julia laughed.

-'Ok…it's a deal.'

Ganryu was watching Julia and he was surprised to see that she knew Hwoarang. He was going to speak to her when Hwoarang came back from the arena. He had won with no problems.

Ganryu stayed in his place and watched with jealousy while Julia and Hwoarang were kissing.

He clenched his fists and swore that Hwoarang would be sorry for stealing his love right under his nose.

All the contestants who had passed their first fights were celebrating in the bars in Fuji-Nion.

Steve was not drinking alcohol, unlike Miharu and Ling. Julia and Hwoarang left early to celebrate alone.

They arrived to their room without knowing that someone was following them. As soon as they closed the door, Hwoarang pulled Julia into a passionate kiss, and undressed his uniform white jacket.

-'Don't you think we should wait until we get into the bed?'-Julia asked.

-'Sure.'

Hwoarang took her in his arms and put her in the bed, and then he started kissing her again. And that was when they both heard a huge noise and the next thing Hwoarang noticed he was on the floor. Something really heavy had knocked him down. When he rose from the floor shaking his head he didn't even know if he had blacked out or not. But his attention soon moved to Julia whose wrist was being grabbed by a huge man.

-'What the hell are you doing?'-Hwoarang asked while Julia was trying to set herself free.

-'This stupid kid won't hurt you…my dear Julia…that's your name, isn't it?'-Ganryu asked her.

-'Can you let me go? NOW!'-Julia was now furious.

-'Ganryu? What are you doing?'-Hwoarang came closer and Ganryu punched him hard in the stomach.

-'Ok...that's it…let her go and I won't hurt you!'-Hwoarang demanded getting up again.

-'She's mine…you knew I was hoping to find someone special and now you want to have her!'

Hwoarang was confused but he remember their talk in the bar a few nights ago.

-'I didn't steal her…Julia is my girlfriend!'

-'No, she is not! She doesn't want to be with you. Can't you see she's scared?'

-'Look, mister…I'm not scared and I don't want to be with you, now let go of my arm!'

-'I'll take you to a safe place…away from this…girl's abuser!'

Julia lost her temper, she grabbed Ganryu's shirt and put her foot on his stomach. She fell on her back and launch Ganryu out of the room.

Ganryu hit the wall and took a while to recover from that sudden attack.

-'Get the hell out of here!'-Julia said.

-'Don't worry Julia…I'll be back to save you from that lunatic!'-Ganryu got up and left. She watched him as he went to the elevator.

-'Ok…this was weird!'-Hwoarang said watching the door on the floor.-'He broke the door.'

-'Who was that guy?'

-'I met him in the bar…we talked for about five minutes…he told me he wanted to find a girlfriend. I didn't know he was going to fancy you…'

-'Great…I'll call the hotel manager…to see ifthey can fix the stupid door.'

Hwoarang looked at her, she was a bit angry, though he couldn't tell exactly why.

The manager promised to fix the door first thing in the next morning. They put the door on its place but it wasn't properly fixed so it was dangerous to touch it.

-'I'm going to get changed and I'm going to bed…'

-'Good, I'll wait…'

-'To sleep!'

-'But we…'

-'Nothing is going to happen with the door like that! I like privacy!'-Julia went to the bathroom and Hwoarang lay down.

He rubbed his stomach where Ganryu had hit him.

-'Stupid fat ass! I'm so gonna kick his butt!'-he said to himself.


	18. Freeze my Love chp 18

I don't own Tekken.

Thanks to all the readers.

I want to thank Krappkarmin, Asuka-Kazama-Mishima-Doo san, MooNTeARZ, art-freak, Devil Billy Kazama and Lady-Eliwen, for their reviews. Thanks guys.

**Chapter 18**

Freeze my love 

(The name of this chapter is a song by Glay; I don't own the title or the song, not even Takuro, Teru, Hisashi or Jiro.)

FUJI-NION

2nd JULY 2014

That morning almost everyone had over slept, for different reasons, of course. Jin and Steve had left early in the morning with Yuu and Eddie to the Stadium to watch their fights. Baek had also left to practice.

Ling, Miharu and Christie had drunken too much last night and they only woke up around eleven a.m.

Christie got dressed and left the faster she could because she wanted to be there for Eddie when it was his time to fight.

As for Ling and Miharu they both met in the lobby. Miharu wanted to go to the Stadium but Ling decided to go and check on Julia and Hwoarang first.

-'They left early last night, remember?'-Miharu asked trying not to speak too loud, because her head was hurting a bit.

-'Yeah…but Julia said she would go to the Stadium with us.'

-'I guess she had a busy night…we shouldn't go…'

-'We'll knock first, ok?'

Miharu sighed. She was going to ask Ling how were things between her and Jin, but if she did, Ling would ask her about Steve and her, and she didn't want to talk about it.

When Ling was in front of Julia's room, she hesitated a bit, but then she knocked. The door fell immediately and made a huge noise. At first Ling thought it was an earthquake, but then, she noticed that only the door had moved.

With the noise, Julia and Hwoarang jumped out of the bed immediately thinking that Ganryu was back.

Ling put her head inside the room and smiled.

-'Hi, guys…I'm sorry…I didn't mean it.'-Ling apologised.

-'It's ok…it was like this already.'-Julia said, sitting down on the bed.

When Ling noticed that her friends were wearing clothes, she entered pulling Miharu with her.

-'We just wanted to speak with Julia…that's all.'-Ling said.

-'I'm going to the bathroom…'-Hwoarang said leaving.

-'Were you two that desperate?'-Ling exclaimed.

-'What?'-Julia asked confused.

-'You broke the door!'-Miharu pointed to the door on the floor.

-'We didn't do it…'

-'Who was it?'-Miharu asked surprised.

-'A stupid guy…who decided that I'm the perfect girl for him and wants to rescue me!'-Julia said feeling very annoyed.-'Look…give me a few minutes and I'll tell you everything later, ok?'

Miharu and Ling nodded and left to the Stadium.

-'This stupid tournament is jinxed…'-Ling complained.

While they were entering the Stadium, Yuu was declared the winner of his fight. Eddie was going to fight in the afternoon.

In the meantime, Asuka wasn't very interested in watching fights; she was more interested searching for Feng Wei. By coincidence she spotted him, leaving the Stadium and she decided to follow him.

A few seconds later, Feng Wei noticed that he was being followed. He entered the park and hide behind a tree. When Asuka was passing he jumped and pushed her violently against the tree, but when he recognised her, he let her go.

Asuka rubbed her neck and faced him.

-'What do you want, little princess?'-he asked with a grin.

-'Revenge!'-she said. Asuka knew she should be careful with her words, but her heart was speaking for her.

She thought that Feng Wei was going to attack her, but he didn't move. He just stood there looking at her, amused to see that a girl like her was very stubborn.

-'You are persistent little princess…'

-'I'm not little and I'm not a princess…so stop calling me that!'

-'Go home; I don't have time for you!'

-'I will win against you!'

-'Yeah…when the pigs start to fly!'

-'I trained a lot and I'm much better than before!'

-'So what? You'll never win! I know that you probably like my looks, but honestly…I don't have time so just quit and go home!'

-'I don't like YOU!'-Asuka yelled.-'You must be crazy! You almost killed my dad!'

-'I can't do anything to change that!'

-'You can tell me why! I mean decent people don't hang around trying to kill people just for fun!'

-'This is not for fun!'

-'What about your master?'

-'You don't want to go there, little princess!'

-'I need to know! What did my father do to you?'

-'You are getting on my nerves!'

Feng Wei clenched his fists and walked towards her, but when he was an inch from her, someone interfered.

-'You shouldn't hit ladies…it's very rude!'-a voice said.

Asuka saw a tall man with dark and spiky hair.

-'Who are you?'

-'It doesn't matter. Just go away and leave her alone!'

-'She followed me…it's her fault.'

Feng Wei left leaving a shaken Asuka with a man she didn't know.

Kazuya looked at her and gave a fake smile.

-'You shouldn't look for troubles! If he wanted, he could've killed you!'

-'Thanks for your concern, mister, but I can take care of myself!'

Kazuya looked at her and for a minute he saw the strengths and the love Jun used to have in Asuka's eyes.

As a matter of fact, that girl looked a bit like Jun.

-'I have to go now!'-Asuka announced.

-'Wait!'-Kazuya asked.

-'Why? Don't get me wrong mister, but I…'

-'Are you here for the tournament?'

-'Why would I be here, unless it was for the tournament? You are not going to ask me out, are you? Because let me tell you that…'

-'Just stay away from that guy!'

-'Don't worry…the Kazama's are always ready for a good fight.'

Kazuya was so stunned with Asuka's last words that he didn't have the reaction to ask more questions.

When he finally came out of his trance, he couldn't believe what he had heard. That girl was a Kazama? How? Was she related to Jun, or was it just a coincidence? There were more Kazamas in the world, but like Jun, that girl was also a fighter.

In the meanwhile, Julia had told Ling, Miharu and Christie about what had happened with Ganryu. Then the girls joined the others to see Eddie's fight. Hwoarang was close to Julia and when he was going to hold her, he felt like he was being watched.

Ganryu was there, watching them closely. That didn't please Hwoarang; he didn't like to be watched all the time.

Eddie won fairly and after that, they all went to eat something.

-'Hi…boys and girls!'-Paul greeted arriving with Marshall and Forest.

-'Hey…Phoenix…How are things going for you?'-Hwoarang asked, noticing that Ganryu had followed them, because he was a few steps away, pretending to be watching a store window.

-'Everything is fine…I'm glad to know that you are alright too!'

-'Have you all fought?'-Forest asked.

-'Yes…and we all won!'-Christie answered.-'And you?'

-'Paul and I will fight tomorrow.'

-'But we'll win, of course…don't forget that I'm the best fighter in the universe!'-Paul said joking.

While Paul, Jin, Hwoarang and Eddie started a conversation about fights, Marshall went to speak with Ling.

-'So, you are Chinese, right?'-he asked.

-'Yes…'

-'Forest and I have American nationality but our ancestors were Chinese too.'

-'Yeah…I figured that. Law, I mean, Forest and I fought once and he knows many Chinese strikes.'

-'So…you were the one who kicked his butt!'

-'I was lucky…Jin was there to help me…'

-'You mean your boyfriend?'

-'Yes…'

-'You would be perfect for my son…if you realise that Kazama is not the right guy for you…think about my son, ok?'

Ling smiled with that idiot idea; she knew that Jin was the right guy for her.

-'Don't listen to my father!'-Forest said in a low voice.-'He wants me to get married before I'm thirty…he's an idiot!'

Marshall started to speak about the Chinese values and traditions and Ling felt nostalgia. She remembered her family and her friends. Suddenly she asked herself if she had made the right decision staying with Jin. He didn't seem to worry about her anymore, and for the looks of it, that relationship would be over soon.

In that moment, Hwoarang was having a nervous breakdown as well. He couldn't stand Ganryu's looks anymore.

-'That's it!'-he said suddenly.-'I'm going to have a word with that guy!'

-'NO!'-Julia asked him. She was afraid that he could start a fight and if he did, he would be disqualified.-'Let me go!'

-'You? What if he tries something?'

-'You're here…and everyone else. He won't try anything!'

-'He better don't or else…'

Julia went to talk with Ganryu with hopes that he would understand that she didn't like him and that he should quit.

-'Can I have a word with you, sir?'-she asked.

-'Sure…Julia…I knew you would come!'

-'Why are you following us?'

-'I'm not following you…I'm just making sure that you don't get hurt!'

-'How?'

-'I'm protecting you from that red hair maniac!'

-'That red hair maniac is my boyfriend, sir…and I don't need protection!'

-'Is that what he told you? That you're his girlfriend?'

-'I know Hwoarang for more than three years…'

-'He's fooling you…he doesn't love you. I know his kind! He seduces girls like you with his great looks and then, once he has all the fun, he dumps you…he's a heartless pig!'

-'Don't say that!'

-'He fooled you well! But don't worry…once you realise that, I'll help you to forget about him!'

Julia just stood there, looking at Ganryu, with a narrow look. In her opinion that guy was simply crazy. He was living in some sort of a fantasy that he had created all by himself.

-'So…what did he say?'-Hwoarang asked when Julia returned.

-'I think we are going to have some troubles!'

FUJI-NION

3rd JULY 2014

Julia was right. They were in troubles. Ganryu was giving a hard time to Hwoarang and Julia. His room was above Julia and Hwoarang's and he had to make sure that Hwoarang wouldn't try anything with Julia, so he had been calling to the reception all night ordering room service to their room. At first, Julia thought it was just a mistake but the hotel employees were knocking on their door constantly. That made Hwoarang really angry.

The other problem was the arrival of an old face, which raised some suspicions. Kazumi Aikawa was back, and by the looks of it, she was also entering the tournament and she was staying at the Yakusoku hotel.

Jin and Hwoarang didn't bother when they saw her last night. She had helped them when they managed to get out from the underwater caves last year. She had taken them to Sendai to Lee. Both of them didn't trust her completely but they didn't have anything against her either.

The problem was Miharu and Yuu. They both knew she had worked for Heihachi and even knowing that in reality she was working for the G Corporation, they didn't trust her at all.

On the contrary, they were thinking that something was wrong, otherwise Kazumi wouldn't be there.

Kazumi and Yuu had a major argument last night because he accused her of being a traitor.

She tried to defend herself saying that currently she wasn't working for the G Corp., she was studying in an Academy, and that she had never tried to harm Jin or the others.

That morning Ling was the first one to wake up. She looked at Jin while he was sleeping and she couldn't stop her tears. They haven't spoken to each other for days.

She got dressed and she was going out when Jin woke up.

-'Where are you going?'-Jin asked.

-'To eat something…it's almost 10 a.m.'

-'What were you talking with Marshall and Forest yesterday?'

-'Oh…you noticed we were talking?'

-'Yeah…'

-'I…thought you didn't care…I mean I'm not important to you…like I was before…'

-'Yes, you are! Why are you saying this?'

-'I know things are not like they used to be, lets face it Jin…things are not working out.'

-'Look, you're being too dramatic…I don't like that other girl…'

-'And you don't like me either…at least not that much!'

-'Yes, I do!'

-'I don't mind, Jin…honestly…and I don't mind if you want to have some time alone…'

-'I don't want time alone…'

-'I'm not sorry for what happened between you and me. I love you and I'll always love you…but we can't insist…it's too painful for me!'

Jin watched Ling crying and he got up. When he was going to hug her, she opened the door quickly.

-'Don't do this…first you need to see what you really want. But I'll be waiting for you to decide, ok? See you later!'-she said and left in a hurry.

No one saw Ling until the end of the day. Jin knew he had hurt her, but that was never his intention.

For once, Hwoarang avoided provoking Jin, besides he was having a few problems himself and he knew the feeling.

Jin's group watched Paul and Forest fights in the afternoon. They both won like Paul had predicted.

In the end of the fights Ghastu Komeru told them that in the next three days they would fight in the second round of the preliminaries phase. There were now sixty four contestants and in the end of the second round they would be only thirty two.

FUJI-NION

4th JULY 2014

In that first day of the second round, Baek was the first one from the group to qualify himself for the next round. He won against a judo fighter. Kazumi was now a new member in the group, but she wasn't very well accepted by Miharu and Yuu.

Steve wanted to speak to Miharu but she was always talking to Yuu about Kazumi so he quitted once more.

-'Things are really bad…'-Christie said that night after her and Eddie's fight, while they were both taking a walk.

-'What do you mean?'

-'Last year it was so much fun…but now…everyone is angry and breaking up…'

-'People have arguments, Christie…at least we won our fights…'

-'Things were better when they were only friends.'

-'Jin had a rough time.'

-'Are you saying that it isn't his fault?'

-'No…I'm saying that the guy needs time. The last time he was here he lost his family.'

-'The arguments between Ling and him have nothing to do with Jin's losing his family.'

-'We can't put things right. They have to do it by themselves!'

-'But it's not just them…Julia and Hwoarang had a fight too…and Steve and Miharu are not speaking to each other. And to make things worse…Yuu is always picking on that new girl…'

-'I told you we shouldn't have come, but you are so stubborn!'

-'I'm not sorry for being here. I just wish they solve their problems once and for all.'

-'Why did Julia and Hwoarang fight?'

-'Something to do with that fat guy who likes her…'

-'What the hell…'-Eddie left Christie running but he stopped a few yards ahead. Christie went to meet him.

-'Are you crazy? What's wrong?'-she asked catching her breath.

-'I saw someone…in the shadows…'

-'So what?'

-'It seemed…'

-'Who?'

-'Someone I knew…'

-'Who?'

-'Heihachi…'

-'Are you crazy? Heihachi Mishima is DEAD…D-E-A-D, DEAD!'

-'What if he isn't?'

-'He is!'

-'He fooled us before…he could do it again…'

-'Ok…I'm going back to the hotel…you can stay here with your ghosts!'

Eddie stood there for a while, but then he followed Christie back to the Yakusoku hotel. He didn't know who he had seen in the shadows, but one thing was for sure, there was someone hiding there.

-'Isn't that Steve?'-asked Eddie when they arrived the hotel.

Steve was trying to go up the stairs, but it was being hard, since he was drunk.

-'Hey…what are you doing here…?'-Eddie asked.

-'I need the elevator…'-he said.

-'Steve Fox…you are a jerk!'-Christie said feeling disappointed.

-'Well…I knew that already…'-Steve said.

Eddie helped him to get to the elevator and pushed the sixth floor button. Steve demanded to be left in front of Miharu's room.

-'Don't mess up, Steve…or you'll be sorry!'-Eddie said.

-'Don't mess up…I won't forget that…friend…bye bye!'-Steve waved and watched Christie and Eddie enter their rooms. Then he knocked Miharu's door.

She was already in bed.

-'I can't believe this…you're drunk!'-Miharu said in disapproval.-'Why are you here, Steve?'

-'I needed to see you…'

-'Why?'

-'To say that I'm a jerk and that I want you back!'

-'That's the alcohol speaking…not you!'

-'Can I come in?'

-'No.'

-'Why? Is someone there? Maybe Yuu?'

-'No…I'm alone and you're drunk!'

-'I won't try anything, I promise!'

Steve insisted so much, that Miharu allowed him to get in.

-'I was jealous because you are pretty.'

Miharu laughed with his words. He was so drunk that he was saying random things.

-'Why are you laughing?'-he asked.

-'You are such an idiot!'

-'Sleep with me!'

-'WHAT?'-Miharu asked shocked with that suggestion.

-'I said sleep…not…you know…'

-'I think you should go to your room!'

-'I can't. I'm too tired to get up.'-he said.

-'Great…why did you drink so much?'

-'Hwoarang was drinking too…'

-'Always Hwoarang…I need to tell Julia to control her boyfriend! You can't keep on drinking like that…it's bad for your health! Besides…drinking doesn't solve our problems…'

While Miharu was talking Steve fell asleep. She sighed when she saw him sleeping, but she couldn't help herself from smiling.

Miharu turned off the lights and she laid down besides Steve. Soon she was sleeping too, but this time, she knew she was going to have a good night sleep.


	19. Rain in July chp 19

I don't own Tekken. It belongs to the mighty Namco.

Thanks to all the readers.

Asuka-Kazama-Mishima-Doo san, Lady-Eliwen, Krappkarmin, art-freak and tekken fan thanks for your reviews and your support.

A/Note: This chapter is dedicated to Krappkarmin, a huge Miharu/Steve fan. I hope you like this. I'll try to update one chapter each day…

**Chapter 19**

Rain in July

FUJI-NION

5th JULY 2014

It was almost six in the morning when Steve woke up. He took a while to notice that he wasn't in his own room. That was when he remembered that he was with Miharu. He looked at her. His head was hurting a bit; he knew he had been drinking with Hwoarang. He was still with his clothes on so that meant that nothing had happened.

He went to the bathroom and when he came back, Miharu was awake.

-'I'm sorry…'-he said. It was the only thing he could say to her after the past few days.

-'For what?'

-'For everything…'

-'You acted like an idiot!'

-'I know…I had some troubles accepting what you told me, but I think I got over it.'

-'Really? Does that mean you and Jin are still friends?'

-'Yes. This is not Jin's fault! Neither it's yours…'

-'Why did you change your mind?'

-'I guess I have to believe you…if you say that you don't like Jin, I have to believe! Besides you were fifteen.'

-'Thank you…this means a lot to me. I needed to take that out from my system…the thing with Jin was just a crush…I was fifteen…I was a different person.'

-'And I'm sorry for drinking too much…I was…stupid.'

-'Yes, you were…'

-'Can you forgive me?'

-'I guess I can…'

-'I better go now…I'm going to my room…'

-'Wait!'

-'Don't ask me to stay…unless you don't worry about the consequences…'

Steve meant that he was only going to sleep with her when she felt that she was ready. He walked towards the door, but Miharu hold his hand.

-'I do care about the consequences…but I'm ready now…'

Steve was speechless, he wasn't expecting that.

-'Are you sure?'-he asked after a kiss.

Miharu nodded, pulled him to the bed and started to kiss him.

-'But…are you sure you're ready for the pressure of the media…the lack of privacy…'

-'I am…'

-'Your family will be stalked as well…do you want to put them under all that stress?'

-'STEVE!'-Miharu complained holding his face.

-'What?'

-'Shut up! We talk about that later…'

Steve blushed a bit.

-'Sorry…but…I need to know if you are sure about this.'

-'I am!'-Miharu moved to the top of him and took out his shirt. They kissed passionately.

-'This is going to be my first night with a guy…'-Miharu said while Steve was taking her gown out.

-'Then I'll make sure you won't forget it.'-Steve kissed her again and all her fears disappeared.

Miharu and Steve only woke up at noon. Someone was knocking hard on the door.

-'Steve! Your fight is in half an hour, you moron!'

It was Christie's voice outside. When Steve realised that he had forgot about the tournament, he jumped out of the bed immediately.

He put his jeans on and opened the door.

-'Did they call me already?'-he asked Christie.

-'Not yet…you have twenty three minutes.'

-'Shit! My head still hurts! Tell them I'll be there soon!'

-'Ok…don't be late!'

Steve closed the door and searched for the rest of his clothes. He didn't want to be disqualified but he wasn't sorry either.

-'I'll take a shower and I'll see you later, right?'-Miharu asked.

-'Absolutely! I won't be too long…'

-'I'm glad my fight is only tomorrow.'

-'Lucky you! Shit…where's my shirt?'

-'Steve? You were right…I will never forget what happened…'-Miharu said with his cheeks getting shades of red.

Steve smiled and left running. He arrived just in time, so he jumped to the arena and didn't even notice that Yuu was also fighting in the next arena.

Julia and Ling were encouraging Yuu, and the rest of the group was watching Steve, maybe because they didn't have many hopes that Yuu would win.

-'Is everything alright between you and Jin?'-Julia asked while both girls were watching Yuu fighting.

-'Not really…but I guess we'll solve things once the tournament is over.'-Ling said with a fake smile.-'You and Hwoarang are having troubles too, right?'

-'Yeah…that fat ass doesn't leave us alone!'

-'At least Hwoarang is not thinking about another girl…'

-'Do you want me to talk with Asuka?'

-'No…this is not her fault. She hasn't done anything wrong.'

-'Ok…'

-'Look…Yuu won!'-Ling said pointing to the arena, where Yuu was on his knees watching his opponent on the ground.

It had been a difficult fight.

-'I told you that you were going to win!'-Ling told him.

-'It was hard.'

-'Lets watch Steve…he's still fighting.'-Julia said.

Steve was having some problems. He was feeling a bit dizzy from the hangover. Hwoarang was yelling, trying to give him advice, but Steve was tired and he was giving his best, considering his conditions.

-'Can you shut up?'-he yelled to Hwoarang.

-'You're slow, Fox! If you don't do anything you'll lose!'-Hwoarang said.

In that moment, Steve's rival grabbed his shirt but Steve managed not to fall. The guy was strong despite being a small guy. Steve grabbed him as well.

-'Sorry, but I need to win!'-Steve said. Then he hit his rival's stomach with his elbow and the other one released him. Feeling free again Steve hit him with two right hooks and one kick in the stomach. The kick sent him to the ground and Steve was finally declared the winner after twenty minutes fighting.

-'What's wrong with you?'-Hwoarang asked when Steve joined them.

-'Nothing.'-Steve lied.

Christie and Eddie looked to each other and laughed.

-'I'm happy for you, Steve! Don't mess up this time!'-Christie said.

Everyone looked at her confused, except for Steve and Eddie, who knew what she was talking about.

Yuu looked at Steve and he automatically knew what had happened.

-'Jin…'-Steve started.-'I want to apologise for being such an idiot for the last few days…'

-'It's ok.'-Jin said.

-'Thanks! Guys…I need to go! Yuu…congratulations for winning too.'

In the afternoon Kazumi and Hwoarang fought and both won their matches. Yuu was watching Kazumi closely because he was afraid that she was there to spy on them.

While Yuu was watching Kazumi, Ganryu was always near Hwoarang and Julia. Jin was forced to hold Hwoarang twice, to prevent him from starting a fight with Ganryu.

-'You need to take it easy…he will be tired, eventually…'-Eddie said that night when they were going to the hotel.

-'And in the meanwhile I can't even touch my girlfriend!'-Hwoarang said.-'He does the most weird things to prevent us from being together…the last night he went to our bedroom disguised as an employee of the hotel and he broke the bed in pieces…'

-'What?'-Eddie and Jin asked surprised.

-'Did he really do that?'-Jin asked.

-'And we had to ask for another bed…because it was late at night and we wanted to have some sleep…the bed only arrived at 2 a.m.'

-'I think you should kick his butt!'-Yuu announced.

-'Me too!'-Kazumi agreed.

-'Stop doing that!'-Yuu said turning to face her.

-'What?'-she asked with an innocent face.

-'You're agreeing with me just to look nice!'

-'No, I'm not. I'm giving my opinion!'

-'Stop arguing.'-Julia said.-'Hwoarang and I can't do anything because we can be disqualified!'

-'Julia's right.'-Jin said.

-'I never thought I was going to meet someone that I could hate more than you, Kazama…'-Hwoarang said to Jin.

-'Thanks a lot…but just for the records…I don't like you either!'

Kazuya was watching his son entering the Yakusoku Hotel, when he finally decided what to do. He wouldn't hide anymore, but he needed to know who that Kazama girl was. Two days ago, he had seen Lee so it was time to pay a visit to his brother.

Lee was in his computer talking to Kira when he heard a noise coming from his window.

He turned the laptop off and opened the window. It was a hot night in Fuji-Nion and the stars were shining in the sky. Lee watched the sky for a few minutes and then, when he was going to turn on the TV, someone entered by the window and threw him to the floor.

The lights in the bedroom were off, but Lee recognised Kazuya due to the moonlight.

-'Kazuya…you are…alive?'-he exclaimed.

-'As if you didn't know…little brother!'-Kazuya said with a smirk.

-'What do you mean? I thought you were dead, since that day…when Jun and Heihachi died too…'

-'Don't speak her name!'

-'I'm sorry…is she…'

-'She's gone…'

-'I…never meant to lie to you…'

-'I can read your mind, Chaolan…I know what your plans were! You wanted the devil gene as well…you wanted my power and Jin's…'

-'Yes…I did…but it was never my intention to kill you or your son!'

-'Really?'

-'Yes.'

-'You've hidden Jun from me all those years, Chaolan…'

-'She was in a deep coma. She didn't wake up and we tried everything. She was dead…her body was dead…'

-'You could've told me!'

-'I thought it wouldn't make a difference!'

-'I LOVE her…plus I have a child with her! Why wouldn't it make a difference?'

-'You were obsessed about our vengeance against father…'

Kazuya let his brother go and got up. Lee sat down on the floor.

-'I'm sorry…'-he said.

-'Sorry? You'll have to do better than that!'

-'I didn't know you were alive…'

-'I woke up in a lab…of course you knew…'

-'It wasn't the G Corp.'

-'Then who took me?'

-'I don't know! Honestly! Are you alright?'

-'Do I look like alright? I lost Jun forever and I'm cursed! This stupid gene doesn't let me die!'

-'Why are you here?'

-'I feel a huge power…a powerful energy…'

-'Isn't it Jin?'

-'No. Jin is powerful, but not that much!'

-'Nina lost the devil gene…it was temporary, so it can't be her. Do you think father is alive?'

-'It's possible.'

-'But how did he survive, if he doesn't have the devil gene?'

-'He may not have it, but he's no ordinary man either.'

-'Did you meet Jin?'

-'No…I don't want to rush things…'

-'Come with me to the G Corp.'s base. We can help you…Kira and Dr. B. will be surprised to see you.'

-'I don't want your help, brother…I mean…not about the devil gene.'

-'Why are you in my room, then? Just to say hello?'

-'I will fight the person who has this huge energy and I'll face anyone who stands in my way…even you and Jin…but I'm looking for something else.'

-'What?'

-'An identity…it's a girl…she's fighting in the tournament…She said she's a Kazama.'

-'Kazama? Wasn't Jun an only child?'

-'Yes, I think so…'

-'Did she have another child…do you think this girl may be your daughter?'

-'I don't think so…but I need someone to check it out.'

-'What's her age?'

-'Around eighteen…'

-'Fine…I'll search in some files…and I'll let you know later. How can I find you?'

-'Don't worry…I'll find you!'

Kazuya was going to leave when Lee decided to ask a last question to his brother.

-'Kazuya? Would you really have the courage to kill your son?'

Kazuya faced his brother but he didn't answer.

-'I need to go!'-he said.

-'I don't think you are…you are a cold person, but he _is_ your son…your flesh and blood! He's a part of you…'

-'Good night, Chaolan!'

Kazuya disappeared in the night and Lee ran to his laptop to inform Kira and Dr. B that Kazuya was back.

Dr. B wasn't very surprised because he was always saying that the devil gene had many unexplored potentialities.

After that, Lee started to search for the data that Kazuya had asked. He was curious to know who that girl was too.

FUJI-NION

6th JULY 2014

It was another hot day in Fuji-Nion, but strangely the sky was covered with clouds. Ling, Julia and Christie had already spoken to Miharu about her sudden happiness. They were happy to know that Steve and Miharu were together again.

Julia fought early in the morning. Jin was next and in the afternoon, Ling and Miharu would have to fight to pass that second round.

Julia's fight was easy and so was Jin's. But in the end of his fight, two other fighters started a violent argument outside the arenas.

Julia knew one of them. His name was King. That wasn't his real name, but he was known in the USA and Latin America because he was always helping the children in need. Back in his homeland, Mexico, he had promised to give money to build an orphanage. In that time, he was participating in many tournaments in Mexico, Brazil and the USA. He wasn't alone. At his side was his mentor, known as Armor King and owner of a generous heart too.

A few years ago, in a stupid argument in a pub before a tournament in the States, Armor Ling was murdered by a powerful fighter.

Craig Marduk was that fighter. He was charged and convicted to life prison, but a couple of years later he was free again. There was a problem concerning the International Law, since Marduk was Australian and the murder had happened in another country. His attorney had managed to take him back to Australia for a new trial and Marduk was cleared of all charges.

When King heard about that, he decided that he wouldn't let his mentor's murderer walk free. That was why he was there, to avenge his mentor and to make justice work properly.

Julia had seen the news about that case and she guessed King's intentions. The security guards managed to separate the two fighters and King and Marduk left in opposite directions.

In the afternoon, while Ling was fighting, Julia decided to have a word with King.

-'Hi…can I seat here?'-she asked while King was asking for a drink. Inside the Stadium there was a place where the fighters could drink and eat something before or after their fights.

-'Yes.'-King finally said.

-'I know you…you are famous in the States.'-Julia started.

-'Yeah…just a bit.'

-'You help children. You are very generous.'

-'I grew up with no mother or father…I know how it's like to live in the streets…'

-'I'm sorry for that! But that doesn't give you the right to make justice with your own hands!'

King looked at Julia through his jaguar mask. She could see his green eyes watching her.

-'You don't know what I want!'

-'Yes, I do. You look for revenge…that big guy killed your mentor. I remember, because I watched it on the news, years ago!'

-'He's a free man…but he killed a person…a good person!'

-'Justice will be made one day!'

-'Justice? I don't believe in justice anymore.'

-'You have too. Otherwise you'll become a murderer just like him.'

-'My mentor will be proud of me!'

-'No, he won't! I know that you're angry and you have your reasons, but you need to think about your admirers and your self esteem.'

-'I don't care about that!'

-'What will those children, that you want to help, say when they realise you're a murderer too?'

-'Look…girl…I don't know you and you don't know me, so just go away, ok?'

Julia looked sadly at him and slowly she joined her friends who were congratulating Ling for her victory.

The fights ended with Miharu's victory. Ghastu Komeru announced that there were only thirty two fighters left and that in the next morning the screens would show the next fights. There was going to be two fights in each day, one in the morning and the other in the afternoon.

They would have four days to rest or practice.

-'Four days…sounds like we are going to have some fun…'-Christie announced.

-'Like what? Drink until we die?'-Kazumi said pointing at Hwoarang.

-'He's not drunk yet!'-Ling said.-'Hwoarang can handle a lot of drinks…unlike me!'

The other girls laughed.

-'Jin told me that you took him and Hwoarang to Sendai…'-Yuu started.

-'Yes, I did.'-Kazumi said.-'I sort of saved their lives…'

-'So…what did you earn?'

-'Nothing…what are you suggesting Murakama?'-Kazumi asked feeling hurt.

-'Weren't you paid…I mean you were working for the G Corporation, right?'

-'I was paid with a regular salary in the end of the month…and that's all.'

-'I'm just curious, because most of the people I know are not working for a secret organisation as a soldier.'

-'When they gave me my mission…I had to follow the orders, but I wasn't happy to spy on you…I'm sorry for that, but it was my job!'

-'Yeah…right…'

-'Forget about it, Yuu…'-Ling asked.

-'This is a free world, Murakama…I'm entering this tournament on my free will…if you don't want to believe me, then don't!'

Hwoarang had pulled Julia so they could talk.

-'I saw you with that guy with a mask…what did he want?'

-'Nothing…we were just talking…'

-'About what?'

-'Tournaments…'

-'Are you sure?'

-'Yes, why?'

-'You…I mean…we haven't been together…for a while.'

-'Don't worry…this will end as soon as Ganryu loses.'

It was late at night, when everyone returned to the Yakusoku. As soon as they entered, it started to rain.

-'Rain? In July?'-asked Miharu.

-'It means something bad is about to happen…'-Kazumi announced, watching the rain falling outside.

Everyone looked at her and they glared at the sky, it was dark. Jin felt something weird and he looked at Ling. Slowly, everyone went back to their rooms in silence.


	20. Don't stand in my way chp 20

I don't own Tekken.

Thanks to all the readers.

Art-freak, Asuka-Kazama-Mishima-Doo-san, Krappkarmin, Flaming Fenix, MooNTeARZ, HwoarangTheChamp, thank you very much for your reviews.

**Chapter 20**

Don't stand in my way

FUJI-NION

7th JULY 2014

Everyone was watching the screens all over the Stadium. Jin searched for his name and saw that he was going to fight against someone he knew, Bruce Irvin in six days. Ling was going to face Yuu in the same day that Jin was fighting.

Ling and Yuu were both a bit sad.

-'At least you know you're going to win!'-Yuu said.

-'Maybe…you're stronger than I thought…'-Ling said trying to cheer him up.

-'Oh my God!'-Miharu said.-'I'm going to fight against Marshall Law…'

-'Don't worry…I won his son…you can win too!'-Ling said.-'What about you Julia?'

-'I'll fight someone named Kunimitsu…'

-'Guess what?'-Hwoarang asked arriving with Baek.-'I'm going to face Ganryu…'-he said with a smirk.-'I'm going to love to kick that fat ass!'

-'I'm fighting Paul Phoenix.'-Baek announced.

-'Be careful…Phoenix is a strong opponent!'-Jin warned.

-'And I'm going to face you!'-Christie said to Kazumi.

-'Then I just hope we don't hurt each other much…'-Kazumi said.

-'Hey…look who's here again…red hair…'-Lei Wulong was arriving.-'It's good to know you are all ok…'-he added looking at Jin.

-'Wulong…this time you're lucky…I'm not facing you!'-Hwoarang said.

-'Detective Wulong.'-Christie hugged him and presented Eddie.

-'I guess we'll have a lot to talk about, Eddie Gordo…'-Lei said.-'After our fight.'

-'Yes…I guess so…'

-'You two are going to face each other?'-Christie asked surprised.

-'That's what the screen is saying.'-Lei said.

-'What are you doing here again, Wulong? I think you really like me, don't you?'-Hwoarang asked.

-'Not really, but there are always troubles when you come to Fuji-Nion, so I have to make sure this time, nothing will happen!'

-'Are you on duty?'-Steve asked.

-'No…but that doesn't mean I'm not paying attention. See you later, guys!'

-'Who are you going to face?'-Miharu asked Steve.

-'A guy…King, I think…'

Julia looked at Steve hoping that her friend would win. That way, King would have to leave and forget about his revenge.

-'We have three days to prepare ourselves for the real tournament.'-Yuu said.-'We better practice a bit…'

-'I'm in!'-Steve said.-'I need to practice since I'm going to fight in three days.'

They all left. Julia was talking with Christie when she felt someone holding her hand.

-'When I finish with that idiot, you'll be alright…and we'll be together forever…'-Ganryu said.

-'WHAT?'-she asked in shock.

-'Hey! Let her go!'-Hwoarang demanded turning back.

Ganryu let go of Julia's hand and he faced Hwoarang.

-'You should be ashamed of yourself!'-Ganryu said.-'You will lose Julia sooner or later. You're a heartbreaker.'

-'I'm not a heartbreaker, but I'll break more than your heart…I'll break all of your bones, if you continue with this stupid act!'

-'What act?'

-'Julia is my girlfriend and she doesn't want to be with you. Just accept that and leave us alone!'

-'I can't do that. Julia and I belong together!'

-'Get a life, will you?'

Hwoarang was ready for a confrontation and he didn't care about the tournament anymore. All he wanted to do was to kick that guy's ass and send him to the Hospital with a lot of injuries.

Eddie and Baek hold him down, because they knew that if he attacked Ganryu, he would be disqualified.

Ganryu looked at Julia, gave her a rose, and then he left.

Julia was shocked. She couldn't believe that Ganryu was still convinced that she could love him.

Hwoarang took the rose from her hands and stepped on it.

-'If that guy comes near you again…I'm going to kill him! I don't care if there's a tournament or not!'

In that moment, the group was being watched by two warriors.

-'Jin Mishima is quite popular, huh?'-Kunimitsu said.

-'Yeah…he is…'

-'He's stronger than I thought…he won his two fights easily. But it's going to be difficult to talk to him with so many people around him!'

-'I guess we need to wait for the right time! For now I want to search for some information…'

-'Information? We have all we need about Jin Mishima. He's the legal heir of the Mishima Empire and the one that can free the Manji Party from the Mishima rule.'

-'I'm not talking about Jin…do you remember that guy from yesterday?'

-'The one with a cross scar on his face?'

-'Exactly. I need to know who he is…he's a ninja…'

-'His techniques are similar to ours, but that doesn't mean anything.'

-'Yes, it does. It means he's a potential enemy…besides I'm going to face him in this round.'

-'Fine…lets go search on the computer…'

-'And I think we should investigate some of Jin's friends too.'

In the meanwhile Jinpachi was certain that his plan was going to work.

-'Can't you give me details?'-Jinrei asked.

-'I'm going to kidnap your little friend, Xiaoyu. Jin will come to me in order to save her.'

-'Will Xiaoyu be well treated?'

-'Yes…I already told you that I won't harm her. She will be taken to the Mishima city where I have a house…prepared to welcome Jin and the others.'

-'Others? You mean Kazuya and Lee?'

-'And Jin's friends…and probably some cops…'

-'Cops?'

-'Lei Wulong is a detective…he's here for a motive…I guess he'll try to help!'

-'But the Mishima city…'

-'I have a helicopter ready to take us…but I still need someone to kidnap Xiaoyu…'

-'I can do it!'

-'No…your emotions would deceive you…I can't take that risk!'

-'Then who?'

-'I don't know yet…but I'll find the perfect man soon.'

It was late at night when Eddie decided to take a walk. He was having fun, along with Christie and the others, and he was also relieved to see that everyone had managed to go on with their lives, but he couldn't figure out why he was there. He didn't like tournaments that much and he had no reason to fight for the money. Eddie sat down on a bench and looked to the sky.

The weather was hot and the clouds had disappeared since the last night. Eddie knew, deep inside, that Christie was the motive why he had left Brazil. He was her master and he didn't want her to get too much involved in something dangerous. He knew Christie well enough to know that she was always ready for action. He wanted to protect her, but he didn't know if that he was having more feelings towards her aside from friendship.

Christie was younger than him; she was like his younger sister. But the truth was that he wouldn't be there for anyone else in the world.

Eddie was so wrapped in his own thoughts that he didn't notice someone approaching him.

-'Eduardo Gordo…that's your real name, isn't it?'-a woman's voice asked.

Eddie turned around and saw Nina Williams.

-'Miss Williams…'

-'Cut the formalities…you can call me Nina.'

-'I haven't seen you in a while…I'm glad you survived…'

-'It was pure luck…believe me.'

-'At least Heihachi is dead…'

-'Yes…he is. Where have you been, in Jamaica? Bahamas…or maybe Puerto Rico?'

-'Close enough…Actually; I'm back on Brazil now…the Syndicate no longer looks for me…'

-'Yes…I heard that detective Wulong did an amazing job tracking down one of the most important cells of the Syndicate in Asia and Europe. The Syndicate is fragile and you're finally free.'

-'What about you…did you find out who Anna is?'

-'Yes…she's my sister for real. Unfortunately!'

-'In that case, I think I know who your son is…'

-'Steve Fox. I know already.'

-'You know? Why doesn't he know?'

-'I don't want him to.'

-'He has the right to know…and I think he wants to.'

-'That would make things worse not only for me but also for him. Besides, he has adopted parents who care for him. I was never his mother and I'll never be.'

-'Well…that's your choice.'

-'Why are you here, Eddie? For the prize?'

-'No…to keep an eye on my student…she's my responsibility.'

-'Good night then…I have to go and I appreciate you don't tell Steve about me…'

-'Sure…wait…but are you sure that Heihachi is really dead?'

-'He was inside the volcano…he's in Hell right now!'

For a couple of seconds, Eddie and Nina imagined Heihachi in a place surrounded by fire and the souls of evil spirits.

FUJI-NION

9th JULY 2014

Jin and Ling were barely speaking to each other. Miharu was really sad for her friend, especially because it seemed that Ling was now the only one having problems with her boyfriend.

Julia's case was different, though Hwoarang was always complaining that they were becoming distant from each other day by day.

In the previous day, Ling had noticed the way that Jin looked at Asuka, when they both met near the elevators. Asuka felt a bit cold when she looked into Jin's eyes. She could tell that Jin wasn't a normal guy.

In their room, Jin and Ling had another argument and Jin, tired of Ling's accusations left.

He watched the beautiful sunset and suddenly he saw a shadow glaring at him. Kazuya tried to avoid his son's eyes, but he couldn't hide anymore. Sooner or later Jin would see him in the tournament.

Jin approached him and he almost had a heart attack when he recognised his father. He closed his eyes and when he opened them, Kazuya was still there. It wasn't an illusion.

-'Father?'-he whispered.

-'Yes…it's me Jin…don't be so surprised.'

-'You…I thought you were dead!'

-'Me too…but then I woke up.'

-'Where's mum?'

-'She didn't make it!'

Kazuya's words were full of pain when he said that, but Jin was so shocked that he didn't notice. For the second time in his life, Jin was looking to his father, when he was supposed to be dead.

-'How is it possible?'

-'I don't know…this stupid devil gene wants me to live…but it took your mother…I don't understand myself…'

-'Why didn't you search for me?'

-'What for?'

-'To tell me you were alright! I've been thinking about you and mum since that day! I was feeling guilty for not telling you that I…'

-'Don't say it…you'll be sorry…'

-'What?'

-'I don't care about life anymore, Jin…I don't care about this world and I surely don't care about you!'

-'I'm your son…how can you say that?'

-'You make me suffer…every time I look at you…I see her. The only person I loved and the only person I can't be with anymore!'

-'I'm sorry…'

-'Don't be. The old Kazuya is gone…All I want now is to prove my powers and to fight against the most powerful warrior.'

-'And who's that?'

-'Can't you feel it? He's here…but I don't know who he is! He has the devil gene too…'

-'I feel something weird but I don't know what.'

-'I know he's stronger than anyone I have ever faced.'

-'You and I are the only ones with the devil gene…and Nina…and Ling…'

-'You're girlfriend is not powerful enough to own that energy, as for Nina she doesn't have the devil gene anymore.'

-'Who is it then?'

-'I don't know…but I'll find out, and I'll defeat him. So, don't you stand in my way, Jin, or I'll be forced to annihilate you too.'

-'You mean kill me?'

-'If you interfere…'

-'You're just like Heihachi, aren't you? I'm nothing to you…just a kid who happens to be your son. If you don't care about me, why did you tell me that you were proud of me? Was it because mum was there?'

-'You don't know what you're saying.'

-'I was never proud to be a Mishima…but I was proud to be your son! I forgave you for lying to me all those years! I forgave you for abandoning me in Heihachi's hands…but now…I don't know if I'll be able to forgive you for those words!'

-'Then don't…I don't care what you do Jin…just stay away from me…'

-'Why don't you kill me now, father? Why? Wouldn't it be much simpler?'

-'Shut up!'

-'You know what? I wish you were dead!'

-'I know…'

Kazuya left and Jin stood in the middle of the park alone. He couldn't believe that he had just met his father and he had threatened to kill him. What kind of a father would say that to his own son?

Maybe it was true; the Mishima family would never find peace.

Jin returned to the hotel and when he walked in the room, he did something unexpected. He hugged Ling tightly. He didn't want to remember that talk with his father. He needed someone by his side, someone who had showed him love like anyone else did. That person was Ling. He didn't care if they were having problems; he just needed to be with her.

At first Ling was shocked. She wasn't expecting him to do that. But she was longing for his touch for quite a while.

-'What's wrong, Jin? Are you alright?'-she asked after a couple of minutes.

Jin didn't answer; he bent down and kissed her passionately. Ling answered back and allowed him to take her to the bed, where he took off her clothes and his.

Usually Ling was the one to have the initiative for a romantic night, so she knew that something was wrong with Jin. But she wouldn't spoil the night that she was longing for with questions, so she just enjoyed the night by letting Jin take over control.

When she woke up, Ling was in Jin's arms. It was three in morning and she noticed that he wasn't sleeping. They stood in silence for a while, but finally Ling broke it.

-'What happened, Jin…?'-she asked worried.

-'Nothing…I just…wanted to be with you…'

-'This was more than that…I felt your…anger…'

-'I'm sorry…I didn't mean to hurt you.'

-'You didn't hurt me…not physically…but I know that you're feeling angry. And I need to know why.'

Jin looked at her and kissed her forehead.

-'I love you, Ling…you know that don't you?'

-'Yes…I do, but…'

-'I saw my…I saw Kazuya…'

-'WHAT? Your father is dead!'

-'No, he's not…he's here. He's fighting in this tournament.'

-'But…how?'

-'I believe that the devil gene saved him again.'

-'And your mother?'

-'My mother was dying…the devil gene wasn't enough to save her.'

-'I'm sorry.'

-'Me too!'

-'So, what did he tell you?'

-'That he'll kill me if I interfere in his plans.'

-'WHAT? Are you joking? He can't be serious! You're his son!'

-'I'm not his son anymore, Ling. And I think he's serious about what he said to me.'

-'But what plans were he talking about?'

-'He said that he feels a powerful energy from someone who has also the devil gene. He said that he wants to defeat that person!'

-'Are you that person?'

-'No…it's someone else.'

-'And can you feel it too?'

-'Not exactly like him, but I do feel something…'

-'Do you think it's Heihachi?'

-'I don't know…but if my…if Kazuya is alive, then Heihachi might be too.'

-'Do you think we should tell the others?'

-'Not yet…lets wait a little bit longer.'

-'What if…it is your grandfather again? He'll try to kill us again, won't he?'

-'I'll protect you, don't worry!'

-'And who'll protect you?'

-'Nothing will happen to us. I promise.'

Jin hold Ling in his arms so she could feel save. She closed her eyes and before she could fell asleep, Ling felt something different. It was probably her fear taking over her. The fear to lose Jin; the only person that she truly loved in her live.


	21. Kazama's Reunion chp 21

I don't own Tekken. It belongs to the mighty Namco.

Thanks to all the readers.

I would like to thankDevil Billy Kazama (sorry for not mentioning you in the previous chapter), Krappkarmin, art-freak, Skylight Angel and MooNTeARZ for their reviews.

**Chapter 21**

Kazama's reunion

FUJI-NION

10th JULY 2014

The third round was about to start. In that day it would only take place two fights, but most of the fighters were near the number one arena to watch the first fight.

Everything was ready. Asuka was nervous but she was thinking about her father. She couldn't quit.

-'Isn't that the girl I helped in Osaka?'-Hwoarang asked Julia.

-'Yes…it's her. She's quite brave…'

-'I think she's going to kill herself!'

Jin and Ling arrived in the moment when Ghastu Komeru was calling the contestants' names.

-'In the left corner…we welcome Craig Marduk and in the right corner Asuka Kazama!'

Jin stood in shock when he heard his mother's name.

-'Kazama?'-he repeated.-'She's a Kazama?'

Ling looked at the girl amazed. That was why Jin and her were always looking at each other, and that was why he said that he was feeling something weird when that girl was around.

-'Is she your cousin?'-Ling asked.

Jin shrugged. He knew almost nothing about his mother's family, but there was a remote possibility that she could be his cousin.

-'I hate that guy.'-Steve said watching the huge Marduk.-'I hope she wins!'

-'If she's a Kazama…she will!'-Ling said.

Craig Marduk was anxious to start his fight. He was disappointed to see that he's opponent was such a small and fragile girl. In order to fight against King, Marduk was forced to win that fight, but Asuka was also decided to win, since her ultimate goal was to face Feng Wei.

-'Don't hold any regrets!'-she said when the fight began.

-'I won't…it's a shame you're so pretty!'

Thinking that Asuka was probably scared by his size, Marduk threw a powerful punch directed to her face. Asuka crossed her arms to protect her face and managed to block the punch.

Marduk was surprised with her strength.

-'I guess you're not that bad…little one!'-Marduk said with a grin.

-'I was expecting more from you!'-Asuka replied attacking. She used a falling tower and then a low kick, making Marduk go to the ground.

-'You have some nerves!'-Marduk said in a bad humour. He never thought such a small person could send him to the ground.

-'I'm only starting!'

At this point everyone was amazed by Asuka's skills; she was showing to all the males that a girl could be as efficient as them.

Ling, Julia, Christie, Kazumi and Miharu were yelling encouraging words.

-'I'm going to break your face!'-Marduk ran towards Asuka, but in the last minute she escaped and she didn't waste time. She threw him a high kick that hit him in the jaw.

The ten next minutes, Marduk tried to hit Asuka but she was constantly avoiding the attacks.

Feeling tired, Asuka left her defences down and finally Marduk hit her with a low kick. Asuka fell on one knee and Marduk hold her by her hair and hit her with his right knee on the stomach.

When he was thinking that Asuka was losing her strengths, Marduk threw her to the ground. Asuka knew she was going to fall outside the arena so she held on a lateral rope from the fighting arena.

She got up immediately and caught Marduk off guard. Marduk was suddenly hit by three high kicks in the chest. Then Asuka jumped over his head and grabbed his neck from behind. Marduk was so tall that she couldn't even touch with her feet on the ground.

Soon, Marduk was running out of air. Finally he fell on his knees and blacked out the enough time to the judge declare Asuka as the winner.

After that she left the arena in a hurry.

-'I need to speak with her!'-Jin announced.

-'We're going to the park…meet us there after you talk to her!'-Ling said and kissed him.

-'Thanks!'

Jin left after Asuka, while Ling and the others left the Stadium.

-'I didn't know she was a Kazama!'-Hwoarang said surprised.

-'So…who do you think she is?'-asked Eddie to Ling.-'His sister, his cousin?'

-'I don't know…maybe his cousin.'

-'I guess your problems are over, huh?'-Miharu said.

-'Yeah…I was really stupid…I mean I was jealous for no reason!'

In the meanwhile Jin had caught up with Asuka.

-'Wait…I need to talk to you.'-he asked her blocking her way out of the Stadium.

-'What do you want?'-Asuka asked with no interest, recognising him.

-'I have been watching you for a while and…'

-'Oh my God…you really are a pervert! Stay away from me, did you hear me?'

-'It's not that! Please just hear me out, alright?'

-'No! Now get out of my way!'

-'My name is Jin Kazama…'

Asuka looked at him surprised.

-'What did you say?'-she asked.

-'I'm Jin Kazama…and I think we should talk…'

-'But…this doesn't mean anything…right? I mean there are many Kazama families in Japan.'

-'Yes, there are…but you use the same fighting style that my mother used.'

-'Your mother?'

-'Lets talk in some other place…'

-'Ok…'

When Asuka was following Jin, Marduk met them by the exit.

-'Hey…little one! I want a rematch!'

-'Leave me alone!'-Asuka replied.

-'I said…I want a rematch!'-Marduk pulled Asuka by her shoulder, but Jin grabbed his hand.

-'Let her go…NOW!'-he said.

Marduk did what he was told.

-'I'll be around…little girl…and as soon as you're out of this tournament, I'll be waiting for you!'

-'Fine…suit yourself!'-Asuka said.-'I won once…I can do it again!'

Jin saw his friends in the middle of the park and stopped. He wanted to speak alone with Asuka. They sat down near a small artificial lake.

-'So…who's your mother?'-Asuka asked.

-'Her name was Jun Kazama…'

-'I never heard of her…where is she?'

-'She died.'

-'I'm sorry…I didn't know.'

-'It's ok. What about you? Where do you live? Who are your parents?'

-'My mother is dead too…her name was Shiori and my father is Takao Kazama. We live in Osaka since always, my father runs a Dojo where he teaches the Kazama style.'

-'So your father is also a Kazama…did he ever tell you anything about the Kazama family?'

-'He never speaks about his parents…I think they are dead by now…but he told me once that his father was very strict and stubborn.'

-'I didn't meet anyone from my mother's family too.'

-'Why not?'

-'It seems that my grandparents didn't like my father much and they never approved that relationship.'

-'That's stupid…they should've accepted…he couldn't be that bad…who is he?'

-'Kazuya Mishima…'-Jin answered almost in a whisper because he knew her reaction.

-'Mishima…that name rings a bell…OH MY GOD! You're a Mishima? Like that guy from the Mishima School and the Mishima Empire?'

-'Yes…'

-'So…you're rich! And famous…'

-'I don't want that! I want a normal life!'

-'You are the grandchild of Heihachi Mishima.'

-'That doesn't matter to me.'

-'So…let me see if I get it…you are the son of Jun Kazama and Kazuya Mishima, right?'

-'Yes.'

-'That makes us what?'

-'Since your father is a Kazama…and since you use the same style as my mother I would say that your father is probably my mother's brother…'

-'So we're cousins…'

-'I guess so.'

-'WOW…I'm Jin Mishima's cousin! That's so cool!'

-'Where's your father?'

-'In Osaka…'-Asuka told Jin what had happened to her father and what her true reasons to be there were.

-'Ok. As soon as the tournament ends and as soon as you get your revenge…I'm going to Osaka to meet your father!'

-'Ok! That's a deal!'

-'Do you want to have some lunch with us?'

-'You mean with all of you?'

-'Sure…you're my cousin so you can't walk around alone…'

-'Thanks…Jin…Can I call you Jin?'

-'Yes, you can call me Jin. Come on, Asuka…I want you to meet my girlfriend.'

Asuka was absolutely amazed with what had just happened to her. She had found out a cousin and she was going to meet his friends. Besides, Jin seemed much friendlier than she thought he was. And it seemed that Hwoarang was one of his friends and that way she could know him better.

-'Guys…this is Asuka Kazama…we spoke a bit and we think that we're cousins.'-Jin announced.

-'Hi. It's a pleasure to meet you all.'

-'Can we have lunch, now?'-Hwoarang asked.

-'Yeah…sure…'-Jin said.

-'Well…Asuka, welcome to the group, and just to let you know…your cousin is a jackass!'-Hwoarang said.

-'Look who's talking!'-Jin replied.

They all went to a fast-food restaurant and left together to watch Steve's fight at three p.m.

Asuka was more interested in talking to Ling than in watching Steve's fight, since she wanted to become a part of her cousin's group.

-'So…you're dating Jin, right?'-Asuka asked.

-'Yes…'

-'And Miharu…?'

-'Miharu, Yuu, Jin and I were in the Mishima Polytechnical School in Tokyo, so I guess I can say that we're good friends. In the last tournament, Miharu met Steve and they are dating too. The same goes for Julia and Hwoarang, but you probably know that since you met them in Osaka…'

-'Yes, I do. It's amazing how you are all a big and united group…'

-'United? I wouldn't say that!'

-'Why not?'

-'Well…Hwoarang and Jin are not the best friends in the world. Actually they are only here to kick each other's ass!'

-'Why?'

-'Because they're just childish!'

-'Actually it's Hwoarang's fault!'-Julia said joining the conversation while King was making his first attack on Steve.

-'Why is that?'-Asuka asked.

-'Hwoarang refuses to have a draw against Jin!'

-'They fought before?'

-'Yes…none of them truly won…so this will be the final bout!'-Ling said.

Asuka watched Hwoarang and Jin, who were yelling advice for Steve. In the meanwhile, having recovered his strengths, Steve was much faster and King had met the ground twice since the beginning of the fight.

In that moment King came at Steve again and tried to hit him with an uppercut, but he failed. He quickly changed strategy and hit Steve with a low quick. Steve fell on his butt and King took that chance to try to hit him with his knee. Steve managed to role out of way in the last second and he got up immediately.

King was a tough opponent, but he was not motivated to win since he saw that now there was no chance to fight against Marduk.

On the contrary, Steve wanted to win at all costs to show that he was able to face Jin and Hwoarang as an equal opponent.

After a failed attack, King was hit by to uppercuts and a powerful hook. He stumbled back and hit the floor hard.

He didn't stand up for the next ten seconds and Steve was announced the winner. He raised his right arm to the audience and everyone was cheering.

Miharu was proud of him, he had fought bravely and the most important thing was that he had won fairly without hurting himself or his opponent much.

-'It was a good fight…kid…'-King announced, getting up slowly.

-'Thanks…you're very rough too.'

-'You took fifteen minutes!'-said Hwoarang to Steve.

-'It was better than the last time!'-Jin declared.

-'I can do better!'-Hwoarang said.

-'We'll see about that!'-said Ganryu who was passing by.

Hwoarang pulled Julia, so she could stay behind him. He didn't want Ganryu to try something.

Asuka didn't know what was going on, but she could feel the tension in the air.

Hwoarang and Ganryu glared at each other for some minutes, but then Ganryu left without a word.

Julia sighed in relief.

-'Today…the drinks are on me!'-Steve said.

-'Good! Lets celebrate!-Christie cheered.

After dinner everyone was reunited on the bar to celebrate Steve's victory.

-'What do you think about Asuka?'-Jin asked Ling when they were entering the bar together.

-'She's not that bad! And she seems very brave!'

-'Well…it runs in the family!'-Jin said proudly.

-'Hey, guys…'-Asuka greeted.-'The others are waiting! Lets go!'

She pushed Jin and Ling and they met the others. Steve and Miharu were waiting for the drinks on the counter.

Everyone was spending a great night. Paul, Marshall and Forest joined them a bit later.

Jin saw his chance to talk with Paul in private, to see if Paul knew something about the Kazamas.

-'I'm sorry…Jin…I really don't know anything about your mother's family!'

-'I was just checking…'

-'So that girl…Asuka…is your cousin?'

-'Probably…I don't remember my mother being pregnant…and Asuka is younger than me…so she's probably my cousin!'

-'I think you'll know once you speak with her father.'

-'I know. We'll go to Osaka after the tournament!'

-'Who's that guy?'-Asuka asked pointing to Paul.

-'Paul Phoenix.'-Miharu answered.-'Don't you know him?'

-'Phoenix is a legend…at least in the USA.'-Kazumi added.

-'I think I heard something about him on the news…'-Asuka declared feeling embarrassed for not knowing much about Paul.

-'He helped us…and especially your cousin…'-Julia explained.

-'Why?'

-'We'll tell you later…it's a long story and we're a bit tired now…besides, this is not the kind of story to tell in a place like this!'-Ling pointed to Susume Takani who was in the bar with her camera man.

-'She's persistent!'-Kazumi said.-'I saw her talking to the boys…I mean she tried but they didn't say much!'

-'The media are so annoying!'-Miharu said.

-'You have to be careful if you're going out with Steve!'-Ling said.

-'I know…'

-'I'm surprised she's not stalking Jin…'-Asuka declared.

-'That's because she doesn't know he's a Mishima.'-Julia said.-'If she knew…believe me, Jin would never be able to be here!'

-'Hello, ladies…can I ask you a few questions?'-Susume was decided to go ahead with her mission.

-'Only if you turn off the camera!'-Julia said firmly.

-'Ok. It's a deal.'-Susume asked her partner to turn off the camera, which he did immediately since it was late and he preferred to be having a drink.

-'What do you want to ask?'-Ling asked, guessing the answer.

-'I'm writing an article to the Daily Fuji…and I'm also a reporter from the Fuji TV…I would like to know how, you, female contestants, feel about this tournament.'

-'Well…lets put it this way…if we didn't like it, we wouldn't have come!'-Christie said quickly.

-'So…you are more interested in martial arts, or in the boys?'

-'I like both…'-Christie answered.-'I'm straight so…'

The others laughed with her answer.

-'I've seen you with them!'-Susume pointed to the next table, where the boys were talking.-'Are you friends?'

-'Yes…we can say that.'-Julia said.

-'Where did you meet them? Was it in the last tournament?'

-'Yes.'-Ling lied. The others understood her idea. If they all said how they have met, things would get complicated and their privacy would be at stake, so by telling that they all had met in the last tournament, they were making things easier.

-'So these tournaments allowed you to meet many friends, right?'

-'Exactly.'-Miharu said.-'Martial Arts' tournaments aren't just a violent event.'

-'What about you…'-Susume turned to Asuka.-'You're so young…what are you doing in this competition?'

-'Well…with all do respect Miss…that's my business.'

-'We need to go, now…'-Julia announced getting up.-'I have a fight tomorrow!'

-'Oh…right…well in that case I'm anxious to see your fight! I hope we can meet again!'

-'I surely hope not!'-Julia said in a low voice. The others didn't say it, but they all agreed with her.


	22. Forgotten chp 22

I don't own Tekken.

Thanks to all the readers.

I would like to thank Asuka-Kazama-Mishima-Doo san, Krappkarmin, tekken fan and art-freak for their reviews. I really appreciate your support, thank you!

**Chapter 22**

Forgotten

(Forgotten is the name of a song by Linkin Park. I don't own the song or LP).

FUJI-NION

11th JULY 2014

Jin was waiting in his room for Ling to get dressed. They were supposed to watch Kazuya's match in fifteen minutes, but Ling had drunken too much last night and she wasn't feeling well.

-'Are you sure you want to go? I could stay here with you!'-Jin said when Ling left the bathroom.

-'Of course I am…besides it's just a hangover…I'm just a bit dizzy.'

-'Ok, lets go!'

When they arrived, Julia and Hwoarang were waiting for them and Eddie and Christie were arriving too.

-'Where are the others?'-Ling asked.

-'Having breakfast. They woke up late…last night was a blast!'-Hwoarang announced.

-'Tell me about it!'-Ling complained.

-'Have you eaten already?'-Julia asked.

-'No…I can't…I feel sick. Actually I don't think I can eat today.'

-'Hey! The contestants are here!'-Asuka said pointing to the arena.-'I'm sorry for the old man…he doesn't have a chance!'

-'Hey that's my master you're talking about!'-Ling said pouting.

-'Sorry…I didn't know.'

-'I'll be right back.'-Ling went around the arena. Jin thought she was going to speak with Wang, but Ling stopped right behind Kazuya.

-'Mister Mishima…I know you don't know me…but can you please don't hurt my master?'-Ling said politely. She waited for an answer but Kazuya didn't move, so Ling turn around.

-'I know now why Jin loves you…you have a good heart…like Jun!'-Kazuya said when Ling was leaving.

Ling didn't know what to say, so she just left.

-'Wow…you know that guy?'-Asuka asked when Ling returned.

Ling looked at Jin. It was obvious that he didn't mention that Kazuya was his father.

-'That's my father.'-he finally said.

Asuka was shocked.

-'You mean that's Kazuya Mishima, over there?'-she asked amazed.

-'Yes.'-Jin said.

-'No wonder you look so much like him! I thought he was older…but he looks good for someone of his age…Hey, why don't you go and wish him good luck?'

-'Asuka…Jin doesn't have a very good relationship with his father.'-Ling said quickly, hoping that Asuka wouldn't make questions.

-'Oh…I see…maybe this tournament is a good opportunity to change things…'-she suggested.

-'I don't think so!'-Ling said.

-'Well…I hope they can solve things out.'

-'They're starting!'-Julia announced.

Wang Jinrei knew exactly who Kazuya was and he also knew that only a miracle would make him win, since he could feel that Kazuya was stronger than him.

Kazuya was a very powerful fighter, and Wang felt some troubles to block his attacks.

Kazuya finally hit Jinrei with two kicks on the ribs.

-'Oh my God!'-Ling said closing her eyes.

-'He's ok.'-Jin said.-'Master Wang is tough…Kazuya won't win with only two kicks.'

-'You want your father to lose?'-Asuka asked.

-'Yes.'

Asuka shrugged.

-'Do you think my master can win?'-Ling asked Jin.

-'To be honest…I don't think so. He is very wise and strong, but Kazuya is…'

-'More powerful.'-Ling completed.

-'Yes.'

Though his winning chances were very low, Jinrei was hanging on pretty well.

-'That boy over there…he's your son, isn't he?'-Jinrei asked.

-'How do you know?'-Kazuya asked back.

-'He looks like you a lot. He has your eyes…and your hair…but on the inside, you're both completely different.'

-'Lets just get over with this…I have nothing against you old man…but I need to win!'

-'All that anxiety…you're hurting yourself for no reason!'

-'What?'

-'It was much simpler to go and talk to the boy.'

-'I don't want to talk with Jin!'

-'That's what you think…but I can see that you want to tell him that you care!'

-'I don't care!'

-'You're hunted by your past…ghosts that don't leave you alone, mistakes that you cannot repair. All of that could go away if only you let your son help you!'

-'I DON'T NEED HIM!'

-'Of course you do! You have the same blood and you shared the love of the same woman. You as a man, and Jin as a son…Jun loved you both, but you seem to have forgotten all about that!

-'You don't know what you're talking about!'

-'Actually I do…Because of you, Jin will become just like you and Heihachi…someone empty and I can't let that happen!'

-'This in not of your concern!'

-'It is! I promised I would stop this war involving the Mishimas! And I want Xiao to be happy! Unfortunately, she's only happy with your son, so I need to save his soul!'

-'Fine! You can do whatever you want as long as I win this fight!'

Kazuya performed a chain of powerful attacks that left Jinrei on the ground. The old man could have proceeded with the fight, but he preferred to lose the match.

-'Are you ok, master Wang?'-Ling asked joining her master who was abandoning the arena.

-'Yes…just bruised. I'll go to the medical centre, don't worry!'

-'I'm sorry for my father, master Wang!'-Jin said.

-'Don't be! Just don't be like him!'

-'I'm going with you to the medical centre…ok?'-Ling asked.

-'Ok…if you want to.'

-'Do you mind?'-she asked Jin.

-'No…of course not!'

Ling and Jinrei left. They waited about fifteen minutes for a doctor to call him and after that, Ling went to buy him some medication.

-'In case you have some pain…take two of these.'-she said, delivering him the pills.

-'Thank you Xiao.'

-'You are welcome…you know that I respect you as if you're my grandfather…'

-'I know…'

-'Then tell me why are you here? It's obvious that you're not here to win the tournament, or you wouldn't let Kazuya win so easily.'

-'I can't…but tell me Xiao…are you sure about your feelings for Jin? Are they for real?'

-'Yes, they are.'

-'Do you think he deserves you?'

-'As long as he wants me…I'll be with him!'

-'So, I presume you don't want to go back to China…and you're renouncing your origins!'

-'No! That's not true! Jin's place is here…for now. But I'll be where he wants me to be. I do not intend to return to China…at least not permanently. But I do not renounce my origins! I'm Chinese and I'm proud of it!'

-'I hope you know that probably Jin will never find his way…his soul is lost.'

-'Don't worry, master…if Jin is lost, I will find him!'

Jinrei nodded and smiled.

-'You are truly devoted to him…I'm proud of you, Xiao…and don't forget that I'll be there for you whenever you need.'

-'Thank you, master!'

At lunch time, only Baek wasn't in the mood to go to a restaurant. He was feeling bored because he would only fight in the last day. So he went to practice alone.

-'I hope you don't mind that I'm not there to watch your fight…'-he said to Julia before leaving.

-'No, of course not.'

-'I know you'll win. But…good luck anyway!'

-'Baek is acting strangely.'-Julia said to Hwoarang.

-'He must miss Korea…I don't know why…I hated that crap!'

-'Watch your mouth! You're entering a restaurant!'

-'So?'

-'Forget it!'

-'Can't you just pretend you're civilised…just for a minute?'-Jin asked.

-'What do you want Kazama?'-asked Hwoarang in a provoking voice.-'Because I'm not in the mood…'

-'You're not in the mood for anything lately!'-Jin said.

-'Very funny…but let me tell you something! If I'm not in the mood that's because I have a stupid fat ass sumo wrestler who decided to ruin my days and who wants to have my girlfriend after killing me! And that stupid fat ass happens to be right there!'

Hwoarang pointed to a table where Ganryu was, watching them.

-'This guy is stubborn, huh?'-said Yuu.

-'Please, just hang on…only two more days!'-Julia said.

-'Julia and Hwoarang are having problems?'-Asuka asked in a whisper to Ling.

-'Yeah…lets just hope they sort things out soon.'

-'Lets eat! And hope that Julia wins!'-Steve said to change the subject.

Two hours later, Julia was ready to fight. Her opponent was also a woman, who was wearing a mask. It was a traditional Japanese white mask representing a fox.

Julia's fight was more difficult than she was expecting. Kunimitsu was really fast, besides her Ninjutsu style was very advanced and Julia didn't know much about that style, so it was hard to predict Kunimitsu's attacks.

Ten minutes after the fight start none of the opponents had gone to the floor and they were still trying to study each other's techniques.

Hwoarang was trying to help her, but Julia couldn't hear him due to the noise.

-'I never thought you would give me so many troubles!'-Kunimitsu announced.

-'I can say the same!'

Julia was hit by a kick but she managed to hold Kunimitsu's leg and threw her against the ropes of the arena.

Then she charged with a double lift kick, Kunimitsu didn't fall until she was hit by a flash uppercut.

Julia tried to rest a bit before Kunimitsu get up. The fight went on for twenty five minutes.

-'She won't win if she keeps this rhythm!'-Jin said.

-'I know that!'-Hwoarang said feeling nervous.

-'But she's doing a great job!'-Ling said.

-'I won't be able to do this tomorrow!'-Miharu said with disappointment.

-'Of course you will!'-Steve said to cheer her up.-'You'll win!'

Julia and Kunimitsu were face to face again, but then suddenly, they heard someone scream. It was Ling. Jin was on the ground, he had fainted.

Kunimitsu looked at Yoshimitsu with a confused look on her face. Julia noticed a good chance to attack and she hit Kunimitsu with a razor sweep. The fight was over.

In the meanwhile, Jin was waking up.

-'What's wrong with him?'-Julia asked joining her friends, while Eddie and Hwoarang were helping Jin getting up.

-'He was fine…he just collapsed…'-Asuka said worried.

-'Are you ok, Jin?'-Ling asked.

-'Yes…'

-'Did you have some sort of visions…or something like that?'-Julia asked.

-'No. I just felt something weird…I guess I felt a huge energy…someone very powerful is near by.'

-'You feel energies?'-Asuka asked confused.

-'We'll tell you later.'-Ling said.

-'Is this about that gene…?'-Steve asked in a whisper.

-'Yes, I think so…I'm going to my room, ok?'-Jin said.

-'Julia won…don't you want to celebrate?'-Christie asked.-'Maybe you should just have some fun…'

-'No…I prefer to go and have some rest!'

-'I'm going with you.'-Ling announced.

-'Congratulations Julia…'-Jin said leaving.

-'This is so weird…what's wrong with him?'-Asuka insisted.

-'Ling will tell you later.'-Julia said.

After a shower, Julia left her room to meet the others in the bar. She didn't want to say, but she wasn't in the mood for a big celebration, she just wanted to spend some time alone with Hwoarang, but that was impossible since Ganryu would do something to ruin their night. Even so, she was willing to try.

-'We can stay here for a bit and then go to the hotel…'-she suggested.

-'That would be great…what about the fat ass?'

-'We can't keep on paying attention to everything he does!'

-'What if he decides to blow up our room? I mean the other night he activated the fire alarms…'

-'We can try…can't we?'

-'I guess so…'

-'See…I told you that you were going to win!'-Baek interrupted.

-'Yeah…you were right! Actually I owe it to Jin…'

After a half an hour, everyone decided to go to have some sleep. In the following day it was Miharu's turn to fight and she wanted to have a good night sleep.

When they were passing by the centre of the park in front of the Yakusoku hotel, they saw many people in a circle.

-'What's going on?'-asked Asuka.

-'Lets check!'-Yuu suggested.

When they finally managed to pass through the crowd, Julia noticed two men fighting violently. King and Marduk were both bleeding, their faces were really smashed up and a few moments later, after a final simultaneous attack, they both fell on the ground unconscious.

Julia ran towards King to see if he was alive. Both Marduk and King were alive but in a bad condition.

-'We need to take him to the medical centre…'-Julia announced.

-'But we were supposed to…'-Hwoarang started.

-'This guy is pretty bad. We need to help him!'

Steve grabbed King's arm and pulled him up. Julia helped him and they left with King. Two other men helped Marduk.

Julia, Steve, Miharu, Asuka, Yuu, Kazumi, Eddie and Christie waited to know news about King, and finally the doctor came.

-'He's pretty bad…we managed to stop the internal bleeding and we think he's not going to die…but he will take some time to recover.'-the doctor said.-'Fortunately we were ready for an emergency of this kind. He's going to be taken to the new facilities.'

-'What new facilities?'-asked Miharu.

-'A Hospital is being built behind this centre…but it's not working yet…even so we have proper beds and equipment to treat him in there…this centre only works as an emergency room.'

-'What about the other guy?'-asked Yuu.

-'He's pretty bad too…my college is still with him. But tomorrow we will know more…'

They all left the medical centre and headed to their rooms. Julia was disappointed to know that King's vengeance desire had taken over him. He had forgotten all about honour.

When she entered her room, Hwoarang was lying on the bed in a very bad humour.

-'I'm going to take another shower…I have blood all over me…'

-'I hope he's worth it!'-Hwoarang said.

-'What are you talking about? You saw his state! He needed help!'

-'You weren't the only one there…other people would take him!'

-'Are you jealous?'

-'No! Of course not! But you said you wanted to spend sometime with me, and the next minute, you were running to help another guy…'

-'I still want to spend time with you!'

-'Yeah…right…'

-'I do! I have no feelings for King or Ganryu…you know that! Why are you acting like this?'

-'Because I feel you don't want me anymore!'

-'Are you crazy?'

-'You prefer to help a man you don't know than spend the night with me!'

-'Do you think this is easy for me? I'm going crazy with this stupid thing with Ganryu…and now I have to put up with your childish behaviour!'

-'Oh…so I'm being childish just because I would rather spend a night with you than to help a guy who decided to be an idiot and to fight until death? It that it?'

-'NO! That's not it! I'm just saying that if you feel disappointed…I'm feeling too! I wish more than anything that we could kiss and spend a quiet night…but King needed help and I was there. I couldn't turn by back on a wounded person!'

-'Fine!'

-'Fine!'

-'What does he have more than me? It is the mask? Is it the muscles? Is it because he's taller?'

Julia sighed.

-'I DON'T LIKE HIM!'-she yelled.

-'It must be something! Because I feel I'm not good enough for you anymore!'-Hwoarang punched the wall and suddenly the room door was on the floor again and Ganryu was in their room.

-'What the hell!'-Hwoarang cursed.-'What the hell are you doing here?'

-'If you hit my Julia, I'll kill you!'-Ganryu threatened.

-'_Your_ Julia? This isn't happening…'-Hwoarang said trying to stay calm. He knew he would lose his patience very soon.

-'You!'-Julia pointed to Ganryu.-'OUT! NOW!'

-'But…I'm trying to help you! This guy is losing control…I don't want you to get hurt!'

-'OUT!'-Julia shouted.

-'Are you sure?'

-'Don't make me shout again!'-Julia warned.

Ganryu left and Hwoarang put the door on its place and looked at Julia. He didn't know what else to say.

Julia went to the bathroom and when she returned almost an hour later, Hwoarang was already sleeping. She lay down next to him and kissed his cheek. How could she make him believe that she still loved him? He was so angry with her and with everything that was happening. It seemed that he had forgotten all the wonderful moments they have spent together. But one thing she was for sure, she wouldn't quit on them; that was a promise.


	23. Trying to hold on chp 23

I don't own Tekken.

Thanks to all the readers.

Art-freak, Krappkarmin, Lady-Eliwen, Devil Billy Kazama thank you for reviewing my latest chapters.

A/Note: I'm posting one chapter each day, that's why sometimes it's hard for me to mention everyone who reviewed. So, if you're not mentioned, please don't hate me, but be sure that I'll mention you in the next chapters.

**Chapter 23**

Trying to hold on

FUJI-NION

12th JULY 2014

When Julia woke up that morning, Hwoarang had left already. She dressed up and told in the Hotel's reception that her room door needed to be fixed. The man looked at her with a strange look in his face. It was the second time they were going to fix that door.

-'Hey, Julia!'-Christie called.-'Are you going to the Stadium?'

-'No. I want to check on King first.'

-'I'm going with you!'-Ling said arriving.

-'What about me?'-Miharu asked. She was going to fight in two hours.

-'We have two hours.'-Ling said.-'But you can go to the Stadium and we'll meet you there in a few minutes, ok?'

-'I'm going with you…'-offered Christie.

-'Thanks!'

Miharu and Christie left to the Stadium.

While they were going to the medical centre, Ling and Julia spoke about Jin and Hwoarang.

Ling said that Jin was much better. He didn't know why he had fainted but he wasn't feeling sick, he had just felt a presence.

-'I saw Hwoarang leaving early with Baek…'-Ling said looking at Julia.

-'I suppose he wants to practice before his fight!'

-'You can't fool me…what's going on?'

-'Nothing…'

-'Tell me!'

-'He was angry because I helped King…he thinks I'm cheating on him…'

-'With King?'

-'Yes.'

-'Are you serious?'

-'Yes…things are complicated.'

-'But I thought the problem was Ganryu…'

-'And it is…I mean Ganryu is one problem, King is another problem, and the fact that we haven't been together in a long time is another problem!'

-'But what's up with you and this King guy?'

-'I know him…my sister and I saw a couple of his fights…back in Arizona. He's a great guy…I mean he helps homeless kids in Mexico.'

-'Oh…I see…and why don't you tell that to Hwoarang?'

-'I tried…he doesn't want to listen to me!'

When they arrived the doctors were checking on King.

-'So, is he alright?'-Julia asked to Dr. Otsuri.

-'Yes…he's going to have a slow recovery…and I think he's going to stay here for the next two weeks…but after that he can go home…'

-'I'm glad he's ok…'

-'Do you know if he has family? We want to contact someone.'

-'I don't know…I don't know him that well.'

-'Ok…well he's sleeping now…due to the anesthetics.'

In that moment Dr. Otsuri was called for an emergency. Marduk was having some problems.

Julia and Ling stood a bit more to see what was happening. They were waiting outside Marduk's door when a woman walked in.

-'I need a fucking doctor now!'-she yelled opening the door.

-'Go outside, Miss…I'll be with you in a moment.'-Dr. Otsuri said.

-'I need my pills now!'-she insisted.

Two nurses pushed her out and closed the door in her face. Anna was furious.

-'Bitches!'-she yelled.-'If I don't get my pills in five minutes you'll see what I can do!'

She turned around to leave and that's when she faced Julia and Ling.

Julia couldn't believe her eyes. In front of her there was Anna Williams, the woman who had shot her sister.

-'You? But how?'-she asked.

At first Anna didn't recognise her, but when she looked at Ling and then at Julia again, her memories came back. She had fought against Julia once in the Mishima Fortress, right before the explosion.

-'Oh…so you're in this tournament too?'-Anna asked with a grin.

-'You shot my sister!'-Julia grabbed Anna's shoulders and pushed her against the wall.

-'I did, didn't I? And how is she?'

-'I wish I could kill you!'

-'Of course you do but you won't!'-Anna managed to free herself and pushed Julia.-'You're a nerd! So get real, will you!'

-'I hate you!'

-'I know! I don't like you either. But fortunately for you, I'm here to sort things out with my bitchy sister and not you!'

-'Why did you do that to my sister?'

-'I can't remember very well, but I think she was in the wrong place at the wrong time!'

-'You almost killed her…you took three years of her life!'

-'She's not dead?'

-'No…'

-'Then I guess it's alright, I mean no harm done! Besides Heihachi Mishima took three years of my life as well!'

Julia and Ling looked at each other.

-'Heihachi is dead!'-Ling said.

-'I know…but as I said I need to take care of some business with my sister! But if you really want to fight me…then be prepared to lose!'

Anna left and Julia sat down on a chair. She was confused with all she had felt at the same time.

She had felt anger and fear. For all that time she thought Anna was dead and Michelle had been avenged, but now, everything was different.

-'What will you do?'-Ling asked.-'Do you still want revenge?'

-'I don't know what I want anymore…'-Julia said.

In the meanwhile, Hwoarang was practising with Baek. Being older than Hwoarang, Baek had noticed he wasn't acting normally.

-'I passed by your room…your door is broken!'

-'I know…'

-'Do you want to tell me what happened?'

-'Not really…'

-'I think you should talk to someone…sometimes it helps!'

-'Since when you're an expert in this?'

-'I'm not…but I'm your friend, and your master!'

-'Julia and I had an argument again…'

-'And you broke the door?'

-'No! Ganryu broke it! He thought I was going to hit Julia or something…'

-'Were you?'

-'What?'

-'Going to hit Julia…'

-'NO! Of course not, I would never do that! I just punched the stupid wall!'

-'You know…violence is never the right way!'

-'I know…I would never hit Julia!'

-'Then why did you argue about?'

-'I…think she's bored because Ganryu doesn't leave us alone and so she just found herself someone else!'

-'You think she's cheating on you?'

-'I don't think she's cheating on me…but I think she might consider that option since we can't be together…'

-'You're crazy!'

-'Why?'

-'Julia loves you…she wouldn't do that! You still have a lot to learn about a woman's heart!'

-'As if you were an expert…'

-'I'm not…but I'm older and I know a bit more than you…'

-'So?'

-'Julia had a normal and stable life in the USA…at least that what you told me…'

-'And?'

-'She left all that for you! It's obvious that she loves you! Maybe you're interpreting things the wrong way!'

-'So…what do you think I should do?'

-'It would be a good start if you said «sorry».'

-'«Sorry»…? Our problems won't go away with that…'

-'Then think of a way…'

In the Stadium everything was ready for Miharu's fight against Marshall Law.

-'Oh my God! I can't do this!'-she said.

-'Yes, you can!'-Christie declared holding her hands.-'Now calm down and take a deep breath…'

-'Yeah…breathe in and breathe out…'-Yuu said.

-'She's not into labour…you moron!'-Kazumi replied.

-'Don't call me moron, you traitor!'-Yuu shot back.

-'Guys! This is Miharu's moment! Shut up!'-Christie asked.

-'Just go and give all you have!'-Steve encouraged her.

-'Why can't I quit?'

-'Because we won't let you!'-Jin said while his eyes were on Kazuya, who had just arrived.

-'Believe me…Miss Hirano…it gives me no pleasure to hurt a lady!'-Marshall said when they were both on the arena.

-'Thank you, Mr. Law.'

-'I won't be too hard on you…and if you and that British boy break up…just think about my Forest, ok?'

Miharu sighed. Ling had told her that Marshall was completely obsessed with the idea to find a fiancé to his son.

-'Why don't you just tell Marshall that you have a girlfriend already?'-Paul asked Forest.

-'He would have a heart attack!'

-'Is she that ugly?'

-'No…she's the daughter of a Chinese Mafia lord in Chicago…'

-'It was nice to meet you kid!'-Paul joked.

-'Thanks…'

-'Hey, at least she's Chinese…'

-'Half Chinese…her mother is from Russia…'

-'Is she blond?'

-'No…she looks like her father…'

-'Then maybe you'll survive.'

-'I can't tell dad…'

-'How the hell did you meet the daughter of a Mafia lord?'

-'By coincidence…'

-'You're full of surprises Forest…and a hell of a suicidal guy…'

An hour later, Miharu was still in shock. She had won the fight. Both contestants had fought until the last minute. That was when Miharu seeing that Marshall was hurt on his left leg, attacked with a low kick and he hit the floor too hard. He was out for more than ten seconds and she was declared the winner.

But she wasn't the only one in shock; actually they were all in shock except for Forest who was really happy. Now Marshall couldn't say that he was weak, because he had lost to a girl too.

-'That serves you well, father!'-Forest said laughing.

-'You shut up that mouth, or I'll beat you up!'

-'Not in this state you won't!'

-'Don't you say another word, young man!'

-'Thank you so much for winning!'-Forest thanked Miharu.

-'It's…ok…'-Miharu said while she was being surrounded by her friends.

-'Tonight we'll celebrate again!'-Christie said.-'This is being great!'

In the meantime, Kazuya and Lee were talking about Asuka.

-'I have her profile right here.'

-'Who is she?'-Kazuya asked.

-'Her name is Asuka Kazama, daughter of Shiori and Takao Kazama, she's turning eighteen this month, and she lives in Osaka with her father. It seems that he has a Dojo were he teaches the Kazama style.'

-'I don't know him…and Jun never told me she had a brother…'

-'So, who is she?'

-'I don't know…this Takao Kazama can be Jun's brother or Jun's cousin…only that can explain the reason why this girl uses the Kazama fighting style!'

-'Are you happy now?'

-'No.'

-'Why did you want to know about this girl…do you think she could be your daughter?'

-'No. Jun and I were parents only once…'

-'You can be Steve Fox's father…'

-'But I'm not!'

-'How can you tell?'

-'I would know if he was my son…'

-'How?'

-'I would feel it!'

-'Like a bond?'

-'Yes…'

-'Do you have that bond with Jin?'

-'Yes…of course…'

-'And Asuka?'

-'I'm not sure…but maybe I'm just feeling things because she's Jun's family…'

-'What will you do now?'

-'I'm going to have some lunch…'

In that moment Jin had noticed that Ling and Julia weren't there for Miharu's fight. He started to wonder if they were alright. While the others decided to go to a Chinese restaurant, Jin and Asuka went looking for them in the medical centre.

Ling and Julia were talking quietly in the park. Julia was confused; she was feeling so many things at the same time.

-'Come on Julia, lets have some lunch in that restaurant…I'll pay!'-Ling suggested cheering her up.

-'Ok…'

They sat down and waited for the waitress to come.

-'I think I did a mistake coming here!'-Julia said.

-'No, you didn't!'

-'Yes, I did…I mean look at me…things are so complicated. I lost my boyfriend's respect…I found out that my sister's attacker is alive, I have a guy who thinks I'm in love with him…'

-'Things will get better…I mean I thought the same when I arrived…'

-'Yes, but your boyfriend wasn't accusing you of cheating on him!'

-'You're right…but I was accusing him of having an affair with Asuka…and now I learned she's his cousin…I was wrong. Hwoarang will see he's wrong too!'

-'But when?'

-'Never! I told you he would do this!'-Ganryu said sitting down on a chair next to Julia.

-'Oh my God…please take me out of here!'-Julia said.

-'In two days things will be alright!'-Ganryu said happily.

-'I don't like you! What more do you want me to say?'

-'I know that you're saying that because you're afraid that he can hurt you…'

-'I'm not afraid, you deluded fool!'

-'Why don't you accept her feelings?'-Ling asked.

-'Because I know she lying to herself!'

-'Julia can't be your girlfriend…ok?'

-'Of course she can…I only have to get rid of that jerk!'

Ganryu left, leaving the two girls astonished.

Julia banged her head on the table.

-'He's such an idiot!'-she said.

-'He's persistent…that's for sure…'

While Julia and Ling were having lunch, Jin met someone he wasn't expecting.

-'Lee…'

-'Hey, Jin…how have you been?'-Lee asked looking to Asuka.-'Who's she?'

-'My cousin…I think…'

-'I see…'

-'Asuka…can you please look for Ling and Julia alone for a while…I need to speak with Lee.'

-'Ok…sure.'

Asuka left but she was curious to know who that guy was, so she turned around to another street and she stood there listening to the conversation.

-'You're on the tournament?'-Jin asked.

-'Yes…have you met him?'

-'My father? Yes, I did…and let me tell you that I no longer have a father!'

-'You two had an argument?'

-'Lets say that he threatened to kill me…'

-'You shouldn't pay attention to Kazuya's words…'

-'He looked serious. By the way…did you send Kazumi to spy on us?'

-'No…Kazumi is here?'-Lee asked pretending to be surprised.

-'Yes, she is.'

-'Well, it's a free world and my army is resting so, I guess she decided to come to have some fun.'

-'Yeah…I guess so.'

-'Is everything alright with you and Xiaoyu? I mean do you need money, or a place to live?'

-'No, we're fine! We've been travelling!'

-'Well, that's good…but if you need something just let me know.'

-'Sure. But…did my fa…Kazuya talk to you?'

-'Sort of…he asked me to investigate that girl…Asuka…'

-'Why?'

-'He was curious to know why she had the same name as Jun.'

-'What did you find?'

-'Nothing much…I guess she's really your cousin.'

-'Why are you here uncle Lee?'

-'I don't know…I guess I was feeling bored.'

When Jin left Lee, Asuka went to the park to hide. She was surprised with what she had heard. There were people investigating her, and that man was Jin's uncle. Everything was so weird.

-'Hey…Asuka!'-a voice said behind her.

Asuka jumped and then she saw Julia and Ling.

-'Please…don't do that again! You scared the hell out of me!'

-'Sorry.'-Ling said.-'What are you doing here?'

-'I was…a…looking for you…'

-'How was Miharu's fight?'-Ling asked.

-'She won.'

-'Really? That's great!'

-'We are going to celebrate tonight!'

-'Hey…where have you been?'-asked Jin joining them.-'I'm starved…lets join the others!'

-'We already had lunch.'-Julia said.

-'Jin…we have a problem…'-Ling announced.

-'What?'

-'Anna Williams is here!'

Jin looked at Ling and Julia with a serious look.

-'Who's Anna Williams?'-asked Asuka.

-'We'll tell you later!'-Ling said.

-'Oh man…always the same crap! I want to know!'

-'Later!'-Jin said.-'Lets have lunch, Asuka…'

In the afternoon, only Hwoarang and Steve went to see the fight that would oppose Bryan Fury with a mysterious fighter who was wearing a black mask. Actually he was all dressed in black.

-'He reminds me of a robber…'-Steve said.-'Do you dress like that too?'-he joked.

-'No…when I rob things I don't need a black suit because usually I do it at daylight.'-Hwoarang replied ironically.

-'So that's the mighty Fury, huh?'

-'Yeah…I can't believe that we own our lives to that son of a…'

-'Really?'

-'If it wasn't for him…we would've stayed in that stupid chamber with Heihachi and he would've probably killed us all.'

-'Lets see what happens now…'

Bryan Fury was a very good fighter, a bit violent, just like Hwoarang remembered him. Fortunately Baek wasn't around. The fight lasted almost an hour and ended with Bryan's loss. Hwoarang was surprised, at first he thought that Bryan wouldn't take it easily, but he left the arena without even look at his opponent.

-'That Katsumoto guy is very strong…I mean…he won Fury…'-Steve said.

-'Yeah…I think I've seen someone use his technique, but I can't remember…'

-'Are you coming to the bar to celebrate tonight?'

-'Of course…'

The bar was crowded when Jin, Miharu and Steve arrived. It was Miharu's turn to pay the drinks. Jin had left Ling and Asuka in the hotel. Ling had promised to tell Asuka about what had happened to them since the third Iron Fist tournament. Asuka was paying attention to every detail. Ling only omitted the devil gene, because Jin had told her to, since he didn't want to scare his own cousin.

In the meanwhile, Bryan Fury was packing his things when someone knocked at his door.

-'You? You worked with Heihachi, didn't you?'-Bryan asked when he saw Dr. Abel.

-'Yes, I did…but Heihachi died and my new boss needs your services…'

-'What do you think I am? Some kind of mail boy?'

-'No…you're someone that can only help yourself, by helping us…'

-'What do you mean?'

-'I read Dr. B's files…I know what they did to you…'

-'That's in the past!'

-'No, it's not! Because you're running out of time.'

-'What?'

-'I suppose Heihachi promised you power…and instead you would have to become his lab rat, right?'

-'Yes, sort of.'

-'Dr. B started his experiments on you, but Heihachi ordered him to use the devil gene in you, using Kazuya's blood. The problem was that your body rejected the blood and the gene…that's why you were in cryosleep for a few years.'

-'But I survived…'

-'Indeed, but after that he tried to make you the perfect soldier. For that he implanted a chip on your head to control you. He did the same to Nina and Anna Williams, but they rejected the chip and Dr. B took it out, or they would die! But you didn't reject it. You became a success in a way…'

-'I became his mercenary…'

-'Just like Nina Williams a couple of years later. But sometimes you could oppose to his orders and you ran away…you've been running since then…but the truth is that you're sick and if you don't take the right medication you'll die in a couple of years!'

-'You're lying!'

-'No, I'm not! I know your symptoms…lack of memory, confusion, cold sweats, disturbed vision, hallucinations…sometimes you know where you are and you know what to do, other times you don't know what it's real and what's not…'

-'Sometimes, I don't even know my name…'

-'Exactly…'

-'So you know what I'm going through…that doesn't mean anything.'

-'It means I can help you…I'm a scientist…but in return you have to do something for my boss.'

-'Who's your boss?'

-'Mishima Jinpachi…'

-'Another Mishima? I don't trust them…'

-'Jinpachi is Heihachi's father and believe me, if Heihachi was alive; Jinpachi would love to see him dead!'

-'Why?'

-'Heihachi betrayed him as well.'

-'And what's the job?'

-'Come with me ad you'll soon find out.'

Bryan took his bag and followed Dr. Abel. He didn't have anything to lose.

When Ling finally finished telling Asuka the stories of their lives, she was really astonished.

-'You went through all of that in these past four years?'

-'Yes…but gladly we're alright now!'

-'I never thought something like that could happen!'

-'But it did!'

-'How can someone become so mean?'-Asuka asked thinking about Heihachi.

-'I don't know…'

-'And Steve…being hunted by the Syndicate! He's very brave! I mean you all are!'

-'Thanks…we should go now…to meet Jin!'

-'Yes, sure…and the explosions…I never thought Eddie could do it…he's a nice guy.'

-'He was seeking revenge too…for his father!'

-'And the Mount Fuji eruption! It must've been difficult to think that Jin and Hwoarang were dead!'

-'Yes it was.'

-'And…'

-'Asuka! Please stop! You're not going to repeat the whole story…right?'

-'Ups…Sorry!'

-'Besides…Kazumi knows very little about this…'

-'Ok, I'll keep it to myself.'

-'Good!'-Ling sighed and they entered the bar. Julia was leaving in a very bad humour. Asuka and Ling saw immediately why.

Hwoarang was in a table alone with Kazumi and he was drinking a lot.

-'They're having problems, right?'-Asuka asked.

-'Yeah…'

-'Well…it happens…I hope they sort things out…'

-'Where did Julia go?'-Ling asked Christie.

-'To her room. That idiot is ignoring her!'-Christie pointed at Hwoarang.-'He has been talking to Kazumi for about one hour. Julia was almost crying, besides…look!'

Ling watched a drunken Ganryu sleeping with his head on a table.

The night went on. Everyone talked and laughed and then it was time to go to sleep. Jin, Ling and Yuu would be fighting in the next day. Hwoarang was a bit drunk to go on his own, so Jin took him, since Steve had left with Miharu already.

-'You're so irresponsible!'-Jin said when they were arriving to the hotel.

-'Why are you holding me?'

-'Because you can't walk, you stupid asshole!'

-'Don't call me asshole, jackass!'

-'Shut up!'

Jin knocked at Julia's door and she opened it. She was expecting that. Jin put Hwoarang on the bed.

-'Thanks Jin…I'm sorry for the trouble!'

-'It's ok.'

-'Yeah, Jin don't you want to stay for a while?'-Hwoarang asked imitating Julia's voice.-'I can make you a tea…'

-'Shut up!'-Jin said.

-'Why?'

-'Good night Julia.'

-'Good night Jin!'

-'Good night Jin…I love you mummy…thanks for walking me home!'-Hwoarang joked.

-'Jerk!'-Jin said when Julia closed the door.

-'You're unbelievable!'-Julia said disappointed.

-'So?'

-'Why are you doing this?'

-'I'm not the one who's going to the hospital to see King…'

-'You were talking to Kazumi too…so don't give me that crap!'

-'I was talking, Julia! Just that!'

-'And I was just checking if he was going to live! And do you know who I met?'

-'Whatever…'

-'I met Anna Williams…and guess what? She's alive and well…and she walks around as if anything happened! When I saw her…I needed you…I needed someone to be there for me, to tell me what to do! But you weren't there! I had to talk to Ling instead!'

-'I…didn't know…'

-'My boyfriend wasn't with me, and guess what? He was hitting on a girl he hardly knows…on a bar! But life isn't fair right? And do you know more? If you weren't such a jerk…we could be together by now!'

-'Yeah right…with that fat ass coming over here knocking our door down!'

-'That fat ass is as drunk as you! But you didn't notice, did you? You were too busy talking to Kazumi!'

-'We can still be together!'

-'No, we can't…you're drunk!'

-'So what? I'm still me! I can handle it!'

-'Yeah…sure you can…'-Julia said ironically.-'You know what? This time you ruined it!'

Julia went to the bathroom. A few minutes later, Hwoarang knocked at the door.

-'I'm feeling sick…open the door!'-he asked.

Julia walked out and she went straight to bed. She heard him throwing up, and she covered her head with the sheets. Minutes later, Hwoarang lay down on the bed. He was too dizzy to think about their fight and about their relationship, so he just fell asleep immediately. Julia was awake, she thought about everything that had happened that day. That had been from far the worst day of her life.


	24. A New Flame for Us chp 24

I don't own Tekken.

Thanks to all the readers.

A/Note: Well, I don't really know for sure if that rule about answering the reviewers was waved or not, but I hope so…because it wouldn't be nice if this story was deleted after 24 chapters…anyway…

Art-freak: thank you so much for reviewing and I hope you continue soon with your story, though I know that school is a pain…

MooNTeARZ: Julia is one of my favourite characters too (as you probably noticed), things between her and Hwoarang will be ok, and Ganryu will have what he deserves. Thanks for your reviews.

Krappkarmin: No…the guy in black is not Raven…but you'll know pretty soon who he is! I'm now officially on probation, so if I can't update everyday you know that's why, ok? So…when will you post chapter 6? Thanks for your review…

Tekken fan: Don't worry, this is not a tragedy story. Some characters will have happy endings…others won't…but you'll have to wait until chapter 41 to know. Thanks for your review and I hope you continue to enjoy the story.

Asuka-Kazama-Mishima-Doo san: Hey…I hate Ganryu too! Anyway, about Asuka, things will only be clear in the last chapters, until then Jin and Asuka will think they're cousins, which is, in their opinion, the most likely probability. But this doesn't mean that they are really cousins. And the fact that Kazuya doesn't remember anything, it's because he never saw Jun pregnant a second time…which doesn't mean that she didn't have another child. So…in the end I'm sure you'll understand everything. Thanks for your review.

Jyu: (So a new name, huh? I like it. At least it's faster to write…with only three letters :P). Anyway thanks for your review and…next is chapter 24. Hope you like it.

**Chapter 24**

A New Flame for Us

FUJI-NION

13th JULY 2014

Bryan was waiting to meet Jinpachi Mishima. He was curious to know what the job that he had to offer him was.

In the last night, Bryan had slept in a comfortable room in the Empire Hotel, everything was paid by Jinpachi.

In that moment, Dr. Abel and Jinpachi arrived and Bryan got up. Jinpachi sat down behind his desk and ordered Bryan to sit down too.

Dr. Abel left without a word.

-'So…your name is Bryan Fury, is that correct?'-Jinpachi asked.

-'Yes.'

-'Do you have any questions to ask me before I announce your mission?'

-'Yes.'

-'Then ask them now, because after that I don't wish to be interrupted.'

-'Fine! Why are you still alive? Have you taken a life potion or something like that?'

-'You are right…I should be dead by now! But when my son locked me in a cryosleep chamber my body aged slowly…and here I am!'

-'Why did Heihachi betray you?'

-'Because he wanted my empire. My oldest son was going to inherit the Mishima Empire, Heihachi managed to kill him and after that he decided to do the same to me. But he was scared and I ended up in cryosleep instead.'

-'Ok…so what do you want from me?'

-'Mr. Fury…I heard that you had a few problems with my son and I know what he did to you…I also have the money to provide Dr. Abel to help you with your illness…if we can call it that way…'

-'Yeah…I know that already. I want to know about the mission!'

-'Well, since you're a very strong man and you need my help…I thought about requesting your services to bring someone to me.'

-'Bring someone?'

-'Yes…like kidnapping someone…but I want her harmless!'

-'So you want me to kidnap a woman?'

-'Exactly.'

-'Fine, just tell me who, when and where!'

-'Her name is Ling Xiaoyu…you probably heard of her. She's entering this tournament.'

-'Yeah…I know her…'

-'Good, but like I said…no violence. Miss Xiaoyu will be treated with respect!'

-'Sure…'

-'I want her with me in three days. I'll give you the details later. In the meanwhile you'll be hosted in this hotel…you can ask whatever you want.'

-'Great! Can I order real food?'

-'Why? You don't like our food?'

-'I'm sick of rice and vegetables…'

-'Order what you want and be ready! Now I have to see a fight!'

In the Stadium, Jin was already in the arena waiting for Bruce. Kazuya was watching everything too, but he was away from the arena because he didn't want Jin to see him. Unfortunately Lee spotted his brother and went to join him.

The fight had just begun.

-'I thought you said you didn't care about your son anymore!'-Lee said.

-'And I don't!'

-'Then, why are you here?'

-'Don't you have anything else to do?'

-'No!'

Kazuya sighed.

-'So…do you think your son can win?'-Lee insisted.

-'I'm sure he'll win!'

-'You're pretty confidant, huh?'

-'I taught Jin how to fight. He can win, I'm sure…'

-'You do care!'

-'I don't care! I'm just saying the facts!'

In that moment Bruce had sent Jin to the ground and Lee watched amused his brother's worried face.

Jin got up and cleaned the blood from his mouth. Bruce came at him again and threw a punch, but Jin blocked it and grabbed Bruce's hand. Jin kicked him twice in the stomach and then punched his face. Bruce fell on his knees holding his stomach.

-'You are definitely Kazuya Mishima's son!'-Bruce said.

-'I'm a Kazama! I don't have anything in common with the Mishimas!'

-'But you said that Kazuya was your father!'

-'Not anymore!'

-'Well…you kick like him!'

-'Were you speaking the truth when you said that you met my father in the second Iron Fist?'

-'I'm not a liar!'

The fight started again. Jin attacked with a blade kick and a leaping slash kick. Bruce tried to defend himself but he failed and the next thing he knew he was on the ground.

-'A few more minutes and Jin will be the winner!'-Kazuya said.

-'You still haven't told me why you are here…'

-'It's not for Jin…see the guy he's fighting with?'

-'Yeah…what about him?'

-'I knew him once…we were…friends!'

-'You never told me about him!'

-'Why should I?'

In that moment Jin did a spinning roundhouse. Bruce didn't fell but when he was hit by two kicks in the chest, he felt a sharp pain and blacked out.

-'I told you so!'-Kazuya said leaving.

When Bruce woke up, he was being carrying to an ambulance, and he immediately got up.

-'I don't need to go to the Hospital!'-he said.

-'But, sir…you were hit pretty hard!'-one of the nurses said.

-'I'm used to it!'

-'Are you sure you are alright?'-Jin asked.-'I didn't mean to hit that hard!'

-'I'm fine!'

-'Maybe we could talk about the past?'-Jin suggested.

-'One of these days…kid…'

-'Ok…I'll be waiting!'

After lunch, Ling and Yuu were preparing themselves to their fight. Jin had won, but everyone was expecting that.

Hwoarang had lost Jin's fight and he was really angry with himself, because if he wanted to win Jin, he had to watch all of his matches.

When he arrived to the Stadium he asked Eddie to tell him about Jin's fight.

-'How much time did it last?'-Hwoarang asked.

-'About ten minutes!'

-'Not bad…'

In the meantime, Ling and Yuu arrived with Jin and Julia. Ghastu Komeru announced Yuu and Ling's names and they smiled at each other.

-'I hate this!'-Ling said jumping to the arena.

-'What?'-Jin asked.

-'To hurt my friends!'

Everyone knew that Ling and Yuu's fight wasn't going to be a real fight, but everyone was sure that Ling was going to be the winner.

Yuu was not an expert in fights, and he was the first one to recognise that. He had thought about quitting but Miharu had told him that he should try and that Ling wouldn't be happy if he quitted.

When the fight started, both friends decided to use only kicks to avoid hitting each others face.

Hwoarang approached Julia while she was watching the fight.

-'I'm sorry for last night!'-he said in a whisper.

-'This is not the time or place to discuss that!'-Julia said. She was still hurt with his childish actions.

-'I think I heard you saying that Anna Williams is here…is this true?'

-'Yes.'

-'Are you alright?'

-'What do you think?'

-'I'm sorry I wasn't there for you!'

-'Yeah…right!'

-'Things will be alright, babe…you'll see!'-Hwoarang held her hand for a couple of minutes and then he left.

Julia was going to follow him, but then she thought twice and she decided to stay there with the others.

Asuka had watched and heard everything and she felt sorry for Julia.

-'Have a little bit of faith…'-she said looking at Julia.

Julia nodded and smiled back at her.

Asuka couldn't believe she had just said that. If Julia and Hwoarang broke up, she could still have a chance with him, but instead of being praying for that to happen, she was encouraging Julia to have faith.

She should be out of her mind, but the truth was that she had never seen Julia as an enemy or a rival, but a possible friend.

Ling and Yuu were face to face after a simultaneous attack. Yuu had kicked her in the left leg and Ling had hit him with a low kick.

She was determined to end the fight quickly, so Ling jumped over Yuu's head and when he turned around to face her she used a Butterfly and Yuu fell. He didn't want to continue the fight so he stayed on the floor until she was declared the winner.

-'Congratulations!'-he said when she was helping him to get up.-'My ribs hurt!'

-'Sorry…but my leg is hurting too…'

-'At least it's not me you'll have to pay the drinks tonight!'

-'Smart ass!'-she said hitting his shoulder. Yuu smiled.

At night everyone was trying to have some fun and it was Jin and Ling's turn to pay the drinks. Hwoarang wasn't drinking for a change. He would fight in the next morning against Ganryu and he was really excited about it.

He was talking with Baek when suddenly he thought about something and smiled.

-'I never asked you for money, did I?'-he asked Baek.

-'What?'

-'Do you have money?'

-'Yeah…why?'

-'Can you lend me some…'

-'What for? Drinks?'

-'No…to solve my problems!'

-'What are you thinking of?'

-'I'm going to fool that fat ass right under his nose!'

-'How much?'

-'Thanks, Baek!'

-'Please…don't do anything stupid!'

Hwoarang smiled and took the money.

-'I saw Jin's father in the Stadium today…'-Asuka said.

-'Really?'-Ling asked surprised.

-'Yeah…he was watching Jin's fight!'

-'Unbelievable!'

-'Maybe they can sort things out one of these days…'

-'Lets see…'

While Asuka and Ling were talking, Yuu and Kazumi had started a fight.

-'I just don't like you!'-Yuu said angrily.

-'Well…you're not my favourite person either! But you should be quiet since you don't know anything about my life!'

-'I know enough about you!'

-'Really? Then share with us! Come on!'

-'You spied on us in School and you knew that Jin and Ling were in danger!'

-'I didn't know that! I was only told to watch Jin!'

-'How could you…? You were supposed to be our friend!'

-'And I was! That's why I was working for the G Corp. instead of being working for Heihachi!'

-'Anyway…you shouldn't be working for Heihachi!'

-'I wasn't!'

-'Jin and Hwoarang almost died because of you!'

-'Me? What have I done?'

-'You could've helped us!'

-'I was trying not to look suspicious! Do you know what Heihachi did to traitors?'

-'No! And I don't care!'

-'Of course you don't…you're such an egocentric!'

-'I'm not!'

-'Yes, you are…you don't even care about my reasons to be working for Heihachi!'

-'I'm sure you didn't have reasons!'

-'Yes, I did! My brother Vik was working for him…I wanted to pull him out! My parents were suffering about this and I decided I had to do something. I was trying to convince him that he was working for a criminal…but Vik never listened to me…'

In that moment everyone lowered their eyes.

-'He's in jail now…and he's going to be there for the next nine years…'

-'I'm sorry…'-Jin said.

-'Why? It was not your fault!'

-'Yes, it was…I could've stopped my grandfather sooner!'

-'It's ok!'

-'My grandfather brought misery to your family.'

-'It's over now…besides…Murakama is right about one thing…I could've warned you; but I was afraid for me and my brother!'

-'I understand.'

-'You can call me selfish if you want…'

-'You're not selfish…I would've done the same.'-Christie announced.

-'Me too…'-Asuka and Ling said at the same time.

-'Thanks.'

With all the confusion about that argument no one noticed that Hwoarang and Julia were gone.

He had grabbed her hand and they had left the bar, trying to hide from Ganryu. But the sumo wrestler had followed them to the hotel.

-'Where are we going?'-Julia asked when Hwoarang passed their room and went to the back stairs to leave the hotel.

-'You'll see!'

Hwoarang and Julia left the Yakusoku hotel and they hide until Ganryu entered after them.

-'Ok…he's inside…lets go!'-Hwoarang said.

They crossed the street and entered another hotel.

-'We need a room!'-Hwoarang asked.

-'How long will you stay?'-the man asked.

-'Just one night.'

The man looked at them making Julia blush; she knew what kind of things he was thinking of.

-'Fifth floor!'-the man said delivering a key.

They entered the room and Hwoarang went to the window. Ganryu was leaving the Yakosoku; he was going to the bar and he was looking defeated.

-'I guess our room must be destroyed.'-Hwoarang said.

-'Why are we here?'

-'Well…we have to talk.'

-'I'm listening…but maybe you should talk to Kazumi instead!'

-'Look…don't start! Nothing happened…she was asking me about Christie's technique. I am sorry for what I said, I was jealous.'

-'Did I ever lie to you?'

-'I'm really sorry…things were complicated but not anymore!'

-'What do you mean?'

-'I should've been with you when you needed me! When you said that I realised that I failed you…'

Julia looked at him and she started crying.

-'I'm sorry too…I should've told you about King…'

-'Its ok…you were just being kind…I can't blame you for that!'-Hwoarang said holding her.-'Things will be ok…trust me Julia.'

-'I trust you!'

Hwoarang kissed her and Julia forgot about all the troubles they had been through. When she realised what was happening, their clothes were on the floor and she was in his arms.

-'We should've done this sooner!'-she said kissing him again.

-'I don't know why we didn't think about changing rooms sooner…

-'I want to talk to you about King…'

-'You don't need to…I believe you.'

-'But I want to.'

-'Ok…'

Julia told Hwoarang everything about King's story. Hwoarang was surprised at first, and in the end he knew why Julia had helped King.

-'Poor guy…'

-'I guess his desire for revenge was stronger than everything else!'

-'I felt that way when Fury almost killed Baek.'

-'Thank you…'

-'What for?'

-'For tonight…'

-'Well…when I was younger I experienced a lot of things…drugs and stuff, but you are from far the most addicted thing I ever experienced.'

Julia smiled and hugged him. A few minutes later they both fell asleep.


	25. The sumo wrestler's fall chp 25

I don't own Tekken.

Thanks to all the readers.

Jyu: Thanks for reviewing. I hope you like this chapter too. Since you like Jyu better, I'll use it from now on.

HwoarangTheChamp: Of course I will read your new chapter. I hope you enjoy chapter 25 too and thank you very much for your words.

Art-freak: Thanks for your review…continue with your story too.

Asuka-Kazama-Mishima-Doo san: You will understand soon…Thanks for your review.

**Chapter 25**

The sumo wrestler's fall

FUJI-NION

14th JULY 2014

When Hwoarang woke up, he smiled at his girlfriend who was still sleeping in his arms. He kissed her forehead and waited for her to wake up.

-'Good morning…'-he said.

Julia kissed him and didn't let him leave the bed. Hwoarang had never succeeded when it was time to say «no» to her, but this time he didn't want to leave. When Hwoarang started to kiss her neck, Julia looked at the watch and she froze.

-'It's ten o'clock!'-she said.

-'So what?'-he replied.

-'Your fight!'

Hwoarang stopped and left the bed immediately. He started to get dressed.

-'Shit! I can't believe this!'-he cursed.-'I'm not going to let that fat ass win! I have to kick his butt!'

-'You have ten minutes! Go!'-Julia said when he was putting his goggles on.

-'Ok…I'll wait for you there!'

-'GO!'

Hwoarang left running. He didn't have time to wait for the elevator so he went to the stairs.

In the meantime everyone was expecting him. Baek was furious. He had repeated that Hwoarang was an irresponsible jerk at least ten times.

-'I'm going to look for him!'-Jin announced.

-'They're not in their room!'-Christie said arriving.

-'Where are they?'-asked Ling worried.

-'Don't worry guys…I'm here!'-Hwoarang said passing them by and jumping to the arena.

-'Are you crazy?'-Jin yelled.

-'We were worried!'-Baek confessed.

-'I'm here now!'

-'You fooled me!'-Ganryu complained pouting.-'You are an asshole! What did you do to her?'

-'Nothing that she didn't want!'

-'You…rapist!'

-'WHAT?'-Hwoarang protested.-'Are you crazy…she's my girlfriend!'

-'You have to start the fight!'-Ghastu Komeru announced.

-'Fine!'-Hwoarang stated taking his fighting stance.

-'I'm going to kill you!'

Julia was leaving the room and when she passed the reception the man from the counter waved at her.

-'You had a good night, huh?'

Julia left as fast as she could, blushing like hell. She just hoped that Hwoarang had arrived in time. For her surprise, they haven't started yet when she arrived. Ganryu was still provoking Hwoarang.

-'Kick his ass, babe!'-Julia yelled.

-'Hey…is everything alright?'-Ling asked.

-'Perfect!'-Julia answered, looking at Asuka.

Asuka tried to smile. She was happy for them, but not that happy. In the arena, Ganryu attacked finally. He tried an overhead smash, but Hwoarang was faster and hit him with a flying eagle.

-'That hurts you idiot!'-Ganryu said.

-'That's the point!'

Ganryu was with no doubt stronger and taller than Hwoarang, but he wasn't intimidated.

He hit Ganryu with a sweep kick and tried a spinning trip kick, but Ganryu blocked it.

Hwoarang couldn't get too close to the sumo wrestler because if Ganryu grabbed him he would lose. Ganryu had enough strength to throw him against the wall in the other side of the Stadium.

In that moment, Hwoarang allowed Ganryu to hit him with an uppercut and he fell on the floor. He could feel the taste of blood on his mouth. His head was a bit dizzy but he managed to role out of the way when Ganryu tried to stomp on him.

Hwoarang got up as fast as he could and shook his head. He put his hand on his lip and saw that it was still bleeding.

-'That's enough!'-he said and not wasting more time he attacked.

Ganryu was suddenly hit by several high kicks, followed by a double punch and finally a flamingo kick. And it was over. Ganryu was on the floor. He had underestimated Hwoarang because of his smaller size.

Julia met Hwoarang in the arena and hugged him.

-'Are you hurt?'

-'Nope…I'm fine!'

Ganryu was trying to get up, but he tripped on his dark kimono and fell. Julia approached him and offered her hand.

-'I'm sorry Julia…I failed you!'-Ganryu said taking her hand.

-'You didn't fail me…but there's one thing you should know…'

-'What?'

-'Even if you had won, I wouldn't love you…you know that, don't you?'

Ganryu looked at her sadly, but he didn't answer.

-'I have feelings for Hwoarang and they won't change…I'm sorry for you…but there's nothing you can do to change how I feel.'

Julia left with Hwoarang.

-'That was sad.'-Christie commented.-'Poor guy…'

-'Now that everything is alright…I think I need to talk to you!'-Baek said to Hwoarang.

-'What?'-he asked.

-'That was really irresponsible!'-Baek yelled.

-'What was?'

-'Arriving late to your fight! You were almost disqualified!'

-'But I wasn't! Besides, I'm sure I was not the only fighter to do this!'

-'I came here to watch you fight! To see if you can be considered a Tae-Kwon-Do master! And you almost ruined it!'

-'Come on, Baek…it wasn't so bad! And I won!'

Baek left with an angry face.

-'Look!'-Miharu announced pointing to the screens.

Hwoarang's name was on the winner's side, he had joined Asuka, Steve, Kazuya, Julia, Miharu, Katsumoto, Jin and Ling.

-'You'll be next, kid!'-Eddie said to Christie.

-'I know…and don't call me kid!'

-'I'm thinking about going to see that King guy…who wants to come?'-Hwoarang asked.

No one was expecting that, not even Julia.

-'What are you doing?'-she asked.

-'Making things right! I didn't want to help him that night…so I guess I owe him this!'

-'Ok…I'm going.'-Julia said.

-'Me too…'-Ling announced.

-'And me.'-Miharu agreed.

The four of them entered the hospital and waited for Dr. Otsuri.

-'You're here to see Mr. King?'-Dr. Otsuri asked.

-'Yes.'-Julia answered.

-'Well…only two of you can go in!'

Julia and Hwoarang took a few steps forward and they followed the doctor.

When they entered the room, King was putting his mask on.

-'Hi.'-Julia greeted.

-'Hi…the doctor said that you helped me…'

-'Yeah…my friends and I were passing by…'

-'Thanks.'

-'Why didn't you listen to me?'

-'I needed to do that!'

-'And do you feel better now? Was it worth it?'

King didn't answer. He wasn't feeling better just by attacking Marduk.

-'Did you really want to kill the guy because he murdered your master?'-Hwoarang asked.

-'Yes.'

-'That shows that you're human and that you can feel pain! But it doesn't mean you are right!'

Julia looked at Hwoarang surprised with his words.

-'It's not right to take away someone's life!'-he added.

-'You almost killed each other…I think you should talk instead of fighting…'-Julia said.

In the meanwhile Ling and Miharu were outside waiting for Julia and Hwoarang.

-'So…you told everything to Asuka?'-Miharu asked.

-'Yes…I did…she needs to know.'

-'Even about Steve's problems?'

-'Well…yes…I mean she's one of us…Why? You don't trust her?'

-'It's not that…it's just that I think that Steve's problems are a bit too complicated to tell to other people!'

-'I just couldn't lie to her…but you're right…'

-'Did you tell her that his mother was an experimental subject?'

-'Sort of…'

Unfortunately for Ling and Miharu, someone was hearing her conversation. Anna was having troubles sleeping and she was constantly going to the doctors to get a stronger medication.

She had watched Julia, Hwoarang, Ling and Miharu enter the hospital and her curiosity led her there. Now she was hiding in a room listening to those girls talk about Steve.

Anna had seen every single fight until then. She wanted to be ready to face all kind of opponents. And she remembered Steve Fox. She knew he was a very popular boxer, but now she knew more than that; now she knew he was her nephew. Steve Fox was Nina's son.

Anna sat down on an empty bed, thinking about what to do with that information. She decided to wait because first she needed to know if Nina knew the same, but she could ruin her sister's relationship with Lee. Since she had lost Jin Kazama for Ling Xiaoyu, her sister didn't have the right to be happy.

A couple of days ago, after seeing Jin's fight, Anna remembered that before Nina's awakening in 2009, Heihachi Mishima had told her that he wanted Jin to marry her. At first Anna didn't want to. She didn't even know Jin, but when she met him the first time, she felt that she could easily learn to love him. He was a strong and quiet young man and very attractive too.

Now Anna knew that her meeting with Jin and the plans for their wedding weren't true, it had all been orchestrated by Heihachi. Some of her memories were also a lie; Heihachi had changed her true memories for fake ones to make her work for him. But now, nothing of that mattered anymore. Her only goal now was to have her revenge against her sister.

-'Don't let your heart be consumed by your hate! Deal with things…don't let your hate do it for you!'-Julia said to King.

-'Thanks…I will.'

Hwoarang and Julia joined Miharu and Ling and they all left the hospital.

Slowly, Anna got up and she was going to leave when she heard a voice.

-'Can I have a glass of water?'-Marduk asked from his bed.

-'I'm not a nurse!'-Anna answered opening the door.

-'Please?'

Anna turned back and gave him a glass with water. Then she looked at him with an inpatient look.

-'Looser!'-she said and left.

In the meanwhile, everyone was having lunch and three hours later it was time for Christie and Kazumi's fight in the Stadium.

-'Lets see if we can give the audience a good show, huh?'-Christie said.

-'I guess we will…'

Kazumi was right. Their fight lasted almost an hour. Kazumi didn't know much about Capoeira, but since she was an experienced fighter, she managed to hold on quite well. Even Christie was surprised, especially when Kazumi blocked a carnival sweep.

Eddie was trying to instruct his pupil, but it was hard for Christie to follow his advice since Kazumi was really fast.

In a certain moment, Kazumi hit Christie with a double kick. Christie fell back and tried to rest a bit. On her feet again, she hit Kazumi with a swirl kick followed by a punch. When Kazumi was going to fall, Christie grabbed her from behind and locked her into a tight hug from which Kazumi couldn't get free. With no other option, Kazumi slapped the floor with her right hand announcing that she wanted to quit.

Eddie was proud of Christie and Christie was happy for that. At least he was forced to admit that she was strong enough to take care of herself.

-'More celebrations!'-said a happy Eddie.

-'Christie…can I speak to you?'-Hwoarang asked. Christie looked at him surprised and followed Hwoarang.

-'What's up?'-she asked.

-'I know you want to celebrate by going to the bar…I mean you really enjoy that…but the thing is we both won today and we have to pay the drinks…and to be honest I'm broke…'

-'So you want me to pay the drinks?'

-'Can you? I will pay you back…'

-'Leave it…I'm just glad you and Julia are alright again…'

-'Are you sure?'

-'Yep!'

-'Thanks!'

Christie shook her head and smiled.

Hwoarang, Jin, Yuu, Eddie and Steve were all in the bar waiting for the girls to arrive but they knew it could take a few hours.

-'Women…'-Steve complained.-'Why do they need so many hours to dress up?'

-'Yeah…I would like to know that!'-Eddie agreed.

-'Me too…besides they are quite the opposite when it's time to undress…'-Hwoarang said with a smirk.

-'You bet…'-Steve said.

-'How many minutes, does Miharu take to undress?'-Hwoarang asked.

-'It's none of your business…'

-'Julia and I are pretty fast.'

-'Stop that!'-Jin asked.

-'Why? Do you do it with your clothes on?'

Yuu, Eddie and Steve laughed when they saw Jin's face turning red with embarrassment.

-'Lets play something…'-Yuu suggested to prevent Jin from attacking Hwoarang.

-'Such as…?'-Hwoarang asked.

-'Pool.'

-'Ok…Steve and me against you and Eddie or Kazama…'

-'I'll just watch!'-Jin announced.

-'Sissy…'-Hwoarang said.

-'Go to hell!'-Jin replied.

-'Lets go guys!'-Eddie called.

Everything was going fine until a police squad arrived in the bar. They wanted to talk to Hwoarang.

-'What have you done this time?'-Jin asked.

-'Nothing…'

-'You have to come with us, sir.'-one of the officers said.

-'Why?'-Hwoarang asked.

-'We'll talk in the station…come on…'

-'No way! I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what I'm accused of…'

-'Please, sir…don't make us use force…'

-'Force!'

-'Yes…Now lets go!'

As soon as the officer grabbed Hwoarang's arm, he immediately kicked the man's stomach.

The other officers tried to help his friend but Hwoarang took them out with Jin's help. The confusion only stopped when more officers arrived and they shot to the air.

Everyone stopped and Hwoarang, Steve, Jin and Yuu were taken to the police station.

-'Great! Now I'm going to have a criminal record thanks to you!'-Jin complained.

-'Hey…I didn't ask for your help.'

Eddie was in the men restroom and when he returned there were broken tables and chairs, and no Hwoarang, no Jin, no Steve and no Yuu.

In the police station, while Steve, Yuu and Jin were taken to separate cells, Hwoarang went to talk to the chief.

-'I'm chief Nakata…you must be Hwoarang…'

-'Yeah…and if you don't want to end up like your boys, I suggest you take my handcuffs off now!'

The chief took out Hwoarang's handcuffs and ordered him to sit down.

-'Do you know why you are here?'

-'No.'

-'Were you with a girl recently?'

-'Yeah…why? What happened? Is she alright?'

-'You tell me…because we got a call accusing you of rape!'

-'WHAT?'

-'Did you do it?'

-'NO! Who the hell said that?'

-'We don't know…a man…he didn't say his name but he described you and he said he knew the girl.'

-'There's no girl!'

-'Yes there is…he gave us her name…Julia Chang…'

-'WHAT?'-Hwoarang started laughing.

-'What's so funny?'

-'Julia is my girlfriend you moron…I didn't rape her!'

-'She's your girlfriend?'

-'Yes.'

-'Where is she?'

-'I don't know…in our hotel room or maybe she's in the bar already…'

-'So…you are telling us that the person who called us was lying?'

-'Duh!'

-'I'm going to talk to your friends…stay here!'

-'My pleasure!'

Chief Nakata met Steve, Yuu and Jin and he started to make some questions. All the three of them said that Julia was indeed Hwoarang's girlfriend.

-'Must be Ganryu joking with Hwoarang again…'-Yuu said.

-'Who's Ganryu?'

-'A guy who has a huge obsession over Julia…'

-'Oh…so this was a misunderstanding?'

-'Probably.'-Steve said.

-'Aren't you Steve Fox?'

-'Yes…why?'

-'I have a son who is your fan…can you give me an autograph, please?'-Chief Nakata asked.

-'Sure…'

Minutes later Steve and Yuu were leaving the police station. They hadn't hit any officer, so they were free. As for Jin and Hwoarang they were both still in jail.

-'Mr. Kazama and the others said that Julia Chang is your girlfriend.'

-'He is an asshole, not a rapist!'-Jin said.

-'Thank you very much…jackass!'

-'You're welcome!'

-'I'm taking down the charges against you…but we still have a problem…you two assaulted my men!'

-'They assaulted us first!'-Hwoarang said.

-'Shut up. You're making things worse!'

-'I'm sorry but you'll have to stay here!'

-'Shit!'-Hwoarang said.-'Look here…I have things to do, alright?'

In that moment, the girls and Eddie were joining Steve and Yuu. They told everything that had happened to the girls.

Julia decided to go there to speak with the Chief.

-'I'm going too.'-Steve said.

While Jin and Hwoarang were in their cells, Julia was trying to convince Chief Nakata to free them.

-'Look I can assure you that my boyfriend is innocent…'-Julia said.

-'We know that already…but they assaulted my officers.'

-'How much to bail them out?'-Steve asked.

-'What?'-Julia complained when she heard the answer.

-'I'll pay!'-Steve said.

-'You what?'

-'Hey…that's what friends are for…right?'

-'But that's too much money…'

-'Don't worry about that…'

Julia shrugged.

Minutes later Jin and Hwoarang were leaving the police station.

-'If I find that Ganryu, I'm going to kill him!'

-'Well don't expect me to bail you out then!'-Steve said.

-'Where's Asuka?'-Jin asked.

-'Oh…she said she was feeling tired…'

-'Lets go and have some fun!'-Christie said, pulling Eddie.


	26. Disappointment chp 26

I don't own Tekken.

Thanks to the readers.

Krappkarmin: It's ok…I understand. Things in University are very complicated and we need all the free time we can get. Anyway, thank you very much for spending time reading, and reviewing. I'm waiting for your chapter 6 and I'm glad you liked chapter 25.

Jyu: I think that Ganryu won't appear more until the end of the story…I mean it's enough of him, right? Thanks for your review and I hope you like this chapter too.

Astral Slayer Asuka: Thanks for your review. Asuka will be in this chapter, don't worry.

Lady-Eliwen: I thought about doing something different with Jin…I hope you like this chapter too and thanks for reviewing.

MooNTeARZ: Anna is like a bipolar character in my story. Sometimes she helps, and sometimes she's evil…but I guess I like to believe that they are all humans and so that everyone, even Anna and Heihachi have something good inside )even if it's not much)…Anyway thank you very much for your review.

**Chapter 26**

Disappointment

FUJI-NION

15th JULY 2014

-'Don't you feel weird about this?'-Julia asked that morning at breakfast to her boyfriend.

-'Define "weird" please!'

-'I mean…we find out that Asuka is Jin's cousin, Kazuya Mishima is alive and so is Anna Williams, and Jin fainted twice…'

-'Well…that's weird…there's no doubt, but we can't do anything. Anna should be dead, but Kazuya has the devil gene, so it's no surprise…'

-'By the way where's Baek?'

-'Training…he looks like a maniac…he's bored…his fight is only in two days.'

-'Are you going to join him…? I'm sure he would like that.'

-'Nah…maybe later. He's pissed off with me…'

-'Why?'

-'Let me see…I asked him for money to rent that room, I was almost disqualified, I didn't use the Tae-Kwon-Do uniform like I had promised him, and yesterday I was arrested…'

-'So, you are going to the Stadium?'

-'Yep…I want to see Wulong's fight with Eddie.'

Steve and Miharu joined them and the four of them went to the Stadium. Eddie was already there with Christie.

Yuu and Kazumi arrived ten minutes later saying that Jin and Ling would be late.

Ling and Jin were both sick from the drinks in the previous night. Usually Jin didn't drink, but Hwoarang started to call him names, and he had no other option.

Hwoarang laughed when Yuu said that Jin wasn't feeling well.

-'My head hurts like hell.'-Jin said getting dressed.

-'Mine doesn't, but I feel sick.'

-'We better go now…or they'll start without us…'

When Jin and Ling arrived the fight was starting. After a few minutes, Ling noticed that Asuka was missing.

-'Have you seen Asuka?'-she asked to Julia, Christie, Miharu and Kazumi.

-'No!'-all of them said.

-'She was acting weird last night, wasn't she?'-Kazumi asked.

-'A bit…'-Ling agreed.-'I'm going to see if she's alright.'

-'I'm going too.'-Julia said.

-'No, you stay here. I can go on my own…'

Ling left and when she arrived to Asuka's room, she was surprised to see that she was still in her sleeping gown.

-'You were sleeping…?'

-'No…just lying on my bed…'

-'What happened?'

-'Nothing…'

-'Nothing? You seem so sad! Tell me what's wrong…'

-'I can't…'

-'Was something we said?'

-'No, of course not! You are being great to me!'

-'Is this about a guy?'

-'Sort of…'

-'Oh my God! You're in love and you didn't tell me?'

-'It's complicated.'

-'Why?'

-'He doesn't like me…and he's seeing someone! Besides I'm also confused.'

-'How do you know he doesn't like you? Have you spoken to him?'

-'No…it's not worth it!'

-'Of course it is…if you don't speak to him, you'll never know if he likes you or not!'

-'But…'

-'You need to take a chance! Just ask him! Maybe he doesn't like this girl he's seeing!'

-'I don't think so!'

-'Stop saying that! No matter what happens you need to speak to him!'

-'No…I can't!'

-'Yes, you can! I know you're brave enough to do it!'

-'I can't, Ling…'

-'Yes, you can! I'm mean what's stopping you?'

-'It's Hwoarang, ok?'

Ling was speechless. She wasn't expecting that.

-'Oh…Hwoarang? Are you sure?'

-'Yes…I mean no…I mean I don't know…'

-'You really need to know…'

-'When I met Hwoarang in Osaka, I felt something I had never felt before…but then I met Julia.'

-'What did you do?'

-'Nothing…What would I do? I like Julia, she seems a nice person. I don't want to see her hurt!'

-'But you were hoping that they would break up…is that it? Is that the reason why you're acting like this?'

-'Yes…I think so…Does this mean I'm a bad person?'-Asuka asked with tears in her eyes.

-'No…of course not!'-Ling hugged her.-'This means that life is unfair to all of us!'

-'I really think that I own an apology to Julia…'

-'You don't own an apology to anybody! But I think you should forget about Hwoarang. He loves Julia…'

-'I know…but I need time…'

-'Look…this is not the end of the world! If Hwoarang is with Julia, that's because there is someone out there for you…I mean your real soul-mate!'

-'Yeah…I guess you're right! Besides, after I met Hwoarang, I met someone else and I was confused…I still am.'

-'See? Besides, would you really like to live with an outlaw?'

-'I don't know…I guess it's hard!'

-'Get dressed and then we'll go take a walk outside, ok?'

-'Ok…thanks Ling…'

-'You're welcome!'

-'By the way…isn't Eddie fighting?'

-'Yes…but I guess the fight must be over now…I guess Eddie won.'

Ling was completely wrong. Eddie had lost the fight. But he had to admit that Lei was definitely the best fighter between them. Besides, he didn't have trained much.

Even so, it wasn't an easy fight for Lei. It took him twenty four minutes to knock Eddie out.

-'Who's going to fight this afternoon?'-Steve asked.

-'Lee Chaolan and Anna Williams.'-Kazumi answered.

-'So…Eddie Gordo…can we talk?'-Lei asked.

-'Sure…let me just take a shower…'

-'Are you sure you're alright?'-Christie asked.-'Can't your questions wait, detective?'

-'I'm afraid not!'

-'Christie…I'm fine!'-Eddie said.-'I'll meet you at lunch time, detective!'

Lei only wanted to be sure that Eddie was really involved in the Mishima Fortress's explosion four years ago. He couldn't do anything else because at that moment the case was closed. Besides, Eddie didn't seem to be the bad guy.

-'So…you were Eddie Lima four years ago, right?'-Lei asked at lunch.

-'Yes…you probably want to know everything…'

-'I was investigating the Mishima case until last year…now they won't let me investigate anymore because they're afraid that I might discover some secrets…'

-'I understand…'

-'So, what was your role?'

-'My dad was murdered by someone…I found out that Heihachi had ordered my father's death and I decided to come here to know the truth…'

-'What did you find out?'

-'That I was right. Heihachi was the one responsible for my father's death. I wanted revenge, so I planned to destroy his empire.'

-'So you blew up the Mishima Fortress!'

-'Yes…I set the explosives…I didn't want to kill innocent people, but casualties happen and things didn't go on as planned.'

-'Why not?'

-'Jin showed up…to face Heihachi and to erase his files and Ling's from the IQ records. But things got complicated.'

-'Jin was there too?'

-'Yes…after that I had to hide. I knew that the Syndicate was going to look for me…'

-'What about Heihachi's money?'

-'I gave it to charity…not all, of course. I took out the money he stole from my father! Three years later I found out that Christie was in Japan looking for me…that's why I'm here now. To make sure she's doesn't get hurt!'

-'So, the Syndicate is not on your back anymore, right?'

-'Yes…it's a relief. Finally I can do something with my life!'

Lei knew now some new facts about what had happened four years ago. He could arrest Eddie and make him confess what he had done, but he wasn't going to do that. The people from the government involved in the Mishima case would do everything to prevent Eddie's story to go to the courts and so, his efforts would be useless.

Eddie had left a few minutes ago when Steve arrived.

-'I want to talk to you…'-Steve said in a whisper.

-'What's up?'

-'I've been remembering last year's events and I remembered something…'

-'About your mother?'

-'Yes. She was a subject to Dr. B, but only now I know what they were doing to her.'

-'Ok…you can say it.'

-'She was probably used for experiments where they used Kazuya and Jin's blood, because when Heihachi captured me, he thought I had that devil gene thing inside of me too…'

Lei knew this already, but he pretended to be surprised.

-'And do you have it?'-Lei asked.

-'No! At least the doctors said I was normal…and, well…if I had it I think I would notice.'

-'Look…Steve…I'm not going to lie to you…'

-'What do you mean?'

-'To find your father will be impossible. There are no records about him or the cells used in the artificial insemination…about your mother…'

-'What if you tracked down that Dr. Boskonovitch?'

-'He's supposed to be dead…remember?'

-'No…he's not!'

-'What do you mean…? Do you know if he is still alive?'

-'When I was talking to Hwoarang the other day, he told me that when he and Jin were taken to Sendai, Dr. B. was there too. So I guess he works for the G Corporation now!'

-'Great…'-Lei said ironically.-'Now I need to go talk to Lee Chaolan.'

-'Why?'

-'Because according to Ling and Julia…he's one of the most important members of that organisation!'

-'Can I go too?'

-'No. Besides…I have to wait until the end of this round…'

-'Ok…then let me know, alright?'

-'Fine.'

Everything was ready for Lee's fight against Anna Williams. Nina was there, she wanted to intimidate her sister. Kazuya was also there, trying not to be seen. He wanted to know how his brother was going to handle the situation, since he was attached to one of the Williams sisters'.

-'After this tournament…you may consider your opinion about me…'-Anna suggested.

-'What do you mean?'

-'Why don't you like me?'

-'I don't hate you either…'

-'Yeah…but you don't like me…I mean not the way you like my sister.'

-'Lets not turn this into a personal thing…'

-'How can we do that, if you're sleeping with her!'

Anna attacked with a high kick. Still off guard, Lee was hit in his face but managed not to fall.

Nina watched with a grin on her face that her sister was better than she thought.

Lee answered that attack with a split axe kick that Anna couldn't avoid.

In the meanwhile, someone had just met Kazuya and he wasn't happy about it.

-'I run into your kid…a few months ago, and he told me you were dead, but now you're right in front of me…do you want to say something?'-Bruce asked Kazuya.

-'Hi there…I wasn't expecting to see you!'-it was the cold answer that Bruce received from his old friend.

-'Cut the crap, Kazuya…your son thinks you're dead, the least you could do was talk to him…'

-'Don't interfere in my life, Irvin. I never interfered in yours!'

-'Liar! I fought the Tekken Forces with you! I protected you, remember?'

-'Yes. But I never told you what you should do!'

-'But…'

-'Jin knows I'm alive.'

-'You're still the same selfish son of a…'

-'Don't insult my mother! She was the only person I truly cared…after Jun…'

-'What about your son? Didn't you notice that the boy is just like you? You should be proud of him!'

-'I don't have a son anymore!'

-'I guess Jin's lucky…I wouldn't want a father like you!'

-'Don't push your luck, Irvin!'

-'Do you think you can scare me?'

-'I don't want to scare you…but don't mess with me…and that's a warning.'

-'Good for you!'-Bruce said with a grin.

-'Big things will happen in this tournament. If you want to preserve your life…go away. If you chose to stay…don't go against me because I will use force!'

-'Go ahead, Kazuya…be the Mishima that you are!'

Kazuya looked at Bruce. His first impulse was to grab his neck, but he didn't move.

-'Yes, you heard me right!'-Bruce added.-'If you're so tough…like you say you are…why are you here, watching your brother's fight, huh?'

-'That's my business!'

-'Maybe it's because you're not so tough after all…in the past…I used to watch you fight…against the tekken forces. You were unbeatable, but behind your coldness…there was a heart claming for Jun's love. The question is: do you know that you still have a heart?'

Bruce turned his back on Kazuya and left; he was determined to stay and see what the great things that would happen in the tournament were, but he wished that Jin could face his father and beat the hell out of him. Kazuya was in need of a good lesson.

Things were not going well for Anna, in that moment, she was on the ground. She was determined not to lose that fight, after all she had come to Japan to fight with Nina, and she wasn't going to fail so close to her objectives.

As Lee was preparing his next strike, he looked at Nina. She wasn't happy for him because she wanted Anna to win her fight, so they could face each other.

Trying to think what to do, Lee let down his defences and Anna saw a good chance to attack. With a double punch and two mid kicks on the stomach, she managed to take Lee to the ground and he didn't get up.

-'If you want to know what's like to be with a real woman, meet me tonight in my room! It was a pleasure to fight with you, Mr. Chaolan.'

Anna passed Nina and they both looked at each other fiercely. Anna had said that on purpose, because she wanted to provoke her sister.

-'You'll never win!'-Nina said.

-'It's just a matter of time, Nina…'

Anna left and Nina went to join Lee.

-'Thanks for not getting up.'

-'I can believe I did that…'

-'What?'

-'I lost to a woman!'

-'It happens!'

-'Not to me, it doesn't!'-Lee was being a bit too dramatic. Like Kira had said he had no motives to be fighting in that tournament. He didn't want to be the winner and he didn't need the prize, so he wasn't too worried about loosing his fight.

Nina laughed.

-'I believe it just did…but don't worry; I'll kick her butt for you! Anna won't be the same after this tournament!'

In the meanwhile, while Ling was with Asuka, who was feeling much better, the others were waiting for them near the Yakusoku. They were going out for the night, but this time, they weren't celebrating.

-'I can't believe this…we should be celebrating…'-Christie complained for the third time. She was obviously still upset with Eddie's defeat.

-'I said I was sorry!'-Eddie said.-'He was better than me…what more do you want me to say?'

-'Never mind!'

-'It's not the end of the world Christie!'-Julia said trying to stop their argument.

-'Finally this round is almost ending…'-Yuu declared.

-'Who's going to fight tomorrow?'-asked Kazumi.

-'Feng something and Forest Law in the morning…'-Yuu informed.-'And Nina Williams and a man named Jinpachi…'

Jin felt chills up his spine when he heard Jinpachi's name.

-'Jinpachi?'-asked Hwoarang.-'What a name…'

-'Yeah…if you notice, it's similar to Jin plus Heihachi…'-Miharu said. But as soon as she said that, she covered her mouth quickly.-'Sorry guys…I didn't mean to…'

-'Ling and Asuka are coming…lets go!'-Jin stated.

That night things didn't work out very well. Baek accused Hwoarang of being selfish and irresponsible, Christie wasn't speaking with Eddie because she was still angry with his defeat, and Asuka wasn't speaking much because she was still afraid of showing her feelings for Hwoarang. Jin was sick of hearing people fighting so he went outside for a couple of minutes.

Seconds later, someone called him, it was Paul.

-'Hi there…having fun on your own?'-Paul asked smiling.

-'Not really…'

-'Well…I just wanted to check if you're alright…'

-'Of course I am…just tired of hearing people shouting to each other.'

-'I'm not talking about that…'

-'Oh…you mean…'

-'Yes…I mean about your father being alive and all that…'

-'Well, I'm fine!'

-'Fine? You thought your father was dead and he returns suddenly, and even so you say you're fine?'

-'Yes…I don't expect you to understand.'

-'I don't! I mean most of the people I know, would be confused in that situation! How are you taking things so easily?'

-'I have to. Besides, I'm getting used to it!'-Jin joked.-'If all my ancestors were alive…I wouldn't be surprised. My father lied to me two times…Heihachi did it once…so I think I wouldn't mind if my great great great uncle was alive and showed up right now!'

Paul laughed.

-'Well…I'm glad you haven't lost your sense of humour! But have you spoken to each other?'

-'Sort of…he told me to stay away from him…'

-'You're disappointed, huh?'

-'I was at first…but now…I don't really care! Ling is all I need to be happy. I don't need a man who is nothing but a liar.'

-'Are you sure?'

Jin looked at Paul and he didn't answer. He had tried to convince himself that he didn't care for his father. Why would he care, if Kazuya didn't care about him? But the truth was that he cared. There was something inside of him, a part of him that wanted to be loved by Kazuya.

-'I thought so…'-Paul said leaving.-'See you in the morning…'


	27. Taken Away chp 27

I don't own Tekken.

Thanks to the readers.

Astral Slayer Asuka: Thank you so much for your words and for your review. Don't worry about Asuka, Jin will need her help from now on…

Lady-Eliwen: Unfortunately the fight between Nina and Jinpachi will not take place because something will happen…well thank you very much for the review and I hope you like the chapter.

Jyu: Hey…Thanks for reviewing. In the end of this story Anna will change a bit…about Asuka and Roomax, it's complicated. Her heart is divided (first she thinks she likes Hwoarang, than she also admires Roomax for his responsibility and Satome because suddenly he became her friend). But in the end you'll know more!

Krappkarmin: Good luck on your essays. As for me I only have one more essay to do…it's my final report after I finish the probation, in six months…Anyway I hope you have some free time soon, otherwise you won't be able to update and I'll be sad…Steve will find out about Nina only in the end and it will be kind of a shock…Thanks for you review.

**Chapter 27**

Taken Away

FUJI-NION

16th JULY 2014

The Stadium was full at half past nine in the morning. Feng Wei and Forest Law were going to fight at ten a.m. and everyone was expecting them. Jin was there as well. He had left Ling sleeping in the hotel and he had written her a note.

Ling wanted to watch the fight, but she had felt suddenly very tired and sleepy, so she had stayed in the room, resting.

-'This is the guy that almost killed your father…right?'-Hwoarang asked.

-'Yes.'-Asuka answered.-'I don't know what I prefer…his victory or his defeat!'

-'If he loses…you won't be able to revenge your father.'-Julia said.-'But at least he'll be out of this tournament completely humiliated!'

-'Yeah…that would suit him!'-Asuka announced.-'Jin…where's Ling?'

-'She was feeling tired…she's in the hotel.'

-Maybe we should go see her…'-Miharu suggested.

-'I'll go!'-Asuka said immediately.

-'But the fight is almost starting…'-Christie said.-'Forest Law is here already!'

-'I'll be fast!'-Asuka said leaving in a hurry. She wanted to check on Ling because Ling had been a really good friend to her.

-'Oh…damn…'-Asuka complained when she arrived to the hotel; she didn't remember Ling's room number.-'Please…sir…can you tell me the number of the room where Ling Xiaoyu stays in?'-Asuka asked politely to the man in the reception.

-'Sure…room number 44…that Xiaoyu must be famous…'

-'Why is that?'-Asuka asked surprised with that comment.

-'A man asked me where her room was just now…'

-'A man?'

Asuka left to the elevator running, she had a bad feeling about that. When she arrived, the door was opened and no one was there. Then Asuka saw a man carrying Ling to the stairs. She tried to catch him but he was fast.

Asuka kept on with her pursuit in the stairs and when she finally got to the exit she felt a sharp pain in her neck and she was knocked out.

When she finally woke up, she didn't know for how long she had been out, but her neck was still hurting and she was wearing a blindfold and handcuffs. She was on the ground and she could feel the smell of grass. Then she heard a deep voice that she didn't recognise.

-'Miss Asuka Kazama…I'm sorry to meet you in this situation…'

-'Where's Ling?'-Asuka asked.

-'She's alright…she's right here with me…'

-'Ling! Can you hear me?'

-'She can't hear you…she's still sleeping.'

-'Who are you?'

-'Please…I need you to tell Jin Kazama that if he wants to see his girlfriend again he must come to me within five hours. I'll be waiting for him in Mishima city…I'm sure he knows where to find me!'

-'Who are you? Why are you doing this?'

-'Tell him that this is Jinpachi Mishima.'

-'Jinpachi?'

-'Exactly!'

-'Jinpachi…we must go know!'-another voice said.

-'Ok…Jinrei…I'm coming. Now…Miss Kazama, I hope we see each other again…'

Asuka heard a door closing and then she felt a strong wind and the sound of an engine. In that moment her handcuffs fell and she immediately took the blindfold out. Asuka watched a helicopter flying away. She saw the handcuffs on the grass and realised they were electronic, which meant they had a remote control.

She was in a football field that was hidden behind the park.

Ignoring the pain in her neck, Asuka ran to the Stadium, she had to warn Jin about Ling.

When she entered the Stadium, Feng Wei was arriving too. Only then she realised that she hadn't been out for too long.

Running as fast as she could, Asuka bumped into Feng Wei who caught her, preventing her to fall on the ground.

-'What the hell is happening, princess?'-he asked.-'I knew you would fall in my arms!'

-'JIN!'-she shouted.

Jin was near the arena when he heard his name. Actually, everyone was watching what was going on. The audience was getting up.

-'Hey! What are you doing to her?'-Jin asked to Feng Wei seeing that he was holding Asuka.-'Let her go!'-he added, ready to punch Feng Wei.

-'I haven't done a thing!'

Asuka pushed Feng Wei and she walked to Jin. Then she fell again on his arms.

-'ASUKA!'-Jin yelled in panic.-'What's wrong?'

Hwoarang, Julia, Miharu and the others joined Jin.

Asuka opened her eyes and started to talk about Ling and a man.

-'I don't understand!'-Jin said feeling worried by the second.-'Where's Ling?'

-'She was taken!'-Asuka said.

Jin put Asuka in Eddie's arms and left running to the hotel. Hwoarang and Yuu left after him.

-'What's going on?'-Ghastu Komeru asked.-'We have to start this fight!'

-'Ling was taken by Jinpachi…'-Asuka said again.

Ghastu Komeru watched her.

-'Take her to the hospital…she's bleeding from her wrists and she seems confused.'-Ghastu said.-'I'm going to announce the temporarily closing of this tournament. I'll meet you in the hospital in ten minutes!'

Eddie and the others left, expect for Feng Wei and Forest.

Jin had searched in the hotel but he didn't find Ling. A few minutes later, Jin, Hwoarang and Yuu joined the rest of the group in the hospital, where Asuka was being assisted by a doctor.

Lei asked to talk to her in private.

Jin was inpatient to know what was happening and finally Lei showed up.

-'Asuka said that a man named Jinpachi Mishima wants to meet Jin in the Mishima city in five hours.'

-'WHAT?'-everyone asked.

-'This is a trap…I mean it's obvious, he's using Xiaoyu to make you go!'-Lei said.

-'And I will…I have no other option!'-Jin said.

-'She also said that Jinpachi was with another man…Jinrei Wang. And according to her description of the man who took Xiaoyu, I can say that it was Fury…'

-'I'll kill him!'-Jin threatened.

-'What does this man want with Jin?'-Miharu asked.

-'No one knows…he didn't tell Asuka.'-Lei said.

-'I'm going to get Ling back!'-Jin announced.

-'Wait!'-Eddie said.-'Have you thought about this?'

-'Yes. She's in danger and I need to rescue her!'

-'I agree, but you can't go on your own!'-Julia said.

-'The last time this happened…you almost lost Hwoarang…remember?'-Jin asked.

-'Ling is our friend! We want to help!'-Steve backed Julia up.

-'Plus, you need to know who this Jinpachi Mishima is.'-Lei said.

The name Jinpachi wasn't familiar to Jin.

-'Maybe it's Heihachi under disguise…'-Kazumi suggested.

-'That's a possibility.'-Lei accepted.

-'Or Kazuya…'-Christie said.

-'It's not me!'-a voice said. Kazuya was in there, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.-'I don't have any interest in that girl…'

-'Who's Jinpachi?'-Jin asked coldly to his father.

-'I don't know.'

-'Liar! You don't want to tell us!'

-'I'm not lying…I don't know any Jinpachi!'

-'What are you doing here?'-Jin asked feeling his anger grow.

-'I'm trying to understand what's happening in this damn tournament…'

-'You could start by telling us what happened to you last year…we weren't expecting to see you…'-Lei suggested.

-'I don't owe any explanations to you!'

In that minute, Asuka returned and she hugged Jin.

-'I'm so sorry Jin! I couldn't save her! I'm sorry!'

-'It's ok…this is not your fault! I shouldn't have left her alone…'-Jin said.

-'Please…if you want to talk go outside! This is a hospital!'-Dr. Otsuri asked.

Lei leaded them to the Yakosoku hotel and in that moment, Ghastu Komeru arrived too.

-'Come with me, please!'-he asked.

Ghastu took them to the Empire Hotel, to a huge room on the first floor. Before they got in he asked if he could speak only with the ones who were still on the tournament, so only Asuka, Steve, Kazuya, Julia, Miharu, Jin, Hwoarang, Christie, Lei, Anna, Feng Wei, Forest Law, Nina, Paul, Baek, Raven and Yoshimitsu walked in.

-'Mr. Katsumoto is missing…Does anyone seen him?'-Ghastu asked.-'Anyway the tournament is now closed until further orders.'

-'Why?'-Anna asked annoyed.

-'A contestant was kidnapped…this is very serious. Besides the media are here and this is not good for the tournament!'

-'We can declare her disqualified…'-Anna suggested. Everyone glared at her fiercely.

-'With the media here…'-Ghastu continued, ignoring Anna's words.-'The committee wants to take care of this quietly…so since Mr. Wulong is a detective, they want you to help.'

-'And I will!'-Lei announced.

-'Good…so, this happened for personal reasons…right?'

-'Sort of…'-Lei answered.

-'Do you think you can solve this in five hours?'-Ghastu asked.

-'It's possible.'

-'Then…we'll wait until everything is sorted…after those five hours, if all the contestants are here, the tournament will go on…'

-'Why don't you disqualify the ones who are missing?'-Anna asked again.-'It would be easier and we could go on!'

-'Miss Williams…this tournament is based on fair play and it wouldn't be fair on those contestants. Besides, I think that if we did that, many contestants would leave the tournament…to help Miss Xiaoyu!'

-'It's not our fault that you don't have feelings!'-Julia stated.

-'Shut up, you nerd!'

-'Hey! Why don't you pick someone of your own size?'-Hwoarang said getting up.

-'Anytime, anywhere, red hair! Lets go to my room and I'll show you what's a real woman like!'

-'Shut up, Anna!'-Nina ordered.

-'You're not my mother!'-Anna replied.-'Fine! Lets close this tournament…and now what?'

-'Now…I'm going to get Ling!'-Jin announced leaving the room.

He went to his room and picked up some money and his jacket. In the meanwhile Miharu was telling the others what had happened in the meeting.

When Jin was leaving his room, he saw that all of his friends were there waiting for him.

-'I'm going alone!'-Jin said.

-'By foot?'-Lei asked.

-'No…train!'

-'A helicopter is faster!'

-'I don't have one!'

-'I can ask one…if you let us go too!'

-'Why do want to risk your lives? I can't be responsible if something happens to you!'

-'Ling Xiaoyu is our friend…and so are you!'-Steve said again.-'We'll do anything to see her safe!'

-'We're going and that's final!'-Hwoarang announced.

-'The helicopter only takes six people…'-Lei said.-'I asked two…but there's still not enough room for everyone'.

-'I have my own helicopter.'-Lee said arriving.-'I don't know who that Jinpachi is…but I want to know, and I want to help you…'

Jin nodded to his uncle. If they all wanted to go, what could he do? He had told them that it was dangerous.

-'Fine…suit yourselves…I warned you!'

-'We know it's risky…but we want to go!'-Christie said.

-'Ok…then lets go! I'm wasting time!'-Jin walked to the elevator, but Lei and Lee stopped him.

-'You're going into a trap! You know that and we know that…the least you could do is wait a few more minutes so we can talk about a plan!'-Lee said.

-'Besides, the helicopters will take fifteen minutes to get here.'-Lei announced.

Jin looked at them and nodded.

-'Ok…lets get ready!'-Lei ordered.

There was a huge revolution in Fuji-Nion after that. There were rumours about the tournament being closed without a warning. In the meanwhile, everyone had got back into their rooms to get ready.

Miharu was in Steve's room. She was worried about her friend and also about her parents. She had told them that nothing like that was going to happen. They would be worried once again.

-'Miharu…I want to ask you something…'-Steve started.

-'What?'

-'Stay here…in Fuji-Nion…I think that you'll be safer here!'

-'But…what about Ling and…the others?'

-'We'll save her. It's just that if you go, I'll be worried about you and I won't be focused on helping Jin…'

-'So you don't want me to go?'

-'Yes. I don't want you in danger.'

-'But you'll be in danger!'

-'I'm used to it!'

Miharu thought about it. She wasn't a great fan of dangerous adventures and she knew that things involving Jin's family were always bad news. Of course that she wanted to help Ling, but if Jin was there with Hwoarang, Julia and the others, she wouldn't be much of a help.

-'Ok…I'll stay!'

-'Great!'-Steve sighed.

-'But you have to promise me that you will return to me!'

-'I promise!'

Steve kissed her and they both left the room to meet the others. Jin was in the lobby already. Hwoarang, Julia and Baek arrived with Eddie and Christie.

Asuka closed her room door and joined the others. Her neck and her head were hurting, but she was so worried with Ling that she didn't care about that.

When Kazumi and Yuu were arriving, Lei showed up with news and a huge group.

-'The helicopters arrived. Lets go to the football field…they're landing.'-he ordered.

Everyone followed him, but when they left the Yakosoku hotel, a huge crowd was outside. A group of reporters, with notes and pens started to make questions.

Lei tried to tell them to go away, but it didn't work.

Then, Forest and Marshall Law started speaking to the reporters to allow the others to leave the hotel.

-'Is the tournament really closed?'-Susume Takani was the first reporter to make a question.

-'Yes, temporarily!'-Marshall answered.

-'Why? There are rumours about someone missing…'

-'The contestant who was going to fight today against Miss Williams had to abandon the tournament for a few hours…'-Forest lied.

-'Is he coming back?'

-'Yes, probably!'-Marshall continued looking at his son and thinking that he was a good liar.

-'Will he be here in time for his fight?'

-'We doubt that! That's why the committee said that the fights will take place later.'-Forest said.

-'So you and Mr. Wei aren't fighting?'

-'Not for now! We have to wait!'

-'Why are the other fighters leaving?'

-'They're not leaving…'

-'Why doesn't the committee declare the contestant disqualified?'

-'Because the Iron Fist is based on fair play!'-Forest said immediately, remembering Ghastu's words.

The interview went on as Lei and the others were slowly going to the field.

When they arrived there were three helicopters waiting. One had the G Corporation's logo and a private pilot. The other two pilots weren't going since Lei and Raven knew how to fly a helicopter.

-'Some of us will have to stay.'-Lei said.-'We need someone here to back us up!'

-'I'll stay.'-Miharu said.

-'Me too!'-Kazumi announced.

-'And I'll stay with them.'-Yuu said.

-'Ok…if you have news call us with this.'-Lei gave Yuu a cell phone.

-'Take care of Miharu for me, will you?'-Steve asked Yuu.

-'Sure!'

Jin went to the helicopter. Asuka followed him. Five minutes later, the helicopters were leaving.

Jin looked at Asuka. She was quiet and pale.

-'Are you ok?'-he asked.

-'No…and you?'

Jin didn't answer. He didn't know what he was feeling. There were so many things happening, but there was something that he couldn't understand: why did master Wang join someone who was trying to hurt Ling?

Asuka could feel Jin's pain. She wished she could take that pain away; Jin was suffering not only because Ling was in danger but also because he was feeling guilty.

Jin watched the others. Julia and resting her head on Hwoarang's shoulder and Steve was watching the blue sky. As for Lei, he was flying the helicopter.

Those people were willing to help him and Ling no matter the consequences. He didn't know if he could someday do something to pay them back. The problem was that he was constantly involving other people in his own family problems. That was something that he wanted to put an end, but for that the Mishima family would have to be destroyed once and for all.


	28. Pleas chp 28

I don't own Tekken.

Thanks to all the readers.

A/Note: I checked on a Japanese dictionary and "Honmaru" it's like the upper floor from a tower of an ancient Japanese castle. So whenever I refer "Honmaru" you know that I'm talking about a high place ok?

Jyu: Well, the thing is, Jinrei vowed to help his best friend Jinpachi and he also wants to end the Mishima's curse and all the fights involving the Mishima family.

Astral Slayer Asuka: So…Tom wants them to be brother and sister, huh? As I said before…I will only decide in the end…but there is a high chance that Asuka's his sister, ok? Don't worry…

Art-Freak: Thank you so much for your review. I hope you like this chapter too.

Devil Billy Kazama: Thank you for reviewing. I really enjoyed your last chapter and I hope everything will be alright for you.

**Chapter 28**

Pleas

MISHIMA CITY

Everything was quiet in Mishima, especially in the Mishima mansion, where Jinpachi, Dr. Abel, Jinrei and Bryan were.

-'What will you do when Jin arrives?'-Jinrei asked.

-'I'll make him come to me on his own.'-Jinpachi said.

-'Wouldn't be easier to go and talk to him?'

-'No…it wouldn't be fun! Besides, Jin won't come alone…we'll be with his friends.'

-'And what will happen to his friends?'

-'I guess I'll have to entertain them, won't I?'

-'With what?'

-'I have a little surprise…something that Heihachi was working on and he was saving for a special occasion.'

-'Just promise me that no one will get hurt!'

-'Well…that depends on how good fighters Jin's friends are…by the way…you should be checking on Xiaoyu…'

When Jinrei left, Jinpachi called Bryan.

-'What do you want now?'-Bryan asked.

-'After your successful mission I need to ask you another favour.'

-'What?'

-'Kazuya will be here soon and I want you to bring him to me.'

-'Fine! Can I use force?'

-'Only if you have to.'

-'What do you want from that little girl?'

-'I told you…no questions after the job is done! You brought her and that's it! Pretend that you didn't know her, ok?'

-'Whatever!'

-'I guess it's time for me to see young Xiaoyu…'

Jinpachi left the room and Bryan sat down on the couch and turned the TV on.

-'I hate Japanese channels…'-he complained.

In the meanwhile, in the second floor, Ling was sleeping tied up to a bed. Dr. Abel had collected a blood sample and he was waiting for the test results. Jinrei was holding her hand.

-'How's our sleeping beauty?'-Jinpachi asked arriving.

-'She's fine.'-Dr. Abel said.-'She's sleeping like an angel.-'So…have you been thinking about what to say to your heirs?'

-'No, not really…'

-'For how long will Xiao be in this bed…tied up like this?'-Jinrei asked worried.

-'Until Jin arrives…he has to see her like this.'

-'Poor Xiao…'

Jinpachi approached her and put a hand on her forehead. He immediately took it back.

-'What's wrong?'-Jinrei asked.

-'She has the devil gene…and…'

-'And what?'

-'I'll have to change my plans…'

-'What do you mean?'

-'This girl is the answer to my troubles!'

Dr. Abel and Jinrei were confused.

-'But she's not a Mishima!'-Dr. Abel said.

-'No, she's not! But she's carrying one!'

-'WHAT?'-Jinrei asked surprised.

-'Your precious little girl is pregnant! I guess Jin's being busy…'-Jinpachi laughed.

-'No, she's not! How can you tell that?'

-'Believe me…I know!'

-'But…you only touched her…I have to do a couple of tests!'-Dr. Abel announced.-'Just to be sure!'

-'Go ahead.'-Jinpachi said.

-'Xiao is smarter than that! I'm sure you're wrong!'

-'Xiao is a woman and Jin is a man! Life takes its course and they have created a new life! There's nothing you can do about it!'

-'But…'

-'Your little girl is not so innocent anymore, is she?'

-'He did this to her!'-Jinrei said angrily.

-'Jin's not the one to blame. This child was created by love…'

-'You're right! She's pregnant…and I think that this child will have the devil gene as well.'-Dr. Abel said.

-'That's not surprising since both Jin and Xiaoyu have it too. This new heir changes everything.'

-'Why?'

-'I can't kill Jin now. He's going to be a father…this kid needs to have a father like Jin.'

-'So…you'll spare Jin?'-Jinrei asked.

-'Yes. I want him to raise this boy!'

-'But we don't know if it's a boy or a girl.'-Dr. Abel said.-'It's too soon to know!'

-'It doesn't matter. I'm going to see if the Honmaru is ready…'-Jinpachi left with a grin in his face.

-'For how long is she pregnant?'-Jinrei asked.

-'A week…'

-'Xiao…you're an idiot!'-Jinrei whispered.

In the G Corporation's helicopter Lee, Nina and Anna were waiting to arrive to Mishima.

-'Did you find Kazuya?'-Nina asked Lee.

-'No! He vanished…'-Lee said, but he didn't know that Kazuya was hiding in that helicopter.

-'Who cares about that creep anyway!'-Anna said.

-'Shut up, Anna! No one asked you to come!'-Nina replied.

-'As if I would let you escape…You and I are going to fight in that tournament no matter what happens to that Chinese girl! Is that clear?'

-'You can't think about anyone else but you!'

-'Look who's talking!'

-'I helped people!'

-'And you killed people too! Just because now you think that you're Virgin Mary, doesn't mean you're a better person!'

-'Nina is not like you!'-Lee defended.

-'Oh…look…it's GOD talking!'

The three helicopters finally arrived to the Mishima airport. It was very small and usually it was only used by the firemen department to supply water when they were fighting the fires in the region.

Lei's helicopter was the first one to land, followed by Raven's. In this helicopter were also Baek, Paul, Eddie and Christie.

-'Now that we're all here…we need to start looking for a possible place where he could have taken Ling Xiaoyu.'-Lei announced.

-'The Mishimas have a mansion here.'-Lee said.-'Kazuya and I visited this mansion once or twice when we were kids.'

-'So, do you know the place?'-Lei asked.

-'Yes. I still remember…some details. It's an old house, it was supposed to be a castle, and it has secret passages and stuff like that.'

-'Do you really think he might be there?'

-'If he's a Mishima…I'm sure he would choose a place like that to hide!'

-'Ok…then lead the way!'

-'Is it a big house?'-Jin asked following his uncle.

-'Huge. It has also a little shrine in one tower…the Honmaru. Reika used to pray there to Kannon, the bodisatva of mercy!'

-'That Raven guy is weird.'-Julia said to Lei in a low voice.

-'I think he's a special agent…'

-'Of what organisation?'

-'I don't know. A secret one!'

-'He walks like a ninja…'-Hwoarang said.

The Mishima mansion wasn't very far from the small airport. When they arrived they all felt like they were outside an ancient fortress.

-'Should we knock?'-Steve asked watching the heavy wood gates.

-'No…I want two teams. One will enter by the front gate, the other will go to the backs…'-Lei said.

-'I agree.'-Raven stated, making everyone notice him.-'I'll lead the second team.'

Lee, Lei, Jin, Asuka, Nina and Paul would form the first team.

-'Anna can stay with us!'-Nina said.

-'No, I want to go with mister secret agent here!'-Anna pointed to Raven.

-'Don't be stupid Anna…'-Nina said trying to convince her.

-'Besides…'-Anna said approaching Nina and whispering.-'This way I can protect my nephew…'

Nina almost panicked when she heard her sister's words. Anna knew that Steve was her son and she was going to tell him.

-'I forbid you to say a word! Did you hear me!'-Nina shouted.

-'Shut up you both!'-Lei said.

-'Goodbye, bitch!'-Anna said waving.

-'If she opens her mouth I'm so going to kill her!'-Nina threatened.

In the meanwhile Ling was waking up. Dr. Abel was with her. At first she thought she was dreaming but then she realised that she was tied up.

-'What's going on?'-she asked confused.

-'Your boyfriend is coming…don't worry.'

-'Oh my God! You again!'-Ling said in despair.-'What are you doing with me?'

-'Nothing much…tell me…how does it fell to have the devil gene?'

-'I feel normal…Please just let me go! I won't do anything!'

-'Good. Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you!'

-'Why am I tied up? Please let me go!'

-'Orders.'

-'From who? Heihachi?'

-'No…it's not Heihachi. It's his father! Ironic, isn't it?'

Ling was speechless. She didn't know that Heihachi's father was still alive.

-'Dr. Abel…Jin's here. Prepare the girl!'-Jinpachi ordered through a speaker.

Dr. Abel took out a syringe and Ling started crying.

-'What are you going to do?'-she asked.-'Jin…please help me!'

-'This is to help you sleeping. But it's not very strong…I can't risk due to your delicate condition…'

-'Delicate condition?-Ling repeated but then she fell asleep.

The front gate was now closing after Lee and the others got in.

-'I want Jin and Lee separated from the others!'-Jinpachi said.-'As for you, bring me Kazuya!'-Jinpachi ordered Bryan.

-'Kazuya is not on the screens!'-Dr. Abel said.

-'But he's here! I can feel it!'

-'Lee and the others are in the hall!'-Dr. Abel announced.

Bryan left the room to search for Kazuya, who was already inside of the huge house.

The Mishima mansion was decorated with ancient objects and furniture, but it was quite beautiful.

-'So now what?'-Nina asked.

-'Now, we search for Ling in each room of this stupid mansion!'-Jin said, opening the first door.

-'What if she isn't in any of these rooms?'-Asuka asked.

-'She has to be!'

-'I told you that there are secret rooms and passages…if he's a Mishima, I'm sure he knows that!'-Lee said.

-'Like an underground?'-Paul asked.

-'Probably…but in the upper floors there are some rooms who have secret passages too. I discovered one with Kazuya; it linked our room to the kitchen downstairs.'

-'Look!'-Asuka said pointing to the ceiling.

-'Surveillance cameras…'-Lei said watching them closely.

-'She's here! I'm sure she is!'-Jin said convinced.

Jin watched all the rooms in that floor. Some rooms were all the same, they only had a little couch, a mirror on the wall and a little table with a statue. The windows had metal bars.

-'This house is very old…in the ancient times, they would decorate several rooms the same way too confuse a possible robber or the enemies…during the samurai wars.'-Lee explained right behind Jin.

-'I see…what about the metal bars?'

-'That's new…they weren't here when Kazuya and I were kids.'

Jin walked into another room, but this one had a fireplace and it was decorated like the European style, with curtains and modern furniture. There was a picture on the wall. It was a family photo.

-'Who are they?'-Jin asked. Everyone was reunited watching the photo.

-'That's Heihachi.'-Lee said.-'When he was a kid…and that must be his brother Seichi. They're with their parents…Tomomi and Kazukyo Mishima.'

-'My great-grandparents!'-Jin said.

-'This is the last room…we have to go upstairs.'-Asuka said leaving. To her that house was really creepy; she didn't like to be there at all.

-'Ok…lets go!'-ordered Lee.

-'Why are the Mishimas fighting each others?'-Asuka asked Lei.

-'I don't know…I guess this is all for power!'

-'But Jin doesn't want power! He only wants Ling back!'

-'Jin's an easy target.'-Lee said.

-'Why?'

-'Because he's a good person!'-Nina said.-'There aren't many people like him these days!'

Asuka was still a bit confused but she decided not to ask more questions.

In the first floor, there were at least more than twelve rooms, so they started to look for Ling immediately.

-'Sir…we have a security breech in the underground level.'-Dr. Abel announced.

-'Is it Kazuya?'-Jinpachi asked.

-'I don't think so…'

-'So…there are more of Jin's friends…put the cameras on!'

-'I can't…someone managed to disconnect all the cameras.'

-'Who?'

-'I don't know…'

-'Great…well never mind. Take Xiaoyu and Jinrei to Honmaru…I'll be there in a few seconds.'

-'And then what?'

-'I'll call Jin and Lee!'

Dr. Abel did what Jinpachi told him.

Jin and Lee were in the same room when suddenly the TV was on and a face of an old man showed up.

-'Hi there! I'm Jinpachi Mishima…I want to talk to you both as soon as possible, so I'm waiting patiently for your arrival. Ling Xiaoyu is with me! So if you want to meet her…come to me!'

-'Where are you?'-Jin asked violently.

-'Behind the mirror on the wall, there's a secret passage. Go down the stairs and then turn left. You'll see an elevator.'

The TV went black and Jin and Lee discovered the secret passage. They started to go down the stairs.

-'We should've warned the others!'-Jin said when they arrived to a corridor in the end of the stairs.

-'It seems that we're in a sublevel…this was probably used to escape outside in the ancient times!'-Lee said, noticing that the place where they were had been built of stone and that the electricity had been installed recently.

-'Where's the stupid elevator?'-Jin asked turning left.

Then suddenly, the wall moved and revealed an elevator behind it.

-'I told you there were many secrets in this old house!'-Lee declared.

-'What the hell does this Jinpachi wants from us?'-Jin asked as the elevator door was closing.

-'Who knows…'

They only stopped in the sixth floor. When the door was opened, Jin saw they where in some kind of room that looked like a temple. There were some golden statues of Kannon in a little sanctuary. The temple was surrounded by a balcony and they could see the Mishima city almost completely.

Jin looked at the sky and saw the dark clouds coming, and then he noticed Ling. She was behind Jinpachi, lying in a bed, with her hands tied up. She seemed to be sleeping.

-'We are finally together, boys…'-Jinpachi said.

-'You want the devil gene…don't you? I'll give it to you! I'll do whatever you want, but you have to let her go!'-Jin said.-'Please…just let Ling go!'

-'Well…Jin, I'm glad you'll do anything I want…but first…lets just talk! We have so much to say to each other! I'm just waiting for a person to arrive!'

Jin and Lee listened to the elevator arriving and Bryan Fury got out bringing someone with him.

-'Kazuya! Welcome!'-Jinpachi said with a grin on his face.


	29. Beneath the Surface chp 29

I don't own Tekken.

Thanks to all the readers.

I want to thank also Jyu, MooNTeARZ, Astral Slayer Asuka, Krappkarmin and Art-freak for their reviews. I'm sorry to update so late, but I've been really busy…I hope you all like this chapter.

**Chapter 29**

Beneath the surface

While Jinpachi was reunited with his heirs, Asuka and the others had realised that Jin and Lee were gone.

-'Where the hell did they go?'-Paul asked.

-'I don't know…but maybe we should search in all the rooms again.'-Asuka suggested. And that's what they did. After a few minutes, Asuka saw the passage behind the mirror and called Nina, Lei and Paul.

-'Where do you think the stairs will lead us?'-she asked.

-'There's only one way to find out!'-Nina started to go down. When they arrived to the sub-level, they didn't know where to go so they followed one of corridors.

-'It seems that someone built some kind of lab in here…'-Paul said.

-'But it doesn't seem to be used…'-Asuka noticed.-'Why would someone built a laboratory in here?'

Paul, Lei and Nina realised that she didn't know about the devil gene, so they didn't answer.

Raven and his team were also on the sub-level. They had been divided into two groups to cover a bigger area, but they had just found each other again.

-'We haven't seen anyone!'-Baek announced.

-'Neither did we!'-Raven said.

-'Now what?'-Steve asked.

-'I think we should find a way out of here…I never liked basements!'-Anna said.

-'This is not a basement!'-Christie said.

-'It's an underground…so it's a basement…it's all the same crap!'-Anna insisted.

-'If Ling isn't here…she must be upstairs!'-Hwoarang suggested.

-'I agree…but as I said, first we need to find a way out of here!'-Anna stated.

-'First you'll let go of his arm!'-Julia said pointing to Hwoarang's arm.

-'Fine…chill out…I'm not going to kidnap him!'

-'Good…because I really don't want anything to do with you!'-Hwoarang declared.

-'Why not?'

-'You hurt people!'

-'Look who's talking…so I suppose you're an angel, huh?'-Anna accused.

-'No, I'm not!'

-'That's right…you're not! And you're probably the one here with the longer criminal record!'

-'So what? At least I don't shoot people and run away!'-Hwoarang replied.

-'Hey…where the hell did Raven go?'-Christie asked.-'He was here a minute ago!'

-'The guy moves like a ninja…'-Baek said.-'And you…'-he added to Hwoarang.-'Should respect the lady!'

-'She's no lady! Believe me!'-Hwoarang said.

Anna crossed her arms and pouted.

-'I want an apology! NOW!'-she said.

-'You got to be joking! After all you did to Michelle…I'm not going to apologise not even in your dreams!'

-'Shut up…both of you!'-Eddie ordered.-'We're here searching for Ling…she needs our help, remember?'

-'That's not why I'm here!'-Anna declared with a grin.-'I couldn't care less for that little…bitchy!'

-'Don't say that!'-Julia warned.

-'Why? What are you going to do about it? Kill me? Oh…I'm so scared!'-Anna joked.

-'Can you please, shut the fuck up!'-Hwoarang said.

-'No! I like to talk!'-Anna replied.

-'Please…Miss Williams…'-Steve asked trying to be polite.

-'Steven…you are such a gentleman!'-Anna said approaching him.

-'I'm Steve…not Steven!'

-'Whatever! Do you know what? You sure look like my sister…'

-'Right…can we start to move?'-Steve asked.

-'Look…this door has an electronic locker…we need a code to open it.'-Julia announced a few meters away from them.

-'So?'-Anna asked.

-'It means that this door has something important behind it. It's the only door protected by a code in this damn place!'

-'Good job, babe…but we don't know the code…'-Anna said imitating Hwoarang.

-'I'll try something…'

Julia tried many codes combinations but none of them worked out. She knew she could spend the rest of her life trying, there were thousands of possible combinations.

-'This is not working…'-she said defeated.

-'Please…step aside!'-Hwoarang asked. Then, suddenly he hit the locker with a powerful punch and the door opened.-'Sometimes we need to use the old ways!'

They all got in the room. Julia turned the lights on and they saw that they were probably in the control room. There were screens and many computers and keyboards with all kind of buttons.

-'Lets go and see if the other rooms are like this one!'-Steve got out followed by Anna. When they were entering another room, an alarm was activated and some heavy doors were sealed. Anna and Steve were now separated from the others.

-'Shit! What the hell happened?'-Steve asked.

-'The corridor is sealed off…'-Anna said.

-'I can see that!'

-'Hey, Steve! Is everything alright?'-Hwoarang shouted.

-'Yeah! We're fine! What happened?'

-'I don't know! Try to go around…Julia said that you can go around to get here!'

-'Alright.'

-'I think when we opened this room we activated some sort of alarm device.'-Julia said.-'Lets see if I can put some of these things working while we wait for Steve and that snake…'

-'What's up with you and that woman?'-Baek asked Julia.

-'Anna almost killed Michelle a few years ago…we still don't know why…'-Hwoarang explained.

-'Look…isn't that Asuka?'-Julia interrupted pointing to the screen. She had just turned the cameras on in the sub-level.

-'Yeah…weren't they supposed to be upstairs?'-asked Christie.

-'I think so, and where are the others?'-asked Baek.

Julia managed to find Paul, Lei and Nina with the cameras but they had been separated from Asuka by a sealed door; but there was no sign of Jin, Lee or Ling.

-'Jin, Ling and Lee must be upstairs…'

-'What the hell is that?'-asked Eddie seeing men coming out of a room and going after Asuka.

-'She needs help!'-Julia said.-'Hwoarang, go!'

-'I'm going too…'-Baek announced.

They both left running.

-'Things are getting weird in here! I told you this would happen!'-Eddie said to Christie.

In the meanwhile, Dr. Abel had activated the alarm and all the sub-level was now sealed. No one could go in or out. Besides, he had released the Prototype Jacks to eliminate Jin's friends and prevent them to help Jin.

The Jacks were in reality clones of a man. They were physically very strong, and their bodies were used to pain, so they were ready to fight under very tough conditions and against all kinds of opponents. Dr. Abel had installed a microchip in their heads, just like Dr.B. had done to Nina, Anna and Bryan.

Now, he was trying to create a robot, a super soldier, and he was going to use Jack's embryo to do it, but the project was still under construction. Besides, first he wanted to study the devil gene and its capacities.

-'I wonder what's going on upstairs…'-Dr. Abel said to Bryan when he arrived.

-'Kazuya and the others weren't too happy to see the old man…'

Jinpachi was happy to see the family reunited.

-'Well…here we are…the Mishima family is reunited once again!'

-'Who the hell are you?'-Kazuya asked.

-'Watch your mouth when we're speaking to me!'-Jinpachi said.-'That's no way to talk with your grandfather!'

-'What?'-Lee, Jin and Kazuya said surprised.

-'You weren't expecting this, were you? Well…grandpa is back!'

-'Alright…so and may we ask what do you want from us?'-Lee asked.

-'Well…'

-'You want the devil gene, right?'-Jin asked.

-'No, actually I don't! I already have it…can't you feel it?'

Jin watched his great-grandfather closely and realised that he was right.

-'It was you…'-Kazuya said.

-'Yes, it was my energy that you could feel in Fuji-Nion…I woke up when Heihachi died last year and my powers are growing stronger…'

-'If you have it, why are you doing this to Ling?'-Jin asked.

-'She was the only way to make you come to me!'

-'Please, let her go!'

-'I will…when it's the right time!'

-'What do you mean?'

-'First I need to chose one of you to be my heir…to rule the Mishima Zaibatsu with me and after I die! And the one to have the entire devil gene!'

-'Fine…I don't want to be your heir, now let us go!'-Jin said feeling really angry.

-'Whether you like it or not, you're a Mishima…and I need to see your powers to chose which of you deserves to stay with me!'

-'I don't want it!'-Jin shouted.

-'You will listen to me…or your girlfriend will suffer the consequences of your actions…and believe me, you'll lose more than just your girlfriend!'

Jin was speechless; he couldn't do anything that would put Ling's life in danger.

-'Fine…what do you want then?'

-'That's not the question you should be asking!'-Jinpachi said.

-'Huh?'

-'The real question is: what do you want, Jin? Lee? Kazuya? Does any of you know what do you want?'

-'I only want to fight you!'-Kazuya said.

-'Are you sure? Don't you want something else?'

-'Like what?'

-'Like…to say sorry to your son…'

Kazuya looked down.

-'See? That's why this family is falling apart!'

-'Falling apart?'-Lee asked.-'This family fell apart a long time ago!'

-'You're probably right Lee…it fell the moment I was betrayed by my own son! But I want to change things!'

-'You? Why?'-Kazuya asked.

-'Because I can!'

-'How?'-Jin asked.-'We can't change the past!'

-'I set this curse many years ago, and only I can stop it!'

-'The curse? You mean the devil gene?'-Lee asked.

-'Yes! The scientists call it that way…but the devil gene is a power that was given to you…because I set a curse upon Heihachi when he locked me up in that chamber!'

-'That's not possible! Besides, I don't have the devil gene…'-Lee said when Jinpachi finished the story of how he had set the curse.

-'You have the devil gene, Lee…'

-'I did a million tests and they all showed up negative!'

-'Your gene is different!'

-'Different?'

-'Your potential is your brain! The gene developed your intelligence.'

-'My intelligence?'

-'The devil gene develops your potential…but all depends on your potential. Kazuya's is physical strength…and Jin…well Jin has many talents that he ignores!'

-'What do you want us to do now?'-Jin asked.

-'Well…since you're asking…I want to fight you! After that I'll chose my heir!'

-'Fine! Lets go!'-Kazuya said taking his fighting stance.

-'The losers…will die!'

-'What?'-Lee and Jin asked.

-'There's no place in my empire for losers!'

Hidden in the balcony, Yoshimitsu and Kunimitsu were paying attention to what was going on in Honmaru.

-'They are going to fight each other?'-Kunimitsu asked.

-'I guess so!'

-'I thought you said Jin was the only Mishima alive!'

-'Things got out of hand…with a bit of luck maybe they'll kill each other! That way we'll be free!'

-'I wish I could understand what's going on…'

-'Leave it! We don't need to understand…it's better this way!'

-Come on, Kazuya…lets see what you got!'-Jinpachi said.

Kazuya and Jinpachi started their fight. Lee and Jin looked at each other, they didn't know if they should interfere to help Kazuya. But ten minutes later, after some punches and kicks, Jinpachi stopped and attacked Lee.

-'The old man is tough…'-Kazuya said.-'Watch his left arm Chaolan…'

-'Why are you here…?'-Jin asked his father.

-'I told you…I want to defeat Jinpachi.'

-'Jin…it's your turn!'-Jinpachi said throwing a punch that hit Jin in the face and made him meet the ground.

-'Stand up, kid…and show me your moves!'

Jin stood up and blocked another punch. He did the best he could and when he finally managed to grab Jinpachi and threw him to the ground, Ling woke up.

-'Jin? What's happening?'-she asked.

-'Ling…are you ok?'-Jin asked approaching her. Jinpachi quickly stood in his way and he went near Ling, taking her hand.

-'You guys are good fighters!'-Jinpachi announced smiling.-'But you all have flaws!'

-'Flaws? You're kidding, right?'-Kazuya asked.-'I have no flaws!'

-'Really?'

-'I can take anyone…anywhere…'

-'Ok…then I'll take you as my heir if you do what I ask…'

Jinpachi took a gun and threw it to Kazuya.

-'Kill your son and Lee…to prove that you can take anyone, anywhere, like you said!'

-'What?'-Kazuya asked confused.

-'Kill Jin and I'll believe you! It's simple…just pull the trigger!'

-'But…'

-'You said you didn't care for him, didn't you?'

-'Yes.'

-'Then do it!'

-'NO!'-Ling cried when she saw Kazuya pointing the gun at Jin.-'Don't do it! He's your son!'

-'Do it father! If I'm nothing to you…don't hesitate!'-Jin said.

Kazuya looked at him and he put the gun down. Jin was surprised, but Jinpachi wasn't.

-'You're not that cold, are you?'

-'He's…my son…'

-'I know…and you loved his mother, didn't you? I wanted to show you your flaw…your flaw is Jin, and also Jun's memories. But sometimes you also do things irrationally…you should think first!'

-'So…who will you chose?'-Lee asked.

-'You would probably be my first choice, Lee.'

-'Me?'

-'You always think first. But, unlike Kazuya, your not very confidant when it's time to fight! And…just like Heihachi, you're too ambitious.'

-'Fair enough…but I would never kill my son just for power…'

-'What about your brother, or your nephew?'

Lee looked down; he didn't know the answer to that question.

-'So…you'll chose Jin!'-Lee said.

-'Jin's too emotive! It's good to have emotions; Kazuya should have worked a bit in that issue…I can't choose someone who doesn't know himself. And Jin obviously doesn't know himself…you are such a powerful young man!'-Jinpachi said to Jin.-'And like your mother, you almost control the curse I set upon you, but sometimes your emotions betray you and you feel lost!'

-'What does that mean?'-Jin asked.

-'It means…you all failed…and this girl is the answer to my problems…she will…'

-'She'll die!'-someone said and five shots were heard.

Jin, Kazuya, Lee and Jinpachi fell on the floor and a man emerged from the shadows and took his mask off.

-'Heihachi Mishima is back to reclaim what's rightfully his!'


	30. No way Out chp 30

I don't own Tekken.

Thanks to all the readers.

Astral Slayer Asuka, Krappkarmin, Art-freak, MooNTeARZ, Jyu and Lady-Eliwen, thank you so much for reviewing.

**Chapter 30**

No way out

In the meantime, Hwoarang, Baek and Asuka were fighting, but there were more Jacks arriving.

-'They need help!'-Julia said watching the screen.

-'Fine…lets go Christie!'-Eddie called.

-'Great! Lets have some fun!'

-'I'll stay here and try to open the doors!'

As soon as Eddie and Christie left, Julia started to work on the door commands, but it was hard, since she wasn't an expert in that kind of things.

When she pushed a button, the room door where she was closed automatically and all the other doors opened instantly.

She got up from the chair and tried to open the door.

-'Shit!'-she said.-'At least I opened the other doors.'

Eddie and Christie arrived just in time to help Asuka and the others. The Jacks weren't easily knocked out, but after twenty minutes they were all on the ground.

-'Who are these guys?'-Asuka asked.-'They are all the same!'

-'I don't know…but we better get way from here!'-Baek said and pulled Asuka.

-'Well done guys…'-Hwoarang said to Christie and Eddie.-'Thanks for the help!'

When they arrived to the room where Julia was, the door was locked but it had a small window so they could speak.

-'Julia? What happened?'-Hwoarang shouted.

-'I managed to open the other doors, but this one is locked!'

Hwoarang tried to knock the door down but he didn't succeed.

-'Leave it!'-Julia said.-'I'll be alright! Find Ling and the others and then call the authorities…I'm sure they have experts who are able to open this!'

-'Lets see if we can find Steve first!'-Christie said.-'See you later, Julia!'

-'Hwoarang?'-Julia called.

-'What?'

-'Be careful…'

-'You too, babe…'

In the meanwhile Lei, Nina and Paul had found Steve and Anna.

-'Raven's gone and I guess Julia managed to open the doors!'-Steve announced.

-'Look…Nina, isn't Steve the cutest thing?'-Anna asked, making Steve give some steps back with a scared look.

Nina looked at her sister and sighed.

-'Stop that!'

-'He's blonde…just like you! And his eyes are blue…like yours!'

-'ANNA!'

-'What?'

After a few minutes Asuka, Hwoarang, Baek, Eddie and Christie joined Lei and the others.

-'We have to find Kazama and Ling, free Julia and return to Fuji-Nion!'-Hwoarang said.

-'Lets go upstairs…this sub-level is creepy!'-Christie said pulling Eddie's arm.

-'Ok…but are you sure there's nothing here?'-Lei asked.

-'We walked around in this stupid place forever…it's empty!'-Hwoarang said.

-'Except for those guys…'-Asuka explained referring to the Jacks.-'They were tough.'

-'Come on!'-Paul called.-'Lets move…'

The group went to the secret stairs and started to go up. Asuka was the last one and she was going to follow Steve when she felt a pain in her chest and fell on her knees. She tried to talk and even scream for help, but she wasn't able to do it. Her voice didn't come out. No one noticed that she wasn't with them.

Asuka was going to faint when she saw something moving on the wall and she realised it was an elevator coming down. She could hear the noise but she couldn't see the doors. It was obviously that the elevator was hidden behind the wall. With her last strengths Asuka managed to get up, she found the elevator and she pushed the last button.

When she got to the Honmaru, the pain stopped and she couldn't believe her eyes. There was a man holding a gun and he was talking to an old man, it seemed Wang Jinrei.

Asuka hide and saw some men taking Jin's body to a military helicopter that was near the balcony. She immediately froze. Was Jin dead? She didn't know the answer but she knew that she had to go with Jin, she could feel it.

While Heihachi was talking to Jinrei and the militaries were picking up Kazuya's body, Asuka managed to hide inside the helicopter.

-'Leave Xiao here!'-Jinrei asked Heihachi.

-'Sorry…I can't. She's too involved now!'

-'She's just a child!'

-'If Jin loses control, I'll be able to control him since I'll have her! Besides she has the devil gene, and I need it for myself!'

-'That will kill her!'

-'So what?'

-'You can't use her like that!'

-'You helped my father to kidnap her…why are you worried now?'

-'Your father wasn't going to hurt her!'

-'That's what he told you!'

-'He's not a liar! Besides…Xiao's expecting a baby…you can't kill her! The baby is a Mishima…'

-'She's pregnant?'

-'Yes.'

-'With Jin's child?'

-'Yes.'

-'Great!'-Heihachi said ironically.-'My grandson is a stupid asshole just like his father! But this seems to be our fate…the Mishima heirs are experts getting girls pregnant! I can't have another Mishima heir.'

-'I thought that was your goal…to have an heir to control!'

-'Not anymore! I changed my mind! Both my sons and Jin are sentimental fools! I guess this time I'll try clones…'

-'Clones?'

-'Yes, my clones! This way the Mishima Zaibatsu will always be mine! No more heirs, no more idiots!'

-'You're so cruel…how could you do this?'

-'Well…they are not dead…yet!'

-'You killed your brother and tried to do the same to your father…'

-'Wait a second…I had nothing to do with Seichi's death…it was an accident!'

-'That's not what your dad told me!'

-'I know he thinks it was me…but it wasn't! I would never do that! Seichi was my brother and my best friend! But that doesn't matter anymore, does it?'

-'No, but you could change things by leaving Xiao with me! I'll make sure you never see her again!'

-'No! She's going with me! Now leave old man…or I'll be forced to shoot you!'

Heihachi took Ling in his arms and jumped to the helicopter. Soon he was leaving the Mishima mansion behind.

In the meanwhile Hwoarang and the others had heard the noise of an engine and saw a helicopter leaving.

-'What the hell is happening?'-Paul questioned.

-'Who knows?'-Anna said.-'I don't understand anything…can we go back to Fuji-Nion?'

-'We have to find Kazama!'-Hwoarang said.

-'We can tell that they quitted and that they won't come back!'-Anna suggested.

-'Shut up, Anna!'

-'Fine!'

-'Who was on that damn helicopter?'-Lei asked.

-'Heihachi Mishima!'-a voice said. Everyone saw Raven coming down the stairs slowly.

-'Heihachi Mishima is dead!'-Nina said.

-'That's what I said last year to my superiors…but I saw him just now leaving in that military helicopter!'

-'Are you sure it was Heihachi?'-Lei asked.

-'Absolutely…he was in the tournament too.'

-'What?'-everyone asked.

-'Under the name of Katsumoto…he won Bryan Fury.'

-'Are you sure that was him?'-Hwoarang asked surprised. He had fought against Heihachi twice and he hadn't noticed that he was Bryan's opponent.

-'Was he alone?'-Nina asked.

-'No…he took Jinpachi, Lee, Kazuya, Jin and Xiaoyu with him!'

-'To where?'-Paul asked.

-'I don't know…'

-'Lets go back to Fuji-Nion.'-Nina said.

-'Hey…where's Asuka?'-Steve asked suddenly.

-'She's hidden in Heihachi's helicopter! She's a smart kid.'

-'Shit…we need to get her back…and the others!'-Baek said.

In that moment, a black car left the house with Dr. Abel and Bryan Fury.

-'Where are we going Doctor?'-Bryan asked.

-'To my house…it's a safe place…you'll see!'

-'You have a house?'

-'Yes.'

-'I thought you lived in a damn laboratory!'

-'Sometimes I think that way too.'-Dr. Abel looked back and pushed a button on a remote control.

-'What's that? Are you going to blow the house?'

-'No…the house it's too valuable to blow up! Just the labs…in the sub-level. I have many material there…I don't want them in the wrong hands!'

In that instant everyone felt the explosion in the sub-level. Hwoarang ran to the stairs immediately. There was smoke everywhere. He passed by the Jacks who were still on the floor unconscious and headed to the control room.

-'Julia!'-he called coughing.

-'I'm ok…'-she said approaching the window.-'What was that?'

-'Something exploded…'

Lei had sent Nina, Anna and Christie to the helicopters and the rest of them followed Hwoarang. Raven had disappeared again. As soon as they got in, the sub-level was sealed again. In case of a fire that was the normal procedure to avoid the fire to get to the other floors.

Hwoarang was trying to open the door, but it wasn't working.

-'Let me try!'-Lei asked.-'What happened to the numbers and the buttons?'

-'I had to break them to open the door!'-Hwoarang confessed.

Lei tried to connect some wires but it was no use. The fire was coming in their direction and the smoke was not helping.

Baek and Steve were trying to open the outside door.

-'Julia try the computer!'-Eddie suggested.-'Maybe you can open all the doors this time!'

Julia tried once more.

-'I can't…I'm sorry!'-she said giving up after a few minutes.

Then Steve heard a noise and saw that the door was unlocked, they just had to open it manually.

-'It's opened!'-Steve said.-'Julia did it!'

Everyone sighed. The problem was that the control room door was still closed.

-'Why didn't this stupid door opened too?'-Hwoarang asked kicking the door.-'WHY?'

-'It's too late! The smoke it's too much…'-Lei said.

-'Go!'-Julia said. The smoke was already inside the room. She knew she would die due to the smoke before the fire arrived.

-'NO! I won't leave you behind! I didn't do it last year; I'm not going to do it now!'-Hwoarang declared.-'Lets try again!'

Eddie and Paul joined Hwoarang's efforts to kick the door down, but nothing seemed to work.

-'Hwoarang…please stop! Go! You can't be here forever!'

Hwoarang looked at her and she noticed he was crying.

-'I can't leave you…'

-'If you don't leave now…you will all die here! I don't want that!'

Hwoarang continued to kick and punch the door. His hands were bleeding.

-'I can't leave you!'-he shouted.-'I can't!'

-'Just…don't forget about me, ok?'

-'Don't say that! This is not goodbye!'

-'Yes…it is! Thank you…I'm glad I met you…'

-'Julia…'

-'I love you!'-she said crying.-'Paul!'-Julia shouted.

Before Hwoarang could see what was happening, Paul hit him and he fainted.

-'I'm sorry for you Julia…'-Paul said, taking Hwoarang with him.

Lei, Baek, Steve and Eddie looked at her. Steve was crying.

-'Steve…tell him…that I love him…and tell him this wasn't his fault!'

-'I will…I'm sorry…you are the bravest person I met!'-Steve said leaving.

-'I won't forget you!'-Baek said.-'Never!'

-'I'm so sorry!'-Eddie said. Lei bowed and he was the last one to leave.

Julia smiled and watched them go. The smoke was now too intense to see where they were going. Julia was hoping they could leave safely. She thought about her parents, her sister, her friends, and especially Hwoarang. She had changed so much since she had met him. She wasn't sorry for anything. She had enjoyed all the minutes they had spent together and she was happy for that, even the arguments had worth it.

She hoped he didn't feel guilty, and she hoped he would go on with his life. As her tears were falling, Julia fainted and her last word was Hwoarang's name.

Minutes later, Lei entered in one of the helicopters when the firemen were arriving to the place. He thought about Julia, she was probably dead by now. Then he saw an old man approaching them.

-'Can I go with you?'-Jinrei asked.

-'Yes. Get in…'

Jinrei sat down in silence. He was worried about Ling.

-'What are we going to do now?'-Paul asked when the helicopter lifted.

-'Where's Julia?'-Christie asked.

-'She…'-Steve started, but he couldn't finish the sentence.

-'You…left her?'

-'Where's Hwoarang?'-Christie insisted.

-'In the other helicopter…he's with Baek.'

-'And?'

-'There was no way out…'-Eddie said sitting down quietly.

Christie sat down too and she looked at him.

-'She stayed there?'-she asked.

Paul nodded.

-'There was nothing we could do to save her!'-he said.

-'She died?'

-'I…think so…the room was full of smoke, we almost couldn't get out in time!'-Steve said with tears in his eyes.

-'Oh my God! And Hwoarang?'

-'He's unconscious…we had to pull him out!'

Christie hugged Eddie and she cried.

-'Where are we going?'-Baek asked Nina while she was flying the G Corporation's helicopter.

-'To the G Corp. they'll know what to do! I'm sorry for your friend!'

-'She was nasty…She didn't like me…and I didn't like her.'-Anna said.

Baek wished he could push her off the helicopter.

-'She doesn't mean it…'-Nina said in a low voice.

-'I think she does…'

-'Will the boy be alright?'

-'No. Not at all! Would you be alright if you were forced to abandon the person you love?'

-'No. I'm sorry…'

-'Unfortunately…there was no way out for her…'-Baek added sadly.


	31. Uncertain Memories chp 31

I don't own Tekken.

Thanks to all the readers.

Astral Slayer Asuka, Devil Billy Kazama, Krappkarmin and Art-freak, thank you so much for your reviews. I'm sorry if I took too long but I've been working and I haven't got much free time.

**Chapter 31**

Uncertain Memories

_(Uncertain Memories is a song by Gackt Camui, I do not own the title or the song…and I don't own Gackt either.)_

Yuu and Miharu were with Kazumi. She was taking them to the G Corporation's base. They hadn't got any news, so Kazumi had decided to go there. Yuu and Miharu had never seen a secret base before and they were really surprised.

-'This is one of our most important bases…'-Kazumi said entering a cave.

-'Inside this cave?'-Yuu asked.

-'Yes! You'll see!'

Once inside, Yuu and Miharu were absolutely astonished with all the technology there. Kira met them and she immediately gave a cold glace to Kazumi.

-'What were you thinking of?'-Kira asked.-'You shouldn't bring them here!'

-'They're not our enemies!'-Kazumi replied.

-'When Lee finds out he'll be furious with you!'

-'We don't have any news on the others…what's happening?'

-'I don't know…'

-'We received a message…'-a man in a blue uniform said calling Kira.

-'From who?'

-'Miss Williams…she's asking permission to land and to come here!'

Kira left in a hurry and she returned ten minutes later with Dr.B and a medical team.

-'What's happening?'-Yuu asked.

-'I'll check it out!'-Kazumi said leaving with the medical team.

When they returned, Kira and Nina were arguing and they didn't even notice Yuu and Miharu right in front of them. Kazumi came next.

-'Something happened in Mishima…I think someone is hurt…'

Miharu's heart jumped when she thought that Steve could be that person. But then he arrived.

She hugged him, but she noticed immediately that something was wrong.

-'What happened?'-she asked.

Anna sat down on a white couch and crossed her arms.

-'I'm tired…and thirsty…boy can you bring me a brandy, or maybe a whisky?'-she said to Yuu.

He looked at her with a narrow look.

-'Ignore her…'-Steve said.-'She's so annoying…'

-'Is that Hwoarang?'-Miharu asked watching Hwoarang being carried by Paul and Baek.

-'Yes…'-Steve answered.

-'Is he alright?'

-'He's just unconscious.'

Miharu watched Christie and Eddie arriving too. She realised that Christie was still crying. When Miharu was going to ask her friend what was wrong, Steve pulled her back.

-'I'll explain…'-he said.

He told everything he could remember to Yuu, Kazumi and Miharu and when he finished he sat down.

Kazumi was the first to react.

-'I'll be right back.'-she said.-'I need to know what Kira will do…'-she left and Miharu sat down next to Steve.

-'This is a nightmare, right?'-she asked sadly.-'Julia is fine and the others will be here soon!'-Miharu said trying to convince herself that everything was alright.

-'I'm afraid not…'

-'But…how can Heihachi be alive?'-Yuu asked.

-'I have no idea…but Raven said he had seen him…'

-'Do you think Jin and Ling are still alive?'-Miharu asked.

-'Yeah…I don't think he'll kill them…'-Steve answered.

-'First he needs the devil gene!'-Jinrei announced.

-'You're master Wang…why did you do that to Ling?'-Miharu asked.

-'This wasn't supposed to happen; Jinpachi gave his word that Xiao would be alright!'

-'But she's not alright, is she?'

-'No, she's not. But I still have hope!'

Reunited with Lei, Dr.B, Paul and Nina; Kira was trying to decide what to do. She was the one giving orders when Lee wasn't there.

-'Ok…first we need to find them!'-she said.

-'They were in a military helicopter.'-Lei announced.

-'Shit…those helicopters don't have serial numbers…they can't be traced.'

-'What about Lee's cell phone?'-Nina asked.

-'That's it! The GPS!'-Kira said.-'Let me see…'

She went to the computer and started working.

-'Oh my God…you won't believe this!'-she said after a few minutes.

-'What?'-Paul asked.

-'They're here…in Fuji!'-she said.-'I'm picking up Lee's signal not very far from here!'

-'Is there any military base around here?'-Lei asked.

-'I'm checking that out…Yes…there is. They must be there!'

-'Will you send a team?'-Nina asked.

-'Of course.'

-'I want to be in it!'

Kira looked at her intensively.

-'Are you sure?'

-'Yes!'

-'Fine! But you'll have to stay in contact with me…'

-'Alright!'

-'We're going too!'-Lei said. Paul nodded.

-'Ok, I'll provide guns and vests…just in case.'-Kira said.-'Prepare yourselves while I study the base plant to help you getting in.'

Paul, Nina and Lei left to warn the others.

-'Are you really going to do this?'-Dr.B asked Kira.

-'What?'

-'Help the police? Don't you know that Lei Wulong is a detective…?'

-'Do I have a choice? Lee is Heihachi's prisoner! Heihachi is probably so furious with him that he'll not hesitate to kill him!'

-'He can be dead as we speak…'

-'I know that. That's why I'm sending a team! Lee is our leader, I can't let him down!'

Lei walked in the room where Hwoarang was lying in a bed. Baek was there too.

-'How is he?'-Lei asked.

-'He'll be ok. He's like that due to the inhalation of too much smoke, but he'll be fine…'

-'Good…he'll need support when he wakes up.'

-'I know…I don't know what to tell him to comfort him when the time comes.'

-'We're going to search for the others!'

-'Where?'

-'They're here in Fuji, in a military base.'

-'I want to go too!'

-'You better stay here…Hwoarang will need you…'

-'I want to punish the bastard that provoked Julia's death!'

-'I understand! But…you're his master!'

-'I'm going…besides, the doctor said he'll only wake up in a couple of hours.'

-'Ok…suit yourself.'

Baek looked at Hwoarang and left, closing the door behind him.

In the meanwhile, Heihachi had arrived to Fuji and he was taking Ling to a cave. The passage was illuminated by fire; it was obvious that Heihachi didn't have time to settle the details. That cave was where the army kept the guns, but Heihachi had re-decorated it, and after going down the stairs, there was a heavy door.

Once inside, Jin, Kazuya, Lee and Jinpachi were all lying in separate beds. There was also a machine, similar to the genotransfer, but this one was bigger.

Jinpachi was the first one to wake up. He immediately recognised his son.

-'Hi father…you shouldn't be here!'-Heihachi said.-'But since you are, I guess you'll be useful to me!'

-'I had a feeling that you were alive!'

-'Really?'

-'Yeah…after all you're my son. So, what have you been doing?'

-'Nothing much…I just want what's mine!'

-'And what's that?'

-'You know very well…the Mishima Zaibatsu is mine! Not yours or these sentimental fools!'

-'So you think you're better than we are?'

-'Absolutely!'

-'Well…that's why this family fell apart! It was because of you and your ambitions! You started a war between all the members of this family!'

-'It wasn't my fault! It was yours!'

-'No way…you killed Seichi, you tried to kill me, and later you tried to kill your own son! What kind of a father are you?'

-'I didn't mean to kill Kazuya! He pushed me into it! I didn't want to fight him in the first place! That's why I sent Nina…'

-'Don't give me crap! What about Jin? You tried to kill him too!'

-'Jin is a fool! I would spare his life…but there wasn't time to rebuild a new machine! I needed the devil gene! And I didn't kill Seichi!'

-'Don't speak his name!'

-'He was _my_ brother! I was sixteen, it was an accident!'

-'Fine! What about me? Was I an accident too?'

-'No! You were a stupid old fool, who were willing to sell our own businesses to your partners! We would lose everything…'

-'Your ambition has no limits!'

-'No…it doesn't! You created me…you know?'

-'What's that supposed to mean?'

-'After Seichi's death, you abandoned me…you went to China on your own, to ask advice, to meditate and find your inner peace and all that crap! Did you ever think of me? NO! You never thought about me…'

-'You were ok…'

-'No, I wasn't! I had just lost my brother! And suddenly you left and I had to stay in your place…I had to take care of everything for you! And you know what? Soon, I forgot what pain was…all I wanted was power and money! So, you created me…you made me this way!'

-'I guess I did…'

-'Well, now it's too late and I need the devil gene…then I will watch you die and after that everything will be mine again! So lets get on with this!'

-'You'll never have the devil gene!'

-'We'll see about that, father…I'll start with Jin!'

Heihachi was going to prepare Jin to the gene transference, when someone interfered.

Asuka was now in his way. She was afraid, but she wasn't a coward and she would do anything to save Jin.

-'I won't let you hurt Jin or Ling…they are my friends…'-Asuka said in her fighting stance.

-'Oh…great! You know what little girl? I had enough of you Kazamas…'

-'You're Jin's grandfather…how can you do this to your own family?'

-'You wouldn't understand…'

-'Try me!'

-'Look…I deserve this gene…I deserve their power! Now get out of my way!'

-'No! I thought for years that my father was my only family. Now I found Jin! I won't let you take him away from me!'

-'That's really sweet…but do you really know who your precious Jin is?'

-'Yes…he's my cousin and a good friend! And you put him through a lot of pain!'

-'Jin's a monster!'

-'No, he's not…'

-'He didn't tell you, did he?'

-'Tell me what?'

-'About the devil gene.'

-'Devil gene?'

-'Yes…except for me and Lee, all the Mishimas have it! It gives us powers! Huge powers!'

-'That doesn't mean he's a monster!'

-'Yes, it does, because if you can't control it, you can end up hurting or even killing the ones you love!'

-'No, you're lying!'

-'No, I'm not! When Jin loses control he becomes a monster! So you better leave this place while you can!'

-'I don't care…I won't let you take my family away!'

-'You are getting on my nerves…'

-'You don't have a choice but to fight me!'-Asuka said. Actually she was trying to buy some time, because she was hoping that someone would arrive to help her.

-'Since you are so egger to meet your family…I will grant your wish, little girl!'

-'What?'

-'Mr. Ichise…send her to me!'-Heihachi said on his cell phone.

Asuka didn't know what was happening, but she had the feeling she would be in troubles soon.

-'Look…she's here!'-Heihachi said.

Asuka turned around and saw a woman with black hair and white top and pants walking in the room. After that, the heavy door was closed.

Asuka recognised her immediately from her dreams.

-'This is Jun Kazama…I'll leave you two alone!'

-'Jun…Kazama…you're Jin's mother! You're my aunt!'-Asuka said.

Jun didn't answer.

-'Oh…by the way…she doesn't remember who she is. She has amnesia…and she only does what I say! So…Jun, this girl is our enemy, please get rid of her, will you?'

-'Yes, sir!'-Jun answered.

-'I can't fight you! You're Jin's mother!'-Asuka said.

In the meanwhile two jeeps had left the G Corporation. Nina, Anna, Baek, Paul, Lei, Eddie and Steve were on their way to rescue Jin and to help Asuka. Eddie was having a rough trip, since he was sitting right next to Anna and she wouldn't stop talking.

-'Anna…if you don't shut up, I swear I'll use my gun!'-Nina warned.

-'Yeah…right!'

-'I'm serious! Why didn't you stay in the base?'

-'Because I won't let you get away with this! We have to fight, remember?'

-'Fine! Just shut up!'

-'So…Steve…do you miss your parents?'-Anna asked turning to Steve.

-'Anna…'-Nina warned again.

-'Fine! I'll shut up!'

When they could see the military base, they stopped the jeeps and got out slowly.

-'They have to be in there…Kira said there's a sub-level in this base too…we know that Heihachi likes to go under ground, so we better start there!'-Nina announced.

-'We can't go in all at the same time. We will be seen!'-Paul said.

-'I'll go first!'-Nina said.

-'No way!'-Anna pulled her arm.-'If you die, I won't be able to defeat you!'

-'What the hell…are you crazy?'

-'No! Someone else can go!'

-'Let go of my arm Anna…'

-'You won't go first…'

-'I know how to avoid…'

Nina didn't finish her sentence; because Steve tired of hearing them arguing had stepped forward and entered the military base perimeter. He immediately set the sentinels on. Three of them fired their guns.

Anna, who was closest to Steve, pulled him back and she fell on him.

Paul, Baek and Lei managed to unarm the sentinels and they returned to see if everyone was alright.

Anna's purple shirt was covered in red and she was holding her stomach.

-'Anna! Are you alright?'-Nina asked.

Anna looked ate her shirt full of blood, but she couldn't feel any pain.

-'It's not mine…'-she finally said.

-'What?'

-'It's not my blood.'

Anna and Nina looked at Steve, who wasn't moving.

-'Steve!'-Nina shouted.-'Steve…wake up!'

-'What happened?'-Lei asked.

-'He was shot!'-Nina said.

Lei knelt down and opened Steve's shirt to see if he was seriously injured.

-'The wound is near the lungs…I don't know if the bullet hit one of the lungs…if it did, he needs to go to a hospital fast!'-Lei said.

-'Anna, press his wound, now!'-Nina ordered.-'He's losing too much blood.'

-'You need to go back.'-Paul said.-'We're going in…without you!'

-'But…I need to…'-Nina started.

-'We'll manage.'-Baek said.

-'You have to stay with him and take him to somewhere he can be assisted.'-Eddie said.-'Don't waste time!'

-'Ok!'

Baek, Eddie, Paul and Lei left, and they managed to get in the base easily. Inside there were more soldiers to knock out.

-'Nina…he's still bleeding a lot!'

-'I know…'-Nina said trying to check his pulse.-'He's alive…we need to take him to the jeep.'

In the meanwhile, Asuka was trying to block all of Jun's strikes. Sometimes it was hard, because Jun was a really good fighter. She had hit Asuka twice with a cherry blossom, which was a very powerful strike.

-'Please…can't you remember Jin or Kazuya?'

-'No…'-Jun answered coming at her again and throwing a low kick.

-'Jin's your son! And that maniac is going to kill him as soon as he turns on that machine!'

-'You're my enemy!'

-'No! I'm not your enemy! You asked me for help! You said I'm a Kazama and I had to protect your son!'

Heihachi was putting some wires in Jin's chest to connect him to the machine.

-'Please…listen to me! Look at Jin! Look at your son!'

Asuka was now on the floor, but finally she had made Jun look at Jin, who was still unconscious.

-'You hold Jin when he was a baby…remember?'-Asuka said.

-'Jin…'

Suddenly, Jun was blinded by a flash of memories. She couldn't understand what that was, but she could see a baby in a man's arms.

**Flashback**

**-'It's a boy…Jun. You were right! I have a son!'-Kazuya said, proudly holding Jin in his arms.**

**-'He's going to be just like you!'-she answered.**

**-'He looks like me! Look! He has my eyes!'**

**Kazuya bent down and put Jin in Jun's arms.**

**-'This child will be loved…by both of us!'-she said kissing Jin's little head.**

**-'One day…Jin Kazama will be known by many. People will remember the son of Kazuya Mishima!'**

**-'I'm sure you'll be proud of him!'**

**-'I know I will…and thank you Jun…for saving me from the dark! You and Jin saved me…'**

**End of Flashback**

All those memories were confusing and uncertain, but for some reason, Jun could feel that they were true, authentic. Her eyes spotted Jin again.

-'Jin's my son…'-Jun repeated.-'He's my son…my baby…he can't die!'


	32. Parenthood chp 32

I don't own Tekken.

Thanks to all the readers.

I want to thank MooNTeARZ, Astral Slayer Asuka, Flaming Fenix and Krappkarmin for reviewing the previous chapter. Thank you guys!

A/Note: Steve will be ok, as for Jun, she's only confused…well I hope you like the next chapter.

Parenthood

**Chapter 32**

In the meanwhile, Nina was back at the G Corporation. Steve was in shock and the medical team had to work fast.

Miharu was in panic when she saw him unconscious, all covered in blood. She had begged him not to go, but he wanted to help the others, especially after what happened to Julia.

-'Will he be alright?'-Yuu asked Kazumi.

-'Can't you go there to check it out?'-Christie asked.

-'Sure…'-Kazumi disappeared in a flash.

-'Here…take a shower and dress this!'-Kira said to Anna giving her some clothes.

Anna took them and before going to the bathroom, she approached Nina.

-'I didn't mean this to happen…and I don't want him to die!'

-'What happened?'-Christie asked, sitting down besides Nina.

-'He was shot…'-she said.

Dr.B. entered the room in that moment and he approached them with Kazumi behind him.

-'So?'-Nina asked.

-'He's alive…we have to extract the bullet. Fortunately it didn't hit the lungs, but he lost a lot of blood.'

-'Will he live?'-Nina asked.

-'Yes, I believe so but we need blood to make a transfusion…the problem is that we don't have compatible blood…'

-'What?'-everyone asked surprised.

-'This is not a Hospital…'

-'But will he be alright?'-Miharu asked with tears in her eyes.

-'We can't tell now! Only after the surgery! We are going to administrate him the universal blood which is O negative, but it's not enough.'

-'Can't we do some tests?'-Yuu asked.-'To see if some of us are compatible…'

-'We can try! But a family donor would be ideal.'-Dr.B. said looking at Nina.

-'Steve doesn't know his real parents…'-Miharu said.

-'I know…that's a shame! But we'll do our best!'

Dr.B left but Nina followed him to another room.

-'Use my blood. I'm his mother…'

-'We can't.'

-'Why not?'

-'Your blood changed while you were in cryosleep.'

-'Shit…what about Anna's?'

-'It won't work either! I'm sorry…'

-'So…he'll die…'

-'The universal blood can put him in shock and he may have a cardiac arrest if he rejects the blood or it can save him…for now I think it's a good chance…but we could also...'

-'What?'

-'We can use his father's blood!'

-'I told you…I don't know who his father is!'

-'That's true…you don't…but I do…'

-'What?'

-'Heihachi ordered me to use Kazuya's cells. The baby could help us to understand the devil gene a bit more…but I got it wrong and I didn't use Kazuya's cell…'

-'So, Kazuya is not the father?'

-'No…Lee is.'

-'Lee? You mean Chaolan?'

-'Yes. When Steve was only an embryo…I manipulated his genetic code so no one could see my mistake, especially Heihachi.'

-'So…that's why Steve only looks like me…'

-'Yes. I manipulated his physical constitution…his eyes, his hair…'

-'I can't believe you knew all this…'

-'I didn't think it was a good idea to tell you…'

-'You thought wrong…'

-'Sorry. But the thing is I checked and Lee's blood can save Steve…so you have to go and get him back!'

-'Alright…you do the surgery…and I'll be here with Chaolan as soon as I can!'-Nina left and she was going to the jeep when Anna showed up. She was wearing black pants and a green top. She looked more natural with those clothes, because everyone was used to see her with long dresses or mini-skirts that would make her older and provocative.

-'I'm going with you!'-she said to her sister.

-'Why?'

-'Because…he's my nephew…'

-'Since when do you care about family?'

-'I don't care…but it's not fair, is it?'

-'Fair? What do you know about fairness?'

-'I may not know much, but I want to go! Besides the sooner we solve this, the sooner we go back to the tournament!'

-'Fine! Kazumi…tell Kira we're going to get Lee back!'-Nina said.

-'Yes, Miss Williams!'

-'I want to go too…I'm worried with Xiao!'-Jinrei announced.

-'Fine!'-Nina said.

In the military base, Jun had just prevented Heihachi to turn on the genotransfer.

-'What are you doing? I told you to get rid of the girl!'-Heihachi shouted.

-'I'm sorry…but I can't let you do this!'

-'Very well…Asuka!'-Jinpachi said.-'You did a nice job with Jun…'

-'Shut up father!'-Heihachi yelled.-'Do you think this is funny?'

-'Of course I do…'

In that moment Jin opened his eyes.

He wasn't feeling too good. His chest was hurting and his arms and legs were dormant. His head was hurting and he could feel his temperature rising. Suddenly black marks appeared in his chest and forehead. The only thing he could think off was Ling, and someone was putting her life in danger.

His anger was rising by the minute and Jin could feel his mind and his heart being consumed by hate.

-'Ling…'-he whispered.

-'Jin! Are you alright?'-Asuka got up and joined him but he didn't look at her.

Kazuya and Lee were waking up too, but Jin didn't even notice them.

-'Jin's out of control!'-Jinpachi said.

-'Not for too long…'-Heihachi said. He bent down and took Ling's body from the ground.-'You better calm down, grandson…or your girlfriend will suffer!'

Jin managed to free himself and watched Ling in Heihachi's arms. He was studying the situation carefully.

-'Let her go…'-Asuka said.-'You're making things worse.'

Jin wasn't thinking straight, all he wanted to do was to beat the hell out of Heihachi, so he attacked him.

Heihachi had only time to throw Ling to the floor, but fortunately Asuka caught her just in time.

She checked her friend's pulse and realised that she was only sleeping.

As for Jun, her mind was still confused and that was the reason why she wasn't moving, besides her eyes were focused on Kazuya. She approached him slowly, while Jin was blocking an uppercut from Heihachi.

-'Jun?'-Kazuya asked.-'Is that you?'

-'Kazuya…'-she whispered, and then suddenly she hugged him and kissed him. All her memories were coming back.

When Kazuya got free, Heihachi was throwing Jin's body against the wall, and he blacked out for some minutes.

-'I need the devil gene!'-Heihachi said.-'Will I have to knock you out too, Kazuya?'

-'Yes, you will…father!'

-'So…here we are again, huh?'-Heihachi said.-'Last year I almost won!'

-'This time you won't!'-Kazuya announced.

-'Exactly!'-Jun supported him.-'This time, I'll fight too!'

Jun and Kazuya attacked. Knowing each other so well, they were also a very good team. Jun hit Heihachi with a spin kick and when Heihachi was going to fall, Kazuya grabbed his arm and kick him hard on the stomach. Heihachi took a few steps back and fell on his knees. He couldn't understand how Jun and Kazuya were suddenly so strong.

-'Ling! Wake up…please!'-Asuka cried. She was trying to wake Ling up in order to go help Jun and Kazuya, but she didn't want to leave Ling alone.-'Jin needs you!'

With a few more strikes Heihachi fell on the ground unconscious. Kazuya was bleeding from his lip, but he was alright.

He bent down to check Jin and saw that he was ok. At least he didn't have anything broken.

Ling opened her eyes, while Jun was untying Lee.

-'Hey…'-Asuka said smiling.-'How do you feel?'

-'Dizzy…and confused…what happened?'

-'Everything is alright now!'

-'I don't remember very well…where are we?'

-'Jinpachi took you and we…'-Asuka was going to tell her the whole story but suddenly, Kazuya was thrown with violence against the door. Everyone saw Jin rising up with an evil look on his face.

-'Jin lost again, against his hate!'-Jun said sadly.

Kazuya got up slowly and grabbed his ribs; he knew he had two maybe three ribs broken.

-'Jin?'-Ling asked surprised to see him there.

-'What's wrong with him?'-Asuka asked with fear.

-'We need to make him come back to us!'-Jun said.

-'How?'-Kazuya asked.

-'I don't know. I can't reach him this time.'-Jun said feeling hopeless.

-'What does that mean?'-Kazuya asked.

-'It means that Jin is trapped inside of his own hate and he doesn't let anyone help him!'

Jin looked at his grandfather on the ground and then watched everyone around the room. Jinpachi was still lying on a bed with his hands tied up. Kazuya and Lee were side by side. Asuka was with Ling, and Jun was in front of the girls.

Without even thinking, Jin attacked Kazuya.

-'We have to stop him!'-Asuka shouted.-'He'll kill his father!'

-'That's Jin's real powers!'-Jinpachi announced.-'But he still has the Kazama blood on his veins…'

-'I can't stop him!'-Jun said.-'He closed his mind and his heart…'

Lee was trying to help Kazuya, but Jin was really strong. Actually, he was stronger than before.

-'Come on…Kazuya….hit him!'-Lee shouted grabbing Jin from behind.

-'It would be easier if some of my ribs weren't broken.'-Kazuya replied.

Ling stood up and she gathered all of her courage. She walked towards Jin in the moment that Lee and Kazuya were thrown to the floor like rag dolls.

-'Ling! Don't go!'-Asuka yelled when she saw that Jin was going to punch her.

But his fist never hit her because Ling pulled him into a long kiss. When she pushed him away, Jin had returned to normal and he was losing his strengths. He saw the room spinning around and fell on Ling's arms.

-'Asuka…mom…Ling…'-he said before fainting.

-'Ok…fun is over!'-Jinpachi said breaking the chains around his hands and rising up.-'I enjoyed my nap, but I guess it's enough…'

Kazuya and Lee took their fighting positions when they saw Jinpachi grabbing a gun. He fired a shot that hit Heihachi's left arm.

-'I just don't want him to wake up now!'-Jinpachi said, and then he bent down and picked up his son.-'Heihachi committed too many mistakes in this life!'

-'Where are you taking him?'-Lee asked.

-'To a place where he won't harm anyone else!'

-'Why?'

-'Because this war between the Mishimas needs to end! We'll make a deal…Lee, you'll take care of the Mishima Zaibatsu for now…'

-'What?'

-'You have been doing a good job, but don't push it, or I'll be back! What do you say?'

-'Alright…I will take care of everything…'

-'Ok…as for you Kazuya…you have a heart, don't forget about that and start using it!'

Jinpachi was going to the door when he stopped in front of Jin, Ling and Asuka.

Asuka was trying to wake Jin up. She was shaking him and suddenly when her hands touched the marks on his chest, Jin opened his eyes.

Jinpachi smiled.

-'Tough kid…he had to be your son, Kazuya!'-Jinpachi said and bent down.

Kazuya reacted, but Jun hold his arm because she knew that Jinpachi didn't want to hurt Jin.

-'You surprised me, Jin…'-Jinpachi started.-'But you need to do your best in the near future…I'm counting on you!'

-'What do you mean?'-Ling asked.

-'You'll know when the time comes! But I'm sure that in the future the Mishima Empire will be inherited by someone pure…I'll see you again Jin Mishima!'

As soon as Jinpachi left the cave with Heihachi, a black car was arriving with Dr. Abel and Bryan. Jinpachi got in and they were gone as fast as they appeared.

-'So…do you want to tell me what happened?'-Dr. Abel asked.

-'Nothing much…lets just say that my Empire will have a decent heir soon…'

-'So you didn't chose any of them?'

-'Nope! I have to wait nine months to see if my Empire will be inherited by a boy or a girl.'

-'Isn't that your stupid son?'-Bryan asked with an evil look pointing at Heihachi.

-'Yes…but he's not that stupid! He fooled everyone twice…so I guess I have to give him some credits! Now…lets go home, I'm tired and I need a shower!'

In the cave, Baek, Paul, Lei and Eddie had just arrived. Baek had been shot in one arm, but it was just a scratch. They had fought against the army bravely and finally they had managed to make a soldier say Heihachi's location. But it was over. There was no Jinpachi, no Heihachi and everyone looked alright.

-'Who's she?'-Kazuya asked Jun watching Asuka closely.

Jun looked at the young girl who was helping Jin getting up.

-'Is she your cousin, your nice, or our…'

-'I'm sorry Kazuya…I didn't remember you or Jin earlier…'

-'It's ok…but tell me who is she? She touched Jin and he woke up!'

-'Hey…guys…there's a jeep coming towards the base!'-Eddie announced outside.

Everyone left the cave. They recognised Nina, Anna and Jinrei, who were coming to meet them.

Nina hugged Lee unexpectedly.

-'Jun…I need answers! Is this girl our…'-Kazuya didn't finish his sentence because Jun was gone. He turned around and she wasn't there.

-'JUN!'-he shouted, making everyone stop.

Kazuya heard some noises among the trees and left running.

-'Mom? Father?'-Jin muttered, still feeling weak.

Lee was going to follow his brother but Nina stopped him.

-'Let him go! We need you!'

-'I just need to tell him something!'

-'Steve's in danger! And he needs you!'-Anna said.-'Now get your ass in the jeep otherwise I'm going to knock you out!'

Lee looked at Nina and saw that Anna was speaking the truth so he entered the jeep.

-'Are you ok, Xiao?'-Jinrei asked to Ling.

-'Yes…I'm sorry if I worried you!'

-'I should be the one saying sorry…I was with Jinpachi. But I would never let anything bad happen to you!'

-'I know…we'll talk later!'

Ling and Jin didn't talk much on their way to the G Corporation's base. The tension was breath taking. Miharu was crying in Christie's arms and Yuu was pale because he had been giving blood to Steve, Yuu's blood was O negative. Kazumi was talking to him to convince him to eat something.

As soon as Lee arrived, Nina took him to Dr.B so he could explain everything.

-'I can't be his father…I can't have kids!'-Lee said.

-'You could when you were fifteen…I have your cells since you were a teenager…it was your father's orders!'

It was a shock for Lee to know that he was a father, and he was sure that he had also been a shock for Nina.

-'Will you save him?'-Nina asked.

-'I'll try…'-he finally said.

-'Lets go!'-Dr.B. said.

In the meanwhile Asuka, Baek, Ling and Jin were also with a medical team.

After that, Jin, Asuka and Ling joined Miharu and she told them about Steve and Julia. There were no words to describe their feelings about that. Ling started crying, Asuka managed to hold the tears and Jin got up from the couch and asked for Hwoarang.

-'He's still unconscious…but the doctor said he will wake up soon.'

Jin took a deep breath and went to talk to Lei, who was on the phone with his boss.

-'I want to go to Mishima…'-Jin said to Lei when he hung up the cell phone.

-'We can't go there! The authorities will make questions! Are you ready to answer them?'

-'No…but Julia…she…it was my fault!'

-'No…it wasn't! She went for you and the others, but no one forced her!'

-'Last year…I almost got Hwoarang killed….and now…she died!'-Jin looked down.

-'It wasn't your fault!'

-'Would you think the same way if you were Hwoarang?'

Lei shrugged.

-'What happened in that cave, Jin?'-Lei asked.

-'I'm not sure…but Jinpachi never meant to harm us…'

-'What happened to Heihachi?'

-'He was taken. Jinpachi will take care of everything…But please…take me to Mishima…I need to see if she's dead!'

-'I'm sorry…I spoke with the Mishima police, they said they found several bodies…burned and unrecognisable. I'm going back to Fuji-Nion…to solve things with the tournament's committee. I'll see you there!'

Lei, Paul and Jinrei left to Fuji-Nion immediately. Lei didn't know what to say to the committee but he was thinking about a way to omit some parts of that story.

In the meanwhile Jun was trying to understand what had just happened. Kazuya had lost her track in the forest but he wasn't going to give up. He had thought she was gone forever, but she wasn't. His hopes were broken, but not anymore. Kazuya looked at the sky and promised that he would find Jun no matter what happened.


	33. Back chp 33

I don't own Tekken.

Thanks to all the readers.

I want to thank Astral Slayer Asuka, Devil Billy Kazama, Krappkarmin, Flaming Fenix and MooNTeARZ for their reviews.

A/Note: Jyu, since you wanted me to bring her back, here is Julia again…back on the story. Sorry for made it sound that she was dead. Hope you all like this.

**Chapter 33**

Back

One hour ago, Yoshimitsu and Kunimitsu had arrived to Fuji-Nion. Yoshimitsu had gone to see what was happening with the Mishimas, while Kunimitsu had taken someone they had saved from death to the hospital, and she was now taking her to their room in the hotel.

-'How are you feeling, Miss Chang?'-Kunimitsu asked.

Julia looked at her surprised and tried to sit down on the bed, but she immediately felt a pain on her arm.

-'Be careful…it's broken. I'm afraid I was the responsible for that!'

Julia didn't know what to say.

-'I better leave you resting…'

-'No!'-Julia said.-'Tell me what happened…'

-'You almost died…that's what happened. You've been in the hospital until now. You inhaled too much smoke and you have a broken arm.'

-'I remember the fire…the smoke and…Hwoarang! Is he alright? Where are we?'

-'In Fuji-Nion. Yoshimitsu and I were leaving the sub-level when we saw you inside a room…fortunately I had dynamite…don't tell the police, ok?'

Julia nodded. Kunimitsu wasn't the only one to carry dangerous things with her; in the past Julia had seen Eijiro use grenades in Osaka.

-'The heavy door fell on your arm…I'm sorry.'

-'Why did you save me?'

-'We're not enemies…you won our fight, but we have nothing against you!'

-'Thanks…I owe you my life!'

-'Well…there's something you can do for us…'

-'There is?'

-'Yes…I noticed you are a good girl…and I can't really understand why a girl like you is dating an outlaw…but…'

-'You checked on us?'

-'Of course…I had to make sure I could trust you…'

-'Why?'

Kunimitsu told the Manji Party's story to Julia. In the end Julia was very impressed.

-'So…you want me too talk to Jin…'

-'Yes, you're his friend…'

-'Ok…I can do that. But I'm sure Jin won't mind to listen to your story…'

-'We can try to talk to him, but your help will be precious!'

-'Is that why you use a mask?'-Julia asked curious.

-'No. We use a mask because it's a tradition when we're not among each other…the masks are only given to the leaders of the Manji Party.'

-'So you are the leader?'

-'At this moment…the Manji's Party is facing a crisis…we have three leaders. After Jin set us free, we'll be able to choose our leader properly!'

-'Now what?'

-'Now we wait for Yoshimitsu.'

Half an hour later, Dr.B gave the good news in the G Corp.'s base.

-'Steve is going to be fine. The bullet didn't hit his lungs and we found a blood donor…a compatible one.'

Miharu sighed in relief. Nina took a deep breath and went to see Lee.

-'I saved him…'-Lee said.-'This is so weird…'

-'Yeah…I know.'

-'Does he know?'

-'No…I don't think so…'

-'Then lets keep it this way. There's no point in telling him.'

-'I agree. It would only make things worse…thank you Chaolan…'

-'You don't need to thank me…'

Lee smiled and closed his eyes. His mind was confused. That had been the weirdest day of his life.

-'I'm going to send Steve to a civilian hospital. He's stable now and it won't be good if he wakes up in here…Nina is saying goodbye to him. Do you want to join her?'-Kira announced.

-'Nah…I need to put my thoughts in order first!'

-'Ok…'

Miharu and Yuu were going to join Steve in the Hospital in Tokyo. Miharu would have the mission to contact Marianne, Steve's manager. It wasn't going to be easy but she preferred that to continue in the tournament. How could she focus for the tournament when Steve was in the Hospital?

Without anyone's knowledge, Lee had asked Kazumi to go with them and to keep him informed about Steve's condition. Kazumi didn't refuse.

-'I'm really sorry for this…'-Nina said to an unconscious Steve.-'It wasn't supposed to be like this…I wasn't supposed to be a mother…your mother…'

-'We need to go!'-Dr.B announced.-'Have you said goodbye to your son?'

Nina left without a word.

-'Are we going back to Fuji-Nion?'-Christie asked.

-'Yes. As soon as Hwoarang wakes up!'-Eddie answered.

-'Are you alright, Jin?'-Ling asked. Jin wasn't with the others; he had the feeling that everyone was blaming him for what had happened. He was blaming himself, so why wouldn't the others do it too?

-'No…'

-'It wasn't your fault!'-Ling said like she had been reading his mind.

-'Yes, it was.'

-'It was Heihachi again!'

-'Heihachi is my grandfather…and I'm a Mishima. I can't change that! Julia's dead because of me…Steve almost died because of me, you were in danger, Miharu is suffering and Hwoarang will go crazy…I don't know what to do to put things right!'

-'I won't tell you that everything's alright, because it's not! But no one blames you! You are a victim like the rest of us! And you're not a Mishima and you're not a Kazama…you are both!'

Ling hugged him and he kissed her.

In that moment Hwoarang woke up. At first he didn't know what was happening, but then he remembered. He jumped out of bed and walked to the corridor. Then he saw the others. He approached them and faced Jin.

Everyone was watching them.

-'Sorry…'-Jin said.

Hwoarang punched him hard in the face but Jin didn't move because he wanted to be punished. When Hwoarang was going to punch him again, Baek hold him down with Eddie's help.

Asuka and Ling put themselves between them to avoid more confrontations, and finally, Hwoarang calmed down.

Ten minutes later they were heading to Fuji-Nion, while Miharu, Yuu and Kazumi were in a helicopter with Steve on their way to Tokyo.

When they arrived, everything was quiet. Lei was expecting them.

-'They are going to convoke a meeting with the fighters in one hour…be there.'

-'I need a drink!'-Hwoarang said going to the pub.

Baek was going to follow him when Jin stopped him.

-'Let me go instead. I need to apologise!'

Baek nodded.

Hwoarang was drinking a beer. He didn't even look at Jin when he sat down next to him.

-'I'm sorry for what happened to her! She was an innocent victim…it was my fault!'

-'Yes…it was your fault…'

-'I don't know what to say…'

-'Don't say anything…because if you do…that will increase my will to kill you!'

-'Can't you see this is hard for me too?'-Jin asked louder.

-'No! I can't! Did you lose your girlfriend?'

-'No…'

-'Did you watch her die? Did you listen to her saying goodbye?'

-'No…'

-'Well, I DID! I left her there to die…and I couldn't save her!'

-'If I could change places with her…I would!'-Jin said determined.-'I would…did you hear me?'

-'Yeah…right! Just get away from me!'

-'You shouldn't blame Jin!'-Asuka said arriving with Ling and Baek.

-'You don't understand do you?'

-'What?'

-'I don't know how to live without her! She meant the world to me!'

-'I'm sorry…'-Asuka said with tears in her eyes.

-'What will I do now? I can't live without her!'-Hwoarang banged his head on the counter.-'And don't fucking touch me!'-he added to Jin who was going to put a hand on his shoulder.

-'You shouldn't be drinking, you know?'-a voice said from the door.

The pub was empty, because it was still early in the afternoon, so everyone could see Julia when they turned around, and everyone was speechless.

-'Julia…'-Hwoarang said. He got up and he was going to meet her, but she was already running to his arms.

-'I missed you!'-she said when he hugged her.

Hwoarang was still in shock. He didn't even know what to say.

-'I…thought I would never see you again!'-he said. He wanted to say much more than that, but he couldn't find the right words.

Julia smiled and they both kissed.

-'Ouch…my arm…'-she complained.

-'Julia…is it really you?'-Ling asked.

-'Yeah…someone saved me…I have loads to tell you!'

-'So do we…'-Asuka announced smiling. She was so happy that Julia was back. Seeing Hwoarang hurt like that had made her realise that he would never love anyone else but Julia, so she would have to forget about him. And now that Julia was back, Asuka was happy because he wasn't hurting anymore.

-'I see that you managed to bring Ling back…'-Julia said to Jin.

-'Actually it was her who brought me back! And we are really happy to see you!'

-'And don't do that again!'-Ling said hugging her.

-'Welcome back.'-Baek said.

-'Thanks…can I talk to you?'-Julia asked Jin when they were leaving the pub.

-'Sure.'

In the hotel, Julia told Jin, Asuka, Hwoarang and Ling about the Manji Party.

-'I told them you would help them…'-she finished.

-'Then I will…I mean, I don't want an army of ninjas at my service!'

-'Can I say that you're going with them after the tournament?'

-'Sure.'

-'Thanks Jin…'

They all went back to their rooms to take a shower and change clothes before the meeting with the committee.

Julia couldn't continue in the tournament since her arm was broken. To Hwoarang the only thing that mattered was that she was back.

-'I never felt so scared in my life…'-he said after his shower.

-'I…thought about you when I lost my senses…I wanted you to go on with your life…'

-'I don't think I could do it!'

-'That was exactly what I felt when you were missing last year!'

-'I can't live without you! Don't you ever do this to me!'

-'I'll try!'-Julia said joking.

-'Promise me you won't do it again!'

-'I promise!'

-'You are the light in my world! I love you, Julia!'

An hour later, everyone was surprised and happy to see Julia. Christie had jumped around and she had forced Ling to call Miharu to announce the good news. But now it was time to continue with the tournament, if that was the committee's wish.

-'Jin…would you mind if I quitted?'-Ling asked when they walked in the room with the others.

-'No…why? You want to quit?'-Jin asked surprised.

-'Well…yeah…it's just that I don't feel like fighting…'

-'It's normal after all you've been through.'

After the meeting many surprises were announced. Many contestants weren't able to fight. Steve was in the hospital and Miharu had gone with him. Julia couldn't fight with a broken arm. Ling quitted because she didn't want to fight, and in the end of the meeting Christie decided to quit too. She was there to have fun and the tournament was boring now. Raven was gone; no one knew where he was. Yoshimitsu decided not to fight too because the only person he wanted to face was Raven and he wasn't there anymore. Lei didn't want to continue too, but he had decided to stay watching the tournament until the end.

So in the end there were nine contestants left, but they couldn't organise fights with nine people.

-'We are going to make a draw to see who is going to leave the competition.'-Jin said.

-'That's not fair!'-Eddie contested.

-'Yeah…but otherwise they won't go ahead with the tournament.'-Julia explained.

-'They said they would give a part of the prize to that person, since this way that person can not feel discriminated…'-Baek said.-'But it sucks anyway. I mean I don't want the money…'

After a few minutes, Ghastu Komeru showed up and the draw decided that Forest Law would have to quit the tournament. He wasn't too upset, but Marshall was.

-'Now, we'll never be able to pay our debts!'-he shouted to his son.

-'It wasn't my fault!'-Forest said.

-'Yeah…don't shout with the boy…'-Paul said.-'Besides he's going to get a reward as soon as the tournament ends.'

-'How much?'-Marshall asked interested.

-'Thirty percent.'-Ghastu announced.

-'Well…it could be worse!'-Marshall confessed.

After the second draw, the four fights were announced. Asuka was going to face Feng Wei. It was her chance to revenge her father. Hwoarang was going to fight against Paul, he knew it would be tough. Nina and Anna were going to fight. Anna was really excited about that fight. Jin was going to face Baek.

In order to give the fighters some rest, the committee decided to start the fights only in the following day, at three p.m.

It was late at night when everyone returned to their rooms. Nina was going to have a shower when she heard a noise in her window. She approached the window and saw a man entering her room.

-'What the hell?'-she asked recognising Raven.

-'Miss Williams…'

-'What are you doing here?'

-'I just wanted to ask you something…What's your connection to the Mishimas?'

-'My connection? That's none of your business! Besides, who the hell are you?'

-'My code name is Raven; I can't tell you more than that!'

-'Yes, you can!'

-'My primary mission is to investigate the Mishima family and everything related to it. It's obvious that you have something to do with them.'

-'That was a long time ago…'

-'You are the daughter of Richard Williams, right?'

-'You knew my father?'

-'I never saw him, but he was famous in our world…'

-'What world?'

-'The special agent's world! You and your sister should follow his steps…and your mother's. Both your parents were special agents.'

-'For what organisation?'

-'I can't tell you that but I'm sure you should have been recruited too, if they hadn't died.'

-'They wanted to recruit us?'

-'Yes.'

-'Why were my parents famous for?'

-'They were quite efficient. Your father was also investigating Heihachi Mishima when he died.'

-'I know…he died in a plane crash…'

-'Plane crash? Is that what you think?'

-'Yes…why?'

-'You should go to the Russian Federation and check St. Petersburg Hospital records…'

-'What are you talking about?'

-'Just answer to this question…did you work with Heihachi Mishima?'

-'No…I worked _for_ Heihachi, but I had no choice.'

-'And what are you going to do now?'

-'Go on with my life…'

-'With Lee Mishima?'

-'That doesn't concern you!'

-'Then have a good-night…'-Raven jumped from the window and disappeared in the night.

-'Strange guy…'


	34. Williams vs Williams chp 34

I don't own Tekken, it belongs to Namco.

Thanks to all the readers.

Thanks to Flaming Fenix, Krappkarmin, MooNTeARZ and Tekken fan for reviewing.

Flaming Fenix: No, Ling doesn't know she's pregnant yet…but she will…eventually. As for Nina, she won't tell Steve directly.

**Chapter 34**

Williams vs Williams

FUJI-NION

17th JULY 2014

As soon as the news about the tournament came out, everyone stopped packing and went to the Stadium to watch Asuka and Feng Wei's fight.

Asuka was ready to prove how good she was. Last night she had told Jin about her fight against Jun and what had happened while he was unconscious. Jin's feelings were confusing him. He wanted to know where his mother was but he also wanted to continue in the tournament.

He had promised Hwoarang a fair fight and he did want to keep that promise.

-'Ling is resting…she said sorry…for not coming to see you!'-Jin said to Asuka.

-'It's ok. She's been through a lot. I understand.'

-'We all know you are going to win!'-Christie cheered up.

-'Really?'

-'Sure!'-Julia supported her.

-'Shouldn't you be in bed?'-Asuka asked.

-'Nah…my arm is much better…'

-'Ok, thanks for the support guys.'

-'If you feel in troubles…just quit, alright? You shouldn't feel ashamed of quitting…'-Jin warned Asuka.

-'Thanks, Jin…'

-'If you can't win…I'll make him pay for what he did to your father, alright?'

-'Yes…'

Feng Wei and Asuka went to the arena and everyone was yelling their names. Asuka knew that Feng Wei was a powerful opponent. He was fast, strong and heavy. The Chinese Kenpo was a very ancient martial art and Feng Wei seemed to know all its secrets. So, Asuka was a bit concerned because usually she wasn't used to fight against that kind of opponent. But this time she had to win to honour her father.

In her first attack, Asuka remembered her fight against Craig Marduk. He was also taller and heavier than her, and she had managed to win. But unfortunately for her, Feng Wei had seen her fight and he avoided all her punches and kicks.

Asuka stopped annoyed.

-'Sorry babe…but you have to do better than that!'-Feng Wei said to her with a grin.

-'You haven't seen anything yet!'-Asuka replied.

-'I saw you fighting, babe! You're not that special!'

Asuka was angry to see that he was thinking she wasn't a good fighter, so she threw him a jab uppercut. Feng Wei wasn't expecting that and he spit some blood to the floor.

-'Try that again and you'll be sorry!'-he warned.

Asuka tried to hit him with a jab low kick, but he blocked it and hit her in the stomach with a mid kick. Asuka felt a pain in her ribs. She wasn't paying attention and Feng Wei came at her with a sweep kick that threw her to the floor.

Asuka got up immediately and used a jab leg cutter to prevent Feng Wei to come closer to her.

The audience loved the fight. Everyone was amazed by the girl's courage to face such a strong opponent.

Jin was worried for her safety, but he was hoping that Asuka could win; after all she was a Kazama.

Asuka could hear her friends yelling her name. She used a rising elbow, but it didn't have effect on Feng Wei, so she tried a wheel kick. This time, it worked out fine, and Feng Wei met the ground.

He was angry because she had made him fell.

-'I'm having enough of you, princess!'

-'You should've thought about that when you attacked my father!'

-'I had nothing to do with that!'-Feng Wei said. He knew that the police was trying to catch him.

-'Yes, you did! Now you're going to pay…I'm going to defeat you, for my father and all the people you hurt…such as your own master.'

-'You know nothing of my master…and my reasons!'

-'I know enough!'

-'I'm going to send you to the same place I sent your father, princess!'

-'Don't call me princess!'

Asuka did a tornado kick, but Feng Wei avoided it and threw her a jab spear fist. Asuka felt her face burning, but she saw that Feng had dropped his defences, so she managed to grab him by his left arm. She put all her strengths in that strike. She pulled him violently and hit him with a punch in the jaw. Then, without letting his arm, she pushed him to the ground and twisted his arm, breaking it.

Feng Wei felt his bone breaking and he screamed with pain.

The judges declared Asuka the winner. When Feng Wei got up, Jin jumped to the arena to prevent something from happening.

-'I won't kill her…yet!'-Feng Wei said.

-'Go away…she won!'-Jin warned him.

-'You'll pay for this…_princess_!'

-'And so will you, Mr. Wei. Sorry, but you have to come with me!'-Lei announced.

-'No way…'

-'I'm a detective, and I heard you saying this young lady that you attacked her father! You are under arrest, Mr. Feng Wei.'

-'I will come after you, princess…believe me!'

Feng Wei left with Lei and Asuka was now feeling much better. Finally she had revenged her father.

FUJI-NION

18th JULY 2014

Hwoarang was going to fight at ten a.m. that morning and he was getting ready. He was dressing his Tae-Kwon-Do outfit to please Baek. But he soon realised that he wasn't doing that to please Baek, he was wearing that outfit because Tae-Kwon-Do had always been a part of him and his life.

-'Hey…there…'-Julia greeted.

-'Hey.'

-'Are you ready for action?'

-'Always!'

-'Jin won against Paul…so you will win too!'

-'Yeah…'

-'Are you nervous?'

-'No, I don't think so…I just need to win, that's all!'

-'I'm sure you will.'

-'Do you think that this…obsession about winning against Jin is stupid?'

-'No, of course not…we all have goals…'

-'Do you want me to win against him?'

-'Jin is a good friend…but if I had to chose, I would certainly chose you!'

-'Julia…I want to tell you something…'

-'Sure.'

-'I realised that winning Jin is not the most important thing in my life…'

-'Good…'

-'You are…'-Hwoarang kissed her and then he left to the Stadium. Julia met Ling and Asuka in Ling's room and they went to see the fight as well. The others were already there.

Asuka was a bit hurt from her fight, but she always recovered fast.

Everyone was expecting a great and also long fight and when Paul and Hwoarang began fighting, things seemed to be like that, but not for too long. Suddenly Paul started to feel tired and Hwoarang's strikes become harder to block.

Paul managed to hit Hwoarang twice with a jab roundhouse, but after that he knew he was going to lose. Hwoarang was faster and younger, and though everyone was always thinking that Hwoarang was just a mere brainless outlaw, he knew about fighting strategies and he was good at it. Paul blocked as much strikes as he could; punches, right kicks, left kicks, but finally he went to the ground after an overhead kick followed by a machine gun kicks; and kicks were definitely Hwoarang's speciality.

After the fight, Paul congratulated him and they shook hands. Jin was impressed by Hwoarang's improvements.

Asuka and Hwoarang were qualified for the next round. The next fight was going to oppose Nina and Anna. The final bout between the two sisters would take place that same afternoon.

Everyone was present except for Asuka; she was resting in her hotel room, besides she wanted to be ready for her next fight.

-'Lets give all we have!'-Anna said entering the arena.

-'Sure…you'll not be disappointed.'-Nina replied.-'If you weren't so stubborn, we could talk without trying to kill each other…but then again, you forced me to this!'

-'I didn't force you…as soon as I win, everything will be alright.'

-'Why do you want to win so badly?'

-'Everyone think you are better than me…you were always the favourite.'

-'Favourite of what?'

-'You were dad's favourite!'

Anna attacked with a jab low kick that successfully hit Nina. But Nina was also an Aikido expert and she managed to guess her sister's move and blocked an uppercut jab.

Nina used a double smash, but Anna grabbed her arm and hit her with a flash kick. She thought that Nina wouldn't be able to get up, but she was wrong, because Nina rose up from the floor and with a spear kick she threw Anna to the floor.

The fight was balanced. Anna and Nina knew the same attacks and they also knew how to prevent a powerful strike from each other. It was hard to see who would win.

-'Nina will lose.'-Jin said.

-'Don't say that!'-Julia asked.-'I prefer Nina than Anna! She's a menace to the society!'

-'Have you ever thought that Anna could be sorry for what she did to your sister?'-Ling suggested.

-'Anna? Feeling regrets? No way!'-Julia said.

-'If she said sorry…what would you do?'-Ling insisted.

-'I didn't think about that…but…I don't think she's able to say sorry…she'll never do that! I mean look at her…she wants to kill her own sister!'

Anna was decided to hurt Nina badly, but Nina was fighting back. When Anna threw Nina violently against the arena ropes, everyone started yelling and suddenly Ling felt dizzy. She saw everything spinning around and her legs failed. She would fell if it wasn't for Christie who grabbed her.

-'Ling? Are you ok?'-Christie asked.

-'What happened?'-Jin asked worried.

-'I don't know…I just saw that she was falling…'

-'Lets take her outside…it's too hot in here…'-Eddie suggested.-'She needs fresh air!'

Jin carried Ling in her arms and they started to exit the Stadium. Jin put her in a bench and Julia brought her some water.

Slowly Ling opened her eyes and she was blinded by the sunlight.

-'Hey…how are you feeling?'-Jin asked.

-'Fine. Why? What happened?'-she asked.

-'You fainted…'-Christie said.

-'I'm fine…I just felt so hot in there…'

-'Well, the Stadium is a bit crowded…'-Eddie confessed.

-'Are you sure, you're alright?'

-'Yes…'

-'You can go…I'll stay with her.'-Julia said.

-'Me too!'-Christie announced.

Five minutes later, everyone was leaving the Stadium. The fight was over.

-'Did they kill each other?'-Julia asked.

-'No…Anna won!'-Jin said.-'Nina wasn't fighting to win…'

-'There are three of us now…me, Asuka and Anna…'-Hwoarang said.-'Tomorrow is your turn Kazama!'

-'I'll win…don't worry.'

-'First you have to win Baek…and believe me, it won't be that simple!'

In the meanwhile, Anna was enjoying her victory. She had showered and she was now on her way to the bar, but she found Nina.

-'We have to talk!'

-'I won fairly…'-Anna said.

-'Lets go…'-Nina pulled Anna into her room and forced her to sit down.

-'Watch my dress, you bitch!'-Anna complained, fixing her red dress.

-'We need to talk about the past…about our parents!'

-'Ok…I'm listening to you…'

-'I think our parents were secret agents…'

-'Oh…yeah…now I get it…'

-'What?'

-'That's why I found passports with different names and their pictures.'

-'Why didn't you tell me about that?'

-'You didn't ask…and besides I only found out recently.'

-'Do you know what organisation they worked for?'

-'Nope. And I don't care…I'm more interest in what happened to me!'

-'Oh…that's easy…after my accident mum and dad came here and they died in an accident in Siberia…'

-'Siberia? I thought it was a car crash here in Japan…'

-'That's what Heihachi told you…you came to Japan too and you managed to find me, but I was recovering from an accident…'

-'I remember that. I had dreams about it.'

-'You were told that I would only wake up after many years…which was a lie, and you asked Dr.B. to put you in cryosleep too, so you would wake up at the same time as me!'

-'Why would I do that?'

-'I don't know…I'm not you! But I know that after that you only woke up in 2009…'

-'Heihachi gave me false memories, didn't he?'

-'Yes. He told you that you were responsible for our accident…for our parents' death and my amnesia…'

-'In return of keeping his mouth shut, he wanted us to work for him.'-Anna finished.

-'You knew?'

-'No…I had dreams…he also wanted me to marry his grandson. First I said no, but when I met Jin…I changed my mind!'

-'You still like him?'

-'I don't think so…'

-'Are you going back to Ireland?'

-'I guess so.'

-'You could stay…'

-'With you and your boyfriend? No way!'

-'Lee's not my boyfriend!'

-'Whatever…That's not my type…you know that!'

-'Now that you won…we don't have to fight anymore.'

-'I wouldn't say that.'

-'Why?'

-'I still hate you. I was a fool by trusting Heihachi, but I still hate you for being mum and dad's favourite.'

-'I wasn't the favourite.'

-'Dad took you with him, whenever he was out on businesses. You travelled with him all the time. And I stayed at home with mum. Sometimes alone…'

-'You were too young, Anna…'

-'I was ten and to be noticed I had to copy you…'

-'Copy me? Was that the reason why you started learning Aikido?'

-'Yes. I made dad pay a private teacher for me when you started practicing Aikido here in Japan. And I also learned how to speak Japanese…'

-'You did that just to be noticed?'

-'They were always worried about you…I was neglected.'

-'No, you were not!'

-'Yes, I was! But it's ok now. I have the house and I won against you!'

-'Fine!'

-'Consider this a truce…but don't stand in my way many times…or I'll have to take drastic measures.'

-'You'll never change!'

-'Neither will you…I'm going out for a drink! See you around!'

Nina watched her sister leaving. Anna was stubborn, but her curiosity was her weak point. Nina had let her win because she knew that otherwise, Anna would never listen to her and she would never talk to her. At least they were in truces, so it wasn't so bad.

Nina knew that in a few months, Anna would be back to know the truth about their parents' death and about the organisation they were working for. Until then, Nina would be waiting.


	35. Final Bout chp 35

I don't own Tekken.

Thanks to all the readers.

Thanks to the reviewers: Jyu, Krappkarmin and MooNTeARZ.

A/Note: Here it is the fight Jin vs Hwoarang. Btw, recently I watched FF VII-Advent Children, and I realised that Namco could do I similar thing with the Tekken series. They could spare loads of money in the cast, and do an animated movie, because FF VII AC is really great! Besides, this way I'm sure I could watched it one day…and if the movie with real actors comes out instead I probably won't see it because rumours say that it won't arrive in Europe…

Anyway…on with this chapter, I hope you like it.

**Chapter 35**

Final Bout

FUJI-NION

19th JULY 2014

At ten a.m. Jin fought against Baek. At first Jin thought it was going to be an easy fight, but soon he realised that Hwoarang was right about Baek.

Being a Tae-Kwon-Do master gave Baek the confidence he needed to fight Jin as an equal. But in the end, Jin's karate turned out to be more efficient and Jin won after a powerful double face kick that sent Baek out of the limits.

Disappointed but not angry, Baek thanked Jin for that great fight and they all went to the bar. The girls stayed in the hotel, even Christie.

-'What will you do after the tournament, Christie?'-Asuka asked.

-'I'm going back to Brazil…'

-'How are things with Eddie?'-Julia asked.

-'Worse than I thought…maybe I should give up!'

-'You can't give up!'-Ling stated.

-'Well…I'll see about that later…for now I have to go and support my granddad because he's going to do a surgery…and I'm worried about him.'

-'Will you be back…one day?'-Asuka asked.-'Because now that I made new friends I would really like to keep them.'

-'Sure…I'll come for the next tournament…in the meanwhile I need to find a job, maybe as a model or an actress…'

-'I need to find a job too.'-Julia confessed.

-'Jin was great today…wasn't he?'-Ling asked with pride.

-'Yeah…he sure was…I wish I could fight like him!'-Asuka said.

-'You will…you're a Kazama…'-Ling said.

-'Yeah…but I'm going to face Hwoarang tomorrow…I need to work hard.'-Asuka said disappointed.

-'Just give your best!'-Julia said.-'He's my boyfriend, but I don't care if he loses or wins…'-she added when she noticed that her friends were looking at her as if she was a lunatic.

-'You should be supporting him, not me!'-Asuka said.

-'Well…you're my friend too, Asuka. And if he loses…lets just say that it won't hurt!'

-'Jin's going to face Anna tomorrow afternoon…I'm sure he'll win.'-Ling said convinced.

FUJI-NION

20th JULY 2014

That was a very busy day for everyone. In the morning Asuka faced Hwoarang. She lost.

When the fight was over, Asuka thought about the changes in her life and she realised that not many people with seventeen years old had achieved what she had, which was to go to the Iron Fist and fight in the semi-finals. In the next Iron Fist she would be much stronger and she would have more chances to win. Besides, she was a bit scared to fight against Hwoarang for many different reasons. She had seen him fighting and he was probably one of the best fighters in the tournament, she still had some feelings for him, though they were different from before, now it wasn't love, it was a mixture of friendship and respect.

-'Are you ok?'-Jin asked Asuka.

-'Yeah…a bit disappointed, but then again…I guess I was expecting this.'

-'Hwoarang fights in tournaments for many years…you are new in this kind of things…that's why you lost!'-Ling said with a smile.

-'Yeah…but he's stronger than me…he's the Blood Talon. Now I remember…he was the one who fought against the Flashes.'

-'You remember that?'-Hwoarang asked.

-'Yeah…I live in the south-side and those guys were horrible!'

-'The first time I entered the Iron Fist...it happened the same thing…and Hwoarang was also my opponent.'

-'You two fought?'

-'You bet we did…and he won!'-Ling finished.

-'Was it also in the semi-finals?'

-'Yes, and then Jin and Hwoarang faced each other!'-Julia said.

-'Who won?'-Asuka asked with curiosity.

-'No one…'-Jin said quickly.

-'Don't be so modest…Kazama…'-Hwoarang said.-'He won…the judges voted and Kazama had more votes.'

Asuka looked at Hwoarang and saw that he was still angry for having lost that fight against Jin.

-'It was a draw!'-Jin insisted.

-'Yeah…sure…then why were you the one who faced the Boss that year?'-Hwoarang asked with sarcasm.

-'I'm just saying that it wasn't fair and for me it was more like a draw, ok?'

-'Fine!'

-'So…are they always like this?'-Asuka asked in a whisper to Julia.

-'Yeah…most of the times.'

-'They don't like to admit that they are just like each other…'-Ling said.

-'I'm not like him!'-Hwoarang said immediately.

-'Next year…everything will be different.'-Asuka said to avoid an argument.-'I'll be stronger too, but the best thing is that we can come all together!'

-'That's right!'-Ling said happily.-'And don't forget that Jin is your family!'

-'Of course not!'

-'Well…tomorrow we'll have the last bout between you two!'-Eddie said.-'I hope the best wins!'

-'That would be me!'-Hwoarang said.

-'Jin did a very nice job against Anna Williams too…'-Christie said.

-'I didn't use all my powers because I didn't want to hurt Asuka…'-Hwoarang defended himself.

-'Yeah…sure…'-Jin said.

-'It's true! I don't hurt ladies! And especially when she's a friend of mine!'

-'What's that?'-Ling asked watching someone running in their direction. They all stopped to see who it was.

In a few seconds, Anna Williams was hiding behind Christie and Eddie.

-'Don't move!'-she said.-'Please, just don't move!'

Eddie and Christie shrugged and didn't move.

-'Have you seen a pretty girl…I'm sure she came this way!"-Craig Marduk asked.

-'I thought you were in the Hospital!'-Julia said surprised.

-'I'm tough…I can handle much more than that. Anyway…have you seen her? She's wearing a white mini skirt and a red top…she has brown hair and blue eyes…'

Jin looked at Christie and Eddie. Marduk couldn't see Anna and Jin wasn't sure if they should tell him that she was there.

-'A…no…we didn't see anyone…'-Jin said.

-'Yes, we did…'-Julia said.-'But she was going that way.'-Julia pointed and Marduk left immediately.

-'That's it for me! I'm going home tomorrow!'-Anna announced.

-'Where's your home?'-Eddie asked her.

-'Ireland! I'm sick of this town! That weirdo asked me out because I gave him a glass of water in the Hospital and he doesn't take a "no" for an answer! Jerk!'

Everyone laughed.

-'See you in the next tournament…losers!'-Anna said waving.

-'You're welcome!'-Hwoarang yelled at her.

-'Whatever!'-she replied.

-'Did you notice that she was talking to us like we were all her friends?'-Christie asked.

-'Maybe she wants a new start!'-Ling suggested.

-'Maybe…'-Julia agreed.

FUJI-NION

21st JULY 2014

It was early in the morning when Ling heard someone knocking at her door. She got up and opened it.

-'Good Morning Xiao…'-Jinrei greeted.-'I want to say that I'm sorry for what you went through, and I just hope you can forgive me.'

-'Of course I can forgive you! You're my master!'

-'I would never let anyone hurt you!'

-'I know…'

-'I'm going to return to China today…I just want you to take care of yourself.'

-'Don't worry about me! I'm fine and I'm with Jin!'

-'You have to take care…eat well and have courage, ok?'

Ling looked at him with a narrow look, but she nodded. She knew that her master wanted her to be ok.

-'Is Jin there?'-Jinrei asked suddenly.

-'Yes…'

-'Can you tell him that I'm in the park waiting for him? I need to speak to him…it's important!'

-'Ok…'

Ling woke Jin up and told him that Jinrei wanted to speak to him. Jin dressed up and met Jinrei in the park.

He bowed to great the old master.

-'You need to talk to me?'-Jin asked.

-'Yes. I'm leaving today and I want to make sure that you'll take care of Xiao…'

-'Of course I will…she's the most important person in my life!'

-'Your father and your mother are also alive…won't you search for them?'

-'Maybe later…I promised Hwoarang that we would face each other in the tournament and I want to keep my promise!'

-'You have honour and you're a decent kid…but will you assume the responsibilities of all your acts?'

-'Yes…always…why?'

-'You have responsibilities towards Xiao…don't leave her or I'll come after you!'

-'I won't leave her…though maybe I should…'

-'What are you talking about?'

-'I put her life in danger again…and my friends. I almost caused Julia and Steve's death…it's always my fault!'

-'No, it's not! This is all Jinpachi and Heihachi's fault! You're the only Mishima that seemed to care about the others around you…I think you should be proud!'

-'Thanks for your words!'

-'I think I owe you an explanation…'

-'No, you don't!'

-'Yes, I do…I met your great grandfather many years ago in China. Our master had many expectations for both of us!'

-'You trained martial arts together?'

-'Yes, we did…your great grandfather was very talented, but he was forced to leave China before our final test. His father had died and he had to assume the Mishima Empire. He didn't want to come, but he was forced to.'

-'You remained friends?'

-'Yes…I completed my education in martial arts and I became my master's successor when he disappeared.'

-'Disappeared?'

-'Master Yuan was very old…I believe he died in a journey, but there are legends saying that he still leaves in the cold mountains in China…no one knows if it's true…'

-'What happened to Jinpachi?'

-'He took the Mishima Zaibatsu under his control…he got married and had two kids. He wrote me constantly to say that his life was very different from the one he had in China with me and master Yuan. But he always said that he wasn't sorry. He loved his family.'

-'Then Seichi died…right?'

-'Yes…his oldest son died and Jinpachi thought that Heihachi had something to do his death.'

-'Did Heihachi kill his brother?'

-'I don't know…he told me he didn't kill Seichi but…he did lock Jinpachi for more than fifty years…it was because of that betrayal that Jinpachi set the curse.'

-'The devil gene curse?'

-'Yes. He said to me that he can stop it but that would provoke deaths…in your family…he changed his mind in the last minute!'

-'So…we'll live under this curse, forever?'

-'You'll live under this curse as long as you see it as a curse.'

-'What do you mean?'

-'The devil gene was never a curse to your mother! She accepted it and she never feared it.'

-'My mother was…is pure as an angel…I'm not like that!'

-'But you can be!'

-'It's too late now…'

-'You only need to find a way…and believe me that maybe you'll find it sooner than you think…'

-'I'm not so sure!'

-'Anyway…I was your great grandfather's best friend and I helped him because I promised I would help my best friend no matter what the situation.'

-'I understand…you were being loyal!'

-'But I would never let anything happen to Xiao.'

-'I know.'

-'Now that Jinpachi left with Heihachi, I think that you and Xiao will be alright…but I still want your word that you'll never leave her…no matter what!'

-'You have my word master Wang!'

-'Thank you…in that case, I'll leave in peace! And good luck for your fight today…don't forget that if you win…you'll be the Boss next year!'

Jin nodded and got back to the hotel.

The final bout was about to begin. Jin and Hwoarang arrived in the Stadium together and they were both mentally prepared to face each other.

-'I'm going to talk to the judges…'-Jin said.

-'Me too…'-Hwoarang went with him.

-'I want to ask you to give us at least two hours to decide this fight…'-Jin said.

-'The rules don't allow that. You have one hour and half…'

-'We want two hours!'-Hwoarang said violently.

-'Fine…'-one of the judges said with fear.-'Two hours it is!'

-'And if after those two hours none of us wins…we don't want you to vote!'-Jin announced.

-'But…'

-'We want to be a draw…'

-'We can't do that…we can't have two Bosses in the next tournament!'-the judge explained.

-'Then override that stupid rule…we don't need a Boss…'-Hwoarang declared.

-'Ok…we'll see after the two hours, ok?'

Jin and Hwoarang nodded and entered the arena.

-'Ready to lose?'-Hwoarang asked with a grin on his face.

-'Never! I always win!'

Julia and Ling looked at each other and smiled. They knew that despite all that rivalry between the two, they weren't enemies at all.

-'They look like two little kids!'-Christie said shaking her head.

-'Actually they act like this because they look like each other…a lot!'-Ling said.-'They were born on the same day, in the same year, they both suffered with their parents' absence and they had to grow up by themselves…'

Jin and Hwoarang were giving their best in the arena. Jin had just hit Hwoarang with a left roundhouse making Hwoarang to give some steps back. Hwoarang watched as Jin was preparing a blade kick and he managed to hit him first with a right uppercut.

Jin didn't move but his face was hurting.

-'That's going to cost you…'-Jin said.

-'Just try it!'-Hwoarang provoked.

Jin came at him and tried to kick him in the stomach but Hwoarang moved to the side and hit Jin again with a punch on the jaw.

Jin tasted some blood on his mouth and a grin appeared on his lips.

-'You're pushing your luck!'-he said.-'See if you can block this!'

Jin threw him a spinning high kick and Hwoarang was hit on the face. He fell down but he got up the same instant. He wasn't going to let Jin win that easily.

Thirty minutes later the fight was becoming more violent.

-'They won't stop…'-Asuka said.

-'Only when one of them is knocked out!'-Julia said.

-'That's going to take a while!'-Asuka whispered.

Jin and Hwoarang continued their fight intensively. When the two hours were almost over, none of them had a significant advantage. They were both breathing heavily. Jin had a cut in his lip and Hwoarang had a cut in his eyebrow. They were both bleeding. Hwoarang was holding his stomach and Jin his left shoulder. They had both a lot of bruises.

When they were preparing another attack, Ghastu Komeru interfered.

-'The judges decided…'-he started.

Jin and Hwoarang stopped and looked at each other.

-'The judges decided to consider both of you the winner…'

Julia and Ling joined them in the arena to congratulate them.

-'It was the best fight ever!'-Ling said.

-'Absolutely!'-Julia agreed.-'Lets go to the medical centre!'

-'Wait…'-Ghastu Komeru asked.-'You'll have to split the money and the trophy!'

-'I don't want it…'-Jin said.-'You can give my part to Forest Law…I don't need the money…or the trophy!'

-'I don't want the money either…but I want the trophy.'-Hwoarang announced.

-'Getting greedy?'-Jin asked.

-'No…just playing safe!'-Hwoarang retaliated.

-'That means that I'll get all the money?'-Forest asked.

-'Yes…'-Ghastu announced.

-'Are you both sure?'-Forest asked.

-'Yes.'-Jin answered. Hwoarang just nodded.

-'I can't believe it!'-Marshall said excited.-'I'm going to call your mother! I'm going to tell her that we can buy that house…'

-'Thanks guys!'-Forest thanked and bowed.

Jin and Hwoarang went to receive medical treatment and in that night, they both paid the drinks.

-'And now?'-Christie asked in the bar.

-'I want to pay Steve a visit!'-Julia said.

-'Me too!-Jin agreed.

-'Don't forget about them!'-Eddie said pointing to Yoshimitsu and Kunimitsu. In the meantime Hwoarang had approached Kunimitsu and Yoshimitsu to thank them for saving Julia.

-'I won't! But first I need to see Steve!'-Jin said.

-'Then we're going to Tokyo tomorrow!'-Ling announced and they all went to their rooms.

-'I guess I have a job now!'-Susume Takani said to her friend after leaving the bar.

-'And what's that?'

-'Well, this year tournament was a blast! I mean two winners who refused the money and a weird interruption on the tournament…this has to be investigated until the last detail!'

-'What for?'

-'Because next year things will be even better! And I know exactly what to do first!'

-'What is it?'

-'Jin Kazama and Hwoarang are now my top priorities. I will know everything single detail about the lives of the winners of this tournament…and that's a promise!'

-'I think you had too much drinks! Lets go to the hotel Takani!'

-'That's a promise!'-Susume repeated.


	36. Hesitation chp 36

I don't own Tekken.

Thanks to all the readers.

Astral Slayer Asuka: Thanks for your review. About FFVII-AC, the story is not brilliant and it can be a bit confusing, but the scenarios, the characters design and the fighting scenes are awesome. It almost looks real. Square Enix knows how to seduce the fans…

Art-freak: I'm waiting for your sequel and I'm sure you'll do well, besides you have talent so don't quit. Thanks for your review.

Krappkarmin: Now that Steve is in the Hospital, it will be hard for them to hang out…but in the last chapter I have a surprise for you, ok? Thanks for reviewing.

Tom: Thanks so much for your review. I hope to hear from you soon.

**Chapter 36**

Hesitation

TOKYO

22nd JULY 2014

Jin had told Kunimitsu and Yoshimitsu that he needed to go to Tokyo to see a friend and only then he would go with them to Mount Koya.

When they arrived to the Hospital, Miharu was expecting them with anxiety.

-'So…tell me…who won?'-she asked curious.

-'Well…no one did!'-Ling announced.-'It was a draw.'

Miharu looked immediately to Jin and Hwoarang.

-'Again?'

Hwoarang and Jin shrugged.

-'How's Steve?'-Jin asked.

-'Better. Much better!'

-'Good…when can we see him?'

-'In a few minutes…'

-'What about his parents?'-asked Julia.

-'They are coming next week. They want to take him to London…to a private Hospital.'

-'What about you?'-Julia asked.

-'He asked me to go too…but I don't know yet! I haven't spoken to my parents.'

-'You're twenty-one, Miharu…'-Julia said.-'When I decided to stay here I was younger, and my parents didn't stop me!'

-'I'll talk to them soon…but first I just wanted my brother to accept Steve.'

Yuu and Kazumi arrived in that moment and they all entered Steve's room, even without permission.

-'Hey there!'-Julia greeted holding his hand.

-'I'm so glad you're alright!'-Steve said relieved.

-'Well the feeling is mutual!'

-'How did you get out?'

-'Kunimitsu and Yoshimitsu helped me…'

-'We heard that you're a lucky bastard!'-Hwoarang said.-'Being in bed all this time with a beautiful girl taking care of you…'

-'Yeah…I guess I am. The bullet almost hit my left lung…I'll be out in a month…'

-'And in the meantime you're going to travel, huh?'-Christie joked.

-'Yes…I am…'-he answered looking at Miharu. He knew she hadn't made up her mind yet.

-'I want to apologise for putting your lives in danger…again.'-Jin said and bowed.

-'It's alright. It wasn't your fault.'-Steve said.-'We all wanted to help you and Ling.'

-'Thanks.'-Ling said hugging him.

-'There's too many of you inside…some of you have to get out!'-the nurse said.-'Mr. Fox needs to rest; the doctor is coming to see him soon.'

-'We're going to Osaka later…I hope you get better!'-Julia said kissing Steve on the cheek.-'Just write or call us!'

-'Or drop by…I never turn down a fight!'-Hwoarang added.

-'As soon as I get well, I'll come to pay you a visit!'-Steve said with a smile.

Slowly everyone started to leave.

-'Jin? Can I give you a last word?'

-'Sure?'

-'I heard something…I mean I think I heard something…or maybe it was a dream…'

-'What is it?'

-'My mother…she was used in experiences…but she was with us…wasn't she?'

Jin didn't answer.

-'I heard her…in my mind…my mother is that woman…Nina…do you think that's possible?'

Jin looked at him again, but he couldn't decide what to say to him. Steve understood immediately.

-'You knew? And you never told me?'-Steve asked surprised.

-'I couldn't! I'm sorry…things are complicated.'

-'Why? I had the right to know!'

-'I know that…but I don't have the right to involve myself in other people's lives!'

-'I'm your friend!'

-'And she asked me not to tell! I promised!'

-'So she's my mother!'

-'I'm sorry…but that's the only thing I know!'-Jin was leaving when Steve hold his arm.

-'I'm sorry...I didn't mean to accuse you of anything. But you should've told me.'

-'I know…and I'm sorry for that…but I had to make a choice…'

Steve nodded.

After lunch, Hwoarang, Julia and Baek left for Osaka. Asuka decided to stay a bit longer because she wanted to know what Jin would do. Eddie and Christie had already their tickets to the afternoon flight to São Paulo. Christie had promised to return to enter the next Iron Fist. Eddie didn't say anything, but looking at his face, he wasn't pleased.

It was almost five in the afternoon when Ling, Asuka, Jin, Miharu, Yuu and Kazumi left the Hospital after another visit to Steve. Kunimitsu and Yoshimitsu were expecting Jin outside the Hospital.

-'I have to go with them…'-Jin said.-'I promised. Koya is not far from Osaka…I'll go with you in the tonight's train…'-Jin said to Asuka.-'If you want to…'

-'Yeah…sure. I miss my dad.'

-'I'm going to stay with Miharu for a while…when you return from Koya, call me and I'll meet you in Asuka's house.'-Ling said.

-'Ok…that's fine by me!'-Jin agreed.-'I think it won't be too long…maybe one or two days.'

Two hours later Baek was buying his trip back to South Korea.

-'I guess this is goodbye…'-he said to Hwoarang.-'At least I'll arrive to the Headquarters by dinner time!'

-'You could stay for a while with us…there's enough room for you and your ego!'-Hwoarang said.

-'Don't listen to him…you're always welcome, Baek.'-Julia said.

-'Thanks. Take care!'-Baek hugged Julia.-'I'm glad you are with him. This way I know you won't be in troubles…much!'-he said looking at his pupil.

-'I still don't know why you want to go back there!'-Hwoarang confessed.

-'It's not so bad…and to be honest…none of my students is as stubborn as you! So it's a good job for me!'-Baek announced.-'You were the most irresponsible student I taught.'

Hwoarang lowered his head.

-It's ironic how things turned out to be!'-Baek added.

-'What do you mean?'

-'You were also the most talented student of mine! You still are! I came here with a purpose…to watch your skills, to see if you deserve to be called a Tae-Kwon-Do master…and you do!'

-'Do you really think so?'

-'Yes, I'm quite sure! Tae-Know-Do is a very ancient martial art and I'm sure you won't let it die…'

-'Of course not!'

-'Go to Korea one of these days…you know where to find me!'

TOKYO

25th JULY 2014

Ling was living with Miharu and her parents since she had arrived in Tokyo. Shinru had been there with his wife, she was the daughter of a famous movies producer and she was really nice.

-'Look what Aiko offered me!'-said Miharu opening a box.

-'It's a beautiful dress!'-agreed Ling.

-'Shinru is so lucky!'-said Mrs. Hirano.-'Aiko is a really nice girl…I like her!'

-'Mrs. Hirano are you sure that I can stay here? I mean Yuu is living here as well, and maybe I'll give you too much trouble.'-said Ling.

-'Of course you can stay; besides you're staying in Miharu's bedroom!'

-'Thank you…it's just that Jin called me telling that he would be in Koya for more than two weeks since the Manji Party's councillors are having a reunion that will take days.'

-'It's ok!'

Yuu was already studying and thinking about projects to the University. The only time when he wasn't studying was when he was going to visit Steve with Ling, Miharu and Kazumi.

Kazumi was now living in Tokyo, in an apartment not very far from Miharu's house. She was going to enter the Tokyo Military Academy in August. Yuu and her were always arguing, but everyone knew that they didn't really hate each other.

From all her family, Riuga was the only one who hadn't paid a visit to Steve, so Miharu was really unhappy and angry with her brother.

Yuu and Ling had told him that he should talk to her.

-'Hi!'-he greeted when Miharu opened her room's door.

-'Hi. Come on in.'

-'Thanks.'

-'How's Steve?'

-'Ok…he's leaving in four days!'

-'Are you alright?'

-'Yes…but I'm thinking about going with him…his parents don't mind!'

-'What about the University?'

-'There are universities in London…and I can manage pretty well in English.'

-'I know…but…you'll be away from us! Is this guy worth all this?'

-'Yes…'

-'I just don't want to see you hurt!'

-'Then come with me to the Hospital and talk with Steve. You'll see he's not a bad person!'

Riuga looked at his sister and he remembered how close they used to be. He couldn't drive her away just because her boyfriend wasn't Japanese.

-'Ok…I'll go and I'll apologise!'

-'Really?'

-'Yes…'

Miharu hugged her brother and smiled. Now everything would be alright.

That night, Miharu spoke with Ling and told her that she would go with Steve to London. Ling was happy for her.

-'You can stay here anyway…ok?'

-'Thank you!'

Ling got up from the couch and went to the kitchen, when she returned she felt dizzy and Yuu had to hold her so she wouldn't fell.

-'Are you alright?'-he asked worried.

-'Yes…I'm sorry, I just felt a bit dizzy…'

-'I'll better help you to sit down.'

-'Thanks…'

-'What's wrong?'-Miharu asked.

-'Nothing…'-Ling lied.

TOKYO

27th JULY 2014

Miharu was already packing, she was really happy because finally she had made up her mind. As for Ling she was facing some problems. Since that night that she almost fainted, she had been feeling weird.

Morning sickness and sleepiness were worrying her. She didn't know what was wrong with her.

Miharu's mother had noticed that she wasn't feeling alright and she had some advice to give her.

-'Are you feeling sick again?'-she asked.

-'Yes…your food is great…I just don't know what's wrong with me!'

-'Ling…I think that I can help you, but you have to tell me the truth!'

-'What?'

-'Are you feeling sleepy these days?'

-'Yes…'

-'And tired?'

-'Yes…'

-'I think that I know what's wrong with you…'

-'You do?'

-'I think you're pregnant.'

-'WHAT?'

-'You have the symptoms…'

-'I was always careful!'-Ling said blushing.-'Sorry, Mrs. Hirano, but that's not possible!'

-'Are you sure?'

-'Yes!'

-'Then, I think you have to go to the doctors! Or you can just do the test…'

Ling thought about it. They had been careful, so she couldn't be pregnant. Even if she did the test, it would be negative. She waited until Mrs. Hirano went out and she went to the drugstore and bought a pregnancy test.

At home she gathered all her courage and did the test. She waited a few minutes and watched the colour of the paper turn blue. It was negative. She closed her eyes and sighed. If she wasn't pregnant, she had probably caught a cold. When she opened her eyes the paper wasn't blue anymore, it was pink, as in positive.

That wasn't possible, was it? She had been careful. How could that happen?

Ling got out again and bought three more tests. All of them turned out positive.

It was only after lunch time that Miharu returned from the Hospital. She had been speaking to Steve's mother.

-'We're going tomorrow after all. They want to go home as soon as possible. They said I can stay in their house and that I can take care of the University things over there…hey, Ling are you ok?'

Ling didn't answer.

-'What's wrong with you?'-insisted Miharu.

-'Nothing…'

-'Are you sure?'

-'Leave me alone Miharu!'

Ling went to the room and Miharu followed her.

-'Did I do something?'-Miharu asked.-'You don't want me to go, is that it?'

-'No…it's not that.'

-'Then tell me! I'm your friend! Please tell me how I can help you…'

-'There's nothing you can do!'

-'But you always helped me and…'

-'I'm pregnant!'-Ling almost yelled.

Miharu wasn't expecting to hear that and she just froze. She just stood there during at least five minutes without moving.

-'Say that again…'

-'I'm pregnant and I don't know what to do!'-Ling fell in the bed and looked at the window.

-'Is it Jin's?'

-'No…it's from the guy of the pizza's commercials! Of course it's Jin's! How could you ask me that?'

-'Sorry…I wasn't thinking…does he know?'

-'No. I don't understand…we were careful!'

-'There is never a hundred per cent sure…you know that!'

-'What will I do? What will Jin say?'

-'First you have to tell him. As for the rest of it, we can help you…you can always count on us!'

-'Don't tell anyone, please!'

-'Ok. I won't…but I think you should go to the doctors first!'

-'I don't want to go alone!'

-'I'm leaving tomorrow…but we can sort things out.'

TOKYO

28th JULY 2014

Ling was confused. She couldn't say that she was sorry or that she didn't want that baby because she would be lying to herself. The thought of giving birth was scary, but it was also a challenge, and it wasn't so bad since she was in love with the baby's father.

She couldn't understand how it happened because she knew she had been careful, but she was starting to get used to the idea that she was going to be a mother.

Miharu had left early in the morning. Her parents, Yuu, Kazumi and Ling had gone to the Airport to say goodbye to her and Steve.

In the meanwhile, Miharu had told Yuu and Kazumi what was going on with Ling. It was the only way she had found to prevent that Ling would feel lonely.

In that same afternoon, Ling had an appointment in the doctors.

A few hours later Ling, Yuu and Kazumi were waiting in the Hospital.

Ling wasn't angry to know that Miharu had to tell the truth to Yuu and Kazumi, but she still refused to call Jin.

-'You could have gone to that library…I can do this on my own!'-Ling said to Yuu.

-'No way…'-said Kazumi.

-'We want to be sure you enter in that room…'-said Yuu.

-'Fine.'

-'Miss Aikawa, Mr. Murakama…you can go now…the doctor is waiting for you…'-a nurse said.

-'What?'-asked Kazumi confused.

-'Don't you two have an appointment?'

-'Why should we?'-asked Yuu.

-'Oh…so you're not going to be parents?'

-'No!'-Yuu and Kazumi said blushing.

-'She is the one who has the appointment…'-said Yuu pointing at Ling.

-'Oh, sorry…then you are?'

-'Ling Xiaoyu.'

-'You can go!'

-'Thanks.'-Ling left laughing loudly.

Doctor Usagi was a very good doctor, she had confirmed Ling's pregnancy and then she had told her a list with the things she couldn't and could do, drink and eat.

In the end there were the usual questions.

-'Are you a single mother?'-she asked Ling.

-'Yes…I mean we are not married…'

-'Does he want the baby?'

-'I don't know…'

-'You haven't told him?'

-'No.'

-'Why? Is he going to be angry, or even hurt you?'

-'God, no! It's just that we never talked about having kids…it's going to be a shock…but it will be fine! He's not going to hurt me…he's just away, and I want to wait until he returns…'

-'Well your baby will probably be born in the first week of April…'

-'Is it a boy or a girl?'

-'We don't know yet! But we'll be able to tell you in four months.'

-'Ok…'

-'Until then, I want to see you here every month!'

When Ling left she was relieved because she was sure that everything was alright with the baby. But now she was thinking about something else. She hadn't thought much about the gender of the baby, but now that she was beginning to think of it, she realised that she was longing for a girl. Jin was always saying that the Mishima family would end with him, which meant that he didn't want to have children. If she had a boy, he would perpetuate the Mishima family, but a girl wouldn't. It had to be a girl; she couldn't have another male, another Mishima heir.

She would give him a daughter and that was final, but now she had to wait eight months and she would have to tell Jin.


	37. Stand by me chp 37

I don't own Tekken.

Thanks to all the readers.

Thanks to the reviewers: Jyu, Krappkarmin, MooNTeARZ and HwoarangTheChamp. Hope you like this chapter too.

**Chapter 37**

Stand by me 

TOKYO

1st AUGUST 2014

Ling had received a call from Jin saying that he would arrive to Osaka that same afternoon. She wasn't ready to tell him the truth, but she knew she would have to do it.

In that moment she was in the Tokyo train station with Yuu and Kazumi.

-'We wish you luck!'-Kazumi said.-'You need to think about the baby now!'

-'I know…thanks Kazumi. I wish you luck too…in the Academy.'

-'Don't worry with me…I'm sure I'm ready…I mean I had military preparation in the G Corporation, so this will be nothing! You take care of yourself and the baby!'

-'Stop giving Ling's advice…'-Yuu said.

-'What's up with you?'-Kazumi asked.-'Is it because Miharu is with Steve in London?'

-'No. Miharu is just a friend to me. How can you give advice to Ling if you don't have kids?'

-'I'm just trying to cheer her up! But you're right…I don't know how it's like because I don't have kids!'

-'Guys…please don't argue!'

-'Are you going to tell Jin?'-Yuu asked.

-'Yes…but I'm not sure when.'

-'He has the right to know!'

-'She'll tell him when she's ready!'-Kazumi said.

-'The father has the right to know!'

-'How can you tell if you haven't been a father yet!'

-'You always think that men don't care, don't you?'

-'No, that's not what I think…it's just that things are complicated!'-Ling said.

-'You can't force Ling to tell Jin…'

-'I don't want to force her…I just want her to understand that Jin needs to know!'

-'You know what Yuu? You have no idea what's like to carry a child…you men are all the same!'-Kazumi said.

-'Well…why don't you have a child to see how it's like?'-Yuu provoked.-'Because it seems to me that you never had a child too, so how can you know?'

-'Because I'm a woman…and I will have a baby…when I find the right guy…'

-'Guys…everyone is looking at you!'-Ling warned.

-'You'll have to wait until forever…you're too violent to have a boyfriend!'-Yuu insisted.

-'Go to hell, Murakama!'

-'My train arrived!'-Ling said and sighed.

-'Take care Ling…'-Kazumi said.

-'You too guys…'

Ling left to Osaka unsure of what to do, but one thing was for sure, Yuu was right; Jin had the right to know.

SOUTH-OSAKA

Asuka and Satome were waiting for Ling in the station. Since Asuka had returned to the Dojo, Satome had returned home. Asuka's father was already at home, his recovery was going well, actually in a month he had recovered a lot.

When his daughter arrived, Takao Kazama was worried but also angry with her. But now, everything was ok, because Asuka was finally home and she was alright.

Asuka haven't told anything about Jin and the Mishimas, she was waiting for Jin to arrive; it would be much easier if Jin talked with her father, instead of her.

When Ling arrived, Asuka introduced her to Satome and they left to the Dojo.

-'We'll have to return to the Station later to meet Jin…'-Asuka said.-'I'm not sure if my father will understand…'

-'You haven't told him yet?'-Ling asked.

-'No…it's hard to explain…besides he always told me that we are the last Kazamas…'

-'Maybe he doesn't know…'-Ling suggested.

-'So…this Jin…he's your cousin, right?'-Satome asked.

-'Probably.'-Asuka said. She had told everything to Satome. Asuka didn't know why but she had the feeling that she could trust him. He had done a great job taking care of her father and the Dojo.

-'So…did Miharu and Steve leave already?'-Asuka asked.

-'Yes…she's going to study in London.'

-'She's really brave! I mean…I would be afraid to leave my country…'

-'Miharu is a big girl! She knows how to take care of herself!'

-'Did you miss Jin?'

-'Yes…I can't wait to see him!'

-'Then why do you look so sad? Did something happen?'

-'No. It's just that…well…Miharu is gone and I left Yuu and Kazumi arguing…'

-'Hey…Miharu will be ok…you said it yourself! As for Yuu and Kazumi, they will sort things out…'

-'Asuka and I were always fighting too…'-Satome said.

-'That's right! But that was because you were really nasty to me!'

-'Me? I was not!'

-'You were always provoking me!'

-'Maybe just a little! But now we are friends…even Kaede and Naoko can't believe!'

-'Come on Ling…give us a smile! After Jin arrives we can go and pay a visit to Hwoarang and Julia…just to see how they are doing!'

-'Yes…that would be great!'

Takao Kazama was a really nice man, and a good father. At least Ling thought that way when she met him. There was something about that man that Ling appreciated, he was peaceful and wise, he reminded her of Jun Kazama.

As the hours passed by, Ling was feeling more nervous. Asuka had noticed that but she thought that her friend was only anxious to see Jin again.

After lunch, both girls left to the Station again.

-'You said we could pay a visit to Hwoarang and Julia…'-Ling started.

-'Yeah…'

-'Are you sure? I mean…'

-'Don't worry…I see Hwoarang as a friend and nothing more. I respect him and Julia.'

-'That's great! I knew you would come to that conclusion…'

-'Yeah…well…things are better this way, besides I've got friends…You, Jin, Satome, Roomax…and all the others…'

-'Roomax? I think I heard that name before…'

-'He's from Hwoarang's gang…Satome and Roomax took good care of my father while I was in the tournament.'

-'Is he cute?'

-'Well…yes…'-Asuka blushed in a light pink.-'But it's not what you're thinking…'

-'I'm not thinking anything…you are!'-Ling laughed.

-'Very funny! Look…there's Jin!'

Ling's heart almost stopped when she heard those words. She just wished she would act normal, so Jin couldn't suspect.

Jin hugged both Asuka and Ling when he saw them, but for their surprised he said he was leaving again.

-'What?'-asked Ling.-'What do you mean you won't stay?'

-'I can't see Asuka's father yet!'

-'Why not?'-asked Asuka.-'I haven't told him yet…because I thought it would be better if you told him…I mean I'm sure you and him have a lot to talk about!'

-'I know, Asuka…but when I was in Koya…I thought about something that master Wang told me and I realised that I need to know something first!'

-'What is it?'-Asuka asked.

-'My mother is alive…I need to speak to her as soon as possible!'

-'But why?'-Asuka insisted.-'Why can't you wait?'

-'I need to hear her first…I need to hear her version of the story first! I'm sorry…'

-'Do you know where she is?'-Ling asked.

-'No…I'm going to Sendai to talk to Lee…my father may have contacted him…'

-'What if he didn't?'-Asuka asked.

-'I'll just follow my instincts…I'm sure I can find her…'

Jin looked at Ling and saw her tears rolling down her face.

-'This doesn't mean I'm leaving you!'-he said hugging her.-'I just need to find my mother!'

-'I know…it's just that…'

-'I need to do this alone!'

-'I understand…but when will I see you again?'

-'Soon. I promise.'

-'Lets go eat or drink something before you go!'-suggested Asuka.

-'Ok…'-Jin agreed.

In the meanwhile, Ling told Jin about Miharu, Yuu and Kazumi, and Asuka told him that she wouldn't speak to her father until his return.

Jin told the girls about his experience with the Manji Party.

-'When Kunimitsu announced me as the leader of the Mishima family…they all bowed to me. Then I was taken to a single room. After that a man came and took me to a place where I had to take a bath…then I had to eat my meal alone…'

-'You were treated like a prince…'-Asuka said.

-'Yes, I was…but I was always telling them that I wasn't their Lord. Then after two days, Yoshimitsu called me for a meeting with the ten councillors. I explained what happened to the Mishima family and I said that I didn't need an army of my own…'

-'So…you set them free!'-Ling said.

-'Yeah…but one of the councillors refused to accept that…he wanted to commit suicide…like in the old times!'

-'What did you do?'

-'I couldn't do anything…they didn't let me!'

-'Why not?'

-'They follow the old values, the bushido…it's forbidden to interfere in a suicide…'

-'So he did it?'-Asuka asked.

-'No…Yoshimitsu managed to convince him… he said that the bushido was the way of the samurai…and that the Manji Party had to let it go because it's old fashioned. I mean the kids…they can't fit in our society if they learn the old ways…'

-'He's right!'-Asuka agreed.

-'After that there was a big reunion to see if they would accept freedom or not…in the end they did. But there was another problem…they needed a leader.'

-'Isn't their leader Yoshimitsu?'-Asuka asked.

-'Yoshimitsu was the leader a few years ago, after that Kunimitsu became their leader, and when they both left to go to the tournament Yakumitsu became the leader…'

-'So? And who is it now?'-Asuka asked with curiosity.

-'I don't know…when I left they were still voting…'

-'You could have waited!'-Ling said.

-'Waited? They were voting for almost five days…I couldn't stay there forever! Besides, I think that Kunimitsu will be the leader.'

A few minutes later, Asuka and Ling were saying goodbye to Jin.

-'Jin?'-Ling called when he was entering the train.

-'What?'

-'I need to tell you something…'

-'What?'

-'I…I'm going to…'

The train was ready to go.

-'What is it?'-Jin insisted.

-'I'm going to miss you!'-Ling said when the door shut.

Jin waved and left on his way to Sendai. As for Ling she hugged Asuka and started crying.

-'Ling…what's wrong?'-Asuka asked worried.

-'I couldn't tell him…'

-'What?'

-'That I'm going to have his baby…'

Asuka opened her eyes but she didn't say a word. She just hugged Ling back.

-'Don't worry…everything will be ok.'-Asuka reassured.

EAST-OSAKA

8th AUGUST 2014

Julia and Hwoarang were back and everything was normal. Her arm was completely cured. It was hard to see if something had changed between them, but one thing was for sure, their relationship had passed many obstacles and they were closer than before.

Julia was now thinking about getting a job because she had received news from home. Her parents and her sister were coming to visit her in the next month. She hadn't told Hwoarang yet, but she knew she had to.

She had a job interview that afternoon and she had asked Hwoarang to go with her.

-'What's the job anyway?'-he asked when they were arriving to the Osaka History Museum.

-'I'll work in the History department in this Museum…I'll do research…'

-'Knock yourself out!'

-'What's wrong? I like it…'

-'Well, I'm happy for you then…but it's boring…'

-'I have something else to tell you…'

-'What?'

-'My parents are coming to see us next month.'

-'Oh…Great! It made my day!'-he said with no enthusiasm.

How could he be happy about it if Lao had threatened him several times?

Julia's interview was alright, they had told her that she had good chances to take that job.

When she left the Museum, Hwoarang wasn't waiting for her like they had agreed.

-'Miss…a guy with red hair told me to tell you that he's waiting for you in the park!'-a kid told Julia.

-'Why?'

-'I don't know…he said he was waiting for you there!'

Julia looked at her watch and sighed. It had been an hour since she had entered the Museum, no wonder Hwoarang had walked to the park.

-'Thank you…'-she said leaving the kid.

In the park, Julia looked for Hwoarang but he was no where to be found. She was turning back when she heard some steps behind her.

The next thing she felt was a hand grabbing her and then she felt her head spinning and she blacked out.

One hour later Hwoarang was trying to understand what had happened to Julia. He had gone to the jeep one second and she never came back. He went to the Museum but they said she had left a few minutes ago.

Now he was at home but she wasn't there too.

-'Where the hell is she?'-Hwoarang asked angry.-'Why doesn't she answer her cell phone?'

-'A guy gave me this!'-Mirk said entering the house.

It was a note from someone who knew Hwoarang pretty well.

-'He has her!'-Hwoarang said and sat down.

-'Who?'-Eijiro asked.

Julia was waking up. She tried to get up but she couldn't. Only then she realised her hands and feet where tied up and she was lying on the floor in some dark place.

She managed to sit down and then she saw someone.

-'You!'

-'Yes, me!'-Li answered. He was the Vain Minds' leader, someone who was waiting patiently to have his revenge against Hwoarang.

-'What are you doing here?'

-'Making sure I won't fail this time!'

-'Where's Hwoarang?'

-'He'll be here soon…don't worry!'

-'What is this all about? Another challenge? You know you can't win!'

-'Last time I realised Hwoarang had a weak point…it was you! Now that I know you are together, I'm sure we'll come!'

-'But why? Why do you bother?'

-'I won't hurt you; I only came for him…'

-'You won't win!'

-'I don't want to win…this time I want to kill him!'

Julia was worried, Li was out of control and she didn't want to lose Hwoarang.

-'Where are we?'-she asked.

-'Don't worry…he'll come! I'm only defending my honour…I'm sorry for you. Today is probably the last day you'll see him alive!'

-'But I was the one who won against your friend. Why don't you want revenge from me?'

-'What happened between me and Hwoarang is more complex than that! The Vain Minds are gone now.'

-'Why?'

-'Because I was never a successful leader. With all those humiliations that Hwoarang inflicted me, how could my friends trust me as a leader?'

-'This is not Hwoarang's fault!'

-'My father was a leader; I was supposed to be a leader too! Hwoarang foiled my plans, my dreams and my ambitions! I hate him! He was a stupid kid when I met him, and even so he won…I was supposed to be the East-Osaka leader, not him!'

-'Don't fool yourself!'

-'He will pay!'

At home, Eijiro was trying to convince Masami that everything was alright.

-'Julia isn't here! How can things be ok?'-she asked angry, because she knew he was trying to lie to her.

-'Please don't make things hard on us!'-Eijiro said.-'Hwoarang is trying to get her back!'

-'Who is Li?'-Masami asked.

-'A group's leader…our rival!'

-'What did he write to Hwoarang?'

-'That he wants to meet him alone near the old Mutsui factory!'

-'Bring me Ghika!'-Hwoarang ordered.-'NOW!'

Ryo left immediately.

-'Calling Ghika? Why?'-Eijiro asked.

-'Li might not be alone…and someone is watching us.'

-'I understand!'

Ghika was a Tsunami. His hair was red, just like Hwoarang's. Physically they were both tall and weighted pretty much the same, so at night it was hard to see the differences between them. That was what Hwoarang was counting on.

-'Can I go too?-asked Mouse.

-'No!'-Eijiro said immediately.

-'I'm sixteen now…I'm a Tsunami!'

-'No!'

-'Shut up you both!'-Hwoarang said.-'Why is Ghika taking so long! I need him here!'

-'Take it easy, I'm sure she's alright!'-Eijiro said.

-'She'll better be…or I'll kill that bastard!'-Hwoarang went to his room and took his gun out of the closet.-'If he touches her, I'll kill him!'-he added.

In the meantime, Ghika and Ryo arrived.

-'Was about time!'-Hwoarang exclaimed.-'This is the plan: Li said he wants to meet me near the Mutsui factory at nine o'clock. It will be dark soon, so at eight Ghika will leave this house with the others pretending to be me.'

-'And what will I do?'-Ghika asked.

-'You'll take my motorcycle and you'll go around the city centre…that will confuse Li. In the meantime I'll go meet him when he less expects.'

-'You can't go alone!'-Eijiro said.

-'I can take care of myself!'

-'But what if he has backups?'

-'I said I can take care of myself!'

When it was time to leave the house, Eijiro couldn't hide his worries. He was afraid because Hwoarang was capable of killing Li.

-'I hope he doesn't get into more troubles!'-Ghika said going to Hwoarang's motorcycle.-'I think he can kill the guy…'

-'I know…but we can't do anything right now…'-Eijiro said.

When Ghika, Eijiro and the others left, someone followed them just like Hwoarang had predicted. Now, he could act.

Ten minutes later Hwoarang was entering the Mutsui factory. Li was waiting for him.

-'I knew you would come sooner! I knew you would fool my friend…'-Li said showing up with Julia in front of him and pointing his gun at her head.

-'Let her go, Li. This is between you and me!'

-'Actually I want to thank her first…she allowed me to see you as an equal!'

-'What are you talking about?'-asked Hwoarang.

-'When you defeated me, I thought you were unbeatable. I mean…you were different from all the other guys, you hadn't a weak point. But last year I got news from here, everyone was saying that the mighty Hwoarang had fallen for a girl!'

-'What's your point?'

-'My point is…she's your weak point! Today you will pay for all the humiliations you put me through…'

-'You shouldn't have touched her…'-Hwoarang threatened.-'I'll kill you for this!'

-'She's alright…I haven't done anything…I'm not a monster!'

-'I don't care! I'll take you right here, right now!'

-'Fine!'

Li pushed Julia making her fall on the ground and he attacked Hwoarang.

But, as he suspected, Hwoarang was stronger and he soon realised he hadn't any chance to win.

Julia was trying to set her hands free, but the ropes were too tight. Then, without any warning Li took his gun and pointed to Hwoarang.

-'Sorry I can't keep on fighting…'

-'That's cheating!'-Hwoarang complained.-'I'm unarmed!'-he lied.

-'Sorry…Say goodbye to your boyfriend!'-Li said to Julia and he fired.

Julia's heart stopped in that instant. She saw Hwoarang falling and she closed her eyes.

She heard one more shot and then a bright light blinded her when she opened her eyes. She saw many people surrounding Li and Hwoarang's body and when she noticed, someone was beside her.

-'Are you alright?'-Eijiro asked, trying to untie her.

Julia didn't answer. She was still in shock.

-'We arrived too late!'-Eijiro continued.-'You better go to the ambulance outside!'

Julia walked towards Hwoarang and she saw a body covered with a blanket. She immediately started crying.

Lei Wulong was there and he approached her.

-'I'm sorry that you had to see this!'-Lei said.-'This would happen sooner or later…he was a lunatic!'

-'Hwoarang wasn't a lunatic!'-Julia exclaimed with anger.

-'I'm talking about Li!'

-'Li?'

-'Yes…he's dead! I had to shoot him or he would kill Hwoarang!'

-'But…Hwoarang?'

-'Hwoarang is outside. He had a vest on, but he wasn't expecting to black out after the shot! Eijiro did the right thing by going to the police. At least Hwoarang didn't become a murderer!'

Julia left immediately. When she saw him in the ambulance, she lost her composure and hugged him tightly.

-'Be careful, Miss…he has two broken ribs!'-the doctor said.

-'I'm not going to the Hospital and that's final!'-Hwoarang said leaving the ambulance with Julia.

-'I was so scared for you!'-Julia said still crying.-'When I saw you falling…'

-'That wasn't supposed to happen!'-Hwoarang said.

-'I'm glad Lei was there!'

-'Yeah…'

-'You can't walk around with a gun…'-Lei said preventing him to leave the crime scene.

-'The gun is mine…even if you took it, I'll get another one!'

-'Yes, I know…that's why I'll let you keep it! Why don't you go to the Hospital?'

-'If that doctor comes near me with that needle again…I'm going to shove it up his ass!'

-'It seems to me you're being stubborn!'

-'I want to go home…can I?'

-'Sure…'-Lei said going inside the factory again.-'I'll solve this mess…but only this time…'-he added.

-'Are you alright?'-Eijiro asked.

-'Stay away from me…you didn't follow my orders!'-Hwoarang said.

-'Eijiro was trying to help!'-Julia said.

-'I know…but he didn't follow my orders!'

Hwoarang and Julia went home. As for the others, they decided to stay away from him during some time. Maybe Julia could make him see that they had ignored his orders because they were worried about him.

-'Eijiro did the right thing. He was only trying to help!'-Julia said, entering their room after a shower, she was wearing only a towel.

-'I know but he didn't obey my order! If things went wrong, you could have died…'

-'Li wanted to kill you, not me! It was your life that was in danger the whole time!'

-'If he wasn't an honoured man, he could kill you just to get to me!'

-'Does his death affect you this much?'

-'No…not really…it was him or me…but this allowed me to understand something.'

-'What was it?'

-'You were in danger because of me! I knew this could happen and I ignored it. If you were dead, I couldn't take it! This is the second time I almost lost you!'

-'Don't say that…'

-'It's true! I have too many enemies! I was right all the time…I shouldn't involved myself with you…you're a target now!'

-'Are you serious?'

-'Of course I am. I have enemies…it wasn't just Li. If he understood that you are important to me, the others will see that too…and one day this can end the wrong way! I promised your father that I would take care of you, and look what happened!'

-'But I'm fine! I'm here and this doesn't mean that this situation will repeat itself. Probably it won't because I'm ready now!'

-'You'll be safer somewhere away from me!'

-'You want me to leave?'

-'I think it's for the best! I mean I don't have anything to give you…I don't deserve you! I'm an outlaw and you're too good for me!'

-'Did I ever ask you anything?'

-'No…'

-'I don't want a big house, a car or jewellery…I don't care…I just want you!'

-'I'm an outlaw and your family will never accept me! Face it, Julia…this will not work out!'

-'Yes it will…'-Julia wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

-'But you don't know me that well…you don't know my past!'

-'I don't care about your past!'

-'One day you'll wake up and you'll see that you wasted time being with me!'

-'I don't think so! I won't let you ruin what we have between us!'

Julia pulled Hwoarang to the bed and she kissed him passionately. Hwoarang tried to resist her but a few seconds later he knew he had failed because he was responding to the kiss.

-'Now look me in the eyes and tell me you don't want me anymore!'-Julia said with a smile.

Hwoarang pulled her body closer and moved to the top of her, kissing her again.

-'I love you!'-he said. He couldn't deny that he did want her.

-'I know you too well…and I'm not sorry for anything! I don't need to know about your past…I just want to be with you!'-Julia whispered.

-'I'm sorry for what I said…I do want you!'

-'I know…'

-'Thanks!'

-'What for?'

-'For not quitting on me!'

-'I couldn't do that because…I love you…since the day I saw you! You changed my life…I could never imagine that I was going to fall in love with you…but I'm glad I did…you're really worth it!'

Hwoarang smiled with that comment.

-'I'm worth it? Why do you say that, babe?'

-'Kiss me again, and I'll tell you later!'

-'You don't need to say that twice!'


	38. Everlasting Love chp 38

I don't own Tekken.

Thanks to all the readers.

Thanks to the reviewers Krappkarmin and Astral Slayer Asuka.

A/Note: This chapter is dedicated to Sam and Tom, since they always wanted Asuka to be Jin's sister.

**Chapter 38**

Everlasting Love

KYUSHU

11th AUGUST 2014

Jin had been in Sendai but Lee didn't have any news for him. Kazuya hadn't contacted him and he didn't know where he or Jun could be.

Dr.B had explained how Jun had survived. In his opinion, Heihachi had rescued her and had put her in cryosleep again. After that he had erased all her memories to force her to work for him. It made sense; at least Asuka had told Jin that Jun didn't remember anyone when they had fought.

The fact that Jun wasn't dying anymore could be related to the experiences that Heihachi had done to her in the last year, or maybe her body had automatically created a cure.

To Jin any of that mattered as long as she was alive and well. Since he didn't know where she was, he had decided to follow his heart and he was now on a boat on his way to Yakushima.

He had been also in Yamagawa, but his house was empty. He remembered that Jun loved Yakushima, so he was going there.

Surprisingly, Jin saw that someone had been recently there. The old house where Jin was born had been used.

Jin left the house and went to the forest, to search for the person who was living there.

His eyes spotted someone near a water fall, but it wasn't a woman.

Kazuya was practising when he heard Jin's steps on the grass.

-'Jin…'-he whispered.

-'Father…'

-'What are you doing here?'-Kazuya asked.

-'The same thing as you…searching for my mother!'

-'She's not here!'

-'I can see that! You know where she is?'

-'Would I be here if I knew?'

-'No…I guess not…'

-'Your mother doesn't want us to find her!'

-'I need to talk to her!'

-'So do I! Can you feel anything…her presence?'

-'No.'

-'I wasn't expecting you to feel her…you were always useless!'

-'Oh…great…now you started it!'

-'Started what?'

-'Why do you always do this? Why do you want me to feel useless? What have I possibly done to you to deserve this?'

-'You are too naïve Jin…too innocent!'

-'Well…I can't be like you, can I? I mean what have you taught me? Nothing! You only taught me how to fight! Nothing else!'

-'You're an ungrateful little bastard!'

-'Sure I am…I mean you never taught me love, respect, honour, friendship, trust…'

-'So…I never taught you anything…'

-'No, you didn't! And you threatened to kill me…and lied to me for many years! How can a father do that?'-Jin asked shouting to Kazuya.

-'You can't understand!'

-'Don't give me that crap! For what I can tell…Uncle Lee was more a father to me than you! At least he treats me with respect and as an equal…'

-'Watch your mouth young man…I'm still your father!'

-'No, you're not! How can you be my father if you despise me? If you're always treating me like scum?'

-'I don't treat you like scum!'

-'Yes, you do! Just admit it…once and for all, that you never wanted me…you never loved me! The only person you love is yourself!'

Kazuya approached Jin and punched him hard in the face.

Jin watched his father and cleaned his bleeding nose.

-'STOP!'-a voice said suddenly.

-'Mother!'-Jin said.

Kazuya froze when he saw Jun approaching them.

-'Please…you shouldn't be arguing!'-Jun said hugging Jin.-'My baby…you seem so lost!'

-'Mother…I missed you!'

-'You were here…all this time and you never showed up…?'-Kazuya asked.-'Why?'

-'Kazuya…I wasn't ready…'

-'Ready? And now you're ready because Jin's here?'

-'No! I'm here because you were fighting!'

-'Why didn't you speak to me?'

-'Jin…please go to the house…I need to talk to your father!'

Jin looked at his parents and left. Kazuya and Jun faced each other watching the sunset.

-'I'm sorry…'-she said.

-'I can't believe you're alive…'

-'I was supposed to be dead…Heihachi saved me…he wanted to use me against you and Jin…'

-'I know…'

-'I'm sorry!'

-'Don't be…I just want to know why you don't want to talk…'

-'I'm afraid I'm not the person you thought I was…'

-'What do you mean?'

-'I lied to you, Kazuya…'

-'I lied to you too…I lied to Jin…I lied to myself…'

-'I got pregnant on purpose…'

-'I know.'

-'What?'

-'Deep inside, I always knew that.'

-'I'm sorry…but it was the only way to bring you back from the dark…'

-'I'm thankful for that!'

-'You are?'

-'Yeah…Jin thinks I didn't want him…'

-'Well…you need to speak to him about that!'

-'I can't.'

-'Why not?'

-'I'm not too good showing my emotions. You know that!'

-'You'll learn. Now lets go…our son is waiting!'-Jun pulled Kazuya and they both entered the little house where Jin was expecting them.

-'Mother…I need answers…'

-'I know Jin…that's why I'm here!'

-'I found someone on this tournament…her name is…'

-'Asuka Kazama.'-Jun completed.

-'Yes…who is she?'

-'She's your family. Takao Kazama is my brother. Younger brother to be more specific.'

-'You never told me about a brother.'-Kazuya said.

-'My father expelled him from our house…I didn't know where he was…I presume they still don't speak to each other.'

-'Actually…granddad died…last year…'-Jin announced.-'Mr. Misuno came to see me and Ling right here in Yakushima…he told me everything…'

-'He took care of you…like he promised…he was a good friend. I didn't know dad was dead…I hope he's in peace now!'

-'So…that girl is your nice?'-Kazuya asked.

-'She's Takao's daughter…'

-'Why did you avoid me?'-Jin asked.

-'I didn't avoid you…I was confused and I didn't know what to say…'

-'You didn't have to say anything…'

-'Thanks Jin…'

The silence between the three of them lasted at least twenty minutes. The moon was already on the sky when Kazuya said he was going to light a small fire.

-'I have rice, beer and coffee…'-he added.

-'I'll serve…'-Jun said.

Jin watched both his parents. It was so strange to see them, to be with them like a family even if it was just for a few hours.

After a while they were all sitting down by the fire, eating rice, but the silence was there. There was too much to say and no one knew where to start.

-'How are your friends?'-Jun finally asked her son.

-'Ok…'

-'And that Chinese girl?'

-'She's fine…actually she's with Asuka.'

-'Is Asuka alright…after what happened?'

-'Yes. She's tough…she's a Kazama. She fights just like you…and sometimes she's really stubborn…'

-'That's normal…the Kazamas are all stubborn!'-Kazuya said.

-'I'm not!'-Jin said immediately.

-'Yes, you are…'-Jun agreed.

-'Fine…maybe I am…but Asuka is more than me…it's curious…'

-'What?'-Jun asked.

-'Her smile…it's not like yours…'

-'So?'

-'It's like yours…'-Jin said to Kazuya.

Kazuya shrugged.

-'What if Jinpachi or Heihachi return again…what will we do?'-Jin suddenly asked.-'Ling's life was in danger again…and my friends got injured to help me…'

-'You have to continue to hope for the best and to fight against who tries to hurt you or your friends!'-Jun said.

-'Will you be with me?'

-'Maybe…but you need to be able to do it yourself! I'm here now…thanks to the devil gene…but I won't be here forever. Neither will your father!'

-'But…'

-'Jin…you need to protect Ling and Asuka…they are all you got!'

-'I've got you too…'

-'I can take care of myself…and your father is with me now!'

-'Ok…mum…I'll try my best!'

-'Fate or destiny brought us here today, the three of us…for a reason…but we can't play the happy family forever. You have to follow your way and so do we…and when we're ready we'll join you!'-Jun explained.

The silence returned. Hours later, Jun had fallen asleep. Kazuya covered her with a blanket and watched Jin. Should he start a conversation? Jun had told him to sort things out with Jin, but it was hard to Kazuya to show his feelings.

-'I was never a good father…I know that!'-Kazuya said suddenly.-'You were right back there…'

-'About what?'

-'About me…I didn't teach anything…unless martial arts…'

-'I was a bit rough on you…'

-'No, you weren't…I was…so afraid to fail, to become Heihachi that I ended up by doing the same mistakes…'

-'It's not totally your fault.'

-'You're like your mother!'

-'I guess that's a good think…because you only listen to her, right?'

-'Yeah…sometimes…'

-'You did teach me more things…it's just that it's hard for me to understand you…You don't let anyone come close to you.'

-'It's an old habit. I put you and your mother through a lot of pain and suffering…this closure became my way of life!'

-'Dad? Was I a good pupil?'

-'You were the best! I remember when you first saw me practising…you were three years old. You meet me outside this house and started to copy me…I saw immediately that you had potential!'

-'I'm sorry…for what I said. I know you were thinking about me and mum when you were away from home, running from the tekken forces…'

-'I should be the one saying sorry…I never meant to say those words…in the tournament!'

-'It's ok.'

-'No, it's not! A father shouldn't say that to his son…I just…I was trying to protect you from facing Jinpachi. I guess I failed!'

-'You didn't have an easy childhood too…that's why things are like this…but one thing I know for sure…you are not like Heihachi! And I will not be like him either!'

Kazuya looked at his son. He had definitely grown up. He could see a part of him in Jin and he was proud of his son.

-'Last year…when you jumped to that lake…I meant what I said.'-Kazuya announced.-'And you are not useless…you're…my son!'

-'Thanks…'

Kazuya remembered that the first word Jin had learned when he was a baby was "dad" and he smiled.

-'When your mother told me she was pregnant…I didn't want to believe. I didn't want kids because…'

-'You didn't want the baby to suffer and to be cursed by the devil gene!'

-'Yes…but I changed my mind soon…I wanted you. Things just didn't happen as they should…'

-'I guess we can't go back now…so we have to live with our mistakes.'

-'I did a lot of mistakes…one of them was not seeing you growing up. I'm sorry for that!'

-'Me too…'

Soon, Jin and Kazuya fell asleep as well. Jin knew he would never forget that night.

YAKUSHIMA

12th AUGUST 2014

At dawn, Jun woke Kazuya up and they both left Yakushima and Jin. Jun had her motives to leave.

-'Are you sure about this?'-Kazuya asked watching Jin sleeping.

-'Yes…Jin needs to learn to be on his own.'

-'But he's doing that since he was ten.'

-'I wouldn't do this if he was a child…but he's not! He's a big boy now…he can't be always depending on me and you!'

-'I…didn't see him growing up…I should've been there for him…'

-'It's not your fault…you were facing your own problems!'

-'And I let my own son in Heihachi's hands!'

-'We need to do this Kazuya…for him. As soon as we're ready…we'll be together again…you, me, Jin and Asuka…'

-'Asuka?'

-'She has your smile…'-Jun said.

-'What are you talking about? She's your nice!'

-'She's not my nice…she's my daughter…our daughter!'

-'WHAT? Why did you tell Jin she was your nice?'

-'I told him she was his family…I never said she was my nice!'

-'You said she's Takao's daughter.'

-'Which is true…in a way…he raised her since she was a baby. So technically…he is her father! And I'm sure my brother loves her as if she was his.'

-'She's mine?'-Kazuya asked still in shock.

-'Yes.'

-'How…?'

-'When I discovered I was pregnant…I was two months already…I couldn't tell you because you were starting to enjoy being Jin's father. Jin was five…and I had just realised that he would suffer…'

-'How did you know that?'

-'Premonitions…I knew he would be hunted by this curse and for being a Mishima. I couldn't let that happen to another child. I was selfish…but I was thinking about her…'

-'So you gave her away and never told me?'

-'When it was obvious that I couldn't hide my pregnancy anymore, I suggested you to take Jin to the mountains so he could learn to meditate. I was five months and fortunately you spend five months alone with Jin. I had her and I found my brother living in Osaka. I gave her away…his wife was dying and she couldn't have children. She was happy to have Asuka.'

-'I can't believe Asuka is my daughter!'

-'Takao never told her the truth because I asked him not to. I'm sorry for this! I suffered a lot with that decision…but it was for the best. At least she had a normal childhood…'

-'Jin thinks she's his cousin…'

-'It's ok…one day they will know…I'm sure!'

When Jin woke up he was alone. He understood immediately that his parents wouldn't come back; they would be away for a while.

At least things were better now. At least they were alive and maybe one day they could be together again.

Jin was leaving when he noticed something on the table. It was a picture of him, Jun and Kazuya.

They were sitting down on the grass. Jun had her head on Kazuya's shoulder and he was holding Jin on his lap. Jin was dressed like his father in a training outfit; he was about six years old.

Jin knew the meaning of that picture. It meant that one day, they would be together.

SOUTH-OSAKA

14th AUGUST 2014

Jin was finally in Osaka, where now he had to search for the Kazama Dojo. Jin left the Station and thought that he should have asked Asuka her address, it would be much simpler.

-'Great…how will I find the Dojo…?'-he asked to himself.

Jin started to walk around and decided to go ask in a store, but then he felt someone behind him.

-'Hi…aren't you the guy who knows Hwoarang?'-Roomax asked.

-'Yes…I am…I'm Jin Kazama. Are you from Hwoarang's gang?'

-'Yes. Are you looking for Asuka?'

-'Yes, I am. Do you know her?'

-'Yes…she's a friend! I can take you to her place…'

-'Thanks…you just saved my life…'

When Roomax and Jin arrived, Ling was cleaning the Dojo back yard with a broom, but Asuka's cat was playing with the broom, and Ling was really angry with the little cat.

-'Stop doing that, Misty!'-Ling begged.-'I have to clean this before the students arrive!'

-'Hey…I don't mean to distract you from your work, but don't I deserve a hug or something like that?'-Jin asked.

Ling turned around and ran to him.

-'I missed you…did you find your mother?'

-'Yeah…she's ok.'

-'Really?'

-'I didn't think I would find her…but I did. Things will be alright now!'

-'I'm so happy for you!'

-'Where's master Kazama?'

-'Inside…I'm going to call him!'

A few seconds later Asuka came running to hug Jin.

-'I thought you had deserted us!'-she said.

-'I wouldn't do that!'

-'My father is waiting for you inside. He wants to speak to you!'

Jin left Ling, Asuka and Roomax and entered the Dojo.

-'Are you Jin Kazama?'-Takao asked.

-'Yes, I am…'

-'Jun's child…'

-'Yes…'

-'Then you are welcome here! This is your home…as it's Asuka's…'

-'Thank you…I also want to thank you for taking care of Ling…'

-'You are welcome. You are my nephew and I know that you protected Asuka in the tournament.'

-'She's my family.'

-'Yes, we are your family…'

-'I met my mother and father. She told me you are her brother.'

-'The last time I saw Jun…it was a long time ago. Is she alright?'

-'Yes…she's with my father…but they didn't tell me where they were going.'

-'I believe they'll return one of these days…in the meantime I invite you to stay with us for a while. Asuka would be really happy to have you here. She respects you a lot!'

-'Ok, I accept…Can I help you in anything?'

-'If you like, you could assist me in my classes…I'm not totally recovered.'

-'It will be an honour, master Kazama.'

-'You can call me uncle…'

Jin bowed.

-'Can I go and put my bag in Ling's room?'

-'Are you two married?'

-'No…'

-'Then you will sleep in another room.'

-'Ok…it's fine by me.'

When Jin said they were going to stay in Osaka for a while, Asuka was extremely happy. The day became happier after Jin's arrival. But Ling started to feel nervous again.

-'You need to tell him…'-Asuka whispered after the dinner.

-'I know…I just need to think first…'

A few hours later Asuka announced that she was going to check on her father and then she would go to bed.

-'Oh…I remembered something…'-Ling started.

-'What?'-asked Asuka.

-'Two days ago I went to see Hwoarang and Julia and I saw detective Wulong…he said that Feng Wei was taken to China to go to trial, but on his way to the court he escaped.'

-'What?'-Jin and Asuka asked surprised.

-'It seems that now he's at large…the police is looking for him…'

-'Well, if he comes here again I'm going to send him to the Hospital!'-Asuka said feeling angry.-'How did those idiots let him escape?'

-'One day he will be caught…'-Jin assured.

Asuka left in a bad humour, leaving Jin and Ling alone.

-'So…how are Julia and Hwoarang?'

-'Good…she's working in a Museum and Hwoarang…well he was training.'

-'He probably wants to go to the next Iron Fist.'

-'Maybe…'

-'Maybe I should go too…to face him is always a challenge.'

-'What if things change…'

-'Change? Like what?'

-'I don't know…but don't you wish that things could change?'

-'Why would I? I like things the way they are…'

-'Yeah…me too!'-Ling said quickly.

-'Finally I'm having a normal life!'


	39. Family Affairs chp 39

I don't own Tekken.

Thanks to all the readers.

**Chapter 39**

Family affairs

EAST-OSAKA

4th SEPTEMBER 2014

That morning Julia woke up really sick. She passed almost an hour locked in the bathroom throwing up.

-'Do you want to go to the Hospital?'–Hwoarang asked worried.

-'No! I'm feeling much better now! I think I can't keep on eating pizza…at least at dinner…'

-'Your parents arrive today…you didn't forget about them, right?'

-'Of course not.'

-'What will your father say?'

-'I don't know…'

-'I better be miles away when you tell him or he will kill me…But if you prefer to tell them that we're just friends, it is ok by me…'

-'I don't want to lie anymore! I want them to know the truth! Besides I don't care about his reaction! He has to stop acting like a child!'

-'Fine…But I think you should wait a few days…to give him time!'

Before they left to the airport, Hwoarang spoke with some of his friends and ordered them not to mention his relationship with Julia under any circumstances.

It was almost lunch time when the flight arrived. Lao didn't even bother to ask Hwoarang how he was doing, but Hwoarang didn't mind.

-'Is this car stolen?'–Lao asked.

-'No.'-Julia answered carrying her mother's luggage into the car.

-'Why isn't he helping us?'–asked Lao.

Julia didn't answer. She didn't want to tell Lao about the night when Li had died. Hwoarang wasn't recovered yet from all the injuries.

-'How's your job?'–ask Michelle to change the subject.

-'I'm taking some days off now…until the end of the month. Then I'll start working in a new Department in the Museum.'

-'Which one?'

-'The Archaeology and History Department. I thought Michelle was coming too.'

-'She couldn't make it…she's working.'-Lao explained.

-'You were lucky to find that job!'

-'Yes, I know…So how long are you going to stay?'

-'We'll leave in two weeks…we have plenty of time…'-said Lao with a smile.

Julia and Hwoarang looked at each other. Two weeks were a nightmare.

They left the airport to the Hotel, where Lao invited them to dinner. Hwoarang didn't accept and Julia was so angry with him that when he left she didn't even say goodbye.

-'So…are you really going to stay here…I mean, forever?'–asked Lao at dinner.

-'I have a job, dad…and I'm doing fine…'

-'You still need a decent home…I mean; you can't live with a bunch of delinquents for the rest of your life!'

Michelle looked over to her daughter, encouraging her to tell everything to Lao.

-'I like the house…and the company…'

-'Sorry, Julia, but I really find that hard to believe! You don't have much privacy and they must be really stupid sometimes…'

-'Dad, I thought you and I had an agreement…you said you would respect my decisions!'

-'I said that I would respect them, but I didn't say I would like them!'

-'Lao…Julia is doing fine here…so I guess we can't force her to change her mind!' –said Michelle. –'Don't forget that she isn't a baby anymore!'

-'I know that! I just wish she could change her companies!'

-'What's wrong with Hwoarang?'–Julia asked Lao angrily.–'Why are you always picking on him?'

-'I didn't refer him specifically!'

-'I know you, dad! And I'm really sick of you hurting his feelings…'

-'Oh…I didn't know he has feelings…'

-'See? Why don't you give him a chance? Don't blame him for my decisions, ok?'

-'He doesn't deserve a chance!'

-'Why?'

-'Because he is a delinquent… Can't you see that? Are you this blind? What the hell did he do to you?'

-'Nothing…but you are being so unfair!'

-'Julia is right! Just give the boy a chance…'

-'If you're going to keep doing this, I will not forgive you! I don't care if you're angry or not, but please, just leave Hwoarang alone!'

Julia left the restaurant and Michelle followed her.

-'Wait, Julia!' –Michelle asked. –'Lets talk…'

-'I thought that he would be happy for me…since I'm doing so well…I mean I finished the degree and I'm working…what's wrong with him? How can I put things right?'

-'Give him some time…'

-'Time? He had enough time…'

-'Then tell him…'

-'What?'

-'Tell him what you feel for Hwoarang. Tell him what is going on between you two!'

-'Now it's not the right time! I'll tell him after the tournament…'

-'What tournament?'

-'The Osaka Fighting Tournament. It will start the day after tomorrow. Hwoarang is going to enter. He needs some action…Tonight I'm going to kill him…'

-'Why? You had a fight?'

-'He was supposed to be with me…in case I decided to tell dad about us…'

-'I think he did the right thing…imagine what your father would've done!'

EAST-OSAKA

6th SEPTEMBER 2014

Julia and Michelle had managed to convince Lao to go with them and watch the Osaka Fighting Tournament. The tournament was held near the docks, just by the ocean, and Lao, surprisingly liked the place.

-'I just don't understand why you want us to come if you're not entering?'–said Lao.

-'Hwoarang is entering and I'm sure he'll win!'–replied Julia.

-'You trust his abilities too much…I'm sure there are guys stronger than him…'

-'I wouldn't be so sure…you'll see. Just wait until you see him fighting.'

-'Alright, we'll see!'

-'He passed the preliminaries in no time…'

Hwoarang was waiting in the locker room with many other fighters.

In the arena, the presenter was saying that there were sixteen fighters and that the first fight would start in five minutes. Some Tsunamis were there to see Hwoarang.

-'Those kids seem to know you…'-Lao said pointing to Eijiro, Mouse and Ryo.–'Are they the delinquents who live with you?'

-'They are not delinquents…they are my friends!'

-'How many fights are going to happen today?'–asked Michelle.

-'Four. Hwoarang is going to fight in the last one.'

After three poor fights, Lao was completely sure that Hwoarang's fight wouldn't be very different.

Hwoarang jumped to the arena and despite what Julia had said to her father about his skills, he didn't show many attacks. He won fairly because his opponent wasn't good enough, but he could have given a better fight. The explanation for that was that he wasn't totally recovered since the fight with Li ten days ago. Only Julia knew that.

When they were returning home Lao decided to comment Hwoarang's fight, and he was quite happy to see that Hwoarang wasn't the expert that everyone was always talking about.

-'You seemed like a girl!'–Lao said.

-'Dad? What do you mean by that?'

-'No offence, dear! But you have to agree with me! You told me that he was a Tae-Kwon-Do master, but he doesn't seem a master at all!'

-'Hwoarang wasn't giving his best!'

-'Julia, I don't need a lawyer! Listen to me, sir…my patience is ending…I hate when people say that I'm weak, because I'm not!'

-'Well, in that case I'm sorry to tell you that you fight like a girl! A little girl!'

-'Whatever! I don't own you any explanation!'

-'Watch your mouth! You were lucky to win that fight! But I guess one of these days your luck is going to end!'

-'Julia, lets go home!'–said Hwoarang, holding her hand.

But then Lao took Hwoarang's hand out of Julia's and pulled her away from Hwoarang.

-'You will not boss my daughter around! Especially near me! If I could do something, I would get my daughter away from your damn home!'

-'First you would have to get her off my bed!'–said Hwoarang.-'And that's something that you can never achieve!'

Lao was shocked when he heard those words.

-'What the hell are you talking about?'–Lao asked furiously.

-'Do you want me to draw you a picture? Julia and I are together!'

-'Hwoarang! Go home! I'll meet you there!'–Julia said.

-'Fine!'

Hwoarang left immediately.

-'Dad…Hwoarang was right…patience has its limits! You were very rude!'

-'Is that true? Are you sleeping with him?'

-'Dad?'–Julia said shocked.–'It's not like that! You make it look so cheap…'

-'IS IT TRUE?'

-'YES!'

-'Oh, great! Just great! It was humiliating when I said people, back home, that my daughter was living in Japan with a bunch of outlaws…but now…I'll have to say that you're sharing their leader's bed!'

-'You don't need to yell! We're in the middle of the street! Lets go to the Hotel!'–suggested Michelle.

-'I have nothing more to say!'–announced Julia.–'Good Night mum…'

-'Go! Run to the arms of your bastard boyfriend!'–said Lao.

-'I'm not committing a crime!'–Julia added.

Julia left and when she arrived home Hwoarang was a bit worried.

-'I'm sorry!'–he said when she entered their room.

-'You shouldn't have done that!'

-'I'm, sorry…but he deserved it!'

-'We were supposed to tell him only when this tournament was over! He is angry…'

-'I noticed…I'm really sorry…'- Hwoarang pulled her and kissed her.

-'Do you think that a kiss will make me forgive you?'

-'No…not just one…but I think we can work something out…'

-'You're wrong…you won't convince me…'

-'Give me a chance…'

Hwoarang pulled her to the bed and Julia's bad humour disappeared in a flash. While he was kissing her, he was thinking that in that same moment, while Lao was probably cursing him and hating him, he was with Julia, therefore he was the winner. Hwoarang smiled thinking about what Lao would say if he knew what was going on inside that room.

EAST-OSAKA

7th SEPTEMBER 2014

It was early in the morning when Hwoarang heard someone knocking at his bedroom door. He woke up immediately. Julia was sleeping right next to him. He scratched the back of his head and opened the door.

-'Eijiro? What the hell?'-he asked still half asleep.

-'You have to get out of here!'-Eijiro said almost yelling.

-'Why?'

-'Julia's father is coming…and he has a gun!'

Hwoarang took a while to understand what he had just heard.

-'What's wrong?'-asked Julia.

-'You're father is coming…with a gun…'-Eijiro said again.

Julia looked to Hwoarang.

-'Get out of the house!'-she ordered to Hwoarang, but he didn't move.-'Just go! I'll work this out!'

-'What if he hurts you?'

-'He wants to kill you, not me! Please…go!'

Hwoarang got dressed but in that moment, Lao entered the room.

-'Dad…please…take it easy!'-said Julia.

Lao pushed Hwoarang against the wall and he pointed the gun to his chest.

-'Dad? Are you crazy? Put that thing down!'-Julia ordered.

-'I'm not crazy! But I'm pretty furious…I'm here to keep my promise! Remember?'

Hwoarang nodded.

-'What happened between me and Julia wasn't planned…it just happened!'-Hwoarang said.

-'I don't care! I warned you that you would be sorry if you touched her!'

-'Dad! I'm not a baby anymore! Why are you doing this?'

-'Because it's the best for you!'

-'No, it's not! You just care about your pride! I can take care of myself and I'm with Hwoarang because I want to be! Why don't you understand that?'

Julia was almost crying.

-'I warned him, Julia! He just had to take care of you…but it wasn't enough, was it? He fooled you…'

-'No, I didn't! What I feel for your daughter is true!'

-'Shut up, you arrogant bastard!'-Lao pressed the gun against Hwoarang's chest and Julia closed her eyes, but nothing happened.

-'I should never let Julia in your hands!'-Lao continued.

-'I told you that I didn't fool her to get her in bed! It's more than that! I love her!'

-'You don't know what love is!'

-'I know now!'

In that moment Julia put herself between Lao and Hwoarang and grabbed her father's hand that was holding the gun.

-'If you love me, you will put this gun down! Please!'

-'Can't you see that I only want you to be safe?'

-'I know dad…I should've told you sooner…But please understand that I love Hwoarang and nothing can change that…'

-'No you don't…this is just a crush…'

-'Dad…please! Put the gun down…I need you…I need my father back! Stop acting like we are enemies!'

Lao looked at his daughter and after a few minutes he let go of the gun that fell on the floor. Then he hugged his daughter.

-'Is this really what you want?'-he asked.

-'Yes.'

-'Ok…then be it! Boy! I want a word with you!'-Lao said to Hwoarang.-'Outside…just you and me!'

-'Dad…'-Julia started.

-'Don't worry…I just want to talk to him! Pick up that gun and be careful because it's loaded…'

Hwoarang followed Lao, and everyone who was in the house, including Julia, ran to the windows to see what was happening.

In that moment, Lao punched Hwoarang in the face. Hwoarang could have blocked the punch but he preferred to let Lao do that.

-'Sorry…I just needed to do that! That's for stealing my girl from me!'

-'She wasn't stolen…'

-'For me she was…'

-'So, you accept that we are together?'

-'I have to…it's what she wants! I think she deserves better…but it's not your fault if you are a delinquent…your parents should've raised you better than this!'

-'My parents never gave me anything…'

-'You are being ungrateful!'

-'My mother committed suicide after my birth, and my father abandoned me here in Japan…I am the way I am because I want to be!'

Lao lowered his eyes, he didn't know Hwoarang's past and he wasn't expecting that.

-'I don't need your sympathy…'-Hwoarang added. -'But don't worry about Julia…I will protect her with my life!'

-'In that case if something happens to her, I will not have mercy! Oh…and I hope your fight to be better this time!'

Hwoarang's fight was the first in the afternoon and this time he was excellent. He won in less than ten minutes and managed to impress Lao.

-'I told you, dad…Hwoarang is the best! By the way where did you get the gun?'

-'Don't worry I got rid of it! And I won't do anything to your wonderful boyfriend!'

-'I really hope so.'

-'I can't believe you did that!'-said Michelle disappointed.

-'I was just furious! I'm sorry…'

EAST-OSAKA

9th SEPTEMBER 2014

Hwoarang wasn't nervous. He wasn't in his best shape but he knew his limits and he was sure he was going to win that tournament. Now he had a motive, he had to prove Lao that he could take care of Julia.

His opponent seemed rough, and he was twice Hwoarang's size, but that didn't intimidate him.

-'Is he hurt?'-asked Lao, after the fight began.

-'What do you mean?'

-'He's not moving his arm correctly!'

-'He's going to win, dad…don't worry!'

-'I was just asking…I don't care if he wins or loses!'

When after twenty minutes, Hwoarang was declared the winner, Lao was a bit happy to see that Hwoarang would be able to protect his daughter, since he was stronger than he thought in the beginning.

As a matter of fact, Lao congratulated him after the fight, which was, in Julia's opinion, a huge step in their relationship.


	40. Dry your Tears chp 40

I don't own Tekken.

Thanks to all the readers.

A/Note: I'm sorry for not having mentioned MooNTeARZ, Krappkarmin and Sam in the last chapter, but I was in a hurry…I'm sorry. It will not happen again…and thanks for your reviews on chapter 38.

Sam: Thanks again for this review; I think you should continue writing your stories! Good luck.

MooNTeARZ: I didn't know Julia was one of your favourite characters…I wonder what you will say after this chapter O.o, I hope you don't hate me much…Thanks for your review and once again your story is brilliant, keep it up!

**Chapter 40**

Dry your Tears

EAST-OSAKA

17th SEPTEMBER 2014

Michelle and Lao were packing. The relationship between Hwoarang and Lao was getting better; they were now able to speak to each other for ten minutes without arguing.

Lao had invited Julia and Hwoarang to dinner that night in a restaurant, since they were going back to the States in the following day. Hwoarang had to go; he couldn't decline an invitation from Lao, especially since he was now accepting things.

The dinner went fine; at least there were no arguments. But then Julia and Michelle felt sick and they went to the Hospital. Hwoarang and Lao followed the ambulance and when they arrived, Roomax was there waiting for them.

-'So? What's wrong?'-asked Hwoarang.

-'They think it is food poisoning…they will probably have to wash their stomachs, but it's not serious…'

-'It must have been the shellfish…we didn't eat any…'-said Hwoarang.

Lao agreed.

-'The doctors will be here soon…I have to go…'-announced Roomax.

-'Thanks.'

-'Who is he?'-asked Lao.

-'A friend…He's working here…he assists the nurses and some doctors.'

-'Is he one of your…Tsu…something?'

-'Yes…'

One hour later, a young doctor arrived with news.

-'They are clear!'-he said.-'We did have to wash their stomachs…Your wife, Mr. Chang can go home, but your daughter has to stay a bit more…we want to be sure that she and the child are alright…'

Lao and Hwoarang were a bit confused when they heard the doctor's last words.

-'You must be wrong…I mean I came with my wife and daughter…there's no child…'-Lao said.

-'Oh…sorry.'-the young doctor was working there since the last month and he blushed because probably he had mixed up the patients.

-'That's ok…'-said Lao.

-'Sorry…so your daughter is not Julia Chang?'

-'Yes, Julia is my daughter…'

-'Then there's no mistake…your daughter is pregnant…she's almost two months pregnant! But everything seems to be fine…I'll be back in a minute, ok?'

Lao faced Hwoarang and the next minute he pushed him against the wall.

-'I'm going to kill you!'-he yelled.-'What have you done to my daughter?'

The Hospital security guards had to interfere.

-'I've done nothing…'

-'Liar! You got her pregnant! I'll kill you!'

Hwoarang was still confused and he didn't know what to do or say. Julia was pregnant, that meant he was going to be a father, right?

-'What happened?'-asked Roomax.-'I heard that you and Julia's father had a fight!'

-'Don't ask…just go and check on Julia for me…'

-'Ok…'

Roomax left Lao and Hwoarang on the waiting room. Michelle was joining Lao in that moment. She already knew about Julia.

-'Is it true?'-asked Julia when she saw Roomax.

Roomax watched the results of her tests and he couldn't believe.

-'Is it true?'-she insisted.

-'Yes…'

-'Oh…my God!'

Roomax returned to the waiting room and joined Hwoarang.

-'You're such a jerk! You are both jerks…what the hell were you thinking? That these things only happen to other people?'

-'No…is she really pregnant?'

-'You bet she is! What are you going to do now'?

-'I don't know…I have to talk to her…I can't believe this is happening…'

-'Do you want me to draw you a picture?'

-'Shut up!'

-'I just hope you do the right thing…'

In that moment a nurse called Hwoarang saying that Julia wanted to speak to him. Hwoarang got up but Lao grabbed his arm.

-'You're not going anywhere!'-he said.–'I'm her father!'

-'But I want to see her!'

-'Bad luck…'

Hwoarang stood behind watching Lao follow the nurse. He wanted to speak with Julia but it was better not to argue with Lao again.

Julia faced her father when he arrived. She didn't know what to say. She did have an idea of what he was thinking.

-'He forced you, didn't he?'–Lao asked.

-'No, he didn't!'

-'Then why, Julia?'

-'It was my fault!'

-'Is this some kind of revenge against me?'

-'No! Why are you always thinking that this is about you?'

-'Because it seems that you did this on purpose!'

-'But I didn't! I didn't plan this, ok?'

-'I knew things would turn this way! I warned you! I thought you were intelligent…but you're just a dumb girl! Are you happy now?'

-'Why are you asking that?'

-'Why? Because you're pregnant with an outlaw's child! That's why!'

-'Stop, dad! He's not an outlaw!'

-'Really? Then I'm anxious to know what you will do when he tells you that he doesn't give a damn for you and that child!'

-'You don't know what he'll say!'

-'Do you really think that he will want you now? Being pregnant? You're an idiot, Julia…but I warned you so many times!'

-'I know how to take care of myself!'

-'Yeah…watching you now, I can't say the same thing, can I?'

Lao left furious. Michelle was next to Hwoarang to prevent Lao from doing something stupid.

-'Lets go, Michelle! The doctor said you can come home! We need to finish packing…'

-'Did you speak to Julia?'–Michelle asked.

-'Yes…she's a big girl now! She knows what's best for her!'

Michelle looked at Hwoarang and followed Lao.

Julia left the Hospital one hour later. She was still very confused and a bit scared because she didn't know Hwoarang's reaction.

None of them spoke until they arrived home. They went to the bedroom because they needed to speak in private.

-'Your mother left this with me…'-started Hwoarang delivering a piece of paper to Julia.

-'She wants me to call her tomorrow.'–Julia said.

-'Are you alright?'–asked Hwoarang.

-'Yes…I think so…'

-'Your father was furious…'

-'Yes, I know…I'm sorry!'–Julia put her hands on her face and started crying.

-'Why are you crying? It's not your fault!'

-'Yes it is! I ruined everything between us! This wasn't supposed to happen!'

-'This wasn't planned but…it's not only your fault, it's mine as well!'

-'Maybe I should go! I mean…this isn't fair on you!'

-'We can sort this out…but we need to talk…I mean we can make things right…'

-'No…Please…don't ask me to have an abortion, because I can't do that! I won't be angry if you don't want to assume this child but…I can't have an abortion…I mean, this child is innocent and it's yours…and even not being ready I want to keep him or her!'

-'I don't want you to have an abortion! I want you to stay with me!'

-'A child changes everything…you know that! And I know that you enjoy your freedom and I'll be holding you back! Don't worry about us, ok? I'll just go to the USA and my mother will help me…'

-'No! I want you to stay because I love you! You know me better than that, Julia…I would never ask you to stay just to feel good with my conscience…This may not have been planned but I'm not sorry for it…are you?'

-'What do you mean?'

-'Do you feel regrets for that night?'

-'No…'

-'In that case…stay!'

-'But your life…your freedom…everything will be different!'

-'I don't care!'

-'What about the Tsunamis? What will they say?'

-'I guess it's time for a change…I can't be their leader forever…but that doesn't matter as long as you're with me…'

Julia whipped her tears and smiled.

-'My father was wrong…we will make this work, right?'

-'Yes…we will! You have my word!'–Hwoarang hugged her.

EAST-OSAKA

18th SEPTEMBER 2014

Julia was still sleeping when Hwoarang woke up. He took a shower and then he left. He needed to practice, because he wanted to think about everything that was happening.

He saw Roomax sleeping on the couch and left the house. He started his trainings by the river bank, his favourite place.

Maybe he should go talk with Lao. He didn't want Lao and Michelle to think that he wasn't going to take care for their daughter. But maybe that wasn't such a good idea, since Lao wanted to kill him last night.

Hwoarang was sure about one thing, he wanted Julia to stay with him and have that child. He had never thought about being a father, but he wasn't going to let Julia down, or their baby.

He would be there for the both of them. He would never do the same thing that his father had done to him.

Besides it wasn't so bad, after all he was in love with Julia, and the fact that she was carrying his baby, had done the feeling grow stronger inside of him.

Taking care of a child would be a challenge, but for someone that had grown up on his own, it wouldn't be that hard. At least that was what he was hoping.

Hwoarang was also worried about the Tsunamis. He didn't want to see his gang to fall apart because of him. But he couldn't be their leader anymore, because from now on he would have more responsibilities towards his son and Julia. To be a true leader, the Tsunamis would have to be his priority, but now things were different. That was why he was already thinking in someone to replace him. He knew that Eijiro would never accept the leadership so he had to choose someone else. There were three candidates, but he needed to speak with Eijiro first.

An hour later Hwoarang returned home. Roomax was waking up.

-'Is everything alright?'–Roomax asked.

-'Yes. I want you to keep your mouth shut…alright? Just for now…'

-'Ok…I understand.'

-'Can I ask you something?'

-'Sure…'

-'What do you think about this?'

-'I don't know…you didn't tell me what you two are going to do about it…'

-'I want her to have the baby…'

-'Did you tell her that?'

-'Yes.'

-'Then I guess you did the right thing…I mean I'm not an expert in these situations but I think I would do the same…'

Lao and Michelle were leaving in three hours. Julia called Michelle to say what she had decided and Michelle was a bit surprised at first.

Lao was shocked when he heard the news.

-'She's going to stay!'-said Michelle.

-'What?'

-'Hwoarang wants to assume the baby…'

-'How dares he!'

-'What do you mean? I thought you would be happy for her! I mean it would be worse if he didn't want her to have the baby! It seems that he is being responsible…'

Lao lowered his eyes and Michelle read his mind.

-'That's it! You were hoping that he would leave Julia! So she would come to us! I can't believe this, Lao! You should be ashamed of yourself!'

-'He doesn't have the conditions to bring up a child!'

-'That's not the most important thing!'

-'This way, we will never see that child…'

-'Is that what's worrying you? Don't you think that you're being too dramatic? Japan isn't that far!'

-'They are not ready to be parents! He is just a big kid!'

-'You weren't ready to be a father when Michelle was born…you said it yourself!'

-'But this is different…he's a delinquent! He is going to stay with my daughter and the Chang heir! It's not fair!'

-'I think we should go there and say goodbye to our daughter! Are you coming?'

A few minutes later, Lao and Michelle were knocking on Hwoarang's door. Julia had gone to the bakery because she couldn't keep on eating fast food for breakfast.

-'Why aren't you taking care of my daughter?'–asked Lao when Hwoarang opened the door.

-'She'll be right back!'

-'I don't care! You have responsibilities now! My daughter is carrying your child, remember?'

-'I don't need moral lessons, ok?'

-'I think you do! You don't know what's like to bring up a child! You're not ready!'

-'Stop that, Lao!'–said Michelle.

-'I can learn! I will not disappoint her and now that I know she's pregnant I love her even more! So don't worry because we'll be fine!'

Julia arrived in that moment; she couldn't help a smile when she heard his words.

-'What's going on?'–Julia asked.

-'I'm here to make a proposition…'-Lao announced.–'I want truces but I want this child to grow up with me in the States!'

-'What?'–asked Hwoarang.

-'I think I was clear enough…'

-'Wait a second…I'm the father! And I'm not going to send my son to another country! He will stay here with me and his mother!'–Hwoarang said.

-'You don't have any conditions…'

-'We'll manage! You can come here and see him whenever you want, but I'm not giving him up!'

-'Him? Why can't it be a she?'

-'Because it's a boy…'-said Hwoarang with conviction.

-'Well, I hope it's a girl!'

-'But it's not! It's a boy!'

Lao and Hwoarang were fighting again. But then Lao stopped.

-'Ok…fine! I guess you are not interested in what's the best for this child!'

-'Lao, don't be like this!'–said Michelle.-'Julia, if you need anything just call us, ok? I'll be glad to help!'

Michelle held Julia and kissed her forehead.

-'Take care of her…'-she said to Hwoarang.

-'I guess he already did!'–said Lao.–'I just hope that child isn't red head!'

Minutes later, Lao and Michelle were on their way to the airport.

-'Your father knows how to piss me off!'–Hwoarang said.

-'Yeah…I know…But what will you do if it's a girl?'

Hwoarang looked at her and smiled.

-'It's not a girl!'

-'How can you tell?'

-'I just know…It's a boy…believe me!'

SOUTH-OSAKA

22nd SEPTEMBER 2014

Jin was enjoying helping his uncle in the Kazama Dojo. Actually, Takao was so amazed with his nephew's skills that he was resting and Jin was giving the lessons in his place.

Asuka had more free time and she needed that time to study and think. Her friendship with both Satome and Roomax had grown a lot in the last month, and she was no longer thinking about Hwoarang.

She was a bit confused since she didn't know if she was falling in love for one of the boys. Satome had changed a lot since High School. He was now studying in the Osaka University, Electronics Engineering. It was a hard course but he was a good student.

As for Asuka she didn't have applied for the University on time, so now she would have to do an examination to be admitted. She wanted to study Environment Engineering. She needed to have a high mark on that exam because from two hundred students who had applied only twenty would be able to enter.

Asuka has now studying hard every day. Ling was helping her. That way she could think about her difficult situation.

Jin had noticed that she was avoiding him and he wanted to know why. She was trapped and she knew that she would have to tell him soon.

That night, Jin knocked at her room door; he needed to know what was going on.

-'What is happening?'-he asked.-'Are you alright?'

-'Yes, I'm fine…'-Ling lied.

-'I know you…'

-'I'm fine…'

-'No, you're not! You've been avoiding me all week…you don't talk to me, you don't touch me, you don't even look at me…'

-'I'm sorry…'

-'What's wrong…?'

Ling sat down on her bed and watch Jin sitting next to her.

-'You said to me once that there's only two reasons why a man doesn't kiss a woman…I can say the same thing about women. Since you don't like other women…the reason is probably that you met someone else…'

-'NO!'

-'Come on…tell me!'

-'I didn't meet another person. I still love you…but…'

-'What?'-Jin held her face in his hands and kissed her. He could feel that she was telling the truth. She still loved him, but he couldn't understand her actions.

They both laid on the bed, but soon, Ling stopped kissing him and got up.

-'I can't do this!'-she said crying.

-'Why? What's wrong? What have I done to you?'

-'Nothing…it's my fault, not yours!'

-'You're confusing me…'

-'You will be angry with me…'

-'Try me.'

-'Jin…I'm going to have a baby…'

Jin was in shock after hearing these words. His mind was blocked and he didn't know what to say, think or do.

-'I'm sorry…'-Ling said.-'I'm almost three months now…'

Jin stood there in silence.

-'You are angry with me, aren't you? I'm so sorry! I know you don't want children…and honestly I don't know how this is possible…I was careful all the time…'

-'Are you sure about it?'-Jin finally asked.

-'Yes. I went to the doctors after you leave to Koya…'

-'Why didn't you tell me sooner?'

-'Because I knew you would be like this…'

-'Like what?'

-'Disappointed.'

-'I'm not disappointed…I just wasn't expecting this.'

-'Yeah…right!'

-'Have you been feeling alright?'

-'Yes…just tired…'

-'You need to go to the doctors…to see if everything is alright…'

Ling looked at him surprised.

-'I thought you would be angry with me!'

-'It happened…none of us did it on purpose…so I guess this was meant to happen.'

-'Do you want me to keep the baby?'

-'Of course I do! I never thought about having kids but now it's too late, right? But I'm not angry…I just have to get used to the idea…'

-'I'm so sorry for this…'

-'It's ok…'

-'It's going to be a girl…don't worry!'

-'Are you sure?'

-'Not one hundred per cent, but I have that feeling…so you don't have to worry because the Mishima family will not have another heir!'

-'That doesn't matter…I will love you the same way…even if it's a boy…I just…don't want to be like Heihachi or my father!'

-'You will not be like them! You're much better!'

Jin didn't sleep that night. He was going to be a father. That was so weird. He sure loved Ling, but he had never thought about being a father. Ling had been under stress lately and now he knew why. Despite all that he was happy to know that she wasn't acting like that because she was in love with someone else, but because she was expecting his child. Jin looked at the ceiling when he was on his bed and promised he would always be there for his son, he wouldn't leave him, or her; he was going to be a good father.

A/Note: After this…is the Final Chapter…I hope you like it. See you soon.


	41. New Generation pt 1 chp 41

I don't own Tekken.

Thanks to all the readers.

Thanks to Krappkarmin and Astral Slayer Asuka for their reviews. Arigatou mina-san.

**Chapter 41 – part 1 **

New Generation

EAST-OSAKA

12th NOVEMBER 2014

Julia was now working in the Archaeology and History Department in a Museum in Osaka.

She was enjoying her job but she was starting to have some problems, because the symptoms were now showing. After all she was now three months pregnant.

She was always sick in the morning and the fact that she had a fight with Hwoarang last night was really upsetting her that day.

Hwoarang had told her that she shouldn't work due to her condition, but Julia didn't share that opinion. She wanted to work; she couldn't stay all days doing nothing only because she was pregnant.

In the meanwhile, Hwoarang had also decided that it was time to say to the others what was happening, so he called Eijiro and ordered him to sit down.

-'What's up?'-Eijiro asked.

-'I need to tell you something…something important!'

-'What?'

-'I'm going to be a father.'

-'Yeah…right…'-Eijiro laugh.

-'I'm serious.'

-'What? Are you joking?'

-'No!'

-'Is Julia preg…'

-'Yes, she is.'

-'Are you sure?'

-'Yes.'

-'No way!'

-'Yes.'

-Oh God!'

-'Will you shut up? She's pregnant!'

-'What are you going to do?'

-'I need your help!'

-'What for?'

-'I'm going to be a father, so I can't be your leader anymore! I want you to help me to choose a new leader for the Tsunamis.'

-'We don't need a new leader!'

-'Come on, Eijiro…I'm going to have responsibilities…my son and Julia will always be first from now on!'

-'Julia was always first since you met her, and we didn't need a new leader then!'

-'Things are different now!'

-'Let me talk to them first!'

-'What for? I know what they'll say!'

-'Please?'

-'Alright!'

Eijiro left the house and in less than an hour he managed to contact with almost all the Tsunamis. They were all reunited and Eijiro asked for silence to explain the reasons for that emergency meeting.

-'I have something to announce and I need your opinion on the issue, alright?'

Everyone yelled.

-'It seems that we're going to have a new member because Hwoarang is going to be a father!'

The silence fell among the crowd.

-'So?'-asked Maki to brake the silence.

-'Hwoarang thinks that you will not accept him as a leader no more!'

All the Tsunamis started talking at the same time.

-'Are you ready to accept a new member in this group?'-Eijiro asked.

-'YES!'-a huge crowd yelled.

-'Do you want Hwoarang to be our leader?'

-'Yes…of course we do!'-Maki said.

-'We don't want him to quit!'-said another Tsunami.

-'So is anyone here against Hwoarang's leadership?'-asked Eijiro.

No one answered and Eijiro smiled.

-'I'm proud of you guys!'-he said.

-'We have a mission from now on…to assure Julia's safety and Hwoarang's child too!'-Maki said.

-'And we can start making our bets!'-One announced.-'I bet it's a boy!'

Eijiro left his friends and he told Hwoarang what they had decided.

-'Really? Did they say that?'-Hwoarang asked surprised.

-'Yes!'

-'I wasn't expecting this!'

-'I was…you idiot! You should trust your friends.'

EAST-OSAKA

9th APRIL 2015

Several months had passed and everyone was getting nervous as time passed by. Julia was terrified because she would have the baby in about a month. The most terrifying thought was to be away from her mother. She wasn't alone, Masami, Eijiro, Hwoarang and many other Tsunamis were with her, but she wanted her mother.

Last month she had a big argument with Hwoarang and he was forced to sleep on the couch for three nights. After that he decided to say sorry and he explained everything to her. The fact was that Julia wanted to know why he didn't want to ask for money to her parents to prepare everything for the baby. Hwoarang was forced to admit that he had money already, only that the money wasn't his.

Julia found out that when he funded the Tsunamis, he had been forced to work for a clan linked to the Yakuza. Fortunately for Hwoarang he managed to leave the Miamoto clan and he was never too involved with the Japanese Mafia.

Julia couldn't believe when he told her that. But she knew now that this was the reason why he was always saying that he had done many stupid things in the past.

In the end, Julia had realised that he wasn't the one to blame and she allowed him to use the money.

As for Ling, her time was over. Nine months had passed and she would have the baby any time. Jin had told his uncle that they would return to Yamagawa, but Takao didn't accept that. He wanted Jin and Ling to stay until the baby was born. Jin could feel that the baby also possessed the devil gene, but it was different. Whenever he touched Ling's belly, he could feel a pure energy instead of the devil gene.

Asuka was so excited with the new coming baby that she had missed classes for two days, in case that Ling needed her help. She was doing extremely well in the University. Satome and her were becoming very famous in the Osaka University because they were in many sport teams.

Ling was going to bed when she felt the first pain. She panicked immediately. She wasn't expecting to have the baby in that moment.

Everyone was counting on Jin to hang on, but he panicked as well. It wasn't usual to see Jin panicking, but he really didn't know what to do. Takao drove them to the South-Osaka Hospital and Ling was taken to a room.

Now she was literally in panic. The pain was too much and she was alone in a room with doctors and nurses who she didn't know.

-'I want Jin here!'-she said to the doctor.

-'He can't come in…you have to do this alone…Miss Xiaoyu.'-a nurse said.-'Come on I'll hold your hand.'

-'I don't need you to hold my hand…I need you to take this baby out!'-Ling yelled.

-'Don't worry; the baby won't be there forever!'

-'Then hurry up…it's hurting like hell!'

-'You're not ready yet! You may have to wait a few more hours!'

-'Hours? Are you joking? I can't take this anymore!'

-'I had three kids and I survived…the second one is easier…'

-'Second one? You have to be kidding…I don't want a second one!'

-'That's what young girls always say…'

Ling wished she could kick that nurse really hard. How could that woman be having fun when she was in pain?

-'I wish men could have babies! I hate Jin…he did this to me!'-Ling said, but she didn't mean it, except for the part about the men having the babies instead of women. That would be fun.

EAST-OSAKA

Julia was at home, she was watching TV quietly when she felt something weird. It couldn't be the baby. She still had one more month to wait.

It was night and Hwoarang had just called to warn that he was going to be late because there was a traffic jam due to an accident on the highway.

Julia tried to stay calm and she called Mouse.

-'Mouse call Hwoarang…'

-'Why? He called just now…they're going to be late!'-Mouse said watching the film.

-'Call NOW!'

Mouse looked at her and only then he realised what was going on.

-'No…No…this can't happen to me! No! You're only eight months…'

-'Shut up and go get my bag to the room…'

-'Right!'

Julia tried to call Hwoarang but he wasn't picking up the cell phone.

-'Get the car!'-Julia said.

-'What car?'

-'Any car! You know how to drive, don't you?'

-'Yeah…but I don't have a driving license…'

-'I don't care!'

In that moment One, Masami and Daisuke arrived and Mouse sighed in relief.

-'One! I'm glad you're here…we got to take Julia to the Hospital…'

-'What?'-One and Masami asked.

-'Please…'-Mouse begged.

-'Ok…I'm going to get the car.'

-'How can you have this baby if we don't even notice that you're pregnant!'-Mouse complained.-'Couldn't you wait a few more days…?'

-'Stop complaining Mouse…'

-'Sorry!'

Some Tsunamis saw One, Mouse, Masami and Julia getting in a car and they followed them until the Hospital. When they were arriving Mouse managed to warn Eijiro.

-'Julia is on her way to the Hospital!'-Eijiro said.

-'WHAT?'-Hwoarang said.-'I can't be here…stuck in this traffic!'

Hwoarang lost his patience and turned around.

-'Are you crazy?'-Eijiro asked.-'You're going the wrong way! Here on the highway!'

-'Who cares?'

-'I do…I don't want to die today!'

When they were almost entering the east-side two police patrols forced him to stop. Lei Wulong got out of his car.

-'What the hell do you think you're doing?'-he asked furiously.

-'I don't have time for this…Julia is having my son now!'

-'Do you want your kid to be orphan so soon?'

-'No…but you're wasting my time!'

-'Come on…enter my car!'

-'You're going to arrest me?'

-'No…I'm going to take you to the Hospital…I don't want you to kill anyone…'

-'Go…I'll solve things out with the police!'-Eijiro said.

Hwoarang entered in Lei's car.

-'Can't this go any faster?'-Hwoarang complained.

-'I don't want to have an accident!'

-'Julia is giving birth!'-Hwoarang said.

-'Fine…'-Lei stepped the accelerator and watched Hwoarang.-'Nervous, huh?'

-'What do you think?'

When they finally arrived to the Hospital, many Tsunamis were waiting outside.

-'Where is she?'-Hwoarang asked his friends.

-'They arrived ten minutes ago…she's on the third floor.'-Soni said.

Hwoarang disappeared on the stairs because he didn't want to wait for the elevator.

-'So…how is she…?'-he asked when he met Roomax.

-'She's in room number nine…'

Hwoarang was going to enter the room when Roomax stopped him.

-'I want to go inside!'-Hwoarang said.

-'You can't!'

-'Why not? I said the doctor that I wanted to be with her until the end.'

-'I know…but this is complicated…'

-'What? Is she alright?'

-'I don't know…it seems that the baby is…'

Hwoarang pushed Roomax and entered the room. In that moment he heard a cry. Julia was unconscious.

In the same instant, in the South-Osaka hospital, Ling had given birth to a healthy baby. Jin had entered the room to see how she was.

-'Have you chosen a name?'-the nurse asked.

-'Yes…Jun…I want her to be called Jun.'-Ling said.

The nurse put the baby in Jin's arms and smiled.

-'I'm afraid you can't call her Jun…because you had a boy.'

Ling closed her eyes when she heard that and started crying.

-'Are you sure?'-Ling asked.-'But I was so sure it would be a girl!'

-'Sorry…'

Jin looked at the baby boy in his arms and smiled.

-'His name is Ryu Kazama.'-Jin said with pride.

Hwoarang was still watching Julia when a nurse approached him.

-'Don't you want to hold your son?'

-'It's a boy?'

-'Yes…it's a beautiful boy!'

Hwoarang had never held a baby in his life. He couldn't explain all the feelings inside of him in the moment he held his son.

-'Did you pick a name?'-the nurse asked.

-'Yes…his name is Ken Hwoarang.'

-'See? I told you she was going to be alright.'-the doctor announced.

Julia was opening her eyes.

-'Hey…'-Hwoarang said holding her hand.-'I'm so proud of you babe!'

-'Hwoarang arrived just in time.'-doctor Tamiya said.

-'It's a boy Julia…our son…'-Hwoarang placed Ken in Julia's arms and smiled proudly.

Julia wanted to cry, but she managed to smile too.

-'My dad will be so angry…'-Julia said.

Hwoarang laughed.

-'Great! I would love to see his face!'

-'Julia we need to take Ken for a few minutes, ok? And you need to rest!'-doctor Tamiya said.

-'Ok. Can you call my parents?'-Julia asked Hwoarang.

-'Sure!'

-'Please don't leave the Hospital!'-she begged before he left.

-'I won't!'-he turned back and kissed her forehead.

As soon as he left the room he opened the window in the waiting room and yelled.

-'It's a boy!'

A huge noise exploded from the Tsunamis who were waiting outside the Hospital.

Then they left to the pubs to celebrate.

-'A boy, huh?'-Lei said.-'Congratulations!'

-'Thanks Wulong…'

-'You treat her and the baby well, or I'll kill you, do you hear me?'

-'Sure daddy! Now I have to make a call!'

-'By the way…what's his name?'

-'Ken…His name is Ken.'

-'It's a boy?'-Eijiro asked when he arrived.

-'Yep! She had a boy!'-Hwoarang said happily.

-'I lost the bet…I can't believe this!'

Hwoarang was waiting for someone to pick up the phone, when finally he heard Michelle's voice.

-'Congratulations Michelle, you're an auntie now!'-Hwoarang said.

-'Oh my God! She had the baby! Mum! Dad! Is she alright?'

-'Yes…'

-'And the baby?'

-'He's fine…'

-'Is it a boy or a girl?'-Hwoarang heard Lao asking.

-'Tell your parents that Ken Hwoarang was born…at exactly ten p.m.'-Hwoarang said.

-'It's a boy!'-Michelle announced.

-'Damn it!'-shouted Lao taking the phone from Michelle's hands.-'Are you sure it's not a girl?'

-'I'm pretty sure…I can tell the difference between a boy and a girl…'

-'Well…it seems that my girl gave me a male heir…'

-'He may be your heir, but he's also _my_ son! His name is Ken Hwoarang!'

-'Who the hell picked the name?'

-'I did! I have to go now…I'm going to see my son and my girlfriend…'

-'We'll pay you a visit very soon…'

Hwoarang hung up and sighed. He wasn't very happy to know that Lao was coming.

In South-Osaka, Jin was giving the news to Takao and Asuka.

Asuka was disappointed; she wanted Ling to have a girl too.

-'Girls are smarter…'-she said.

-'Hey! Don't say that! I was pretty intelligent…I still am…'-her father said.

-'Yes, dad…but I was so sure…'

Jin didn't want to say anything but he was glad to have a son. He would teach him how to fight like Kazuya had done with him.

-'Mr. Kazama…Miss Xiaoyu wants to have a word with you!'-a nurse said.

-'Give her a hug for us!'-Asuka said.

-'Sure.'

Jin walked in and sat down besides Ling's bed.

-'I…had a boy…another male heir…'-Ling stated.-'Sorry.'

-'So what?'-Jin asked.-'I'm so proud of you!'

-'Really?'

-'Sure. I told you I wouldn't care…'

-'Does he have the devil gene?'

Jin got up and looked at his son, sleeping on the crib.

-'Yes…but it's different…'

-'In what way?'

-'It's not like my devil gene, or my father's…it doesn't seem to be evil…'

-'Do you think he's going to be cursed?'

-'I don't know…he is a Mishima, but since Heihachi and Jinpachi are not here, I guess he'll be ok.'

-'I guess we can't go travel around the world now…'-Ling said.

-'We have to wait until Ryu grows up a bit…after that we can go…I mean the three of us!'

YOKOHAMA

Jinpachi was now living in Yokohama, the second biggest city in Japan. He was living in Dr. Abel's house.

-'Congratulations, Mr. Mishima…'-Dr. Abel announced entering the labs.-'I just had the confirmation that your heir was born tonight at ten p.m.!'

-'Is it a boy or a girl?'-Jinpachi asked.

-'A boy…a healthy little boy…'

Jinpachi smiled.

-'I guess I'll have to pay a visit to my great grandson pretty soon, huh?'

-'He's in Osaka…'

-'Did you hear that…Heihachi? You have a great grandson now…'-Jinpachi watched his son who was sleeping in a cryogenic chamber.

-'By the way…I had to check in all the Osaka Hospitals and guess what else I found out?'

-'What?'

-'Hwoarang's son was born tonight too…both boys were born exactly at the same time…'

-'Fate is playing a last card…things will be interesting…'

-'Fate?'

-'Yes…Destiny…or whatever you want to call it…these two babies will have to pass many obstacles…I guess we'll have to wait to see.'

UNITED KINGDOM

MANCHESTER

21st MAY 2015

Miharu's life had changed drastically since she had moved to London to be with Steve during his recovery.

He was now totally recovered and they were living in Manchester, his parents' hometown.

Steve was back to the boxing arenas, along with his manager, Marianne. As for Miharu she had almost fainted when she saw Steve's house in Manchester. It wasn't a house; it was a castle, literally. Steve had bought an old mansion that belonged to a British Lord. The mansion was from the eighteenth century and it was now all remodelled. It was quite beautiful. Miharu had loved it because there weren't mansions like that in Japan.

Miharu had a private driver to take her to the University, she enjoyed that at first, but soon she started to find it boring. She also had body guards. She new now what it felt like to be a famous person. She couldn't be alone in the streets for one minute or the reporters would immediately stalk her. It happened when she had lost herself in a shopping centre. Steve's mother had to contact the police and security guards to find her because she was afraid that someone could harm Miharu.

It hadn't been a very good experience. But now something huge would happen. Steve had proposed Miharu a month ago.

Miharu had accepted. How could she refuse to marry the man she loved? At first they had agreed to do only a small ceremony in the mansion, with their respective families. But now, Sarah, Steve's mother wanted her son to marry properly in the church. There was a problem though, Miharu was neither catholic nor protestant and she was afraid that her family wouldn't accept that wedding very well. But she was anxious to be in that beautiful white dress that Sarah had bought for her.

For her surprise, her parents and brothers, even Riuga, accepted the idea, so Miharu started the get ready for the big day. And the big day was the next day.

She had phoned Ling, Christie, Yuu, Julia and Asuka; she wanted her friends to be present in her wedding, but Ling, Jin, Hwoarang and Julia wouldn't make it. Their sons were born a month ago and they wouldn't travel with such a small child with them. Steve had tried to change the wedding's day, but it was impossible. At least Christie, Eddie, Yuu and Kazumi would be there.

-'I'm so sorry that they can't come…it would be so great!'-Steve said that night.

-'Yes…it would…'

-'You miss Ling, don't you?'

-'Yes…she is my best friend!'

-'I know she's happy for us, and we should be happy for her too…now she has a family of her own!'

-'I think we should pay them a visit…soon…I want to see little Ryu and Ken…'

-'Me too…but first we're going on honeymoon…'

-'Honeymoon? You haven't told me about that!'

-'It was a surprise. So…where do you want to go?'

-'I don't know…anywhere…'

-'Spain? Italy? Russia? There are so many places…'

-'I know…maybe…Canada…'

-'Canada?'

-'I saw some pictures of Montreal…and I liked it…'

-'Fine…Canada it is!'-Steve hugged her and kissed her cheek.

Miharu looked at her engagement ring and thought to herself that in the next day she wouldn't be Miharu Hirano anymore, but Miharu Fox.

-'Are you sure we didn't put too much pressure on you?'

-'Of course not!'

-'After tomorrow…there will be magazines and newspapers with us…'

-'So what? As long as we stay together, I don't care!'

MANCHESTER

22nd MAY 2015

The wedding in the church was beautiful. Miharu was really beautiful in her dress. She was nervous when she came in with her father, but as soon as she saw Steve, she calmed down.

After that, they would give a huge party in the mansion. When everyone arrived to the garden, Miharu got out of the car and ran to greet her closest friends properly. She hugged Yuu, Kazumi, Christie and Eddie and she had just started crying when someone touched her arm.

-'Were you thinking that we wouldn't show up?'-Ling asked in an angry voice.

-'Ling!'-Miharu yelled.-'You came!'

-'Duh! How could I miss this?'

-'Where's Jin?'

-'Inside…he went to check on Ryu…This trip was a chaos!'

-'I really need to see Ryu…I'm sure he's adorable!'

-'Wait until you see Ken…'-Hwoarang said showing up with Julia.

Miharu couldn't believe her eyes. A few minutes ago she thought her friends wouldn't be there with her and now they were all with her.

-'I'm so glad you came!'-Miharu said.-'Did you really have a baby?'-she asked Julia.

-'Yeah…'-she said.

-'You look exactly like before…and so do you Ling…you didn't even put on weight!'

-'How's was the trip?'-Christie asked.

-'Hell!'-Julia said sincerely.

-'Why?'-Steve asked.

-'Try to put Jin and Hwoarang in an airplane together!'-Ling said.

-'And then add a baby Jin and a baby Hwoarang.'-Julia continued.-'It was chaos!'

Everyone laughed.

-'Kazama started it!'-Hwoarang said playing the innocent.

-'I started what?'-Jin questioned arriving.

-'Oh no…not again!'-Julia and Ling said at the same time.

Before lunch, Steve and Miharu watched Ken and Ryu sleeping. There were really cute.

-'Ryu looks like Jin…a lot!'-Miharu said.-'And Ken…well…you couldn't deny he's your son…'-she added to Hwoarang.-'He has your hair…'

-'Another red hair…'-Jin said.

-'What's wrong with my hair?'

-'Nothing…'

-'Julia's father didn't want Ken to be a red hair…I guess it serves him well, huh?'-Hwoarang said.

The others laughed.

It was only when they were going to meet the other guests for lunch, when Miharu noticed Asuka. She was really beautiful in a black dress but she was too quiet.

-'Asuka? You changed a lot!'-Miharu said smiling.

-'Thanks…your dress is beautiful…'

-'Who's that?'

-'Satome…a friend of mine…you said I could bring someone…'

-'Of course. Is he your boyfriend?'

-'No. Just a friend.'

Asuka wanted to invite Roomax to go with her, but he couldn't leave the Hospital and probably he would feel misplaced, so she had managed to drag Satome.

At first he didn't want to go, but Asuka knew how to be very persuasive, besides it was just for a day.

After lunch, everyone danced and they had a very good time together.

Miharu's parents couldn't believe their daughter had married. Shinru was totally in love with that old mansion. Steve's father took him for a walk around the property to show him every detail. Riuga and Kenichi were also amazed with so many different things, food, habits. They were in a completely different world.

-'What will you do now, sister?'-Kenichi asked.

-'I'm going to Canada today!'-she announced.

-'Canada? Isn't that a cold country?'-Riuga asked.

-'Yeah…but I think it's beautiful!'

-'Steve…you married a lunatic!'-Riuga said.

-It's ok…I can handle it!'-Steve laughed.

-'How long will you be there?'-Yuu asked.

-'Two weeks.'-Miharu answered.-'I guess it's time to throw my bouquet, huh?'

Miharu pulled her friends and she threw the flowers away. Everyone watched the bouquet and it fell exactly in Kazumi's hands.

-'Only an idiot would consider the idea to marry her…'-Yuu said.-'She's too violent…'

-'Maybe you can be that idiot!'-Steve said in a low voice.

-'No way!'

-'She's pretty…And that guy over there seems to be interested in her…you better watch out.'

-'What guy? Where?'

-'I was joking…there's no guy…I guess I caught you, didn't I?'

-'Cheater!'

-'You know what Yuu? You better hurry up because you can't lose not only a battle, but also the war…you said this to me once…'

Yuu nodded.

-'I got the point!'

-'Hey…guys…'-Steve said approaching Hwoarang and Jin.-'What are you doing? A drinking contest?'

-'Sort of…'-Hwoarang answered.

-'I just want to tell you that you don't need to leave today…you must be exhausted from the trip so, you can spend the night here and you can leave tomorrow after lunch, ok?'

-'Thanks…but what about your parents?'-Jin asked.

-'It's ok…there are so many rooms…and they don't mind!'

Finally it was time for Miharu and Steve to go to the Airport. Marianne, her husband James and their son Darren joined them to say goodbye.

Miharu's parents, Riuga, Kenichi, Shinru and his wife Aiko, who had arrived a couple of days ago stayed in the Airport too, waiting for their flight back to Japan. Miharu had promised to visit them in July, on her holidays. As for the others, they stayed at Steve's place as guests. It was great, because the mansion had so many rooms that they could be isolated from Steve's parents in order not to disturb them.

The girls talked all night, watching TV and telling secrets.

-'Don't they ever shut up?'-Satome asked.

-'If they are all like Christie…no…'-Eddie said.

-'You should respect Christie a bit more…you know?'-Yuu said.

-'I respect her!'

-'Yeah…but you don't seem to care for her…'

-'But I do!'

-'Really? And do you show her that?'

-'Sometimes…'

-'Well…a girl like Christie will not wait for you forever…you know?'

-'Are you giving me a lecture?'-Eddie asked surprised.

-'No exactly…'

-'Good…'

-'Yuu's right…'-Jin said suddenly.-'If you like her…don't let this chance go…'

-'I'm going to bed!'-Eddie announced in a bad mood.

Soon, everyone was in bed. Ryu was the only one who didn't seem to be sleepy, but Ling managed to make him fall asleep when it was almost mid-night.

MANCHESTER

23rd MAY 2015

It was almost three in the morning when Jin suddenly woke up. He tried to fell asleep again but he couldn't. Something was bothering him. He didn't know what it was, but maybe it was the fact that he was sleeping in a strange place, in an old mansion and in a different country.

Jin got up and watched the full moon by the window. He felt something strange, like a cold chill.

He left the room slowly so he wouldn't wake Ling and Ryu up, and he left the house. The garden was beautiful by the moonlight. He could see some roses and the trees moving due to the wind.

In that moment Jin felt he was being watched.

-'Hey…can't you sleep?'-Hwoarang asked.

-'No…I don't know what's wrong…I guess I'm not sleepy.'

-'Me too…I feel weird…'

-'I know what you mean…'

Hwoarang and Jin started to walk along the garden.

-'Do you think you changed?'-Jin asked.

-'What?'

-'After Ken was born…did you change?'

-'I don't know…I can't really tell…but I know that now I have something that I can't mess up!'

-'I had never felt a true responsibility until now…all I want is Ryu and Ling to be happy…'

-'I understand…'

-'Aren't these guys so cute?'-a voice said suddenly.

Hwoarang and Jin turned around and saw Jinpachi holding Ken and Ryu. Both babies were sleeping.

-'You?'-Jin asked surprised.-'Let them go!'

-'Easy Jin…do you honestly think I would do anything to my heir?'

-'He's not your heir! He's my son!'

-'He's a Mishima…'

-'If you touch my son…I'll kill you!'-Hwoarang warned stepping forward.

-'Hwoarang…I'm not going to harm your child either…'

-'Then what do you want from us?'-Jin asked.

-'Hmm…I don't know how to answer that question, but I can say that it's been a month since they were born and I really wanted to see these little guys…'

-'And you came all this way…from Japan to the United Kingdom, just to see them in the middle of the night?'-Hwoarang asked.

-'Well…yes…I'm a very curious person…by the way; talking about curiosities did you know that Ken and Ryu were born in the same day, at the same time and in the same place? Isn't that a coincidence…?'

-'It's just a coincidence…'-Jin said feeling nervous by the minute.

-'Do you guys believe in destiny?'

-'Why would we?'-Hwoarang asked.

-'You were also born in the same day and at the same time…this is not a coincidence…'

-'Even if it isn't…we can't do anything about it!'-Jin said.-'Now give me my son and go away…'

-'There's something you must know Jin…this kid is my only hope to give our family a decent heir…he will have a difficult path but a great future, but you can't separate them…Ryu and Ken have many things in common and they can't be separated.'

-'I'm losing my patience, old man…'-Hwoarang said, but he immediately froze when he saw that Jinpachi was laying both Ken and Ryu on the grass.-'What are you doing?'

Jinpachi got up and attacked without a warning. Jin saw Jinpachi hitting Hwoarang with a punch on the face.

Hwoarang fell on is back, he was a bit dizzy. Jin took his fighting stance and blocked a high kick.

-'What are you doing?'-he asked Jinpachi, but he didn't get an answer.

Hwoarang got up and saw Jinpachi throwing Jin's body against a tree. He immediately attacked with a roundhouse kick followed by a left hook. Jinpachi's nose was now bleeding. The old man cleaned his nose with his hand and smiled.

-'Not bad…'-he said and before Hwoarang could do anything he hit him with a kick on the stomach.

Hwoarang fell on his knees and saw Jin getting up just next to him. He reunited his strengths and got up too.

-'I'm pretty strong for an old man, right?'-Jinpachi asked with a smirk.-'You can do better than this…come on…show me!'

-'I'll attack him on the right…you go on the left…'-Jin whispered.

Hwoarang nodded. They had to join forces to win against Jinpachi.

While Jin hit Jinpachi with a punch, Hwoarang hit him with a kick and Jinpachi went to the ground.

He felt his face swelling and his ribs hurting. Hwoarang and Jin were a good team.

-'That's more like it!'-Jinpachi said breathing heavily while getting up.-'That's what I was saying…together you can win anyone…it doesn't matter how strong your opponent is!'

-'Get away from my son!'-Jin said watching Jinpachi holding Ken and Ryu again.

-'When you join forces…you are unbeatable…now imagine what your kids will be able to do if they grow up together! They will be unstoppable!'

Jinpachi approached Jin and put Ryu in his arms. Then he gave Ken to Hwoarang.

-'They are the future…your future! Alone you are just normal fighters…together you are much more than that! Ken and Ryu will be like you! In a few years…when the time comes, I'll be waiting for them! Until then…good luck!'

Jinpachi turned around and left in the shadows. Jin and Hwoarang stayed there watching him go away. Only when they heard a car leaving they understood that it hadn't been a dream.

-'What was this all about?'-Dr. Abel asked in the car.

-'They are stronger than I thought!'-Jinpachi said.-'That red hair son of a…I think he broke me some ribs…'

Jinpachi rubbed his face where Jin had hit him and smiled.

-'Why are you smiling?'-Dr. Abel asked.

-'Those kids will be amazing…believe me…they will be the best!'

-'We have to hurry; Fury must be bored to death…'

Jin and Hwoarang returned to their rooms and watched their sons sleeping. They didn't know what to think about that meeting with Jinpachi. It was weird, but one thing they knew for sure, they would need to be ready to protect their sons and they wouldn't let anything like that happen again.

JAPAN

OSAKA

KANSAI INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT

It was late at night when everyone arrived to Japan. Christie and Eddie had returned to Brazil and Yuu and Kazumi would go to Tokyo by train in a few minutes. Ling and Jin had decided during the plane trip to return to Yamagawa in Kyushu, because they wanted their son to grow up there, where Jin had been raised too. Besides, they couldn't stay in Asuka's house forever.

Asuka was sad because she had really enjoyed living with Jin and Ling.

-'Are you really sure you want to go?'-Asuka asked disappointed.

-'Yes…but don't worry Asuka…we'll see each other soon!'-Jin reassured.

-'And you can go see Ryu whenever you like!'-Ling added.-'It's just that we have a house of our own and we don't want to take advantage of your father's hospitality!'

-'But we're family…'

-'I know…but we'll be together soon!'-Jin said hugging her.-'Besides we'll only leave the next week…'

Satome grabbed Asuka's bag and took it to the taxi while the others were saying goodbye to Hwoarang and Julia.

Both Jin and Hwoarang had agreed not to tell anything about Jinpachi.

As Ling got in the taxi with Ryu, the baby started crying and so did Ken. Ling and Julia looked at each other with a narrow look. They were quiet when Julia and Ling were side by side waiting for the taxi.

-'He must be hungry…'-Ling said.

-'Yeah…Ken too.'

Jin and Hwoarang looked at each other and remembered what Jinpachi had said about Ken and Ryu's destiny being linked. They didn't believe in destiny, but when both babies started crying, it made them wonder. Jinpachi said that they should grow up together, but he was just a superstitious old man, right?

-'Ken will be the stronger fighter ever…I'll teach him everything he needs to know!'-Hwoarang said proudly facing Jin.

-'Ryu is going to kick your son's ass, just like I kicked yours!'-Jin replied.

-'We'll see about that, Kazama! Besides, you never kicked my ass, I kicked yours!'

-'Hey…guys?'-Asuka yelled from the taxi. Everyone was looking at her.-'As long as we're together, everything will be ok, right?'

Hwoarang, Julia, Ling, Jin and Satome looked at her and nodded.

The moon was high in the sky and everyone was now following their own destiny, their own path and the future would soon belong to the new generation.

A/Note: I dedicate this chapter to HwoarangTheChamp, because he gave me the idea of a fight between Hwoarang and Jinpachi.


	42. New Generation pt 2 chp 41

I don't own Tekken or its characters.

Thanks to all the readers.

Lady-Eliwen: Thanks for your review. This is the last chapter (finally), I hope you enjoy it.

Tekken Force: Thanks for your kind words. This whole story is about fate or destiny…It took me a long time to decide if I would "create" Ken and Ryu…and believe me that it wasn't an easy choice because this changed the whole story. I just think that Tekken needs new blood… (not that I want to get rid of the old characters, but I think that Namco is not adding new things to the plot…Kazuya is always seeking revenge, just like Jin and Hwoarang; Ling is having the craziest ideas, Christie and Eddie are after the money and fame, Julia is always worried about trees, and so on…it's a bit boring), besides Tekken 5 ending stories were very disappointing to me. But anyway, if I do a sequel, I will probably ignore these last chapters so that they won't have children in the story.

**Chapter 41 – part 2**

New Generation 

SOUTH-OSAKA

17th JUNE 2015

Asuka was almost on holidays; it had been a very intense year in the University. Satome and Asuka had passed with distinction, but they still had two more weeks in classes. At least the exams were over.

Her father was doing well and Jin and Ling were now living in Yamagawa. Ling had written her a huge letter. Asuka was a bit sad since they were gone, she was feeling alone. Satome was always busy in the Dojo and in the baseball team. That afternoon Asuka was leaving the University when someone pulled her from behind.

-'Hey…'-Roomax greeted.

-'Hi! I haven't seen you much…'-Asuka said.

-'I was studying…my final exams are coming…'

-'So…will you become a doctor?'

-'Not yet…but I'm trying hard!'

-'How's Julia and Ken?'

-'Alright…but I can't say the same about Hwoarang…'

-'What's wrong with him? Is he sick?'

-'No…just going mental.'

-'Why?'

-'Julia's family arrived yesterday…to see Ken…his relationship with Julia's father is not very healthy.'

-'I see…so what are you doing here?'

-'I brought this!'

Roomax showed Asuka a pair of rollers.

-'Satome said you like sports…I couldn't find two bikes…so I brought rollers!'-he smiled.

Asuka laughed. Roomax was always surprising her.

-'You want me to go with you?'-she asked.

-'Yeah…you look sad…so I thought about cheering you up a bit…Want to come to the park?'

-'Sure…my classes are over for today. By the way…who told you I was here?'

-'Satome did…he was in the Dojo with your father!'

-'Always busy…'

-'You wish he could spend more time with you?'

-'No! Satome is just a friend!'-Asuka blushed and grabbed the rollers.-'Lets go!'

At first it was difficult to walk with the rollers, but Roomax taught her well, and in ten minutes, Asuka became an expert. Roomax was really good doing acrobatic exercises. Asuka tried to copy him, but she failed.

-'I'll teach you…one of these days…when you're happier.'-he said.

-'So…I'll be your student, huh?'

-'If you want to…'

-'Only with one condition…'

-'What?'

-'Tell me your real name!'

Roomax laughed.

-'Do we know each other that well? I mean we only met last year…not even Eijiro knows my name!'

-'Who does then?'

-'Hwoarang…and my dead parents!'

-'I could go to the hospital and ask there…'

-'That would be cheating…'

-'I know. I want you to tell me! Is it a ridiculous name?'

-'No, I don't think so…'

-'Then tell me!'

Asuka was so distracted that she wasn't looking where she was going and when she looked it was too late. She was going to hit the tree. She closed her eyes and waited for the impact, but instead of a tree, she felt two arms around her and when she opened her eyes, someone was holding her. Someone was between her and the tree and he prevented her from getting hurt.

-'Sorry…I wasn't looking…'-she said looking at the man.-'Oh my God…Mr. Mishima…'

Kazuya was right in front of her.

-'Are you alright, Asuka?'-Roomax asked.

-'Yes.'-she said without taking her eyes of Kazuya.-'Can you go to the café and wait for me there?'

Roomax left.

-'Mr. Mishima what are you doing here? Are you searching for Jin?'-she asked.

-'No, I'm not.'

-'He was here…but he…'

-'I was just passing by…'-Kazuya lied. Since Jun had told him the truth Kazuya couldn't stop thinking about Asuka. She was his daughter, but at the same time, she was a stranger because he hadn't seen her growing up. With Jin things were different, he had been with him for ten years, it wasn't enough time but at least he had been with his son for a while.

He watched Asuka and saw that Jin was right. She looked like Jun but she had his smile.

-'Jin would be very happy to see you!'-Asuka said.

-'Jin's a big boy now…'

-'Yes, he is. But I thought you were with aunt Jun…'

Kazuya looked at her when she said "aunt". He wasn't there to tell her that Jun was her mother and he was her father. That would be cruel because she would be confused and angry with Jun and Takao. Besides, he had promised Jun that he wouldn't tell her anything. Jun was in the north, in Hokkaido, waiting for him in an isolated place.

-'Mr. Mishima…are you alright?'-Asuka asked worried.

-'Yes…'

-'Do you want to talk to my father or something like that?'-she asked.

-'No…I don't. Your father seems to be taking good care of you!'

-'We take care of each other…he's my dad. You should be taking care of Jin…he's your son!'

-'You're right…he is my son. But there are still things to be discussed between us. I need to go now…'

-'Wait!'-Asuka asked.-'Go to Yamagawa…Jin's there with Ling and Ryu.'

-'Ryu?'

-'Their baby…'

Kazuya was shocked when he heard that. Since when Jin had a son?

-'Baby…what baby?'

-'Ling had a baby last month…so you're a…'

-'Grandfather…'-Kazuya completed.

-'Congratulations…uncle Kazuya!'-Asuka hugged Kazuya without even thinking. Kazuya was stunned with the news and with that hug.-'I'm sorry...'-Asuka said letting him go.

-'It's ok…I have to go!'

Kazuya bowed and left in a hurry. What a mess that family was. The Mishima family was giving a new meaning to the word "dysfunctional".

Jinpachi and Heihachi were hiding, and Kazuya didn't have a clue of what Jinpachi had done to Heihachi. Jun was alive and against all odds she had preferred to be away from Jin, her beloved son. To complicate things more, Jun had told him that Asuka was also their child. And now Kazuya was dealing with the fact that his own daughter would never see him as her father because she had been raised by another man. Lee was the lucky one; he had assumed the post of leader of the Mishima Zaibatsu. For now, the news were saying that he was making some businesses with a Chinese company, while the G Corporation was under Kira's control. But now, Kazuya had just received the most incredible news. He was a grandfather. He couldn't believe that. Jin was a father and the Mishima family had now, one more heir.

-'Who was that?'-Roomax asked.

-'Jin's father…'

-'Wow…what was he doing here?'

-'I don't know…but I guess he was looking for Jin. He looks like a cold man, but I can see in his eyes that he cares for Jin…'

-'You can say that by looking into his eyes?'-Roomax asked surprised.

-'Yes…I can see something in your eyes too.'

-'What is it?'

-'I can see that you want to be a good doctor…and that you want to tell me your real name…'

-'Only that?'

-'Yes…why? Is there something more I should know?'

Roomax got up and Asuka did the same. He looked at her for some minutes.

-'Isao Ogawa…that's my real name…'-he said blushing and after that he left. Asuka stood in there for a couple of minutes. Now she knew what was wrong; her heart was divided. Roomax and Satome were confusing her feelings and she didn't know what to think. The only thing she could do was waiting.

YAMAGAWA

19th JUNE 2015

Kazuya was now in Yamagawa, he had decided to check on his son. Deep inside he wanted to see his grandson.

When Kazuya arrived he spotted his house. He had lived there with Jun and Jin for a few years, and they were happy back then. He got closer to the house and heard some voices. The door was opened and there was a crib outside, in the balcony. He approached the crib and saw a little baby boy looking at him. He was so small, just like Jin when he was that age.

Jin and Ling were inside. She had cut herself in the kitchen and Jin was taking care of her wound.

-'Ouch!'-Kazuya heard her complaining.

-'Don't be like that…'-Jin said.-'You should be glad…it could've been worse.'

-'It's hurting!'

-'I know…'

Kazuya watched Ryu. His grandson looked like him and Jin. He could feel that Ryu possessed a huge energy though he was only one month old. But this energy was different from the original devil gene.

Ryu was going to start crying but Kazuya hold him. In that moment Jin showed up to check on his son. He was surprised to see his father holding Ryu.

-'Father…'

-'Jin…I couldn't believe when I heard about this…'

-'I didn't know where you or mum were…'

-'How did it happen?'

-'I think you know how it works…'-Jin said.

-'I didn't mean that…'

-'Are you asking if he was planned…then no, he wasn't! We never talked about having kids, but it happened…'

-'Are you happy?'

-'Yes! He's my son!'

-'You have new responsibilities now…are you ready to take them?'

-'Yes, I am! I'll make sure that Ryu won't suffer what I did!'

-'Well, now you know how I felt…when you were born!'

-'What do you mean?'

-'I wanted to give you everything I didn't have…I tried to be the father that any kid would like to have…but I guess I failed, didn't I?'

-'In some ways…'

-'Then do your kid a favour and try harder than me!'

-'I will! I want to make him and Ling proud!'

-'Your mum will be out of her mind…when I tell her…'

-'Where is she?'

-'Waiting for me!'

-'Will she come and see us?'

-'I don't know…maybe…He looks like you…'

-'I know…he's one of the best things that happened to me!'

-'I said the same when I hold you for the first time!'

-'Jin! Who's there?'-Ling's voice asked.

Jin turned around to answer her and when he looked again, Kazuya was gone and Ryu was already in the crib.

-'Who was it?'-Ling asked coming out.

-'My dad…'-Jin answered and held Ryu in his arms.

As for Kazuya he was now on his way to join Jun. She would be surprised with the news he had to give her.

EGYPT

CAIRO

21st JUNE 2015

It was a really hot day in Cairo, but in the huge building where Raven was entering the heat wasn't a problem.

His secret organisation had called him for a meeting in order to know more details about the Mishima case that Raven had been investigating.

Raven was taken to the seventh floor and waited about ten minutes, after that he entered in a big room. He was ordered to sit down in a chair in the middle of the room. There were at least fifteen men watching him closely.

-'I'm Mark Garner…state your number and name please.'-a blonde man asked politely.

-'My code name is Raven and I'm agent number 6688 from the second division.'

-'Ok…do you know why you are here?'

-'Yes.'

-'You delivered your report about the Mishima case last September…'

-'That is correct.'

-'We read it, and we want to ask you a few questions about some issues that we consider very important.'

-'Very important to who?'-Raven asked.

-'To the world…Will you be able to answer us?'

-'Of course, that's my job.'

-'Very well. Mr. Jones will ask you some questions…'

-'According to your report from January last year, you said that Heihachi was dead…but now you wrote down that he is alive…'-Mr. Jones said.-'How is this possible?'

-'Well, we all know that Heihachi is no ordinary man. When the volcano exploded, he probably found a way to survive and he was hiding until now.'

-'So he is alive?'-Mr. Jones insisted.

-'I saw him.'

-'In Mishima city, Japan?'

-'Exactly.'

-'What about Jinpachi Mishima?'

-'Heihachi's father…it's on my report.'

-'But this man is probably more than one hundred years old…'

-'Yes…he should…but he was locked up in a cryosleep chamber, so his body aged very slowly.'

-'And he was there for more than fifty years?'

-'Yes.'

-'And where are they now?'

-'I don't know…but I'm pretty sure that they are still in Japan.'

-'You wrote that Jinpachi's plans were not dangerous, but he did kidnap a girl, didn't he?'

-'Yes. She was kidnapped to make Jin meet him…but I don't think he wanted to harm the girl.'

-'So what did he want?'

-'Like I said…he just wanted an heir…at least that's what he told the others…Jin, Lee and Kazuya…'

-'Did he know Heihachi was alive?'

-'I don't think so.'

-'And Heihachi wanted…the devil gene?'

-'Yes. Heihachi wanted more power and that's why he took Jin and the others to Fuji.'

-'And I thought my family was crazy because my dad wanted to have six children…'-Mark said.

-'Why all these questions if you read my report?'-Raven asked.

-'Well, you didn't say exactly what this devil gene is.'-Mr. Jones continued.

-'Ok…I only know that this gene in confined to the Mishima family…Lee and Heihachi don't have it, but Jin, Kazuya and Jinpachi do.'

-'And what does the gene do?'

-'It gives more power. Jin was unbeatable…'

-'You said that he had some marks on his chest and arms and that he was out of control.'

-'Yeah…he didn't recognise his own family.'

-'Why?'

-'I don't know…I guess his anger was confusing his mind.'

-'So, he is a dangerous person.'

-'No…he was just…out of control because someone was trying to harm his girlfriend.'

-'But what if he killed you all inside that cave…who would stop him?'

-'I don't know…'

-'This Jin Mishima is dangerous. If he loses control again…a massacre can happen, and we can't let that happen, can we?'

-'He won't lose control…'

-'Unless something bad happens to his loved ones, right?'

-'Yes, but Heihachi and Jinpachi are not around, so he can have a quiet life…besides, he has responsibilities now…'

-'What do you mean?'

-'He's a father now.'

-'Does the kid have the devil gene?'

-'Probably…but that doesn't mean anything. Jun Kazama and Kazuya Mishima also have the devil gene but they seem to control it.'

-'We read about Jun Kazama…but Kazuya Mishima seems as dangerous as Jin…'

-'What are you suggesting?'

-'I don't know if you agree or not, but…the devil gene is a menace to all humanity. Imagine if it spreads more…we need to stop this!'

-'How?'

-'Isn't it obvious?'

-'You mean by killing who has the gene?'

-'Yes. It's the only way.'

-'But that's not right! Everything is alright for now.'

-'For now…what about the future?'

-'But we don't chose who lives and who dies!'

-'It wasn't an easy decision…but we don't want to wake up tomorrow and see on the news that Kazuya or Jin Mishima killed innocent people because they were being controlled by their devil gene…'

-'Jinpachi Mishima said he could end the curse…'

-'Jinpachi is a superstitious old fool. We're dealing with science…with a gene, not with a stupid curse!'

-'Just wait a few more months…'

-'What for?'

-'Since the tournament ended last July…things have returned to normal. Jin's alright, he's taking care of Ling Xiaoyu and their son. Hwoarang and Julia Chang are also parents now. Asuka Kazama is back at home with her father. Cristina Monteiro and Eddie Gordo are currently in El Salvador, taking a break. Steve Fox married Miharu Hirano, Lei Wulong is back in his police station, Forest Law won the money from the Iron Fist and he's helping his father. No one has heard about Kazuya, Jinpachi or Heihachi. Everyone deserves a new start!'

-'We understand…but we need to think about the future.'

-'What about Jin's future…and that baby? Will you kill him too?'

-'So, you're saying that you are against our decision…right?'

-'Yes, I am!'

-'Then I guess we have no other option but to…'

-'Give you another chance!'-Mark interfered.

-'What?'-Raven and Mr. Jones asked surprised.

-'I'm the one who takes the decisions…so you have one year to investigate this devil gene…and to try to find Kazuya, Heihachi and Jinpachi. We need to know what they are up to! There's no tournament this year…according to what they said on the news…but the Iron Fist Tournament 6 will be held in a year…so that's all you get!'

-'And if I fail?'

-'Well…in that case…the Iron Fist Tournament will become famous for many deaths…because I know that Jin and the others will be there once more.'

-'And if they don't…'

-'We'll search for them…but if you can provide us proofs that Jin, Kazuya and Jinpachi are not dangerous…then we'll be forced to change our decision…won't we?'-Mark looked at Mr. Jones and smiled.

-'Won't we?'-he insisted.

-'Yes…'-Mr. Jones answered.

-'That's all for now…'

Everyone started to leave the room. Mark Garner and Raven stayed behind.

-'I don't appreciate our decision either…but it's coming from above and I can't change it. I'm counting on you to prevent us to become God.'

-'So, now it's up to me?'

-'Exactly…you can search for all the help you can get…but I advise you to search Nina and Anna Williams as they worked with Heihachi and have connections with the G Corporation…'

-'But…'

-'Nina travelled yesterday to Ireland, to meet Anna…and they bought two tickets to Russia for tomorrow…'

-'Then I guess I'm going to Russia…'

-'Don't forget that there are people counting on you!'

-'I won't!'

-'The Iron Fist Tournament 6 is coming…'

-'And everyone will be waiting!'-Raven completed.

The End

A/Note: "Together" is finally over. I want to dedicate this last chapter to all the Tekken fans who read this and the ones who reviewed. Your support was the most important thing for me. I hope you enjoyed this. Thank you so much!

Special thanks to all the reviewers and a special dedication to:

Krappkarmin, Jyu (a.k.a. Flaming Fenix), MooNTeARZ, Astral Slayer Asuka, Tom Harrison, HwoarangTheChamp, Tekken fan, Art-freak, Lady-Eliwen, mysterious, Shadowsin, animagus10, Moonlit Cresent Feather, Usagiwoo, Lizz2nwn, The Wish Of Night, TekkenForce and Blossoming Spirit. I dedicate this last chapter to all of you! Thank you so much.


End file.
